


Sanders Sides Ficlets

by Izzyfandoms



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Monsters, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Baking, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 559
Words: 158,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms
Summary: Just a bunch of ficlets from my tumblr (@izzyfandoms) :D. They're almost entirely shippy, and I take prompts, so feel free to head over to my blog and send some!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Procrastination | Nate Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Dot/Larry (Cartoon Therapy), Dr. Emile Picani/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Deceit Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Kai/Lauren (Cartoon Therapy), Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Procrastination | Nate Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 242
Kudos: 1324





	1. Royality - Flower

“Woah!” Patton exclaimed, breathless, dropping Roman’s hand and darting from the path to stare up into the branches of a nearby tree. “Aren’t you beautiful?”

The bird flapped it’s multi-coloured wings, squawking lovingly back at Patton. It then leapt for the branch and landed on Patton’s hair, eliciting a delighted giggle from the moral side.

Every single creature in this half of the imagination had been created by Roman, and they were all connected to him in one way or another, sharing a lot of his thoughts and feelings. Roman was, of course, head over heels in love with Patton, and that tended to leak into all of his creations, as shown by the bird currently nesting in Patton’s fluffy brown locks.

Roman laughed, strolling over to his love and shooing away the bird.

“Aww,” Patton sighed, pouting. “But he was so cute and colourful!”

Roman hummed in thought, looking around at their surroundings, before bending down and picking one of the beautiful rainbow flowers at their feet. He then tucked it behind Patton’s ear, smiling back at him.

“Now you’re the cutest and most colourful thing around, my Love.” He took Patton’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it.

Patton giggled, and, when Roman straightened up, he leant forwards, up on his tip-toes, and pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. But, when he pulled away, Roman’s hands went to Patton’s waist, pulling him in again, into a proper kiss.

Patton went along with it happily, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck and deepening the kiss.

Unbeknownst to him, the woods around them reacted to the kiss. Branches twisted and intertwined into heart-shapes; flowers bloomed at their feet. Fairies (this was an enchanted forest, after all) landed in tree tops and sighed enviously, and the sky turned a soft pastel pink.

When Patton finally pulled away, Roman pressed one final kiss to the tip of his nose, smiling adoringly back at him.

“I love you!”

“I love you, too.”


	2. Roceit - Hat

“Wow, that sounds like an absolutely _wonderful_ idea.” Deceit said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “No one asked you.”

Deceit and Remus may have been accepted into the famILY, but that didn’t stop Deceit and Virgil from arguing, though it was mostly friendly now.

“Actually, Patton asked him,” Logan spoke up from where he was sat beside Virgil on the couch. “Exactly 2 minutes and 43 seconds ago.”

Virgil gave the logical side a fond look, and Deceit scoffed lightly. Patton, who was stood with Deceit at the other side of the room, looked between the quarrelling duo a little nervously, but it didn’t seem likely to escalate, so he relaxed.

“Where are the twins?” Patton asked. “I wanna know what they think about this.”

“They’re working on something together in the imagination,” Deceit said, gesturing vaguely with one of his hands. “We’ll definitely be seeing them sometime soon.”

It took a second for Patton to process the twisted words, before he opened his mouth to respond. However, just as he did so, as if to contradict everything Deceit had just said, the living room door flew open, and Roman entered the room - hair messy and eyes slightly wild.

“No time for talking!” Roman exclaimed, eyes darting around the room. “I’m just here to grab some food so me and Remus can get back to work.”

Logan opened his mouth to correct Roman’s grammar, but Virgil shushed him quietly.

Roman probably could have just summoned some food, himself, but everyone preferred Patton’s cooking.

His eyes landed on the place of warm chocolate chip cookies on the coffee table. Roman hurried over to them and snatched a few up, stuffing them into his pocket. He then moved to swiftly exit the room, but, as he passed Deceit, he paused.

Roman snatched the hat off of his boyfriend’s head, using it to hide their faces from the other sides as he pressed a quick kiss to Deceit’s lips. He then dropped the hat into his boyfriend’s arms and left the room as quickly as he’d arrived, as if nothing had happened.

Deceit, however, had frozen, eyes a little wide, the human half of his face turning red as Patton cooed at him.

“Aww, you guys are adorable!”


	3. Intruality - Sleepy

The first thing Patton noticed when he woke up was his boyfriend shifting beside him. Remus was a very restless person, so it was understandable.

Patton rolled over, blinking sleepily at his blurry boyfriend. His glasses were on the bedside table, on Remus’s other side.

“Morning, Honey,” Patton mumbled, stifling a yawn.

“Pat!” Remus exclaimed, far too loudly for this early in the morning, but Patton was used to this by now. “Finally! I’ve been awake for almost an hour.”

Patton frowned slightly. “You coulda woken me up, Love.”

Remus hummed in thought. “Nah,” He decided. “You’re too cute when you’re sleeping to wake up.”

He then leant forward, missing Patton’s mouth and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Patton giggled quietly, having been slightly tickled by his boyfriend’s moustache.

Remus grinned at that, pausing for a moment before pressing even more kisses all over Patton’s face, his hands making his way to his sides to tickle his boyfriend even more. Patton spluttered with laughter, the joyous sound ringing loudly throughout the room, especially when Remus kissed Patton’s neck, before blowing a raspberry on the same spot.

Remus then pulled away, smiling adoringly down at his boyfriend, before pressing a final kiss to the tip of his nose.

Patton giggled one last time, wiping happy tears from the corners of his eyes, before speaking up again.

“Could you pass me my glasses, please, Sweetheart?” He asked, and Remus hummed in agreement, rolling over to pick up Patton’s glasses.

However, instead of handing them to the moral side, he placed them on his own face, grinning mischievously.

“How do I look?”

“Beautiful, Dear,” Patton responded, despite the fact that he couldn’t see well enough without his glasses to tell if that was true.


	4. Prinxiety - Insult

Roman regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, and even more so once he saw his boyfriend’s reaction to them.

Virgil’s expression dropped, and he curled in on himself (thought the movement was so subtle that anyone but Roman wouldn’t have noticed). He mumbled some quiet response, but didn’t get the chance to say much before Roman spoke up again.

“I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Virgil gave him a confused look. “What? No. It- it’s fine. You’re ri-”

“No. Nope, nope, nope,” Roman cut him off, shaking his head. “I’m so used to trading meaningless insults when arguing with Logan that I forgot who I was talking to for a second. I sincerely apologise, my Love. I didn’t mean it, please forgive me.”

“Princey, it’s fine. You were-” Virgil cut himself off when Roman gave him a look. He sighed. “Okay, fine, I forgive you, or whatever.”

“Wonderful! Now,” Roman straightened up, taking Virgil’s hand and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. “Let’s forget about that foolish argument and go do something else, instead. How about Disney?”

“Sure.”

Roman began to move, ready to drag his boyfriend to the living room, to set up a movie night, but then he paused. He glanced back at Virgil, looking him over softly.

“You do know I didn’t mean, it right?”

Virgil took a moment, examining Roman’s expression and finding nothing but sincerity, before sighing.

“Yeah, I know.”

Roman smiled, relieved, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead, squeezing his hand.

“Good.”


	5. Remile - Prize

Remy wanted that prize. No, he _needed_ that prize.

When Emile had spotted that Steven Universe plushie in the claw machine, he had gasped, eyes brightening as he tugged on Remy’s sleeve.

“I _need_ that.” He’d said, and Remy had decided there and then that he’d win it for him.

That was twelve attempts ago, and, so far, he’d won a tiny plastic snake (that Emile had nicknamed Toast) but nothing else. His arms were covered in goosebumps, but that was mostly because the arcade was much colder than it should have been, so he’d given Emile his jacket minutes after entering.

“Honey, it’s okay. You don’t have to keep trying, the game’s probably rigged,” Emile said softly, placing his hand on Remy’s back.

Shivers ran up his spine, and he became even more determined to win that prize.

“Nope, I said I was gonna win that prize for you, Babe, so I’m going to.” Remy paused, taking off his sunglasses and handing them to his boyfriend. “Hold these.”

Emile took them, putting them on over his own glasses. They were slightly too big on him, and Remy melted for a moment, before remembering the claw machine.

He inserted another coin into the slot, adjusting his stance before pressing the button to start the game.

They both went silent as Remy carefully moved the claw into position. It then lowered slowly, and he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him as it lifted the toy, carrying it across the box, and dropping it in the right place.

Emile darted forward, picking up the Steven Universe plushie and hugging it tightly to his chest. He then beamed up at his boyfriend, grabbing the front of Remy’s t-shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

That was the real prize, in Remy’s opinion.


	6. Prinxiety - Blankets

Roman pulled Virgil’s hoodie tighter around himself.

It was currently _freezing_ in the mindscape, and, whilst it was his fault for insisting on season-appropriate temperatures, he still complained about it.

Besides, someone had stolen all of his many blankets! He had a right to complain!

Yes, he could have just snapped his fingers and summoned more, identical blankets, but it was the _principle._

Also, his boyfriend had just left his hoodie in the middle of the living room, and Roman was not letting an opportunity like that go to waste, so he decided to wear that to warm himself up, instead of finding new blankets.

The hoodie was surprisingly soft, Roman thought, as he wandered down the hallway, humming some random Disney song to himself. He stopped outside Virgil’s room, pausing for a moment to think about whether or not he should knock, before deciding against it and just pushing the door open.

His eyes immediately landed on Virgil’s bed, where his boyfriend sat, in a pile of both his blankets and _Roman’s_.

Roman gasped dramatically, and Virgil glanced up at him.

“Thief!” He exclaimed, thoroughly offended. “You’re the one who stole my blankets!”

Virgil did look sheepish for a moment, but then he just looked amused.

“You’re literally wearing my hoodie.”

“Well, if you didn’t want me wearing it, you shouldn’t have left it in the middle of the living room.” Roman crossed his arms, practically pouting. “And I was _cold_ , because _somebody_ decided to steal all of my blankets! And how dare you build a blanket nest without me!”

Virgil tilted his head, and his hair flopped in front of his face in an adorable way that made Roman’s heart skip a beat. That was also when he realised that Virgil was wearing Roman’s favourite red and scarf.

“You can join me if you like, Princey. You don’t have to pout.” Virgil said dryly.

Roman pouted even more. “I’m not pouting! I’m just-” He cut himself off when his boyfriend raised an eyebrow. He then sighed. “Okay, fine, I’d like to join you.”

Virgil opened his arms in a silent invitation, and Roman stomped over to him, flopping into Virgil’s lap and burying them in blankets.

“I’m still mad at you.” Roman mumbled into Virgil’s shoulder.

His boyfriend laughed. “Sure you are.”


	7. Dukexiety - Scary

Remus wandered around the mindscape, bored. Most of the sides were currently in Roman’s half of the imagination, enjoying the various Halloween activities that Roman had planned, but Remus had managed to convince Virgil to stay behind, so they could watch horror movies together without the others interrupting.

The only problem now was that he couldn’t actually _find_ his boyfriend, and he’d been looking for a few minutes now.

Remus stepped into the living room for about the third time that evening, and he was immediately hit with a wave of cold, like icy fingers caressing his spine. He almost regretted not wearing a shirt, but he’d always liked the cold.

Virgil had only just managed to convince him to stop wandering around naked, so he was actually wearing pants, right now, and he wasn’t about to put on _more_ clothes.

The lights above him flickered, and an involuntary feeling of dread washed over him. Books started falling off of the nearby bookshelf, hitting the ground with numerous thumps, and the TV screen turned to static.

All of a sudden, Virgil appeared in front of him, dressed as a vampire, complete with blood, red eyes and a mouth full of fangs.

“Boo!”

Remus blinked a few times in surprise, but then he grinned, grabbing his boyfriend by the waist and pulling him closer.

“There you are!”

Virgil frowned, disappointed. “That was supposed to scare you.” He wouldn’t say he was pouting, but Remus definitely would.

“Psh, you know I’m the only one you can’t scare, Babe.”

Virgil sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I know, but-”

“We can go scare the others if you want to, though!” Remus exclaimed, grinning mischievously. “We can shapeshift into rotting corpses, guts falling out, jaws falling off, and jumpscare them! I bet they’d all scream.”

Virgil made a face. “Maybe…but are you sure you weren’t scared? Not even a little?”

“Nope!” Remus pulled him closer. “It was kinda hot, though.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, pushing lightly against Remus’s chest, though he obviously didn’t really want to move away.

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” Remus grinned.

Virgil sighed overdramatically, before complying, pulling Remus into a deep kiss.


	8. Intrulogical - Attention

“Logan! Logan! Logan! Logan! Logan!”

Logan looked up from his desk, glancing back over his shoulder at his boyfriend, who was laying like a starfish on his bed.

“What is it, Remus?”

“I’m so _bored_ , pay attention to me!”

Logan sighed. “I have work to do. I do not mind spending time with you while I write, but you must let me finish this.”

“But it’s taking ages! How long ‘til you can come cuddle?”

Logan adjusted his glasses. “Ten minutes. Fifteen if you keep interrupting me.”

Remus rolled onto his stomach, pouting as he stared up at his boyfriend. “ _Fine,_ but there’d better be at least an hour of snuggling afterwards.”

Logan gave him a small smile, the one he reserved for when he and Remus were alone.

“Deal.”

The next ten minutes of work passed with few interruptions. Remus was rambling quietly to himself almost the entire time, but Logan was rather used to that by now.

Logan finished writing the final word, putting his pen down and standing up. He barely had time to stretch before Remus reached out and yanked him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist - tightly, but not uncomfortably. Logan sighed contentedly, leaning back against Remus’s chest.

Remus pressed a kiss to the back of Logan’s neck, and Logan practically melted in his lap.

“Love you, Lo,” He mumbled.

“I suppose I’m quite fond of you, too,” Logan responded, though he corrected himself with a sigh at Remus’s chuckle. “Okay, fine, I love you, too.”


	9. Anxceit - Cold

When Virgil tried to get up, he found that he couldn’t, as six arms reached out and wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into bed.

“Babe, please,” Virgil chuckled. “We’ve gotta get up. _Thomas_ has gotta get up. He’s got things to do.”

“Thomas can get up without us,” Deceit mumbled, eyes still firmly closed as he pulled Virgil even closer, so he could bury his face into his boyfriend’s chest. “It’s too cold to get up. He’ll be fine.”

“Now you _know_ that’s a lie.” Virgil said, kicking the duvet off the bed as further motivation to get up. “What if Thomas tries to leave the house and ends up slipping and falling on ice cos I wasn’t there to prevent it?”

Deceit hissed, tongue sticking out for a moment, as he was suddenly exposed to the cool air of Virgil’s room. His eyes remained closed as he crawled into Virgil’s lap, forcing him to lie down properly again.

“C'mon, Babe, please? For me?” Virgil said hopefully.

Deceit paused for a moment, for sighing heavily, releasing Virgil and sitting up straight. He finally opened his eyes, rubbing them sleepily. His hair was sticking up all over the place, and Virgil desperately wanted to touch it, but he figured now wasn’t the time.

“I hate you.” Deceit hissed.

Virgil rolled his eyes, reaching out and running his fingers over his boyfriend’s scales. The human half of Deceit’s face reddened in response, which made Virgil grin. He pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s pouting lips.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you, too.”


	10. LAMP - Blanket Fort

Roman wasn’t having the best day.

He and his brother kept arguing, which led to writer’s block (which always tended to be strongest when the two Creativities weren’t getting along) and none of his ideas seemed quite _right_. He’d been locked in his room for a couple hours now, not letting any of his boyfriends come close, worried that they’d distract him from his work.

However that had led to him becoming, predictably, quite lonely, so he’d finally decided to venture out of his room, in search of cuddles.

As he began to approach the living room, he started to hear bits and pieces of whispered conversation.

Roman pushed the door open, and immediately spotted the blanket fort on the other side of the room. It was full of pillows, covered in fairy lights, and one of the walls was collapsing onto Patton, while Logan attempted to fix it.

Virgil was the first to spot him.

“Roman, we were just about to come find you.”

Roman slowly shut the door behind him, one eyebrow raised.

“What’s going on here?”

Logan cleared his throat. “Well, Patton suggested we build a ‘blanket fort’ or sorts, though it appears to be collapsing in on itself.” He gave Roman a slightly sheepish look. “We don’t seem to have the knack for it that you do.”

“It seemed like you weren’t having the best day, Honey,” Patton said softly. “So, we wanted to cheer you up! We can watch as many Disney movies as you want, too!”

Roman blinked a few times in surprise, and then his heart melted, and he walked over to his boyfriend’s and collapsed into Virgil’s lap, burying his face into his shoulder.

Virgil ran his fingers through Roman’s hair, something he knew he adored. “Bad day, huh?”

Roman hummed in agreement.

Logan and Patton took a few minutes to finish fixing up the wall, before curling up on either side of Virgil and Roman.

Roman only made it halfway through the first movie before falling asleep.


	11. Thomceit - Hair

It was late at night - so late that Thomas probably should have been in bed, but he wasn’t.

Instead, he was sat on the couch, watching cartoons, and Deceit was laying beside him, his head in Thomas’s lap. Usually, in situations like these, Thomas would be paying more attention to the cartoons than anything else, but, this time, his eyes were on his boyfriend.

Unlike usual, Deceit’s hat wasn’t on his head, it was on the ground, revealing his very messy hair. This wasn’t the first time Thomas had seen him without his hat, but it was the first time he’d been this close without his hat.

“Your hair looks soft.” Thomas commented.

“It’s not.”

Thomas paused for a moment or two, before reaching out and running his fingers through Deceit’s hair. It was as soft as it looked.

Deceit hummed contentedly, so Thomas continued for a few more minutes.

It was then that Thomas realised that Deceit had fallen asleep and his heart melted at how adorable he was. Then Thomas realised that he was stuck there, as there was no way he’d move and risk waking Deceit up.

Thomas sighed, he was in for a long night.


	12. Royality - Hugs

Patton sniffled quietly, pulling up his hood as he tiptoed down the hallway.

He stopped in front of Roman’s bedroom door, shifting awkwardly from on foot to the other, hesitating for a moment before knocking lightly. The sound echoed through the hallway as Patton listened to the movement on the other side of the door.

A few seconds passed, and then the door was suddenly flung open.

Roman’s smile dropped when he noticed Patton’s expression and he opened his arms instinctively. Patton buried his face into his chest immediately, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“What’s wrong, my Love?” Roman asked softly, carefully pushing the door shut with his foot. “What can I slay for you?”

Patton didn’t respond, instead just humming softly.

Roman shifted, picking Patton up and carrying him over to the bed, putting him down and then crawling onto the mattress beside him.

“Cuddle time?” Roman asked, opening his arms so he could resume snuggling with Patton.

“Cuddle time,” Patton mumbled in response, his head against Roman’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Roman took Patton’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to the knuckle, before intertwining their fingers.

Patton was still sad, but he felt a little bit better now.


	13. Roceit - Blood

“Roman?” Deceit called out, looking around cautiously. “Where are you?”

He and his boyfriend had been on a picnic in the imagination - Roman’s idea, of course - when a dragon had begun to attack a nearby village. Why Roman couldn’t have just snapped his fingers and used his god-like control over this half of the imagination to stop the dragon, Deceit didn’t know.

Roman had obviously ran off to fight the dragon, and, since it had disappeared about half an hour ago, he’d probably been successful.

The only problem was that Roman had disappeared, too, and Deceit was beginning to grow concerned.

Deceit wandered through the streets of the village. Adoring eyes followed him wherever he went - an unintended side effect of Roman’s love for Deceit was that all his creations tended to love him, too - which was creepy, but harmless.

Deceit turned around a corner, moving quickly, before stopping in his tracks.

There was Roman, laying in an alleyway, propped up against the wall, impaled on his own sword. He was conscious, of course, groaning in a pool of his own blood; he couldn’t die, but, due to his obsession with realism, his injuries wouldn’t just heal themselves until he left the imagination.

“Honey!” Deceit exclaimed, rushing over and dropping to his knees. “What happened?”

Roman winced. “I… got stabbed.”

Deceit gave him a dry look. “Yeah, no shit. _How_ did you get stabbed?”

“The dragon.”

“The dragon stabbed you?”

“It’s-” Roman cut himself off with a pained hiss. “It’s complicated.”

“Dragons don’t have hands, Roman. How the hell did it stab you?”

“Can we have this conversation when I’m healed?”

Deceit looked a little sheepish at that, taking Roman’s hand and squeezing it gently.

“So, do we have to get back to your room, then?”

“Either that or we find my brother. I’m in no state to alter the rules of the imagination, right now.”

Deceit paused in thought for a moment. “No, that would take too long. I’m taking you home.”

He moved to pick Roman up, bridal-style, but then paused, eyes on the sword that remained embedded in his boyfriend’s stomach.

“Do… do we take the sword out?”

Roman shook his head. “It’ll bleed more if we do that.”

Deceit sighed. “Know that from experience, do you?” Roman at least looked sheepish at that.

Deceit then carefully pulled Roman into his arms - summoning two more to help keep him steady - standing up and carrying Roman bridal-style.

“You’re such an idiot. I despise you.”

Roman chuckled, though it turned into a pained cough at the end.

“Yeah, yeah, love you, too.”


	14. Anxceit - Comfort

Virgil leant back against Deceit’s chest, closing his eyes and humming contentedly. He had one earphone in - his boyfriend had the other - and they were listening to some of Virgil’s 'PG 13’ music together.

Deceit’s arms were around Virgil’s waist, and his chin fit neatly on Virgil’s shoulder, like that was exactly where it belonged.

Virgil had been panicking about something earlier, and Deceit had taken it upon himself to comfort him - to take care of him. So far, he seemed to be succeeding.

Deceit silently summoned another arm and used it to run his fingers through Virgil’s hair.

The song changed to one Deceit was less familiar to, and he shifted slightly, pressing a gentle kiss to Virgil’s neck. Virgil cracked one eye open to look at him, and he smiled slightly in response.

“Hate you,” Deceit murmured against Virgil’s neck, before pressing another kiss to that spot.

Virgil snorted quietly, intertwining their fingers. “Love you, too.”


	15. Thomemceit - Cartoons

Dee didn’t care about cartoons.

Sure, they could be colourful and interesting with deep plots, diverse characters and catchy songs, but they weren’t really his cup of tea.

His boyfriends, however, _adored_ cartoons, which meant that Dee ended up watching them on practically a daily basis, and had gotten quite familiar with them.

“Oh, come on! Why can’t she just talk to him?” Dee complained loudly, grumbling.

He was laying across the sofa, his head in Emile’s lap, and Thomas was on Emile’s other side. Emile had one hand in Thomas’s, and the other in Dee’s hair. Thomas and Emile exchanged an amused look.

“Thought you didn’t like cartoons?” Thomas teased.

Dee scoffed, though his face was turning slightly red. “I don’t! I just- ugh, why won’t she talk to him? That would solve all their problems.”

Emile hummed in thought, still running his fingers through Dee’s hair. “Communication is vital in any healthy relationship. But, don’t worry, Dee! This’ll all be sorted out in a few episodes.”

Dee rolled his eyes. “You two have already seen every episode of this show, why are we watching it?”

“It’s good!” Thomas said. “Plus, you haven’t seen it, and we know you’re enjoying it.”

“Psh, no I’m not.” Dee lied, crossing his arms.

Emile laughed, patting Dee’s shoulder affectionately. “Sure, Honey.”


	16. Loginceit - Picnic

“Roman, we’ve been walking for almost half an hour now, where are you taking us?” Logan asked.

He was holding hands with his boyfriend Deceit, and their other boyfriend, Roman, was just in front of them, leading them through the woods of the imagination, to some unknown location.

“Almost there,” Roman grinned back at them, practically shaking with excitement.

Logan and Deceit exchanged a fond look, the latter squeezing the former’s hand.

Roman turned out to be right, and they arrived at their destination only a few minutes later.

It was a beautiful clearing, surrounded by trees. The night sky was clear and cloudless and there were thousands of stars shining above them. The branches were filled with fairy lights, and the grass was covered in red, blue and yellow flowers. In the centre of the clearing was a checkered blanket, with a picnic basket on top.

Logan and Deceit stopped in their tracks, practically gawking at the idyllic scenery in front of them.

Roman shifted nervously, running his fingers through his hair. “Do you… do you like it?”

Deceit let go of Logan’s hand, walking over to Roman and gently taking his face in his hands. He then pressed a soft kiss to Roman’s lips.

“I hate it.” Deceit said after he pulled away, in that sincere tone he always used when whatever he said was the furthest from the truth. “And I hate you, too.”

Roman smiled softly, taking one of Deceit’s hands and pressing a kiss to the knuckle. He then reached out with his other hand and pulled Logan in, too, hand moving to rest on the bespectacled man’s waist when he was close enough.

“Patton’s been teaching me how to bake,” Roman added. “That’s most of what’s in the picnic basket. Not the healthiest meal, I know.” That last part was aimed at Logan.

Logan adjusted his glasses. “I suppose that’s okay. Today’s an exception.”

“Oh!” Roman grinned. “I made a bunch of those cookies you love, the ones with Crofters in them. I hope you like them.”

Logan’s eyes lit up at that, and he glanced at the picnic basket with barely-restrained excitement.

The trio then spent the next hour-or-so under the stars, feasting on Roman’s baked goods and listening to Logan rambling about space and constellations.

“Happy anniversary,” Roman said, with a half-asleep Deceit in his lap and a wide-awake Logan at his side.

“Happy anniversary.”


	17. For Science

“Hey, so we can’t, like, die, right?” Remus asked. He was sitting upside-down on the couch, with Logan on one side and Deceit on the other.

“You’re correct,” Logan answered, immediately suspicious.

“So, if I wanted to get rid of all my organs and see what happens, I could, right?” Remus continued, eyes bright with mischief. “For science, of course.”

Deceit sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“For science?” Logan repeated, closing his book.

“For science,” Remus confirmed, grinning widely.

There were a few beats of science.

Logan stood up. “Okay, let’s do it.”

“Yes!” Remus spun around, narrowly avoiding kicking Deceit in the head, and leapt up, grabbing Logan’s wrist and dragging him in the direction of his room.

Deceit paused for a moment, eyes closed, massaging his temple, like he had a headache, before opening them and standing up.

“Don’t wait for me,” He called out.

If Logan wasn’t going to be the sensible one in this situation, then Deceit supposed it was up to him to supervise.


	18. Loceitality - Dance

“This is such an _excellent_ idea,” Deceit said dryly. “Completely necessary.”

Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses. “The two of you have been arguing a lot, recently, and it’s been negatively affecting Thomas. Roman suggested dancing together as a way to enhance your co-operation and I, begrudgingly, agree with him.”

“Are you sure this is really necessary, Starlight?” Patton asked, shifting a little awkwardly. He glanced back at Deceit, giving him a small smile. “Not that I don’t love dancing with you, Honey.”

“No arguments,” Logan said, he lifted his phone. “I’ll play the music and you two will dance for the duration of at least one song. If this doesn’t work, we shall try something else.”

Patton and Deceit exchanged a slightly awkward look, before the latter sighed, holding out his hand.

“Fine.”

Patton took his hand, and Logan started the music.

And so, Patton and Deceit began to dance, swaying casually in time to the music. A few seconds in, Patton started smiling, moving in closer, and Deceit started smiling a little, too - his boyfriend’s positivity was contagious.

And, as the song came to a close, Deceit dipped Patton into a deep kiss.

When they stood up, Patton giggled, blushing slightly.

“See,” Logan said, the logical side smiling smugly. “I told you it would w-”

He was cut off when Patton and Deceit each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him into their arms. They then kissed his cheeks in unison, and he stumbled over his words for a few moments, flustered.

“We should, uh, we should also have a proper discussion about what it was you were arguing about earlier. Communication is important.”


	19. Royaliceit - Compliments

“You… are one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen, my Love.” Roman practically purred, wrapping his arm around Deceit’s waist.

Deceit rolled his eyes, smirking slightly.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that if you’re aiming to fluster me.”

“My turn! My turn!” Patton exclaimed, beaming widely.

Roman sighed, releasing Deceit’s waist.

Patton bounced up to him, gently taking his face in his hands. “Honey, I absolutely _adore_ you.”

Deceit leant forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of Patton’s nose. “I hate you, too, my Dear.”

Patton giggled, blushing lightly.

“Patton, we’re supposed to be making _him_ blush, not the other way round!” Roman gently pulled Deceit out of Patton’s arms and into his own.

Deceit’s hat tumbled to the floor as Roman dipped him into a deep kiss, only pulling up and releasing him when they needed to breathe. Roman’s hair was messy, as was Deceit’s, but, other than that, the latter didn’t seem to be too flustered.

Deceit adjusted his shirt collar, looking incredibly smug.

Patton opened his mouth to say something, but he cut himself off when the three of them suddenly felt a familiar tugging sensation in their chests.

“Oh, I guess Thomas needs us!” Patton exclaimed.

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Deceit said, before the other two could sink out. “I have a few things to attend to.”

Roman and Patton gave him a slightly confused look, but sunk out to join Thomas without question.

Deceit waited for a moment, before his back hit the wall and he buried his bright red face in his hands. He let out a quiet whining sound, running his fingers through his hair.

It was a good thing he was a master of secrets and disguise, or he would have started blushing the moment his boyfriends began flirting with him.


	20. Dukeceit - Dancing

Deceit stepped into the kitchen - wincing a little as the bright light stung his eyes. It was just past midnight, so his pain was understandable.

Remus spun around: his eyes bright and his mouth full of some unknown substance that probably wasn’t actual food. There was music playing in the background, though there were no speakers, which was probably his doing.

Remus stepped closer, opening his arms to pull his boyfriend into a hug, but Deceit stepped back.

“What are you eating?” Deceit asked accusingly. “I refuse to kiss you if it’s something gross.”

Remus swallowed whatever was in his mouth in one go, before clicking his fingers and opening his mouth wide - possibly a little too wide, but Deceit couldn’t judge - revealing no trace of food or anything else.

Deceit sighed, supposing that that was good enough, before stepping forward and pulling Remus into a deceptively chaste kiss.

Remus hummed appreciatively when they pulled apart, before grinning mischievously. Deceit didn’t have time to question him before Remus took him by the hand and spun him around.

“Dance with me!” Remus exclaimed.

Usually, Deceit was quite the coordinated dancer, but he was rather tired right now, and his socks were rather slippery, so, as soon as Remus released his hand, he fell back.

Remus caught him by the waist, dipping him lower and then kissing him again. He pulled away when they eventually needed to breathe, straightening them both up. He then gave Deceit an expectant look.

Deceit waited a moment, before sighing.

“Fine, let’s dance.”


	21. Remile - Hot Chocolate

Remy sat down on the couch, careful not to spill either of the hot chocolate’s he held in his hands.

“Ooh, gimme!” Emile exclaimed, making grabby hands towards his boyfriend.

“Only if you share the blanket, Babe, I’m freezing.”

Emile pouted a little - which was undeniably adorable - but he shifted closer to Remy, curling up against his side to share the blanket. Remy then handed him the hot chocolate, and he sipped at it eagerly.

When Emile lowered the mug, Remy noticed he had somehow managed to get some whipped cream on his nose. Remy chuckled, barely resisting the urge to kiss him senseless, and Emile blinked owlishly at him as Remy wiped it away with his thumb.

Remy then lifted his arm and Emile instinctively moved closer, humming contentedly as Remy wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Can we watch Steven Universe?” Emile asked hopefully.

“Sure.”


	22. Intruality - Shared Pet

“Aww, who’s the cutest boy in the whole world?” Patton cooed at the half-asleep puppy in his lap.

Remus lay across the floor. “You are,” He responded, grinning up at his boyfriend, knowing full well he was talking to the dog.

Patton gave Remus his attempt at a dry look, but really he was just trying not to giggle. “Chocolate may be the cutest _puppy_ in the whole world,” He said. “But you’re the cutest human in the world.”

Remus pulled at his moustache thoughtfully. “Not sure we count as humans, Babe. Besides, I’m not cute, I’m sexy. You’re the cute one! You’re prettier than the prettiest corpse.”

Patton had been with Remus long enough that sentences like that didn’t even phase him anymore.

“Oh, Honey, of course you’re cute! Remember yesterday when you tried to bake me cookies but accidentally spilt flour all over yourself? I couldn’t help but kiss you then ‘cos you were so cute! And whenever you get excited over a new idea your eyes go bright and you look so happy and that’s so cute, too! You’re adorable.”

Remus sat up, crawling closer to Patton.

“I love you,” He blurted out, eyes wide in adoration.

He said that a lot, but Patton’s heart melted every time.

Patton leant forward, ready to kiss Remus senseless, but they were interrupted by the animal between them sneezing himself awake. The dark brown puppy looked around in confusion, and Patton couldn’t help cooing in adoration.

“Aww,” Remus smiled, patting the dog’s head. “Roman was right, you’re so much cuter alive.”

That was slightly worrying, but, knowing Remus, that just meant choosing a living dog over a skeletal one.


	23. Everyone x Deceit - Laughter

Deceit laughed uproariously, his arms wrapped around his waist, his eyes closed as he grinned.

“Remus, that’s- that’s the _least_ ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!” He cackled, leaning forward.

His hat tumbled off of his head, and he heard someone catch it before it hit the ground. He straightened up, finally opened his eyes as he finished chuckling. Deceit wiped a tear from the corner of his eye with one gloved hand, and that’s when he realised that everyone was staring at him.

Thomas was the one holding his hat, having been the one who’d caught it, his expression soft. Roman and Remus had ceased their arguments and were grinning cheerfully at him - looking far more similar than they usually did. Virgil and Logan both looked soft, too, though Virgil’s expression looked almost nostalgic, and Logan looked thoughtful.

Deceit glanced beside him, at Patton, the human side of his face turning red.

Patton smiled softly at him, his right hand inches from Deceit’s left. He reached out and took the hat back from Thomas, placing it back on Deceit’s hat at a slight angle.

“Boop,” Patton said, poking Deceit’s nose with a smile.

Deceit blinked a few times in surprise, unsure of how to react to that, before he reached out slowly, poking Patton in the centre of his forehead.

“Boop.”


	24. Everyone x Deceit - Hot

Deceit hissed loudly in alarm, jumping back and rolling up his sleeve to examine his arm. He’d been pouring himself a cup of tea - he could have just summoned it, but it tasted better when he made it himself - and had just accidentally splashed himself with hot water.

Patton immediately appeared at his side.

“Oh my gosh, Dee! Are you okay?”

He carefully took Dee’s arm in his hands, looking over the reddening skin.

“I’m _not_ okay, Patton,” He responded dryly, slightly confused at the attention but allowing it anyway.

Logan suddenly appeared too, his hand on the small of Deceit’s back. “It appears to be only a first degree burn, run it under cold water and you should be fine.”

The human half of Deceit’s face reddened slightly at the attention, but he chose to ignore it.

“Woah, I wonder if you’re skin’ll peel off!” Remus appeared behind them, throwing his arms around Deceit’s neck.

“Remus, I swear, if you start licking him again, I’m going to fight you.” Roman was somehow there now, too, and the twins started arguing immediately.

“Guys, why are you all in my kitchen?”

Deceit sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose as the four sides and one Thomas in the room started talking all over each other. He then sank out, reappearing in the sitting room, right beside Virgil, who was stood at the foot of the stairs, leaning against the wall, scrolling through his phone.

“Too much?” He asked, glancing up at Deceit.

“It was _such_ a severe burn,” Deceit said. “I don’t understand why they all felt the need to help out.”

Virgil snorted, pocketing his phone and straightening up. He held out his hand for Deceit to take.

“Come on, we should get to the bathroom and run that under cold water. See how long it takes them to realise you’re missing.”

It took three and a half minutes for the others to notice, and by that time the two of them were long gone.


	25. Logincality - Arguing

“Love doesn’t exist!”

Roman and Patton froze immediately after hearing that. Even Logan looked shocked that he’d yelled it, but he didn’t look ready to take it back. They’d been arguing - or, more accurately, Roman and Logan had been arguing - over their relationship, over their roles in it, and over their roles in Thomas’ head, but none of them had expected it to go this far.

Patton stepped forward, his hands shaking slightly.

“Honey, of _course_ love exists. We love you! You- you love us!”

“No,” Logan said, straightening up, not meeting either of their eyes. “I- I can not love you. I can not feel anything. I am logic, I have no emotions.” He took a deep breath, adjusting his tie. “It was foolish of me to- to pretend otherwise. It was foolish of me to pretend a relationship between the three of us could ever work.”

Roman stared back at him, his mouth agape.

Patton’s lower lip trembled, his hands pulling at the sleeves of hoodie.

“But- but-”

“No buts,” Logan said firmly. He wouldn’t meet their eyes. He didn’t think he could handle that. “Please, get out of my room, now. I have work to do.”

There were a few moments of tense silence, before Roman stepped forward, his hand moving to the small of Patton’s back.

“Let’s go, Love,” He said softly, gently pushing him towards the door.

“But- we can’t-” Patton began, but he didn’t want to mess things up even further, so he stopped himself, sniffling quietly.

Roman glared at Logan as they left, determined not to show him any sign of weakness, knowing full well that the moment he stepped into his or Patton’s room, he’d break down, crying.


	26. Everyone x Deceit - Summoned

Deceit was tidying his room when he first felt it - that familiar tugging sensation in his gut that meant he was being summoned. It wasn’t as strong as it would have been if it was Thomas, and it was almost pulling him in the direction of the imagination, which meant it was either Roman or Remus, though probably the former.

He sighed, putting down the clothes he was folding - he could have snapped his fingers and it would have been done within moments, but he liked having something to do.

Deceit adjusted his collar and then his hat, before sinking out, following where the summon led him, and reappearing in a theatre in Roman’s half of the imagination. The creative side’s eyes lit up when he spotted him, and he grabbed his hands immediately.

“Dee, there you are!” He beamed. “I need someone to practise lines with, and you’re the perfect man for the job.”

“Couldn’t you just create someone for the job? It seems totally necessary to have me here,” Deceit said dryly, his hands still in Roman’s.

Roman released one hand to run it through his hair, smiling a little awkwardly. “Well, yeah, but we wouldn’t have the right chemistry! Unlike you and I, of course.”

Deceit raised an eyebrow. “Chemistry? What are we rehearsing?”

“Lines for a future musical, of course! I’ll play the character Thomas plans on auditioning for, and you can be the love interest!”

“The love interest?”

“Yeah!” Roman squeezed Deceit’s hand before releasing it. He then waved his hands and summoned two identical scripts. He passed the one covered in dozens of heart-shaped stickers to Deceit.

“This is a short script,” He said, flicking through the numerous pages. “Are we rehearsing the whole thing?”

Roman gave a slightly awkward laugh. “I hope you don’t mind. I mean, there may be a few ki-”

“Wait.” Deceit cut him off, holding up one finger in front of the other side’s face. The familiar tugging sensation had suddenly appeared in his gut again. “Someone’s summoning me. I’ll be a few moments, Roman.”

He then sank out again, oblivious to the slightly dismayed expression on Roman’s face.

Deceit reappeared in the kitchen, where Patton stood at the counter, arranging bowls and ingredients.

“Patton?”

Patton jumped in surprise at Deceit’s voice, though he was the one who’d summoned him in the first place.

“Dee! I was just about to start baking, would you like to join me?”

Deceit blinked a few times, surprised. “I, uh, I’ve baked before.”

“You haven’t?” Patton looked a little shocked, but then his eyes brightened. “I’ll teach you!”

He grabbed Deceit’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Deceit stared down at their hands for a moment, before glancing back up at Patton. He opened his mouth to respond, but cut himself off when he felt himself being summoned again.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Start without me, I won’t be back in a moment.”

He sank out again, crossing his arms as he reappeared in front of Roman.

“There you are! Now, I think we should start with this scene.” Roman pointed at a page about halfway through the script. “It’s super romantic and even ends with a k-”

“Patton wants me to bake with him.”

Roman blinked in surprise. “Well… just say no to him! You can bake with him later, we’re going to act now.”

“I-”

The tugging returned, and Deceit sighed in annoyance, closing his eyes as he massaged his temple.

“One second.”

He sank out again, not paying attention to his surroundings, only opening his eyes when he reappeared.

“Pa- oh, you’re not Patton.”

He was now in living room of the mindscape, in front of Virgil and Logan, who were sat on the couch, looking back at him.

“Correct. We are about to watch a documentary about true crime, would you like to join us?” Logan asked.

Deceit sighed again.

Patton then entered the room, mixing spoon in hand. “There you are, Dee, I’ve been waiting for you!”

Deceit ran his hand down his face. “What-”

Roman suddenly appeared, too. The two scripts were tucked under his arm, and he was pouting slightly.

“Dee!” He whined. “You’re supposed to be practising lines with me! What’s going on?”

“That’s what I wouldn’t like to know!”

Everyone looked confused at that, and the other four sides exchanged concerned looks.

“Dee, are you-”

Patton was interrupted by Deceit groaning loudly in irritation. The tugging sensation had re-appeared in his gut, though it was stronger, this time, meaning it was from Thomas now.

“Thomas is summoning me,” He said. “You’re all not coming, too.”

He then sank out, and the other four followed, too, after a moment. The five rose up into Thomas’s living room; Remus was already there, laying across the couch, his feet in Thomas’s lap.

Both set of eyes brightened upon spotting Deceit. Remus sat up.

“Hey, Dee-”

“Okay, what the fuck is going on? Why are you all trying to hang out with me right now? You’re all acting so normal!”

Everyone went quiet at that. Patton shifted from one foot to the other, spoon still in hand. Virgil and Logan exchanged slightly awkward looks. Roman ran his fingers through his hair and Thomas glanced at his feet. Only Remus didn’t seem uncomfortable; in fact, he just looked amused, which the others should have realised wasn’t the best sign.

“It’s ‘cos we’re all in love with you, duh.”


	27. Breakfast Routine

Patton sat up in bed, stretching and yawning noisily. It was early in the morning, he woke up at around the same time everyday, and there was sunlight peeking out around the edges of his curtains.

He flicked his wrist, summoning his glasses (he lost them constantly, so it wasn’t really worth searching for them manually every morning) and sliding them back onto his face. He blinking owlishly a few times as his vision cleared, before he slid out of bed, padding out of the room, still dressed in his dark grey cat onesie.

He entered the kitchen about a minute later, switching the light on and wincing for a moment at the sudden brightness.

Patton took a deep breath, running his fingers through his messy hair, before moving to begin making two cups of coffee: one black, and one with a ton of sugar and cream. Just as he finished, another side stepped into the room, right on time.

Patton picked up the two mugs, handing the black coffee to the other side.

“Here you go, Dee, just how you like it!”

Deceit hummed appreciatively, his eyes half-closed as he started sipping at it.

“Thanks.”

Patton giggled, plucking the hat off Deceit’s head with his free hand and placing it on his own. He ran his fingers through the yellow side’s fluffy locks.

“Did you wear the hat to sleep?”

Deceit hissed, batting the hand away as he held his mug to his chest. “Obviously.”

He, too, was dressed in pyjamas - a onesie that was supposed to be snake-like, though the arms and legs made it seem more lizard-like.

Patton hummed happily, taking another big sip of his drink, before placing it down on the counter and turning around, bouncing over to the fridge.

“I was thinking pancakes, today. What do you think?”

“I have no strong opinions,” Deceit said, sitting down at the table. “But, Remus _despises_ pancakes.”

Patton paused for a moment, mentally untwisting the other side’s words.

“Pancakes, it is, then!” He smiled, sifting through the fridge and the cupboards to collect the right ingredients and appliances.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed, as Patton started mixing ingredients together, only piping up occasionally to ask Deceit about his night.

Eventually, Logan entered the room, fully dressed and ready for the day.

“Good morning, Patton,” He said. “Good morning, Deceit. I trust you both slept well?”

“Yup!” Patton beamed, mixing enthusiastically. “I’m making pancakes! You can have Crofters with yours, if you like.”

Logan’s eyes brightened at that, starting to make himself a mug of coffee - he liked to do it himself, as he claimed no one else could do it quite right.

“Satisfactory.”

Once the coffee was done, he sat down beside Deceit, summoning a newspaper and placing it between them so they could read it in peace before the more… _boistorous_ sides arrived.

Speaking of boisterous, Remus arrived next, when half the pancakes were already finished.

Logan and Deceit politely ignored the fact that he was naked, but Patton squeaked and made a face, despite the fact that this happened practically every day.

“Um, Remus, could you maybe put some clothes on, please?”

Remus blew a loud raspberry, hands on his hips. “Boo, you’re no fun!” Despite that, he still snapped his fingers, and a pair of neon green boxers appeared on himself.

Patton smiled appreciatively, turning back around towards the stove. Remus hopped over to him and peered over his shoulder.

“Oh! You’re making pancakes? I love pancakes. They’re tasty and flat - like roadkill!”

To Patton’s credit, he barely even winced at that.

“Well, I can make yours animal shaped, if you like?” Patton offered. “And you can put whatever toppings you like on them!”

“Nice, I’m gonna fill mine with teeth.”

Remus spun around, strolling over to the table and sitting down beside Deceit. He eyed the newspaper eagerly.

“Any cool deaths in there?” He asked.

Logan shook his head. “None that would interest you.” He folded up the newspaper, as they’d just finished reading it, and Deceit handed it to Remus.

Remus took it, summoning a large knife and starting to hack at it enthusiastically.

“I’m gonna make a penis!”

“That’s nice, dear,” Deceit responded.

The conversation fizzled out after that, though the silence was broken by Remus’s noisy arts and crafts and Patton flipping pancakes.

Roman arrived next, just as the final pancake was finished. He was shirtless, wearing only red pyjama pants, with a golden crown printed on the side of each leg.

“Morning, padre,” Roman greeted, reaching out and ruffling the bespectacled side’s hair.

Patton giggled. “Hey, Roman!” He reached up and booped him on the nose. “Pancakes are done. Go sit down and I’ll bring them over.”

Roman nodded, heading over to the table. “I don’t get how you guys can wake up so early,” He said, sitting down beside Logan. “I _need_ my beauty sleep.”

“Go back to bed, you clearly didn’t get enough,” Remus responded, and Roman swatted at him.

Patton brought two plates over to the table: one stacked high with normal pancakes, and one with a few animal-shaped ones.

“Be nice,” He chided gently, placing the former in the centre of the table, and the latter in front of Remus.

Roman flicked his wrist, and five more plates appeared in front of them, along with cutlery, drinks, and a variety of toppings.

“Remember to leave some for Virgil,” Patton said, sitting down beside Roman.

“It’s his fault for being late,” Remus mumbled through a mouthful of pancake, loose teeth, and an unknown sauce.

Virgil was the last to arrive every morning, as he stayed up the latest of all of them, and woke up late on days that Thomas had nothing in particular to worry about.

This morning was, obviously, no different, but Virgil managed to arrive just before breakfast was finished, fully dressed, just without his shoes, and yawning.

“Nice hat,” He commented, and Patton only then remembered that he was still wearing it.

Patton giggled, finally removing Deceit’s hat and placing it back on the snake-side’s head, a little lopsided.

Virgil sat down, between Patton and Remus, pushing the phallic-shaped newspaper to the side and helping himself to the last two pancakes.

Everything was good.


	28. Remile - Birthday Kisses

The moment Emile stepped through his front door, into his apartment, he was greeted with a pair of hands at his waist and an immediate kiss to his forehead. This wasn’t unusual, it happened almost everyday, though today was a little different.

“Happy Birthday, Babe,” Remy greeted, pushing the door shut with his foot and grinning down at his boyfriend.

Emile giggled, dropping his bag and wrapping his arms around Remy’s neck.

“Thanks, Honey,” Emile smiled, standing up on his tiptoes and pressing a proper kiss to Remy’s lips. “Mm, you taste like coffee.”

Remy snorted. “When don’t I?”

He leant down, kissing Emile again, deeper this time, and pulling him closer, their torsos pressed together. Remy ran his tongue over Emile’s bottom lip, the latter humming softly, before pulling away.

“And you taste like… frosting?”

“Yup!” Emile smiled. “Patton dropped a few cupcakes off at work for my birthday. They were very sweet.”

“You’re _very_ sweet.”

Emile giggled. “Aww, Remy.”

“I’m serious,” Remy said, grinning down at him. “You’re the sweetest cupcake of them all, Babe.”

A little blush began forming across Emile’s cheeks, and Remy’s grin widened.

He pressed a kiss to the tip of Emile’s nose.

“I love you,” Remy said, taking Emile’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“I love you, too.”

Remy’s smile softened, and he was looking down at Emile like he had never seen anyone more perfect and Emile’s heart felt too big for his chest.

“Come on,” Remy squeezed his hand. “I’ve got the Steven Universe movie open and ready to play, and you can pause it as many times as you like to talk.”


	29. Thomanceit - Song

Thomas unlocked the front door, and he and Roman stepped inside their apartment, arms filled with bags from their recent shopping trip.

“I cannot believe that cashier kept flirting with you,” Roman laughed, dropping the bags and squeezing Thomas’s arm. “We were literally holding hands, she must have been blind, or something.”

“Don’t be mean,” Thomas chided gently, though he was still smiling. “Did you really have to-”

“Sh!”

Thomas closed his mouth, confused, when Roman shushed him. He gave his boyfriend a puzzled look, as he hurriedly pulled the bags from Thomas’s arms and placed them gently on the ground. Roman then grabbed Thomas’s hand and started leading him towards the living room.

It was then that Thomas began to hear it, the soft sounds of their other boyfriend, Dee, singing as he decorated their christmas tree.

Thomas’s heart melted, and he just about stopped himself from practically cooing adoringly. He squeezed Roman’s hand, and the two exchanged a soft look as they entered the room.

Dee had his back to them as he placed red and green baubles on the tree (Roman insisted on sticking to the right colour scheme). His hat was laying upside down on the coffee table, revealing the fluffy hair that his boyfriends loved to run their fingers through.

His voice was soft - open and vulnerable in a way that he only ever was when he was alone with his boyfriends and completely at peace.

Thomas stood still, content to watch him lovingly, but Roman, it seemed, had other ideas.

He released Thomas’s hand, stepping silently over to Dee and placing his hands on their smaller boyfriend’s waist. Dee jumped, but he relaxed immediately after realising who it was.

Roman pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Dee’s neck, eliciting a gasp and shiver down the shorter man’s spine.

“By all means, continue,” Roman smiled, moving to bury his face in Dee’s curls. “You have a gorgeous voice, my love.”

Dee’s face flushed - he was easily flustered, so his boyfriends adored teasing him - and Thomas took this moment to join them, walking over with a smile. He stepped around them, turning to face the duo, and taking Dee’s hand to press a kiss to his knuckle.

Maybe Dee should start singing more often.


	30. DLAMP - Christmas Tree

“Can’t we just, I don’t know, snap our fingers and the tree will decorate itself?” Virgil asked. “This seems like a lot of effort.”

He was lounging across the sofa, one foot hanging over the ground, the other on the back of the couch. Deceit was laying on top of him, eyes closed, half-asleep, his head on Virgil’s chest and his hands tucked around the taller side’s waist.

Roman gasped, hand over his heart, offended. “How dare you, you nightmare-during-christmas. Decorating the tree’s one of the most important parts of the holiday!” He stepped back, looking over the tree, admiring his handiwork. “Look at it, it’s magnificent.”

“We seem to be about finished with it,” Logan said; he’d been decorating the tree with Roman. “All that’s left is the star.”

“Ooh!” Roman’s eyes brightened. He glanced around, his eyes landing on Deceit, and his expression softening. “Well, I was going to ask Dee to do it, as it’s his first christmas with us, but I doubt he wants to move right now.”

Deceit mumbled sleepily, wriggling further up Virgil’s body and burying his face into his neck. Virgil smiled fondly, wrapping one arm around the shorter side’s waist, and using the other one to tuck a strand of hair behind Deceit’s ear.

Roman turned to Logan, plucking the star from the box of decorations and handing it to his bespectacled boyfriend with a grin.

Logan took it with a sigh. “Are you going to-”

“Yup!” Roman grinned. He spun the reluctant Logan around and placed his hands on his hips, lifting him up.

Logan placed the star on the tree, straightening it carefully, before tapping his boyfriend’s hand. Roman put him down carefully, spinning him around again and planting a quick kiss on Logan’s lips.

“Perfect.”

It was unknown whether or not he was referring to the christmas tree or to Logan with that statement, but, just as he finished saying this, Patton stepped into the room, holding a plate of freshly decorated christmas-themed cookies. He placed it down on the coffee table.

“Cookies are done!”

“Ah!” Roman exclaimed, turning around and striding over to the table. He picked up a snowman-shaped cookie, taking a bite. “Delicious, as usual, my love.”


	31. Deintruality - Kisses

Remus leant forward, pressing an uncharacteristically chaste kiss to the tip of Patton’s nose.

Patton giggled quietly in response, a light blush forming across his cheeks. He reached up and wrapped one hand around Remus’s sash, tugging him closer and pulling him into a proper kiss - they fit together perfectly. It was always interesting trying to guess what Remus’s lips would taste like at any given moment, as he liked to mix things up, but the Duke always tried to make sure kissing him was a good experience, so it was often pleasant.

Today, he tasted like chocolate.

They pulled apart when another pair of arms appeared behind Patton, snaking around his waist and pulling his back against another side’s chest.

“Hello, dear,” Deceit greeted, his left hand lightly squeezing Patton’s waist, his right hand reaching out and intertwining his fingers with Remus’.

He planted a kiss in the crook of Patton’s neck. At the same time, Remus leant forward, cupping Patton’s face with one hand and kissing him again.

When Patton finally pulled away, he smiled softly.

“I love you guys, so much.”


	32. Intrulogical - Stars

“Remus, I’m sorry, but I’m really not feeling up to one of your adventures, right now.”

Remus paused, glancing back at Logan and squeezing his hand. His expression softened slightly.

“You’ll like this one, I promise.”

He then proceeded to continue dragging his boyfriend through his half of the imagination. They were in a forest - leaves, rocks and bones crunched underfoot. It was dark, the branches were thick and the sky was almost pitch black, and Logan could barely see a few feet in front of him, but Remus clearly knew where he was going, so Logan figured he could probably trust him.

“Remus, are we almost there?” Logan asked, almost tripping over a stray root.

“Just a moment, babe,” Remus reassured.

About half a minute later, they burst through the trees into the clearing in the woods. Remus immediately turned around, yanking Logan’s arm to pull him closer and spinning him around. He covered Logan’s with his thankfully-clean hands.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked, sighing, but making no move to remove his boyfriend’s hands.

“Shh… just go with it.”

He then started gently guiding Logan to the centre of the clearing, and helped him sit down in the thankfully-dry grass.

“Close your eyes,” Remus instructed. “I’m gonna take my hands away.”

“Not literally, I hope,” Logan responded, with a hint of amusement in his voice. He did as he was told, and his eyes were shut when Remus removed his hands.

Remus would have literally removed his hands, for the joke, if he wasn’t so focused on his surprise for Logan.

He looked up at the blank black sky, and clicked his fingers. Remus admired his handiwork for a few moments, hands on hips, before he turned back to his boyfriend.

“Open your eyes.”

Logan opened his eyes, and immediately turned to stare at the sky, his mouth falling open.

The blank canvas that was once the sky was now alight with stars - and not just any stars, _accurate_ stars. He stared up at them for a least a few minutes, before he remembered that his boyfriend was still there.

He turned back to Remus, staring at him wide-eyed with surprise and adoration.

“You- you-”

Remus rubbed the back of his neck, looking almost a little flustered, which was rather out of character for him.

“Yeah, I- I got Roman to help with it, to make sure it’s as accurate as possible.” He sat down beside Logan, taking his hand and squeezing it. “I hope it makes you feel better.”

Logan blinked at him a few times, before he leant forward, kissing Remus. Their noses bumped, but it was still good.

“It does,” Logan responded softly, after he pulled away.


	33. Moxiety - Happy Birthday

The first thing Virgil encountered when he left his room was his boyfriend, Patton, who launched himself at him immediately. Virgil only just managed to catch him in time, lifting him quickly as Patton wrapped his legs around the taller side’s waist.

Patton beamed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the tip of Virgil’s nose.

“Happy Birthday, Honey.”

Virgil raised a questioning eyebrow, but he couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face.

“Is this my birthday gift?” He joked, shifting slightly to hold Patton more securely.

Patton giggled quietly, his arms around Virgil’s neck. “One of many.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Pat.”

“Shh,” Patton shushed him gently. “Just let me love you.”

Virgil pretended to sigh and roll his eyes, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. He leant back against his bedroom door, pulling Patton with him.

Patton shifted closer, pressing his lips to Virgil’s and kissing him properly. When he finally pulled away, almost a minute later, he smiled softly, looking at Virgil in adoration.

“I love you, Honey.”

“Love you, too.”


	34. Sleepxiety - Movie

Remy yelped in surprise at the jumpscare, turning away from the TV screen and burying his face into Virgil’s shoulder.

“You know, we can watch something else if you’re so scared,” Virgil teased, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Nope! Nuh-uh, Babe. It’s your birthday, so we’re watching whatever you wanna watch.”

He glanced back at the screen, wrinkling his nose a little at the gore, and then flinching again at a second jumpscare, his hands tightening around the fabric of Virgil’s hoodie.

“Besides, I’m not _that_ scared,” Remy added.

Virgil rolled his eyes, amused. “Sure, you’re not.”

Remy let out a quiet whimper as a character on-screen got ripped to shreds.

“Okay, maybe I’m a little scared.”

Virgil hummed in agreement, pausing for a moment, before pulling his smaller boyfriend into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Remy’s waist and put his chin on his head.

“Better?”

“Better.”


	35. Analogical - Mess

Virgil yawned, stretching noisily as he wandered down the hallway. He didn’t usually wake up this early - he often rolled out of bed sometime closer to midday - but it was his birthday, so he figured he might as well get up.

He paused when he was just outside the kitchen. There was a crash and then a thump and then some muffled cursing from whoever was on the other side. Virgil raised an eyebrow at that, before pushing the door open.

“Virgil!” Logan exclaimed, upon coming face-to-face with his boyfriend. “You usually remain in bed for at least another hour, what are you doing up?”

Virgil shrugged. “Dunno. What are you up to, babe? You’re covered in flour.”

It was true; Logan was covered in flour. The kitchen was a mess, too, with ingredients and appliances all over the place.

Logan looked down at himself, wrinkling his nose. “I know. It is… not ideal.”

Virgil stepped forward, wiping a smudge of flour from Logan’s cheek with his thumb.

Logan sighed. “I was attempting to bake you a cake for your birthday, however it did not go to plan. Baking is more difficult than expected.”

“Why didn’t you just summon one?” Virgil asked. “You’re always telling Pat that cooking is pointless when we can just snap our fingers and get whatever food we like.”

“I know,” Logan said, removing his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt. “But, I wanted to do something special for you. Perhaps I should have asked Patton for assistance.”

Virgil looked surprised for a moment. He then waited for Logan to push his glasses back up his nose, before he cupped his face gently. He leant forward and kissed Logan carefully.

When he pulled away, he pressed one last kiss to Logan’s forehead.

“We should probably get this cleaned up.”


	36. Prinxiety - Carry

“Are you ever going to put me down?” Virgil asked.

He was currently in Roman’s arms, being carried bridal style by his boyfriend. Virgil pretended to scowl up at him, but it was obvious that he was trying not to smile.

Roman grinned down at him. “Nope! You’re the birthday boy, you get to be carried around all day.”

“You sure you’ll be able to handle that, Princey? You might drop me halfway through the day.”

Roman gasped exaggeratedly. “I would never.”

“What about mealtimes? How are you gonna eat if your arms are too busy holding me?”

“Psh, easy. I’ll just sit down with you in my lap.”

“Okay,” Virgil said, trying not to laugh. “You sure you won’t get tired, though, babe?”

“I shall never tire of you, my love,” Roman responded.

He then leant down, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s lips that was quickly reciprocated.


	37. Anxceit - Snuggles

“But what if-”

“Virgil,” Deceit cut him off calmly, taking one of Virgil’s hands and squeezing it gently. “You aren’t spiralling. You don’t need to calm down.”

Virgil stared as his boyfriend for a few moments, breathing heavily, shoulders tense. Then, he sighed, closing his eyes and massaging the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, maybe I’m spiralling. But, what if Thomas really did mess up here! He could lose all his friends. He could-”

“Virgil, I assure you, there are absolutely reasons to worry.” Deceit lied, making sure to stay consistent in the way he spoke so Virgil understood him. “Thomas’s friends hate him, and, besides, it’s getting early. There are many things we can do now. We shouldn’t get some rest.”

Virgil still looked unsure, so Deceit took both of his hands, and carefully started leading him towards the bed. They were both already in pyjamas, so Virgil followed with little protest.

Deceit lay down, and he opened his arms immediately. Virgil complied. He placed his head on his boyfriend’s chest (despite the fact that Virgil was taller than him) and tucked his hands under his boyfriend’s sides. Deceit wrapped one arm around him, the other hand running his fingers through Virgil’s purple hair.

“It’s not all okay,” Deceit said softly. “You won’t be fine.”


	38. Dukexiety - Nightmare

Virgil woke up breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face. He sat up in bed, one hand in a fist at his side, the other pulling at his already-messy hair. He couldn’t quite remember what his dream had been about, but the feeling of pure terror still clung to him, making his heart pound and his breath shake.

His boyfriend stirred beside him, which was the last thing Virgil wanted, to wake him up for such a small reason.

“I’m fine,” Virgil mumbled, before Remus even had to chance to ask him.

Remus paused for a moment, before sitting up and wrapping one arm around Virgil’s waist, resting his hand on his anxious boyfriend’s hip.

“Then what’s with the tears, my little emo nightmare?” Remus teased, leaning forward as if to kiss Virgil’s cheek, but, instead, he licked him. “Mm, salty.”

Virgil couldn’t help but burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of that - shaky laughter, granted, but laughter nonetheless.

“You’re ridiculous.”

Remus grinned, squeezing Virgil’s hip. “That’s why you love me.”

“Unfortunately,” Virgil pretended to sigh.

Remus chuckled, pulling Virgil closer and pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“Do you wanna talk ‘bout it?”

Virgil shook his head, nose wrinkling.

“'Kay, I bet my dream was way more interesting, anyway. It had zombies, tentacles _and_ strippers.”

“Fascinating.”


	39. Virmile - Curled Up

Emile was curled up on the sofa, his head against Virgil’s shoulder, his eyes on the TV screen in front of them. Virgil was running his fingers through his smaller boyfriend’s hair, yawning occasionally, as it was getting late.

“Do you think I could use this to help my patients?” Emile asked, glancing up at his boyfriend.

“Babe, you could use literally anything to help people. I have complete faith in you.”

Emile blinked a few times in surprise, before he smiled softly, twisting around and cupping Virgil’s cheek. He leant forward, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s lips.

“I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you, too, babe,” Virgil responded, his hand moving to rest on Emile’s waist.

Emile crawled into Virgil’s lap, taking a moment or two to make himself comfortable, leaning back against his taller boyfriend’s chest. Virgil wrapped his arms around Emile’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

Things were good.


	40. Deintruality - Gifts

“My turn! My turn!” Patton exclaimed, crawling out of Remus’s lap and jumping up.

Deceit and Remus exchanged an amused, yet fond, look at their boyfriend’s excitement.

“They’re in my room, I’ll go get them!”

Patton then bounced away, in the direction of his bedroom.

It was Christmas day, and the three boyfriends were exchanging gifts. Remus had gone first, giving them their gifts, and then Deceit, and now it was Patton’s turn.

He returned about a minute later, his arms piled high with four wrapped gifts - definitely more than the two his boyfriends had been expecting. Half had yellow wrapping paper, with cute little black snakes dotted all over the place. The other half were green, covered in black and silver crowns.

“What-” Deceit began, trailing off, his eyebrows raised.

“I may have gone a little bit overboard,” Patton said, giving the other two a small sheepish smile. “There’s two for each of you.”

They’d already exchanged cards earlier, with all the other sides.

He sat down carefully on the floor, opposite the other two, laying out the four gifts in front of them. Two were for Deceit, and the other two were for Remus.

“Come on, open them!”

Remus was the first to open one, reaching out and snatching up the closer dark green one. He tore off the wrapping paper, exposing a translucent tupperware container. He pried off the lid, revealing at least a dozen cookies - they were still warm, due to the magic of the mindscape.

“They’re your favourites!” Patton beamed, placing his hand on Remus’s knee. “They’ve got dark chocolate, marshmallows and deodorant in them. All for you!”

Remus took one and immediately stuffed it into his mouth.

“Thanks, babe!” He exclaimed through a mouthful of (honestly unappetising) crumbs and sludge.

Deceit rolled his eyes, though fondly, picking up the closest yellow present and unwrapping it carefully. It was a large, square book: thick, with colourful scrap of paper sticking out in multiple places.

“It’s a scrapbook,” Patton explained, as Deceit opened to the first page. “It’s mostly pictures of the three of us, but there are some of the others, too.”

Deceit flipped through the pages slowly, brushing away any crumbs that fell from Remus’s mouth as he peered over his shoulder and looked over the pages, too.

They were covered in pictures - mostly pictures of them, like Patton had said - each with a little caption scribbled in the moral side’s handwriting, like ‘First Date!!!!!’ followed by dozens of doodled hearts.

“You made this yourself?” Deceit asked.

Patton nodded. “Yup!” He hesitated for a moment. “Do you- do you like it?”

Deceit hummed in thought, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Patton’s lips.

“I hate it,” He lied, though that was obvious, and Patton smiled, satisfied, in response.

He nudged the last two parcels closer to his boyfriends - they were light and squishy, and Remus grabbed his eagerly, tearing it open, and a dark green stuffed octopus with a little black moustache fell into his lap. He gasped, grinning.

“Oh, I love him! I’m gonna name him Thomas.”

Deceit opened his package, too, and found a stuffed two-headed yellow snake.

“Thank you, Patton,” Deceit smiled. “You didn’t have to get us two presents each, love.”

“I know, but I wanted to!” Patton beamed. “I- I love you guys.”

“I love you, too!” Remus responded immediately.

He waved his hand to erase any trace of food from his mouth - something he’d gotten into the habit of doing, as his boyfriends had rather different tastes from him - before grabbing Patton’s collar and yanking him forward into a kiss. When he pulled away, he licked his lips, grinning.

“Mmm, minty.”

Patton giggled, a little flustered, running his fingers through his hair.

“I love you both, too,” Deceit added.

Remus and Patton took a moment to double-check his face for sincerity, which Deceit understood, due to his unusual way of speaking. After that, they both smiled, and Remus leant forward and pressed their lips together, it was a little messily, but it was Remus, so that was to be expected.

Patton took that moment to steal Deceit’s hat with a giggle, placing it on his own head as the other two pulled apart.

“Looks good,” Remus commented.

He paused for a moment, humming in thought, before pulling off his scarf and wrapping it around Deceit’s neck (slightly too tight, but the lying side easily sorted that out himself). He then snapped his fingers, and Patton’s cat hoodie appeared over Remus’s own clothes.

“There, that’s better!”


	41. Thomemceit - Disneyland

“Thomas, I think we lost Emile,” Dee said calmly, appearing seemingly out of nowhere at Thomas’s elbow.

Thomas jumped. “Wh- wait, what? How did you lose him?”

Dee shrugged, only mildly concerned. “It’s Disneyland, he’s probably fine.”

Thomas sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose, before reaching out and taking Dee’s hand. “Well, I guess we’d better go find him, then.”

They spent about twenty minutes wandering around (as Emile wasn’t answering his phone), until they finally found their missing boyfriend.

“Emile, there you are!” Thomas exclaimed, releasing Dee’s hand and bouncing up to him.

“Oh!” Emile said. “I was looking for you two.”

“You need to stop wandering off,” Dee said dryly, wrapping an arm around Emile’s waist and placing his chin on his shoulder.

Emile smiled a little sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair as Thomas took his other hand and squeezed it.

“Sorry, I got distracted.”

Thomas laughed. “It’s just like that one time in the mall.”

Dee snorted.

“I just had an idea to help my patients! I really haven’t used Disney enough in my sessions. There’s so much to work with!”

Thomas and Dee exchanged a fond look as Emile began to go into more detail about his ideas. His eyes had brightened and he was smiling widely as he rambled on.

This was Emile at his cutest.


	42. Everyone x Deceit - Warm

“And that is why you should always brush your teeth,” Logan finished his lecture, mostly unaware of the fact that Thomas was looking a little nauseous.

“Ah, uh, thanks for that, Logan,” Thomas said, as sincerely as he could. “That was really… educational.”

“No problem, Thomas. In addition to that-”

Logan was interrupted by Deceit suddenly appearing by the curtains, like he usually did. He moved over to Thomas, without saying a thing, and dropped into the taller man’s lap, burying his face into his neck.

Thomas’s hands instinctively went to Deceit’s waist, and his face started reddening immediately. A pang of jealousy appeared in Logan’s chest, but he quickly suppressed that emotion.

“Uh, Dee, are you okay?” Thomas asked gently.

Deceit hummed quietly, his arms around Thomas’s shoulder. “Cold,” He mumbled softly. “You’re warm.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Logan said, clicking his tongue in understanding. “Deceit tends to get especially cold and tired around this time of year.” He stood up. “Wait a moment, I’ll get you a blanket.”

Deceit shifted in Thomas’s lap, pressing his nose in the crook of his neck, his eyes closed.

Logan returned a few moments later, with the biggest, fluffiest blanket in the whole apartment. He sat down, closer to Thomas than before, and carefully wrapped the blanket around them. He then began to leave, but was stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist.

Deceit’s head turned, and he half-opened his eyes to look at him.

“Stay, please?” He asked, his voice tired and weak.

Logan’s expression softened, and he exchanged a slightly confused, but fond, look with Thomas.

“Okay,” He said, shifted closer and taking Deceit’s hand in his own. “Okay.”


	43. Logicality - Hot Chocolate

Logan entered the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. One had a thin layer of whipped cream on top - that was for him - and one was piled high with it and marshmallows - that was for Patton.

“Ooh!” Patton perked up, jumping up from the couch and bouncing over to his boyfriend. He took his mug from Logan.

“Be careful it’s-” Logan cut himself off with a sigh when Patton took an eager ship of the drink, only to yelp at its heat. “-hot.”

Patton stuck out his tongue, wincing as it stung, his eyes wide and sad.

Logan carefully took the mug back from Patton, and placed them both down on the coffee table. He then gently cupped Patton’s face with his left hand, his brow creased.

“It doesn’t look too bad,” Logan said, looking him over. “You should just be more careful next time.”

“It hurts!” Patton complained, though his words were distorted as his tongue was stuck out. The pained look then suddenly disappeared as he realised something. “Kiss it better?”

Logan blinked a few times, before he sighed again, rolling his eyes, though the corners of his mouth twitched up.

“Was this all a ruse to get me to kiss you?” He asked, his hand still on Patton’s cheek.

“No,” Patton answered truthfully. “But…” He gave his boyfriend a hopeful look.

Logan sighed exaggeratedly, though there was an unmistakably fond look in his eye. He then leant forward, pressing his lips to Patton’s for a few moments, before pulling back.

“Better?” He asked, one eyebrow raised.

Patton hummed in mock thought, tapping his chin with one hand, and not-so-subtly wrapping the other around Logan’s tie.

“Hmm, I’m not sure,” He said slyly. “I’ll need at least one more to make sure.”

Logan rolled his eyes again, though he was fully smiling this time, and he didn’t complain when Patton tugged his tie to bring him closer, not only because his mouth was now preoccupied.

By the time they remembered the hot chocolates, they were definitely cool enough to drink.


	44. Moxiety - Cuddles

“Honey, sweetie, dear, baby, sweetheart, love of my life-”

Virgil glanced up from his phone, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

“That sure is a lot of nicknames, Pat,” Virgil said. “What’s up?”

Patton didn’t say anything, he just gave his boyfriend a pleading look.

“Cold?” Virgil asked, and Patton nodded.

Virgil pretended to sigh, placing his phone on the coffee table and opening his arms. Patton immediately jumped into his boyfriend’ lap, burying his face into Virgil’s chest.

Virgil took his hands. “Shit, you really are cold.” He pressed a kiss to each of Patton’s knuckles, before holding both hands to his chest.

Patton hummed contently, tilting his head back to softly kiss Virgil’s jawline.

“Do you want me to grab a blanket?”

Patton shook his head. “No. No moving.” He pouted slightly, and Virgil chuckled.

“Okay, no moving.”


	45. Roceit - Flirting

Roman couldn’t even look in Deceit’s direction. His eyes remained on Thomas. He could already feel that his face was on fire, but he knew he’d be blushing even more if he was actually looking at his boyfriend.

Deceit had been flirting with him all video: with little comments and compliments here and there, the occasional seductive glance, and at one point he’d even reached out with a stretchy arm to squeeze Roman’s waist.

They’d decided not to reveal their relationship to the viewers - though Thomas and the other sides obviously already knew - but, despite that, Deceit seemed intent on flustering Roman everytime they were on camera.

Therefore, Roman just wouldn’t look at him anymore, no matter how tempted he was.

***

About half an hour later, they finished filming the video, and Roman sunk out, reappearing in his room. Deceit reappeared there, too, behind him, immediately wrapping his arm around Roman’s waist and resting his chin on his taller boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You haven’t looked at me for the past half hour.”

Roman pouted, crossing his arms. “I’m mad at you.” Despite that, he still leant back against his boyfriend’s chest.

Deceit raised an eyebrow, amused. “Are you, now?”

“Yes! You- you were flirting with me all video!”

“Ah, yes, I know you _hate_ it when I flirt with you,” Deceit said smoothly, removing his arms from Roman’s waist and walking around him.

He carefully cupped his boyfriend’s face with his hands, and Roman’s hands instinctively went to Deceit’s waist.

“You must _despise_ me,” Deceit said, his voice oozing sympathy. “You can’t keep your hands off of me.”

Roman sighed overdramatically. “The viewers are gonna find out sooner or later.”

Deceit hummed in thought. “Well, I can always flirt with the others, too, to balance it out.”

“Don’t you dare,” Roman responded, though it was said with a small smile and the roll of his eyes. He pulled his boyfriend closer to him, their chests pressed together.

Deceit ran his finger along Roman’s jawline.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“I could never stay mad at you.”


	46. Deceit - Family

“Shh…” Dee gently shushed his sons. “Your other dads are sleeping, let them rest.”

He leant down, picking up the babbling baby Virgil and holding him against his hip.

“But-” 5-year-old Remus began, at the same volume he always spoke at, which was yelling.

His twin, Roman, shushed him loudly, shoving him. “Dad said be quiet!”

Patton stirred slightly, shifting from where he was curled up on the couch, sleeping, at a slumbering Logan’s side.

Dee sighed. “Come on,” He whispered. “Let’s go upstairs.”

He took Remus’ hand, and Remus reluctantly took Roman’s, and carefully led them up the stairs, into the twins’ room.

“We should still try to be quiet,” Dee said, but it was futile, the twins were already jumping on Roman’s bed and shouting. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “Okay, what about- what about storytime? If I tell you guys a story will you calm down?”

“Story! Story! Story!”

Remus cackled with laughter, and he jumped off the bed, tugging at baby Virgil’s hand.

“You have to be quiet, though,” Dee said, carefully placing Virgil down on the bed, so he was leaning back against the pillows.

Remus clambered back into the bed, and the twins sat on either side of their baby brother.

Dee sat down in front of them, pulling his legs up off the floor and crossing them. He hummed in thought, before starting.

“Once upon a time, there was a prince, a duke, and a dragon…”


	47. Intrulogical - Touch

If he was honest, and he almost always was, Remus hadn’t been paying attention to what the video was about. Sure, he was in it - they were currently filming it, in fact - but he wasn’t really listening to any of them.

He was just using any words he managed to pick up on to make crude jokes that had the others either laughing or cringing every time; he wasn’t sure which reaction he liked most, but both were satisfying.

That was, until Logan suddenly put a hand on Remus’s shoulder, and he froze. And then, after he froze, he melted under Logan’s touch - it felt like fire on his skin - and gave the logical side the softest look imaginable.

Logan was obviously taken aback by that, stumbling over his words for a moment as he spoke to Remus. Of course, the Duke didn’t process a word he said, but he answered anyway.

“Yeah, whatever you say, pocket protector.”

None of the other sides seemed to notice this - too caught up in their own arguments - but Logan’s face turned red under the weight of Remus’s stare. After a second or two, he cleared his throat, adjusting his tie with his free hand, before removing his hand and stepping back.

Remus barely managed to suppress a whine when Logan pulled away, and the logical side clearly noticed - his brow creasing for a millisecond - though he didn’t comment.

***

A few hours later, Remus was relaxing in his room, when he heard a knock on his door. It was sharp and even, meaning it was probably Logan.

He flicked his wrist, and the door flew off its hinges, narrowly missing Logan, but he was used to this, so he managed to step out of the way just in time. He adjusted his glasses, and stepped into Remus’s room.

“Good evening, Remus, how are you doing?”

“Good, good,” Remus nodded. “I just rearranged my organs a few minutes ago.”

Logan blinked a few times. “Were they… out of place?”

Remus grinned. “They are now.”

“Well, moving on from that,” Logan said, running his fingers through his hair. “Earlier, you- well, you…”

He cleared his throat, clearly unsure of how to continue. Remus leant back against the wall, one eyebrow raised. He knew exactly what Logan was trying to talk about, but he wasn’t going to help him out. This was awkward for him, too, and nothing was ever awkward for Remus, so this was new to him.

“I, uh…” Logan trailed off, avoiding eye contact. “Do you-”

“Do I what?”

Logan paused for a moment, before blurting it out. “Do you want a hug, Remus?”

Remus blinked a few times in surprise, his mouth falling open. There was almost a solid minute of silence, before Logan opened his mouth to say something, likely to take what he’d said back. Remus interrupted him before he could, though.

“Please,” He answered, his voice breaking.

Logan paused for a moment, before stepping forward, hesitantly opening his arms. Remus fell into them immediately, burying his face into Logan’s shoulder.

He was shaking, and so was Logan, honestly, when he wrapped his arms around the creative side. Neither man spoke, in fear of ruining the moment.

They didn’t move from that spot for a while.


	48. Moceit - Snowed In

Patton pouted as he stared out the window, drawing a frowny-face in the condensation with his finger. All he could see was white; there was snow covering every inch of the garden. Usually, he loved snow - it was so pretty and fun to play in - but, today, it meant he was trapped indoors, unable to go out.

“Why so glum, my dear?” Dee appeared behind him, wrapping one arm around Patton’s waist and resting his chin on his fluffy blond curls.

“I was gonna go out and visit Virgil, today, but now I can’t! There’s too much snow.”

Dee hummed in thought. “That is rather inconvenient.”

“Yeah!” Patton exclaimed, resting his elbow on the window sill, and placing his chin in his hand.

Dee clicked his tongue, removing his arm from his boyfriend’s waist and placing his hands on the chair. He then spun the chair around, so Patton was facing him, the seated man blinking a few times in surprise.

“It’s not all bad,” Dee said smoothly, placing one finger under Patton’s chin and tilting his head up to face him. “It means we can spend the evening together.”

A light blush dusted Patton’s cheeks. No matter how long he’d been with Dee, his flirtations flustered him every time.

“I suppose I can always see Virgil tomorrow,” Patton said, standing up and wrapping his arms around Dee’s neck.

“I don’t think you have much of a choice,” Dee chuckled, before leaning down and kissing him.


	49. Everyone x Deceit - Hiss

Deceit hadn’t even noticed he’d hissed until everyone around him went silent.

He looked around at Roman, Virgil and Patton in confusion. The three of them were all staring at him, wide-eyed.

Roman’s hand had frozen at the small of Deceit’s back - the snake-like side was trying very hard not to blush at the way it sent shivers up his spine. His left shoulder was pressed against Deceit’s right, and their faces were very close.

Patton was at his other side; his hands would have been on Deceit if he wasn’t already holding the tray of not-yet-baked-cookies. His eyes were trained on Deceit’s face: on his lips, to be specific. He looked moments away from cooing adoringly.

Virgil was sat on the counter opposite them, his hands in his pockets, his legs paused mid-swing. He hadn’t taken part in the baking, and, earlier, he’d commented that he’d just wanted to spend time with Deceit. His face was rather red under his white foundation.

It was then that Deceit realised his tongue was still stuck out from the hiss - though it was something he found himself unintentionally doing often. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and cleared his throat, glancing at his feet and running his fingers through his hair.

“So, Patton… the cookies?”


	50. Roceit - Fake Dating

“You told them _what_ exactly?”

Roman chuckled awkwardly, looking everywhere but at Damien.

“I… may have… told my friends that we were dating?” He said that last part really quick, as if Damien not hearing him would have fixed the situation at hand.

Damien still heard him, though, and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment.

“And why, on earth, would you tell them that?”

“Well, we were talking, and the subject of romance came up, and Virgil starting making fun of me for never having had a boyfriend, and I panicked, okay! I told them I have a boyfriend, and when they asked who, you were the first person I thought of.”

Damien looked back down at Roman, attempting to glare at the slightly shorter teen, but failing. He then looked up at the sky, running his fingers through his hair with an irritated groan.

“And I suppose you expect me to go along with this?” Damien asked dryly.

Roman gave him a sheepish smile. “Please? Just for a few weeks, and then I can tell them we broke up.”

Damien thought about it for another second or two. “What would I get out of it?”

“Oh, uh… I will… do your english homework? Yeah! I’ll do your english homework for the whole time we’re fake dating.” Roman brightened up, looking at him hopefully.

“Four weeks of dating, maximum. I get to decide the location of any and all dates we go on.”

Roman grinned, holding out his hand. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Damien took his hand, shaking it once before dropping it.

“Oh, one more condition,” He added.

“What’s that?” Roman began to turn around, ready to pick his backpack back up off the ground.

Damien stopped him, placing his hand under Roman’s chin and tilting his face up to meet his eyes.

“You’re not allowed to fall in love with me, _honey_.”

Roman felt his heart skip a beat.

Shit.


	51. Royality - Soup

“Patton, I am a prince, I do not need you to spoon-feed me.” Roman pouted, pulling his blankets tighter around him as a shiver ran up his spine. He then sneezed twice.

“Bless you,” Patton responded, adjusting the bowl of soup in his lap and holding the spoon in front of Roman’s mouth. “Come on, honey, you’re sick, let me take care of you!”

Roman sniffled quietly “It’s not very princely.”

“If you don’t eat your soup, I’m gonna have to break out the big guns: airplane noises.”

The creative side gasped loudly. “No, not the airplane noises!”

Patton giggled, leaning forward and pressing the spoon against Roman’s lips. “Honey, your arms are trapped under the blanket, just let me help you.”

Roman paused for a moment, before rolling his eyes and opening his mouth. He let his boyfriend feed him the surprisingly delicious soup. When it was done, he found himself already rather tired, and yawned.

Then, Patton stood up to take the empty bowl and spoon to the kitchen, and Roman whined, making grabby-hands towards his boyfriend. Patton giggled, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Roman’s forehead.

“I’ll be right back, and then we can snuggle.”

Needless to say, Patton ended getting sick after that, but at least he had Roman to take care of him.


	52. Moceit - Post-Argument Cuddles

Patton pulled at the strings of his hoodie, sniffling quietly as he made his way through the hallway of the mindscape. He stopped in front of his boyfriend’s bedroom door, chewing anxiously on his lip as he paused for a moment or two, before knocking quietly.

There was almost half a minute of silence, before the door creaked open, and Deceit peered out. His eyes were slightly red, though he likely wouldn’t appreciate that being pointed out to him, and he stared emotionlessly back at Patton.

“I’m- I’m sorry for what I said earlier,” Patton apologised softly, pulling his sleeves over his hands and avoiding eye contact. “I shouldn’t have overreacted; I should… I should have listened to you. Can you forgive me?”

Deceit didn’t respond at first, but then he sighed. “I could _never_ forgive you,” He said, though it was clear that that was a lie as he opened his door properly and held his hand out. “It’s getting late, we _won’t_ discuss this again in the morning. Would you like to come in?”

Patton nodded immediately, taking his boyfriend’s hand, hesitating for a moment, before jumping forward and burying his face in Deceit’s chest. His boyfriend wrapped one arm around his waist, and used the other hand to run his fingers through Patton’s hair.

“I love you,” Patton mumbled.

“I hate you, too.”


	53. Logince - Late Night

Logan typed away at his keyboard, ignoring how heavy his eyelids felt, and very deliberately refusing to check the time. He had work to do, he didn’t need to sleep.

He was so focused on his work that he didn’t notice his bedroom door open, and his boyfriend step into the room.

“You’re still awake?” Roman asked, and Logan jolted in surprise. He stepped over to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and placing his chin on Logan’s head. “It’s 2am.”

“Why are you still up?” Logan deflected.

Roman rolled his eyes. “You didn’t come to bed, I was worried.”

“Oh, that was not my intention. I apologise, Roman.”

“It’s fine, babe. What are you working on?”

Logan turned back to his laptop screen. “I was sorting through the list of video ideas you gave me earlier.”

“You can do that tomorrow,” Roman said, and he took a step back, pulling Logan’s chair with him. He then spun it around, so he was now face-to-face with his boyfriend.

Logan sighed. “Roman, I need to work.”

“Nope. Nuh-uh. No you don’t.” Roman shook his head. “You’re always going on about healthy sleep schedules.” He reached out and poked his nose. “You’re coming to bed, no arguments allowed.”

Despite that final statement, Logan opened his mouth to argue. But, before he could, Roman moved quickly, scooping him up into his arms until he was now carrying his boyfriend bridal-style.

“There we go,” Roman grinned. He bounced the slightly-disgruntled Logan a few times, before he turned and started making his way back to his own room.

“We could have just slept in my bed,” Logan said dryly.

“Nope! Mine’s comfier.”

They were in Roman’s room within moments, and the creative side dropped Logan onto his bed as soon as he could. He then snapped his fingers, and his boyfriend was now in pyjamas (Roman’s pyjamas, to be specific, because he thought it was cute when Logan wore his clothes).

Logan sighed again, but complied, waiting for Roman to lie down so he could place his head on his taller boyfriend’s chest, curling up against his side. Logan then yawned, and Roman chuckled, pulling up the duvet and wrapping his arm around him.

“Night, Lo. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Logan mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.


	54. Moxiety - Waking Up

The first thing Virgil noticed when he woke up was that he wasn’t in his bedroom. He was in the living room, laying on the couch.

The second thing Virgil noticed when he woke up was his boyfriend, Patton, laying on his chest, mumbling quietly in his sleep.

They must have fallen asleep during the Disney movie marathon last night. Someone had thrown a blanket over them at some point, and they were actually quite comfortable.

Virgil shifted as much as he could without disturbing Patton, carefully wrapping one arm around his waist to gently hold him in place. He turned his head to glance at the clock; it was only just bright enough for him to make out the time - 4:37am.

“Virge?” Patton mumbled suddenly, blinking sleepily up at his boyfriend.

“Shh, it’s too early to get up,” Virgil responded, running his fingers through Patton’s hair and leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

Patton hummed contentedly, eyelids fluttering closed again.

Unfortunately for them, they’d be disturbed within the next hour by Roman (somehow) falling through the ceiling and waking them up, but, for now, they were content.


	55. Moxiety - Sunset

“Woah, it’s so pretty!” Patton breathed softly, eyes wide as he watched the pink and orange hues that the sunset painted across the sky.

“Yeah, it is,” Virgil agreed, but, instead of watching the sunset, he was staring at his boyfriend, a look of adoration on his face.

After a moment or two, Patton noticed, turning to Virgil and giggling, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Aren’t you the one who always complains about clichés?” Patton teased, bumping shoulders with him.

“Patton, babe, I couldn’t care less about clichés, right now,” Virgil responded, unable to stop the smile that crept onto his face. He leant forward and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Patton’s ear. “You’re prettier than any sunset I’ve ever seen.”

Patton giggled again, face turning pinker as his boyfriend cupped his cheek with his hand. He leant forward, and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

“I love you, honey.”

“I love you, too.”


	56. Logicality - Dancing

“Dance with me!” Patton exclaimed, jumping up at pulling Logan with him. He giggled at his boyfriend’s startled yelp, pulling him into his arms and starting to sway from side to side.

“Patton, this is- this is ridiculous, there isn’t even any music,” Logan responded, though he wrapped his arms around Patton immediately, not pulling away.

Patton smiled, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Logan’s nose. “But if we play music, I won’t be able to hear you talk, silly!”

He spun Logan around, catching his uncoordinated boyfriend as he almost tripped over his own shoelaces.

“Can you tell me more about the constellations, honey?” Patton asked, wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck.

Logan’s hands instinctively fell to Patton’s waist, pulling his closer. He straightened up at the mention of stars, glancing up at the beautiful (and surprisingly accurate) night sky above them. Patton had managed to bribe Roman with promises of cookies and other baked goods, so they had his half of the imagination to themselves tonight.

“You- you want to listen to me talk about stars?” Logan asked cautiously.

Patton’s expression softened. “Of course, I do! I mean, look at them, they’re all so pretty!” He then giggled, booping Logan’s nose with his own. “Not as pretty as you, though!”

A light blush dusted the logical side’s cheeks, and he cleared his throat to begin.

“Well, then, let’s start with the one right above us.”


	57. Lomile - Rambling

“Ooh! Ooh! And then Steven…”

Emile rambled on about Steven Universe, his eyes bright and wide with joy. They were sat on the couch together; his hand in Logan’s, his legs in his lap.

Logan didn’t understand the popularity of cartoons - they were far too ridiculous and unrealistic for his tastes - but he could appreciate Emile’s love for them. Or, more accurately, he could appreciate how cute Emile looked when he talked about them.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Emile interrupted his own rambles, running the fingers of his free hand through his hair and smiling sheepishly. “I was talking for ages, I didn’t give you the chance to talk.”

“It’s fine,” Logan responded, lightly squeezing Emile’s hand. “I like listening to you talk.”

Emile smiled softly - it made Logan’s heart skip a beat in his chest, even though that was a smile he saw multiple times a day - and he leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to Logan’s lips.

“I saw a new documentary about astronomy on netflix. Do you wanna watch it?”

Logan sat up straighter, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. “Yes, please.”


	58. Remilceit - Protect

“What the fuck did you just say to him?” Dee snarled, getting up close to the unfortunate person who was backed up against a wall.

“Dee, it’s okay,” Emile said softly, tugging at his boyfriend’s sleeve. “I’m fine.”

Remy appeared at Emile’s other side, his sunglasses propped up on his forehead as he glared at the man against the wall. “He insulted you.”

“He insulted cartoons,” Emile corrected.

“He upset you. That’s not _allowed_ ,” Dee argued, keeping his eyes on the perpetrator.

Emile sighed, giving the intimidated man an apologetic look. He then took Remy’s hand with one hand and Dee’s with the other. He pressed a gentle kiss to Remy’s wrist, and then softly kissed Dees knuckle. Both men melted immediately, the fourth man suddenly forgotten, and he quickly slipped away to Emile’s relief.

“Let’s go home,” Emile smiled, squeezing both hands, his heart fluttering for a moment in his chest at the soft looks both his boyfriends gave him.

“Whatever you say, babe.”


	59. Intrulogical - Movie

“Okay, but what if he just, like, died? What if he fell off the cliff and onto a really sharp rock and was impaled? What if all his organs fell out?” Remus asked; he was laying across Logan’s lap, and the two were watching a movie.

Logan hummed in thought, running his fingers through Remus’s messy hair. “I think, if the main character died, then the movie would end.”

“Nice.”

A few minutes passed, and neither of them talked, until Remus suddenly shifting, turning over so he was now looking up at Logan.

“Hello,” Logan said, the corners of his lips twitching upwards in amusement.

“Hi,” Remus responded. “I’m going to kiss you, now.”

Logan barely had the time to reply with, “I’d like that,” before Remus sat up, grabbing the logical side’s face in both of his hands and squishing their faces together in a kiss.

Remus’s lips tasted slightly metallic, though that surprisingly wasn’t that off-putting for Logan, and he kissed back eagerly.


	60. Royality - Confession

“Roman, are you okay?” Patton asked gently, reaching out and squeezing the creative side’s hand.

Roman’s heart skipped a beat at the contact, and the butterflies in his stomach increased tenfold when he realised that Patton had decided to leave his hand there - fingers intertwined with Roman’s - unaware of the thoughts that raced across the other side’s mind.

The sun shone brightly above them, but it paled in comparison to Patton’s smile. He had been beaming only moments ago, though now he was staring at Roman in concern, and Roman had thought his heart would burst in his chest when he had first seen it. Patton’s face was covered in freckles - more so than usual - brought out by the summer sun. Roman wanted desperately to pull him into his arms and kiss every single one, to laugh when he lost count and start again and again and again and never stop.

And, oh, gods, why had Roman thought it would be a good idea to confess to during a picnic? Somehow Patton looked even more gorgeous now than ever - laughing and smiling, smoothing out the creases of the picnic blanket underneath them, and insisting he hand-feed Roman the cookies he’d baked him, wiping off any leftover crumbs with his thumb.

“Roman?” Patton asked again. “Is something wrong?”

He moved his hand, laying it on Roman’s forearm as he looked up at him, brow creased with worry. This seemed to snap him out of it.

“I’m fine, Pat,” Roman reassured him. “I just… there’s something I need to tell you.”

Patton tilted his head to one side, like an adorably confused puppy, and, for a moment, Roman felt like he was melting.

“I, uh…” Roman looked around awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair. He let out a short laugh. “I had a whole speech planned, but now it seems… inadequate.”

“Just… say what’s on your mind,” Patton added. “Speak from the heart.” He then let out a giggle that Roman couldn’t help but smile at. “Speak _to_ the heart. You can tell me anything, Roman, I promise.”

Roman opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words to start with. Maybe, if he gave a speech that was eloquent enough, beautiful enough, Patton would be able to see past Roman’s numerous flaws and give him a chance. Maybe.

“I, uh… um…”

Patton suddenly moved closer to Roman, gently squeezing his arm supportively, and that broke Roman’s mind long enough that the following words just slipped out.

“I’m in love with you!”

Silence.

Patton looked stunned: eyes wide and lips parted slightly and Roman felt his face flush as he averted his gaze. That was not beautiful _or_ eloquent, how could Patton possibly fall in love with him now?

“I’m sor-” Roman began.

“Can I kiss you?”

Roman inhaled sharply when he heard that, eyes widening, and he was unable to stop himself from immediately answering with:

“ _Please_.”

If Roman had thought about it for a moment, he would have felt ashamed at how desperate he’d sounded when he’d said that, but he wasn’t given the chance to, as Patton’s lips were on his immediately, his hands tugging at the creative side’s collar.

Roman’s hands fell to Patton’s waist instinctively, and they kissed for far longer than either of them had expected to.

They didn’t really need to breathe, though, so it was okay.


	61. Logicality - Gift

As soon as Patton stepped into the sitting room, he was bombarded with five simultaneous ‘Happy Birthday’s coming from the other sides.

Patton giggled, bouncing happily up and down on his toes.

“Aww, thanks, guys!” He beamed.

Remus grinned, in that devious way that meant he was planning something mischievous but not malicious. Then, before any of the other sides could protest, he grabbed Logan, lifting him over his head.

“Here’s your birthday gift!”

He then threw Logan right at Patton, and the two of them toppled over, the logical side landing right on top of his boyfriend.

Patton squeaked in alarm, his face turning bright red. Logan’s face turned a similar shade, frozen as he stared down at him. The other four started laughing around them, even Virgil and Deceit were chuckling.

After a few awkward seconds, Logan leant down, quickly kissing Patton in the lips, and giving him a small smile.

“Happy Birthday, Patton.”


	62. Intruality - Compliment

“And _then_ , Roman was like ‘what the fuck are you doing, get out of my room!’ Can you believe him? I try to give my dear, sweet brother a gift, and he rejects it! How dare he?”

Patton hummed quietly in agreement. He was lying half on top of Remus, his head on his boyfriend’s chest, drawing various invisible shapes across the Duke’s skin with his finger. After a moment or two, Patton pushed himself up on his hands, shifting his position so he was hovering over Remus.

“What?” Remus asked, as Patton said nothing, just staring softly at him.

Patton leant forward, gently cupping Remus’s face with his hand.

“You’re beautiful,” Patton mumbled, as lovingly as he always spoke to Remus.

Remus froze at that.

Beautiful? He wasn’t beautiful.

Hot? Gorgeous? Sexy? Those were all adjectives he’d use to describe himself, but beautiful? That was how people described Roman, not Remus.

Patton gasped, eyes lighting up in that adorable way that always made Remus’s heart skip a beat in his chest.

“Oh my gosh, you’re blushing!”

“Am not,” Remus grumbled.

“You are,” Patton beamed, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. “You are adorable and gorgeous and so so so so _beautiful_.”

Remus felt his face warm more, and he was sure he was bright red, but Patton looked so happy and was looking at him so lovingly that he decided it didn’t matter, and when he kissed him, he realised he’d never been happier.


	63. Moceit - Birthday Kisses

“Dee, honey, we need to get up,” Patton said softly, stifling a giggle as Deceit pulled him closer, peppering his face with kisses.

“It’s your birthday,” Deceit said, taking Patton’s hand in his own and pressing a kiss to the knuckle. “The others _won’t_ understand if we get up late.”

“But I need to make breakfast!”

Deceit pulled away for a moment, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at his boyfriend.

“Do you _want_ to get up?”

Patton hesitated for a moment. “Yes?”

Deceit gave him a dry look, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. “You can’t lie to me, Patton.”

Patton pretended to sigh, but the corners of his lips were twitching upwards, and he leant forward and kissed Deceit eagerly. When they finally pulled apart, one of Deceit’s hands still entangled in the moral side’s hair, Patton mulled things over for a moment or two.

“Five more minutes,” He finally said. “And then we have to get up.”


	64. Royality - Spoil

“Roman, this is the seventh present today, and it’s not even afternoon! You’re spoiling me,” Patton said, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck and trying to pout.

“It’s what you deserve, my love,” Roman responded, his hands on Patton’s waist, pulling him closer. He grinned. “And this is only the beginning.”

Patton sighed, but he couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto his face.

“All I need is you!”

Roman pressed a soft kiss to Patton’s forehead. “You already have me. It’s your birthday, let me spoil you!”

Patton clicked his tongue. “Okay, as long as you let me spoil you when it’s _your_ birthday.”

Roman beamed, lightly squeezing Patton’s waist, his smile widening when the moral side giggled, ticklish. “Deal.”


	65. Sleepality - Sleepy

“Mmm… coffee.”

Patton giggled, intertwining his fingers with Remy’s and pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder.

“Why’s that always the first thing you say every morning?” He teased.

Remy turned to face his boyfriend, giving him a small - and frankly adorable - sleepy smile. He leant forward, booping Patton’s nose with his own, his eyes half closed.

“‘Cos I need coffee to _survive_.” He whined.

“I don’t know,” Patton smiled. “You’re pretty cute when you’re sleepy.”

Remy hummed quietly, pressing his forehead against Patton’s and fully closing his eyes. “I don’t know, most people think I’m a bitch before coffee.”

“Nope! They’re all wrong. You’re _adorable_.”

“ _No…_ ” Remy whined, burying his face in Patton’s neck.

“Yep!” Patton chirped, running his fingers through Remy’s hair. “You can’t fool me, honey, I know you too well, you’re adorable!”

Remy huffed out a quiet laugh, and Patton giggled as it tickled his neck. He felt Remy smile against his skin, before pressing a kiss to the same spot. Patton laughed fully at that, pulling away to cup Remy’s face in his hands.

Remy blinked sleepily at him, smiling softly, and Patton couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss him.


	66. Moxiety - Cuddling

Virgil ran his fingers through Patton’s hair, smiling slightly as Patton hummed contentedly. Winnie the Pooh played on the TV, but the two were honestly paying more attention to each other than anything else.

“You’re looking happy,” Patton smiled, intertwining his fingers with Virgil’s.

Virgil leant forward, pressing a soft kiss to Patton’s forehead, before pulling him into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. Patton giggled, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s neck and burying his face in his taller boyfriend’s chest.

“You’re in a good mood,” Patton continued.

“I love you,” Virgil responded softly, squeezing the moral side’s waist.

Patton cooed adoringly, pulling back so he could reach up and place a kiss on Virgil’s lips. “I love you, too.”


	67. Patmile - Dancing

Cheerful laughter echoed through the apartment, even louder than the music that played from the phone. Emile spun Patton around, smiling as he caught his boyfriend and giggled.

“You know, if we were gems, we probably would have fused by now,” Emile said.

Patton pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Emile’s nose. “If we were gems, I’d wanna fuse with you all the time.”

“Aww, honey!” Emile beamed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too!”

Patton wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and Emile’s hand instinctively fell to his waist. They started swaying slowly from side to side - in time with the Steven Universe music playing from Emile’s phone - staring lovingly into each other’s eyes and occasionally leaning closer to pepper kisses across each other’s faces.


	68. Roceit - Heart

“You’re gorgeous, so so _so_ gorgeous and stunning and _beautiful_.”

Deceit tried to ignore the blush that crept up the human side of his face, instead focusing more on his boyfriend, Roman, who was pressing some very distracting kisses up his arm between compliments.

“Roman, we _didn’t_ just wake up. What’s with all the compliments?”

Roman leant forward, cupping Deceit’s left cheek and giving him a soft look that made the lying side want to melt on the spot.

“It’s your birthday, my love, let me spoil you.”

Deceit blinked a few times in confusion, and after a moment or two, Roman started chuckling at the startled expression on his face.

“You forgot, didn’t you?”

“Of course not.”

He was not pouting, definitely not. He was sophisticated, charming and absolutely did not pout, especially not when he forgot such trivial things as his birthday.

“It’s okay,” Roman smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the tip of Deceit’s nose, like he always did when he did something adorable. “My memory’s good enough for both of us.” He smirked. “It’s okay, I’m the smart one, you’re the pretty one.”

Deceit rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to say something sarcastic but somehow complimentary, but he didn’t get the chance to before Roman leant forward and pressed their lips together. Deceit kissed back immediately, reaching up and running his fingers through the creative side’s hair, and placing his other hand on the mattress beside him.

When Roman pulled back, Deceit barely kept himself from chasing his lips with a whine.

“You’re perfect,” Roman said softly, brushing his fingertips over Deceit’s scales - so light and gentle that he barely felt it.

Deceit wrinkled his nose, and Roman quietly clicked his tongue, reaching out and tucking a stray strand of hair behind Deceit’s ear.

“You _are_ ,” Roman continued. “You’re so perfect and gorgeous and, god, I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

“Nope! I love you _most_. And it’s your birthday, my gorgeous heart, I am going to compliment you.”

Deceit raised one eyebrow. “Heart? I’m not Patton.”

“Patton is _Thomas’s_ heart,” Roman corrected, taking Deceit’s hand and pressing another kiss to the knuckle. “And you are mine.”

Deceit tried to ignore the fact that his face had warmed up significantly, taking Roman’s hand and intertwining their fingers together.

“You’re sweet,” He said, and Roman gave him a smile so loving that Deceit’s heart felt too big for his chest.

“You deserve it.”


	69. Moceit - Flour

Deceit snuck down the hallway of the mindscape, keeping an eye out for Remus, who kept trying to gift him increasingly grosser and grosser things, despite Deceit’s protests that he didn’t _want_ three human hearts and a live octopus. He was almost at the kitchen, just outside the door, when he heard a loud thump, and then a quiet ‘oof’.

He sighed, and pushed the door open, immediately coming face-to-face with Patton, who was staring down at an almost-empty bag of flour right in the centre of the floor.

“You… are covered in flour,” Deceit said, glancing around. “And so is the kitchen.”

Patton looked up at him - not that he could really see, right now, as his glasses were coated in flour.

“Oh, Dee, you’re here!” He reached out blindly, making grabby hands towards his boyfriend. “I was just about to start making your birthday cake. Lemon - your favourite!”

Deceit pretended to sigh, but walked up to Patton, letting him pull him into a hug, covering Deceit’s clothes in flour, too. After a moment or two, Patton pulled back, leaning up on his tiptoes to press a flour-y kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, just missing his mouth.

He then stepped back, beaming up at Deceit with a smile so cute it should be illegal.

“Happy Birthday, honey.”

“That’s the first time you’ve said that today,” Deceit lied dryly, and Patton giggled.

Deceit reached forward and plucked the glasses right off of Patton’s nose, and wiping them on his collar, getting even more flour on himself, but he didn’t particularly care. He then carefully slid them back onto Patton’s face, tongue poking out a little in concentration.

“Would you like me to help you bake?” He asked.

Patton giggled, taking Deceit’s hand and squeezing it. “Don’t be silly!” He said. “It’s your birthday, just relax.” He waved his hand, and the mess in the kitchen disappeared, as did the flour that covered the two of them.

“You definitely couldn’t just summon a cake if you so desired,” Deceit said.

“But I wouldn’t be able to fill it with love if I did that!” Patton reached up and booped Deceit on the nose. “And I’ve got a lot of love for you, sweetheart, so the cake’s gonna be amazing!”

Deceit smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Patton’s knuckle. “They _never_ are.”


	70. Loceit - Flowers

Deceit awoke to knocking on his bedroom door. The first thing he realised was that today was his birthday, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. The second thing he realised was that it was his boyfriend, Logan, at his door.

For a moment, he considered getting dressed, as he was currently wearing his snake onesie and his hair was an absolute mess, but he decided against it.

He sat up, sliding out of bed and padding over to the door, opening it and coming face-to-face with Logan. The logical side’s eyes widened upon seeing him.

“Oh, I apologise, I didn’t realise you were still sleeping,” He said, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. One of his hands was behind his back at a weird angle, so Deceit assumed he was hiding something.

“It _isn’t_ fine.”

There were a few moments of silence, and Deceit watched as Logan looked him over with a soft expression that made Deceit want to kiss him until they ran out of breath - and he probably would have, if he wasn’t currently half asleep.

Logan cleared his throat, a light blush dusting his cheeks when he realised he’d been staring.

“I, um…” He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “I got you these.”

He pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back - yellow, black and blue, their colours. Logan handed them to Deceit, who looked them over appreciatively.

“Happy Birthday,” Logan continued, giving his boyfriend a small smile.

Deceit leant forward, pressing a kiss to Logan’s lips - lingering for a few seconds, before pulling back, and relishing in the fact that the logical side was turning a particularly pretty shade of red.

“Thank you.”


	71. Anxceit - Cute

“Your hair’s a mess.”

Deceit reached up, moving to run his fingers through his hair to neaten it, but stopping when Virgil batted his hand away, taking it and intertwining their fingers.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Virgil continued, smiling a little teasingly. “It’s cute.”

Deceit made a hissing sound of protest, and Virgil’s smile widened.

“I am not cute,” Deceit said, definitely not pouting. “I’m… scary.”

Virgil laughed. “You’re adorable.”

“Scary.”

“ _Adorable_.”

Virgil leant forward, pressing a kiss to Deceit’s nose, and then to his forehead, and then to his lips, which was quickly reciprocated.

“You.” Kiss. “Are.” Kiss. “Adorable.” Kiss

The final kiss lingered a little longer than the others, and Virgil reached out to cup his cheek with his free hand, running his thumb over Deceit’s scales.

“Am not.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, though fondly. “You’re not allowed to disagree with me.”

“It isn’t my birthday, I can’t do what I want.”

“It’s your birthday, I’m legally obligated to compliment you.”

“There is no such law.”

“No, there is.”

“Virgil, I can tell that you’re lying.”

“But I’m not lying when I tell you you’re adorable.”

“…”

“Ha! You can’t disagree with me, now.”

“Shut up and kiss me, emo.”


	72. Dukeceit - Beating Heart

“Remus, why are you covered in blood?”

Deceit was sat on his bed, legs crossed, staring up at his boyfriend, Remus, who was stood in front of him, covered in bright red blood and holding a haphazardly wrapped present.

“Don’t worry, it’s mine!” Remus exclaimed, the grin on his face never slipping.

Deceit raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t help.”

“Come on… just open it!”

Somewhat reluctantly, Deceit took the present, looking over it cautiously, before slowly unwrapping it and opening the box.

It was a heart. A bloody and beating human heart.

He sighed.

“It’s my heart!” Remus beamed. “I ripped it out my chest, just for you! Do you like it?”

“I definitely _wouldn’t_ prefer it if it was still in your chest.”

Remus pouted. “But I wanted to give you my heart! It’s supposed to be romantic. Don’t you want it?”

Deceit stood up, holding out the dripping organ.

“I already have your heart, and you have mine.” He said. “Metaphorically, that is. But, I’d rather this stay in your chest.”

He tapped Remus on the shoulder, and the creative side took the heart back, pushing it back into his chest with a squelch that made Deceit’s nose wrinkle. As soon as that was done with, Remus grabbed Deceit’s face, pulling him into a predictably messy (and slightly metallic) kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Remus gave Deceit an extra kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Love you,” He mumbled.

“I hate you, too.”


	73. Sleepceit - Jacket

“Babe, have you seen my- oh.”

Remy stopped in his tracks when he spotted his boyfriend, Dee, curled up on the couch, wearing Remy’s own leather jacket. He resisted the urge to coo adoringly.

“You know,” Remy continued, coming up behind him, leaning over the back of the couch and wrapping his arms around Dee’s neck. “I’d have gotten you your own jacket for your birthday if you’d asked.”

“I don’t want my own jacket,” Dee said, turning slightly to look at him, almost pouting. “I like yours.”

Remy reached up, snatching Dee’s hat from his head and dropping it on the couch so he could run his fingers through his boyfriend’s curly hair.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” Remy leant closer and picked up one of Dee’s hands with his free one, intertwining their fingers.

Dee wrinkled his nose in disagreement, which was adorable, and made Remy want to melt into a puddle on the floor. Instead, he moved closer and pressed a kiss to Dee’s forehead.

“I’m gonna need it back for work, though, babe.”

“You have other jackets.”

Remy laughed, poking Dee’s nose with his own. “Yeah, but this one’s my favourite.”

“Doesn’t it look better on me, though?”

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Remy smirked. “I’m pretty hot.”

Dee reached up with his free hand, tracing Remy’s jawline with his finger. “Modest, too.”

Remy squeezed his hand. “You’re lucky to have me.”

“Am I?”

Remy gasped exaggeratedly, dropping Dee’s hand and covering his heart in mock offense.

“How dare you? We’re breaking up.”

Dee snorted quietly. “Such a shame,” He said dryly. “I was going to kiss you, but I guess I can’t now.”

“Okay, I take it back, please kiss me.”

Dee pretended to think it over, gently cupping Remy’s face with his hand. Then, he leant forward, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s, and Remy sighed into the kiss.

Eventually, they broke apart, and Remy flopped over the back of the couch, landing beside Dee and then lying down, placing his head in his boyfriend’s lap.

Dee leant forward, plucking the sunglasses off of Remy’s nose, and placing them on the coffee table.

“What, are you planning on stealing all of my clothes?” Remy teased.

“Nah, no one needs to see that.”

“Okay, rude.”


	74. Emceit - Kisses

“Don’t you have to get up? I thought you had work today.”

Emile shook his head, shifting in Dee’s lap and momentarily pausing in his quest to kiss every inch of his boyfriend’s face. “Nope, I made sure I wouldn’t have any appointments today, so I can spend your birthday with you!” He pressed another kiss to the tip of Dee’s nose.

Dee’s hands rested on Emile’s waist, and he was clearly trying not to smile as his face was peppered in kisses.

“Is this one of my gifts?” He asked, reaching up to cup Emile’s cheek with his hand.

Emile giggled. “One of many.” He leant forward, pressing a kiss to Dee’s lips, lingering for a few seconds, before pulling back again.

“Many?” Dee raised an eyebrow. “Dear, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Don’t be silly!” Emile exclaimed, booping Dee’s nose with his own. “You’re my boyfriend, and I love you, so I’ll give you as many gifts as I like!”

Dee pretended to sigh, his finger tracing his boyfriend’s jawline. “It’s a good thing I love you, too, then.”

Emile beamed, leaning close and peppering Dee’s face with a dozen soft kisses that almost tickled.

Needless to say, it was a while before they got out of bed.


	75. Thomceit - Pouting

Deceit flopped onto the couch, half on top of the cushions, and half on top of Thomas, who let out a quiet laugh at the lying side’s exaggerated groan.

“They’re just so _quiet_ ,” He hissed. “Why won’t they leave me alone?”

“It’s your birthday, they want to celebrate with you.”

Deceit wrinkled his nose, taking his hat off, laying it on the couch beside them. Thomas reached up immediately, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair with a smile.

“They _don’t_ need to calm down,” Deceit continued, shifting so he was partly in Thomas’s lap.

“They can hear you, you know,” Thomas commented, though he was more focused on Deceit’s hair - curlier than Thomas’s, and so _so_ soft.

“I don’t care.”

Thomas glanced back at Deceit’s face, his hand ceasing its movement. “Are you pouting?” He asked, amused.

Deceit pouted more. “No.”

Thomas chuckled, moving to cup Deceit’s face with his hand, his thumb brushing over the scales. “You’re adorable.”

“I _definitely_ am,” Deceit disagreed, continuing to pout adorably.

Thomas leant forward, pressing a kiss to Deceit’s forehead. “Adorable.”


	76. Happy Birthday, Dee!

“Happy Birthday, Dee!”

Deceit stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, startled that everyone had suddenly shouted that at him. His eyes were wide, and his hat had fallen off when he’d jumped, revealing his messy unbrushed hair.

“You forgot again, didn’t you?” Virgil snorted, and both Roman and Remus started laughing at the realisation.

Deceit crossed his arms. “No.”

“It’s okay!” Patton exclaimed, bounding up to Deceit and pulling him into a hug. “We remembered for you!”

He pulled back, squeezing the lying side’s arm and beaming at him. “I made pancakes!”

“Thank you?” Deceit responded, though in his confusion it sounded like a question.

“He does this every birthday,” Logan said, adjusting his glasses.

“It’s the first of your birthdays that we’re celebrating as a family!” Patton said, his smile softening. Deceit found only sincerity in his expression, which was usual for Patton, but Dee still found it weird.

Roman nodded eagerly. “Yeah, we have a whole day planned for you!”

Remus shoved his brother out of the way, leaning forward and grinning. “And I told them what kinda shit you like.”

“And you listened to him?” Deceit asked incredulously, eyebrows raised.

Virgil raised on hand, the other stuffed in his pocket. “They consulted me, too, don’t worry.”

“But… why?”

Patton took his hand, squeezing it. “It’s ‘cos we love you, kiddo!” He then started pulling Deceit in the direction of the table. “Now, come on. Breakfast first, and then presents!”


	77. DLAMP - Birthday Kisses

The first thing Deceit noticed when he woke up - before he’d even opened his eyes - was the whispering around him. It wasn’t too surprising, though, as he shared his bed with his four boyfriends, most of whom tended to wake up before him.

“I _can’t_ hear you, you know,” He said, sitting up and opening his eyes.

Patton, who was sat on his left, moved to cup his face immediately. His hands were warm, and Deceit sighed contentedly, his eyelids almost fluttering closed. Roman chuckled from Deceit’s other side, one (even warmer) hand coming to rest at the small of Dee’s bare back.

“Happy Birthday, honey,” Patton said softly.

Deceit blinked a few times, his lips parting slightly in surprise, and Virgil snorted from Patton’s other side.

“You forgot?” He asked.

“He just woke up,” Patton defended, though he was smiling. “Don’t be mean.”

He then leant forward, pressing a soft kiss to Deceit’s lips - they were too sleepy for it to become something more - lingering for a few moments, before pulling back with a happy sigh and a smile.

“My turn!” Roman grinned, kissing the back of Deceit’s neck, his smile widening as it sent a shiver down the snake side’s spine, before turning him around and pulling him into a proper kiss.

His fingers entangled themselves in Deceit’s messy hair as they deepened the kiss, and when they finally pulled apart, Dee’s face was adorably flushed.

“What’s with all the affection?” Deceit asked, reaching out and intertwining their fingers.

“It is your birthday,” Logan said, sat on Roman’s other side, partially leaning against him. “We are bound to be affectionate.”

Virgil hummed in agreement, leaning over Patton and tapping Deceit on the shoulder.

“My turn.”

Deceit rolled his eyes, though fondly, turning around again to peck Virgil on the lips.

After that, Logan reached forward, too, making half-asleep grabby hands that were frankly adorable. It would have been a crime to ignore them, and Deceit was unable to stop himself from kissing him.

“We love you so much, honey,” Patton smiled, the others voicing their agreement.

“I _despise_ you, too.”


	78. Logicality - Admire

It was sometime past 11pm, the time of night that Thomas didn’t really _need_ his sides to be around him. He always appreciated their company, sure, but he didn’t tend to make big decisions this late, and he really should’ve been sleeping by now.

Patton and Logan were taking advantage of this, of course, spending the time together in Logan’s room.

Logan was sat on his bed, his back right against the wall, with Patton in his lap, facing him. They weren’t kissing, just… existing, together. It was nice. Relaxing.

He was so relaxed, in fact, that Logan didn’t notice when Patton started staring at him, until he leant forward and touched his face.

Patton’s finger traced up Logan’s jawline, across his cheekbones - the touch so light, but impossible to ignore - his thumb brushed over Logan’s lips. He reached up with his other hand, running his fingers through Logan’s dark hair.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked, when he finally found his voice.

“Admiring you,” Patton answered simply, so earnest and loving that Logan’s heart felt too big for his chest.

After a moment or two, Logan reached out and gently cupped Patton’s cheek with his hand. He traced his jawline and his nose, and connected the numerous freckles into invisible constellations, admiring them more than he’d ever admired the actual stars, which should have been impossible.

It should have been impossible for Logic to experience feelings, too, but Patton tended to bring out the impossible in him.

Nothing made sense with Patton, but somehow everything made sense, too.

“I love you,” Logan said, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. It was, and it wasn’t.

Patton smiled, soft and adoring, leaning forward to press an equally soft kiss to Logan’s lips. When they pulled apart, he rested their foreheads together.

“I love you, too.”


	79. Logince - Words

It was during a date - a picnic, organised by Roman, of course - that Logan realised that he was in love.

He’d known this for a while, of course, deep down. He and Roman and had been together for some time, now, of course he had strong feelings for him. But this was when it sunk in.

Roman was sat opposite him, happily rambling about some new video idea he and Thomas had come up with. He was gesturing wildly as he spoke, beaming, and occasionally running his fingers through his hair - Logan wanted to run his fingers through Roman’s hair, to hold him close, to kiss him again and again and again.

He didn’t think Roman would mind, really.

“You good, specs?”

Logan jolted slightly in surprise, blinking back at Roman, confused. “Huh?”

Roman reached out, taking Logan’s hand and brushing his thumb over the knuckle. “You zoned out. A penny for your thoughts?”

“I’m… not very good at putting my thoughts into words,” Logan began. “Not like you.”

He plucked a flower from the grass beside him. It was red, and, knowing Roman, would likely never wilt. He rolled the stem between his thumb and forefinger as Roman waited patiently for him to continue.

“Words aren’t really my speciality,” He continued. “Neither are grand romantic gestures, or displays of affection. I’m not very good with feelings, either, that’s Patton’s area of expertise.”

He didn’t usually even admit that he had feelings, only ever when he was around Roman.

“I- I do know that…” He then cleared his throat. “I love you, Roman.”

Roman’s expression softened, and Logan felt his face warm as the creative side lifted his hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the knuckle. He then reached out, cradling Logan’s face with his hand.

“I could write a thousand poems to express how I feel for you, my dear,” Roman said softly. “But I only need a few words. I love you, too.”


	80. Analogical - Quiet Moments

It were the quiet moments, really, that made Virgil realise he was in love with Logan.

Like when the others did something stupid, and they exchanged an exasperated - but often amused - look. Sometimes, in those moments, Logan would reach out and squeeze his hand, and Virgil’s heart would do flips in his chest.

Or when Logan would pass him something he needed without having to be asked, often with a small smile and their fingertips brushing together. It was sweet, really, how good Logan was at reading him.

Sometimes, the quiet moments were longer than that. They’d spend hours together on the couch, arms pressed together as Logan read and Virgil listened to music. Every once in a while, they shared the music and read together, and those moments were special.

Virgil reached up, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Logan’s ear, and catching the logical side’s attention. Logan looked up from his book, leaning into Virgil’s touch.

“Are you finished with this page?” Logan asked softly.

Virgil nodded, and Logan flipped the page, his eyes following the words with a kind of focus reserved for when he was most relaxed. The anxious side found himself wanting to kiss him, but he figured it would be rude to do that out of nowhere.

He wrapped his arm around Logan’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, and continuing to read.

The quiet moments were his favourite.


	81. Loceit - Gorgeous

“You’re gorgeous,” Logan breathed, before he could stop himself.

Deceit glanced up, halfway through painting his nails a honey-like shade of yellow. He looked startled, his eyes wide, the human-half of his face turning a particularly pretty shade of pink. Logan felt his face heat up, too, as he definitely hadn’t mean to say that.

There was a beat of silence, and then Deceit’s expression changed into his usual relaxed, flirtatious one - ruined slightly by his bright blush.

“Aren’t you always saying that we have the same face?” He teased.

It was true, Logan did say that a lot, but never had he disagreed with that sentiment more.

They’d just been sitting in silence - a comfortable silence, a good silence. Logan had been reading a book about stars, Deceit had been painting his nails: his hat and gloves removed, laying on the couch between them.

Logan had looked up, and the light had caught Deceit’s hair just right. His scales were shining, beautiful. His brow was creased, and his tongue was stuck out in concentration. For a moment, Logan had thought his heart had burst in his chest.

He cleared his throat, finally finding his voice again. “Well, um… yes, but,” He began. “There are a few noticeable differences.” He avoided eye contact, gesturing vaguely. “Your hair is darker. It appears to be softer and curlier, too.”

He wanted to reach forward and run his fingers through it - he almost did, but he figured it would be rude to do so out of nowhere.

“Your skin is paler,” Logan continued, a little awkwardly. “Smoother, too. Your jawline is sharper. And there are your eyes and scales, too, of course.”

Had he really been paying that much attention?

Was that really so surprising?

He finally made cautious eye contact with Deceit again. The lying side’s face was bright red, his eyes wide and his lips parted slightly, as if he wanted to speak, but didn’t know what to say.

Logan wanted desperately to kiss him.


	82. Intrulogical - Kiss

Remus kicked Logan’s bedroom door open with an exaggerated groan.

Logan didn’t look up from his book, but he did lift it as Remus flopped onto his bed, placing his head in Logan’s lap. The creative side looked up at him and Logan reached down, running his fingers through Remus’s messy hair.

“Roman isn’t listening to _me_ ,” Remus whined, throwing his hands up into the air. “I had an _amazing_ idea! It had zombies and cannibals and strippers! It was so cool, but he said no.”

Logan gave an acknowledging hum, closing his book and placing it beside them.

“I’ll talk to him about a compromise,” He reassured him.

Remus grinned, sitting up suddenly, and grabbing Logan’s face in his hands.

“I love you,” He said, but before Logan could say it back, he kissed him (messily, of course, because it was Remus).

It was quickly reciprocated, Logan’s hands falling to Remus’s waist and pulling him closer. When they finally separated, they stayed close, Remus burying his face in Logan’s chest.

“I love you, too,” Logan said, moving to rest his hand on the nape of Remus’s neck.


	83. Losleep - Valentine

“Happy Valentine’s day, babe.”

Logan opened his mouth to protest that statement, but Remy waved his hand dismissively, interrupting him.

“Yeah, yeah, Valentine’s day is a scam, I know, babe, I know, but love is real and I love you.”

Remy reached out, taking Logan’s hand and squeezing it. He was tempted to press a kiss to the knuckle, but he figured he’d save the real romance for later.

Logan sighed, but he was clearly trying not to smile. “And I suppose you want to watch one of those ‘rom-coms’ you’re obsessed with, too.”

Remy grinned. “Duh.”

“Fine,” Logan agreed. “But we’re watching a documentary about Valentine’s day, afterwards.”

“Sure.”

Remy leant forward, pressing a kiss to Logan’s forehead. He then smirked.

“Does that make you my Valentine?”

Logan rolled his eyes. “We’ve been together for three years. I would think that I’m already your 'Valentine’.”

“I still want you to say it, though.”

“Fine, I’ll be your _Valentine_.”

“Why’d you have to say it like that?”

“Because it’s ridiculous, but I’m going along with it because I love you.”

“Aww, do you, like, have a crush on me?”


	84. Lomile - Cute

“I love you _so_ much,” Emile said softly, sitting in Logan’s lap, gently cupping his boyfriend’s face with his hands.

Logan smiled fondly, though a little teasing.

“That’s the third time you’ve said that in this conversation alone.”

“That’s just how much I love you,” He pressed a kiss to the tip of Logan’s nose with a happy giggle. “You’re just so cute!”

“Falsehood, you’re objectively the cuter one in the relationship.”

Emile shook his head. “Nope, that’s definitely you!” He ran one finger over Logan’s cheekbones. “Adorable freckles. Gorgeous blue eyes.” He booped his nose. “And an adorable nose!” His smile softened. “I just love you so much, you know.”

“I know,” Logan said, taking Emile’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “I love you, too.”


	85. Royality - Crush

“That… is a _lot_ of hearts,” Virgil said, flipping through the script Roman had just handed him. “Did you really need to doodle across every line?”

Roman tore his eyes away from Patton, who was joking and laughing with Logan on the other side of the room. He coughed awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair.

“Sorry,” He apologised.

Virgil looked up at him, raising one eyebrow, his head tilting slightly to one side.

“It’s fine, Princey, you can still read it. What’s up with you, today?”

“Huh?”

Roman once again had to tear his eyes away from Patton - from his hands fiddling with the sleeves of his cat hoodie, from his adorable toothy smile, from the freckles Roman wanted desperately to kiss. He wasn’t quick enough, however, and Virgil followed his gaze, his eyes widening in realisation.

“Wait-”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Roman hissed, quiet enough not to alert the other two sides in the room, right now.

Virgil raised his hands defensively. “I didn’t say anything.”

“But you were about to.”

“Okay, okay, I won’t say anything.”

There was a beat of silence, and then Virgil spoke up again.

“Nevermind, I couldn’t _not_ say anything,” He said, leaning forward so he could whisper to Roman. “So… you and Patton?”

“Shh!” Roman shushed him, louder than intended, and Patton glanced over, concerned.

The creative side felt his face warm, and he ducked his head, avoiding eye contact. After a moment or two, Patton turned back to Logan, and Roman relaxed.

“Dude, do you have a crush on him?”

Roman glared at him.

“Oh my god, you _do_. How long?”

“I, uh…” Roman glanced back at Patton, making sure he wasn’t paying attention, watching as the moral side tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, mumbling something to Logan. “I don’t know,” He admitted. “I only just realised.”

Virgil snorted.

“You’re the romantic side, isn’t this your job?”

Roman elbowed him sharply, which just made Virgil laugh more.

“Shut it.”

“Fine, fine,” He smirked, stealing a glance at Patton and Logan. “So, when are you gonna confess?”

“What?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Dude, it’s Patton, he adores you. You should just tell him how you feel.”

Roman turned back to Patton, watching him speak animatedly to Logan - though they couldn’t hear what he was saying. After a moment or two, Patton noticed Roman, making eye contact with him and giving him a big bright-eyed smile that made Roman want to melt.

“Maybe,” He said softly. “Maybe.”


	86. Moxiety - Hoodies

Virgil yawned as he walked down the hallway, covering his mouth with a sleeved hand. He hadn’t slept very well the night before, which wasn’t unusual for him - nightmares, of course.

He turned a corner, pushing the kitchen door open and stepping inside, nodding to Roman, the only other person in the room, and immediately making his way over to the coffee machine.

He was so tired, in fact, that he didn’t notice that Roman had paused, staring at him, for a solid few minutes.

“What?” Virgil snapped, as soon as he noticed the attention.

Roman blinked a few times, before he grinned. “You’re _adorable_ ,” He teased.

“ _What_?” Virgil hissed.

Roman opened his mouth, most likely to make another snarky comment, but he was interrupted by the kitchen door swinging open again. Patton stepped inside, and Virgil gave him a small smile, turning back to his coffee, before doing a double take, his eyes widening.

Patton was wearing his usual outfit - round glasses, blue polo - except for one thing.

Wrapped around his shoulders, instead of his grey cat hoodie, was Virgil’s own hoodie, and Patton looked just as startled about that as Virgil.

Virgil glanced down at himself, a little cautiously, feeling his face warm as he realised that he was wearing Patton’s cat hoodie, the sleeves pulled over his hands, and the hood up.

“Oh my gosh,” Roman cooed, delighted. “Was this an accident? You two are adorable!”

Patton giggled, a little flustered, tugging at his - no, Virgil’s - sleeves.

Roman straightened up, strolling over to Patton and patting him on the shoulder.

“I have _got_ to tell Logan about this.”

He then left, and the remaining two sides were plunged into an awkward silence for almost a whole minute.

Patton cleared his throat, shifting from one foot to the other. “So, um… do you want to switch back?”

“Not particularly,” Virgil blurted out, before he could stop himself.

“Oh - okay,” Patton squeaked.

There was a beat, and then he untied the hoodie wrapped around the shoulders, putting it on properly.


	87. Moceit - First Kiss

When Patton had asked Deceit on a date, he’d almost turned him down.

Not because he didn’t like Patton - no, he’d fallen _hard_ for the moral side, and had accepted his feelings long ago - he’d just never imagined a relationship between them could ever work.

But then Patton had asked him out, his hands clasped in front of him, his eyes bright and hopeful, and an adorable blush on his face that made Deceit’s heart flutter in his chest. It would have been a crime to turn him down, and when he’d accepted, Patton had beamed, leaning forward and pecking Deceit on the cheek, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.

And then, _then_ , the date had gone well.

Patton had cooked dinner, and they’d had a delightful conversation, full of puns and not-so-subtle flirtations, their legs bumping under the table. Then, they’d watched a movie together - thankfully uninterrupted by the other sides - and Deceit had walked Patton to his bedroom door.

“So, um…” Patton began, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie. “Do you- do you maybe wanna do this again, sometime?”

Deceit hummed in thought, though he’d already made his decision.

“Of course,” He answered sincerely.

Patton’s eyes widened. “Really?” He asked softly, subconsciously leaning forward.

Instinctively, Deceit’s hand reached out to cradle Patton’s face. “Would I lie to you?” He said slyly, his lips twitching into a smile.

Patton giggled, leaning into Deceit’s hand, so happy and sweet and heart-stoppingly pretty that Deceit found himself wanting desperately to kiss him.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, before he could stop himself.

Before he could regret blurting that question out, Patton nodded eagerly, leaning closer, and then Deceit crossed the gap and kissed him. Patton’s hands fell to the lying side’s waist almost immediately, tugging him closer and deepening the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Patton smiled up at him - a soft and loving smile that seemed reserved just for him.

After a moment or two, Patton stepped back, pushing his bedroom door open behind him.

“Goodnight, Dee,” He said softly, almost whispering. “Sweet dreams.”


	88. Intruality - Lost

Patton was lost, and it was his fault.

He and Remus had been on a walk through the Duke’s half of the imagination, as they often did, and Patton had wandered off the path for just a moment - entranced by a patch of pretty blue flowers - and suddenly he was lost. Remus was nowhere in sight, which was inconvenient, as this forest liked to shift and change on an irregular basis, making it impossible to navigate without him.

Patton usually admired all of Remus’s creations, in awe of how complex and amazing they all were, but it was a different story when he was alone with them.

He tiptoed through the forest, ducking under gnarled branches and weaving between thorn bushes that shook when he got too close. At one point, a large (too large) beetle crawled over his boot, and he barely resisted the urge to scream.

“It’s gonna be okay, Patton,” He mumbled to himself. “Remus is gonna find you soon, and nothing here can hurt you, anyway. It’s all gonna be-”

He cut himself off with a shriek as a spider fell from the branches above him, narrowly avoiding landing on his face, hitting the ground with a thump and scuttling across the dirt, into the darkness. Patton stumbled back with a quiet whimper, and almost screamed again when his back hit something solid that definitely hadn’t been there before.

Then, two familiar arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and he relaxed, turning around.

“Oh, Remus, you found me!”

“I heard you scream - are you okay? Do I need to kill anyone?”

Patton smiled, thought it was just a little wobbly. “It’s fine, I just saw a spider.”

Remus hummed, understanding.

“Nothing will ever hurt you here,” He said, suddenly uncharacteristically serious.

Patton’s smile softened, and he reached up to cup Remus’s face with his hand.

“Besides,” Remus said, grinning. “I’m the only one who’s allowed to make you scream.”

“Remus!”


	89. Sleepality - Morning

“Honey, I have to get up.”

“ _No_ ,” Remy hissed, his eyes still closed, one arm wrapped around Patton’s waist, keeping him in place. “Too early.”

Patton giggled, reaching out and running his fingers through Remy’s messy hair, smiling at his boyfriend’s content sigh.

“You don’t have to get up yet,” Patton said softly. “You can stay in bed as long as you like.”

Remy shook his head, tiredly pressing his face into Patton’s shoulder.

“Stay,” He mumbled.

Patton sighed. “I wish I could, but I told Virgil we could hang out today.”

“That’s in an hour,” Remy argued. “You can stay for fifteen more minutes.”

He leant back, finally opening his eyes and blinking sleepily at him with those gorgeous baby-blue irises that Patton just couldn’t say no to - and Remy knew that, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

“Okay, fine,” Patton gave in, cupping Remy’s face with his hand. “Fifteen more minutes.”

Remy grinned, wrapping his arms around Patton’s neck, leaning forward and kissing him.

“You’ve got me wrapped around your little finger,” Patton teased, when they pulled apart.

Remy pressed their foreheads together, smirking. “You love it.”

“I do, and I love you.”

“I love you, too, babe.” Remy said, before leaning forward and kissing him again.


	90. Patmile - Flowers

“Oh my gosh!” Patton squealed, practically jumping up and down with joy.

Emile giggled, absolutely delighted. “How did we both manage to buy the same bouquet of flowers?”

“They’re our favourite flowers!” Patton said, waving around the bouquet of blue and pink flowers identical to the ones in Emile’s hands.

Emile stepped forward, gently cupping Patton’s face with his free hand. “I love you so much.”

Patton smiled softly, covering his hand with his own. “I love you, too.”

Emile pecked him on the lips, paused for a moment, before moving to pepper kisses all over a smiling Patton’s face. Their glasses clicked together, and they both burst into laughter.

“You’re so cute,” Patton cooed, admiring Emile’s adorable smile and sparkling eyes.

“So are you!”


	91. Prinxiety - Hold

“You’re overworking yourself again.”

Roman jumped, spinning his chair around and looking up at Virgil, his eyes wide, like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have - which was an accurate description of what just happened.

“Uh… no?” Roman answered, though it sounded more like a question, smiling sheepishly.

Virgil crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow.

Roman sighed. “Okay, _maybe_ , but I really need to get this script done!”

“You know the rules, Princey,” Virgil said, walking over to him and putting one hand on the back of Roman’s chair. “Get up.”

Roman looked confused, but he did as he was told, standing up. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, he was being swept off his feet.

He let out a _very_ undignified squeak when he realised that Virgil was now carrying him bridal-style. His arms instinctively wrapped around Virgil’s neck, as his face heated up and his heart pounded in his chest.

“What are you doing?” Roman asked, his voice significantly higher and more flustered than before.

“You need to take a break, so I’m taking you to my room so we can watch Aladdin.”

That sounded nice, but there was no way Roman could focus on that when Virgil’s arms were wrapped around him like _that_.

“And do you have to hold me?”

Virgil bounced Roman in his arms. “I’ll put you down if you like.”

“No!”

That came out at lot quicker and more desperate than intended.

Virgil looked surprised for a moment, before his expression melted into a smirk that made Roman want to kiss him until they were both breathless. Then, before he could stop himself, he did just that.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, before Roman realised what he was doing, and he pulled back with a gasp.

“Oh my god, Virgil, I’m so sor-”

He was interrupted by Virgil catching his lips in a kiss that was quickly reciprocated, once Roman actually processed what was going on. This kiss lasted much longer, and when they pulled apart, they were both breathless.

“Well, I guess I’m never putting you down, then.” Virgil joked, though it sounded a lot more sincere than intended.

“I’d like that.”


	92. Roceit - Staring

Somehow, Roman was the last person to notice that he was staring.

But who could blame him, really? Deceit’s hat was off, placed beside him, and he was running his gloveless - _gloveless_ \- fingers through his impossibly fluffy hair. His expression was serene and his eyes were shining, and Roman could listen to him ramble about philosophers forever.

He didn’t notice when the others started snickering at him, at the downright _smitten_ expression on his face. He only noticed that he was staring when Deceit noticed, turning to glance at the creative side, his lips twitching into a satisfied smirk that Roman wanted to kiss right off his face.

Roman felt his face warm, almost letting out a flustered squeak when Deceit looked him up and down, raising one eyebrow.

“I’ve gotta go!” Roman exclaimed suddenly, standing up and sinking out before anyone could question him.

He reappeared in his room, falling back onto his bed and covering his burning face with his hands.

“Oh my _god_ , why am I always like this?” He groaned.

Roman was constantly planning ways to flirt with Deceit. He wanted to woo him, to sweep him off his feet, but every time he saw the other side, his brain malfunctioned. Deceit’s pretty face and seductive smile messed up every plan he’d ever made, which was inconvenient, to say the least.

He sighed, laying back like a starfish and closing his eyes. He was about to consider giving up on this quest, when he heard a knock on his door.

Patton, probably, coming to check up on him.

“Come in,” Roman called out.

The door swung open, and Deceit stepped inside. Roman shot up, his heart immediately skipping a beat and his eyes widening.

“Deceit!” Roman exclaimed. “What- what are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” Deceit said, stepping over and sitting on the bed beside him. “Are you alright?”

Roman nodded quickly, feeling his face warm up again as Deceit placed his hand right beside Roman’s.

Deceit hummed quietly, disbelieving, his eyes meeting Roman’s, and just… staring at him, like he was looking for something. After a few seconds of this, Roman couldn’t take it anymore, like his heart was about to burst in his chest.

“I’m in love with you!” He blurted out, regretting it immediately.

Deceit’s eyes widened, his lips parting slightly in surprise, and Roman found himself desperate to kiss him.

He didn’t get the chance to, though, because Deceit did it first.


	93. Rosleep - First Date

Remy’s heart was pounding as he waited outside the coffee shop.

Why was he so nervous? He was never nervous. He did everything with the confidence and sass of a man who knew what he want and got it, too.

He shifted from on foot to the other, looking over the bouquet of roses clutched in his right hand. Were they good enough? Did Roman even like roses?

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Roman approaching him until he was tapped on the shoulder.

Remy jumped, spinning around and coming face-to-face with Roman.

His breath caught in his throat.

“You’re _gorgeous_ ,” Remy breathed softly, absolutely mesmerised by Roman’s golden brown eyes. He’d never seen them this close before.

Roman inhaled sharply, his eyes widening and his face turning a particularly pretty shade of pink.

“Oh,” Roman whispered.

Remy snapped out of his trance, stepping back and chuckling awkwardly. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

“That was kinda a weird thing to say, babe, sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Roman said quickly, giving Remy an awkward (and slightly flustered) smile. “I, um- thank you.”

There was a beat of silence, and then Remy shoved the bouquet of roses into Roman’s chest, a little harder than intended.

“These are for you.”


	94. Romile - Nicknames

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Roman sang, coming up behind his boyfriend and leaning down to kiss the back of Emile’s neck.

Emile smiled softly, leaning back against Roman’s chest with a content sigh. His boyfriend was very fond of using nicknames, instead of his real name, especially cartoon or Disney-themed ones.

“Goodnight, my precious sapphire,” He often used.

“I love you, my beauty.”

“How are you, my darling snow?”

“Greetings, my dazzling rose.”

Emile, himself, was more fond of the classic petnames - sweetie, honey, sweetheart, sugar - but, occasionally, when he was feeling particularly soft and sappy, he used Roman’s favourite nickname.

“Mornin’, Prince Charming.”


	95. Dukexiety - Spider

Virgil almost jumped a full foot into the air, startled by his door being kicked open. He turned and glared at the intruder.

“Remus, what the fuck?”

Remus flopped onto Virgil’s bed with a grin, his hands cupped together in a way that showed he was obviously hiding something.

“I brought you a gift, my little nightmare!”

Virgil gave him a wary look, sitting back down on the bed beside him.

“What is it?” He asked cautiously.

Remus opened his hands, revealing a tiny black spider sitting in his palm. Virgil gasped quietly, barely resisting the urge to coo at the adorable little arachnid.

“I found him in the kitchen,” Remus explained, letting the spider crawl off of his hand and onto Virgil’s. “Patton screamed when he saw him.”

“Bet he was grateful that you took care of him,” Virgil commented.

“Yeah! He was happier than me when I find fresh teeth to chew on,” Remus said, resting his chin on Virgil’s shoulder. “He said he would’ve hugged me, but I was still holding the bug.”

“Arachnid,” Virgil corrected.

Remus snorted. “If I wanted to date a nerd, I’d be fucking Logan,” He teased.

Virgil rolled his eyes, elbowing Remus’s side.

“Fuck off.”

Remus laughed. “Yeah, yeah, I love you, too.”


	96. Dukeceit - Chocolate

“Babe, I brought you chocolate!”

Deceit looked up from his book, one eyebrow raised suspiciously. He looked over the box of chocolates the Remus held out in front of him, before looking back up at his boyfriend.

“What’s in that?” He asked.

“Chocolate!” Remus exclaimed, but the glimmer in his eyes just made Deceit’s suspicion grow.

“I don’t believe you.”

Remus pouted. “Babe! Why don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you with important things,” Deceit said. “But not this.”

Remus sighed, throwing the box of chocolates up into the air. They disappeared in a puff of green smoke before they could hit the ground, and Remus flopped onto Deceit’s lap with a sigh.

Deceit turned back to his book, absent-mindedly running his fingers through Remus’s hair.

“They were love potions,” Remus admitted eventually, reaching up and tracing Deceit’s jawline with his finger.

Deceit glanced back at him. “But I already love you.”

Remus sat up suddenly, grabbing Deceit’s face in his hands and knocking the book to the ground. He then squished their faces together, kissing him messily.

It was a little gross, but so very _Remus_ , and Deceit sighed into the kiss, his heart feeling just a little too big for his ribcage.

When they finally pulled apart, Remus grinned again, planting a sloppy kiss to Deceit’s forehead.

“Love you, too.”


	97. Dukesleep - Alley

Remy had been strolling down the street, relaxed, enjoying his cup of coffee, when he was suddenly grabbed.

His first instinct was to be annoyed, and then he realised that it was his boyfriend’s hand wrapped around his wrist, dragging him down the street and he calmed down. Then, he realised that Remus had just knocked his coffee to the ground, and he was annoyed again.

“Babe, what the fuck are you doing?” He demanded.

“Running,” Remus grinned, suddenly pulling them into a alleyway and tugging them behind a dumpster.

A few seconds passed, and then a group of angry-sounding guys sprinted past the alleyway, and Remy turned to glare at Remus.

“What did you do this time?”

“Why do you assume this was my fault?”

Remy didn’t say anything, just continuing to glare at Remus, who paused for a moment, before grinning sheepishly.

“Okay, fine, I punched one of them.”

Remy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why am I dating you?”

“Because you _love_ me,” Remus sang, elbowing him.

Remy rolled his eyes, though fond.

“Unfortunately,” He said dryly, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. “How long ‘til it’s safe to leave?”

Remus shrugged.

“I wonder how we’ll pass the time,” Remy said, resting one hand on his boyfriend’s hip.

Remus grinned, pausing for a moment, before pushing Remy up against the wall and kissing him.


	98. Dukemile - Flowers

“Babe, babe, babe! Guess what I got you!”

Emile looked up from his desk, smiling softly at his boyfriend, who was stood beside him, practically bouncing up and down on the spot, hiding something behind his back.

“Hmm,” Emile hummed, tapping his chin in thought. “Is it a gift?”

Remus nodded eagerly, and Emile couldn’t help but giggle at his enthusiasm.

“Is it… something edible?”

“Nope! I mean, I’d eat it, but I don’t think you would.”

Emile thought it over for another moment or two, before giving in. “Oh, I don’t know. What is it?”

Remus grinned, pulling a large bouquet of flowers out from behind his back.

“I got you flowers! They’re your fav- oh.” His face fell.

The flowers - previously pink and blue - were now wilting and rotting in Remus’s hand, barely holding together.

“Oh,” Remus said, frowning. “Sorry, they’re not pretty anymore.”

Emile clicked his tongue, reaching out and taking the bouquet - careful, making sure it wouldn’t fall apart. He leant forward and sniffed it. It smelled sweet, almost too sweet, sickly, and not at all like flowers.

“I love them,” Emile said softly, sincere and smiling.

Remus straightened up, his eyes brightening.

“You do?”

“Yeah!” Emile exclaimed, standing up on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Remus’s cheek. “Could you get me a-”

Remus waved his hand, and a large neon green octopus-shaped vase appeared on the desk. Emile beamed, turning and carefully placing the flowers inside.

He then spun back around, wrapping his arms around Remus’s neck and kissing him properly. It was quickly reciprocated, Remus easily lifting his smaller boyfriend, and when Emile giggled into the kiss, he felt like his heart was about to burst in his chest.

Things were good.


	99. Anxceit - Gift

“I don’t like Valentine’s day,” Virgil admitted out of nowhere, breaking the silence.

Deceit turned to look at him, their shoulders pressed together, one eyebrow raised.

“I know,” He said.

“But I love you.”

Deceit knew that, too, and he smiled, carefully taking Virgil’s hand and pressing a kiss to the knuckle. “I love you, too, my dear.”

“And… I got you something for Valentine’s day,” Virgil admitted, looking a little nervous.

Deceit paused, tilting his head.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know,” The anxious side said, fiddling with his boyfriend’s fingers. “But I wanted to.”

“I didn’t get you anything.”

Virgil reached out, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Deceit’s ear. His touch was light, gentle, and Dee couldn’t help but smile and lean into it.

“That’s okay,” Virgil reassured him. “I didn’t expect you to.” He leant back. “You, um… you know how much you love wearing my hoodie?”

Deceit nodded, running his thumb over one of the purple patches on Virgil’s sleeve.

“And you’re always borrowing it ‘cos you’re cold,” Virgil continued. “So… I decided to make you your own.”

Before Deceit could question him, Virgil twisted his wrist, and another hand-stitched hoodie appeared in his hand, almost identical to his own, but with yellow patches instead of purple, and Deceit’s logo on the front instead of Virgil’s.

Deceit’s eyes were wide as he stared at the gift, his heart feeling just a little too big for his ribcage.

The anxious side fidgeted awkwardly, biting his lip. “Do you… do you like it?”

Deceit reached up, cupping Virgil’s cheek with his left hand.

“I love it,” He said, soft and sincere.

He undid his capelet, dropping it onto the bed beside them, and taking the hoodie from Virgil. Deceit then put it on, finding it just as soft and warm as Virgil’s, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re still gonna wear mine whenever you can, aren’t you?” Virgil teased.

“Of course not.”


	100. Sleepxiety - Asleep

The first thing Remy noticed when he woke up was the arm around his waist, which had alarmed him for a moment, but then he realised that it was his boyfriend, Virgil, and he relaxed again.

Virgil was still sleeping - his eyes closed, breathing softly, looking more at peace than ever did when he was awake. It was adorable, frankly, his hair was an absolute mess, and Remy couldn’t wait for him to wake up so he could kiss him senseless.

For a moment, he wondered whether it was creepy to stare, but then he realised that he wouldn’t be able to move without waking Virgil up, anyway, so it didn’t really matter.

When Virgil finally woke up, the first thing he did was yawn, and the second thing he did was blink at Remy, confused.

“Were you watching me sleep?”

Remy nodded, reaching forward and resting his hand on Virgil’s neck.

Virgil wrinkled his nose. “The fuck? You creep.” He didn’t sound too serious, though, and didn’t push Remy’s hand away.

“I didn’t exactly have a choice, babe,” Remy teased, poking Virgil’s arm. “I didn’t wanna wake you up.”

“Oh.”

“Besides,” Remy continued, cradling Virgil’s face in his hand. “You’re real pretty to look at.”

Virgil turned pink, and Remy smirked.

“Shut up,” Virgil mumbled.

“Never.”


	101. Virmile - Cuddling

Emile ran his fingers through Virgil’s purple hair, smiling softly as his boyfriend let out a content sigh.

“Comfortable, honey?” He asked.

Virgil hummed quietly in acknowledgement, his head against Emile’s chest, fiddling with his pastel pink tie.

Emile’s other arm was across Virgil’s back as the couple reclined on the sofa, Virgil lying on top of his taller boyfriend. Steven Universe was playing on TV, but neither were paying too much attention to it, more focused on each other.

“I love you so much,” Emile said suddenly, out of nowhere, suddenly overwhelmed by how warm and soft and _gorgeous_ Virgil was. This wasn’t news to him, but he was constantly reminded of it.

Virgil paused for a moment, before pushing himself up, his hands on either side of Emile. He looked down at his boyfriend, with a look of concentrated softness that Emile wanted to kiss right off his face. Instead, he reached up, gently cradling Virgil’s face in his hand.

“I love you, too,” Virgil responded quietly, before leaning down and kissing him, their torsos pressed together.

Soon, Emile’s attention would go back to Steven Universe - singing along to one of his favourite songs - but Virgil wouldn’t mind, smitten and smiling, watching how delighted and adorable his boyfriend became.


	102. Sleepceit - Good Morning

“Mornin’, gorgeous,” Remy greeted, as he entered the kitchen.

Dee didn’t look up. “Are you talking to me, or the mirror?” He asked dryly.

He flipped to the next page of his book.

Remy snorted, walking over to his boyfriend and pressing a quick kiss to his temple, before grabbing the second cup of coffee from the table.

“There aren’t any mirrors in here, babe.” He took a sip. “But either works.”

Dee rolled his eyes. “How modest of you.”

Remy grinned, sitting down beside him.

“Well, we both know you’re just dating me for my looks,” He teased.

Dee glanced up at him, smirking slightly, reaching forward and tracing Remy’s jawline with his finger.

“Well, I’m certainly not here for your intelligence.”

Remy let out an exaggerated gasp, hand over heart. “Rude, I hate you.”

“Oh, honey, everyone can see that you’re head over heels in love with me.”

“Can’t argue with that.”


	103. Emceit - Secret Admirers

Emile bit his lip, fiddling with the straps of his backpack. He was trying not to make it obvious that he was staring, but he was sure that everyone noticed.

Damien Sanders - the most popular boy in school - was standing just beside his locker, talking casually with Roman Prince, ignoring all the eyes on him. He didn’t even glance at Emile once, which wasn’t surprising, because he wasn’t even sure Damien knew he existed.

That didn’t stop Emile from falling head over heels in love with him, though.

He’d thought it would fade, but after almost six months, it hadn’t, and Emile had accepted the fact that he’d likely be pining forever.

After an agonising five-or-so minutes, Damien _finally_ opened his locker door and the note Emile had written (anonymous poetry about Damien’s soft hair and pretty eyes and gorgeous, _gorgeous_ smile that made Emile’s heart pound in his chest) fell right into his hands.

Emile’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Damien read the letter, the other boy’s eyes widening in surprise. He then looked around the hallway, ignoring Roman’s questions, and Emile immediately glanced away, pretending he’d been looking anywhere other than at him.

After a moment or two, Damien turned back to Roman, whispering frantically to him, just quiet enough not to be overheard.

Emile sighed, lamenting the fact that he’d likely never find out what Damien thought about the note and his secret admirer, and that Damien would likely forget about it within days, maybe even hours. He turned to his locker, opening it quietly, and letting out a startled gasp when a note slipped out, right through his fingers, and landed at his feet.

He bent down quickly, and opened it, oblivious to the fact that Damien was watching him the whole time.


	104. Remile - Accidental Kiss

Remy didn’t know how it had happened, but one moment he and Emile had been watching a movie (and Emile had gasped oh-so-adorably at the plot twist), and then the next moment they were kissing.

His first thought was that Emile’s lips were so soft, and that they tasted faintly of bubble-gum, and then his second thought was that ‘oh _god_ , he had just kissed his friend out of nowhere, what the fuck was wrong with him?’

He pulled back, as if he’d just been burnt, staring back at Emile with wide eyes. His best friend was just as wide-eyed as he was, and blushing so prettily that Remy desperately wanted to kiss him again and again and _again_.

Remy opened his mouth to apologise, but Emile interrupted him.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I should not have done that without asking first,” He exclaimed, hands clasped in front of him.

Well, that didn’t make _any_ sense.

“But… wait, what?” Remy said. “Wasn’t I the one who just kissed you?”

Emile’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he blinked at Remy, perplexed.

“Huh? No- why?”

There were a few moments of confused silence, and then Remy started laughing, prompting Emile to start giggling, too.

“I’m still a little confused,” Emile admitted, once they were done laughing, a few minutes later.

“Babe,” Remy smiled. “I’ve been crushing on you since we were _teenagers_.”

Emile’s eyes widened again, and then his expression softened.

“Oh- oh, me too,” He breathed, hesitating for a moment, before cupping Remy’s face with one hand. “Can- can I-”

“Do you even need to ask?”


	105. Losleep - Function Swap

Remy sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What do you _mean_ , Logan isn’t letting you sleep?”

“I mean, he’s not letting me sleep!” Thomas exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air, exasperated. “Can-” He cut himself off with a yawn. “Can you go talk to him for me?”

Remy sighed. “Yeah, sure. Whatever. BRB.”

He then sank out, reappearring in the hallway of the mindscape, right in front of Logan’s bedroom door. Remy wasted no time, immediately strutting up to it and knocking three times.

He didn’t wait for an answer, instead immediately pushing the door open, walking inside.

“What the hell, babe?” Remy exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air. “Why aren’t you letting Thomas sleep?”

Logan didn’t look up from his book.

“It is 4pm, that’s far too early for Thomas to sleep. He’s going to have to wait until later.”

Remy groaned, rolling his eyes and strolling over to Logan, sitting down on the bed beside him. He then plucked the book right from his boyfriend’s hands, closed it, and placed it on the blanket beside them. Logan made an offended noise, but Remy shushed him quickly.

“Babe, it’s naptime. Thomas is, like, already half-asleep, and he can’t get anything productive done like this.”

Logan shook his head. “I don’t want to interrupt Thomas’s sleep schedule.’

"But he got, like, barely any sleep last night, so it’ll balance out.”

“That was _your_ fault,” Logan said, crossing his arms. “You made him stay up until 4am, editing his video.”

Remy waved his hand dismissively. “He’s got a schedule to stick to, hun, that’s just my job.”

“And keeping Thomas on a healthy sleep schedule is _my_ job.”

Remy paused for a moment.

“Babe,” He said. “Are you mad at me?”

“No,” Logan answered quickly, a little too quickly. He turned away, his arms crossed.

Remy pouted. “Oh my god, you _are_.” He reached out, carefully placing his hand on Logan’s cheek and turning his head to face him. “Babe,” He said seriously. “I’m sorry I ignored you last night. Forgive me?”

Logan sighed. “Fine.”

Remy grinned, taking Logan’s hand and squeezing it.

“Great,” He said. “Now… Thomas _really_ needs to get some sleep, or he’ll never finish his video on time.” He patted the bed between them. “So, we’re going to snuggle ‘til you fall asleep, and I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Logan nodded, pretending to sigh, but obviously hiding a smile.

“Okay.”


	106. Loceit - Museum

If asked, Dee would never admit the number of times that he’d almost tripped over his own feet, today. Partly because he had a reputation to uphold, and partly because he was far more focused on how adorable Logan was, excitedly dragging him from exhibit to exhibit, telling his boyfriend every little thing he knew about each piece.

“Honey,” Dee spoke up eventually. “I hate to interrupt you, really, but it’s late, and we really should be getting home.”

Logan looked confused. “Late? We only just got here.”

The corners of Dee’s lips twitched upwards into a smile.

“Dear, it’s been two hours.”

Logan’s eyes widened, and he hastily checked his watch, confirming that it had, in fact, been over two hours since they’d arrived.

“Oh,” He squeaked. “Have- have I really been talking that long? I’m sor-”

Dee squeezed his hand. “None of that. I enjoy listening to you talk. You’re very intelligent.”

Logan’s brow creased, and he glanced around them.

“We didn’t get to see everything,” He mumbled.

“Perhaps we can return tomorrow.”

“Really?”

Dee nodded, and Logan looked surprised, and then his eyes darted around, double checking that no one was watching them, before he quickly pressed a feather-light kiss to Dee’s cheek.

“Thank you.”


	107. Moceit - Picnic

Dee stared suspiciously at the unwrapped cupcake that was held right in front of his face.

“I can feed myself, you know,” He said dryly.

Patton giggled. “Of course, I know that, silly! Come on, just take a bite.”

A child ran past them, screeching like an animal, and Dee felt the urge to scowl at them. But the sun was warm, the blanket was soft, and Patton was smiling, so he couldn’t find it in himself to be truly annoyed, right now.

“What flavour is it?” He asked cautiously.

“Lemon, your favourite!”

Dee hesitated for a moment, before sighing exaggeratedly, and leaning forward to take a bite of the cupcake.

It was good, unsurprisingly, as Patton was a very talented baker.

“Do you like it?” Patton asked.

Dee swallowed. “Of course not.”

Patton laughed again. He reached forward, cupping Dee’s face with his hand.

“You’re adorable,” He said sweetly.

Dee scowled, poking Patton’s arm. “I am not.”

“Are too!”

“Am not.”

Patton then leant forward, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s. Dee melted on the spot.

“That’s cheating,” He mumbled against Patton’s lips.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Of course not.”


	108. Dukeceit - Spray Paint

“Are you nearly done?”

“You can’t rush art, babe. If I go any quicker, then I’m gonna make a mess.”

Dee tilted his head as he stared at the splatters of spray paint on the brick wall - red and green, like blood and grass, all neon, practically glowing under the yellow of the flashlight.

“It already looks like a mess,” Dee said dryly.

Remus laughed, loud and booming. Dee shushed him aggressively.

“Quiet!?” He hissed. “Do you want us to get caught?”

Remus placed his free hand on his hip, pretending to think it through. He then grinned.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to see you in handcuffs,” He flirted.

Dee rolled his eyes, doing his best to ignore the heat that rose to his cheeks. He was glad it was dark, because if Remus had seen that, he’d never let it go.

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” Remus teased.

Dee decided not to take the time to think it through, instead grabbing the front of his boyfriend’s shirt, yanking him closer, and smashing their lips together. The kiss ended too soon, however, as Dee quickly stepped back and crossed his arms.

Remus whined. “Babe, come on.”

“Finish your masterpiece, then I’ll make out with you.”

There was a beat.

“So you admit that it’s a masterpiece?”


	109. Roceit - Dinner Date

Dee had smiled more tonight than he’d smiled any other day of his life. He was sure that his lungs would start hurting from the amount of times he’d laughed throughout the date.

Roman was just so… amazing. And funny. And perfect. And _handsome._ So so handsome that Dee felt like his heart was going to burst everytime he looked at him.

“What are you looking at?” Roman teased, smiling, and Dee realised that he’d been staring.

His foot nudged the other’s under the table, and Dee felt his face warm up.

“Nothing,” He said, just a little too quickly.

Roman raised his eyebrows, amused.

“Really?” He responded. “It looked like you were staring at _me_.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Dee blurted out.

Roman froze.

Dee internally cursed his sudden lack of a filter. What was Roman doing to him? What was _he_ doing? This was just the first date, he must have came on too strong, Roman was going to think he was crazy.

To his surprise, Roman’s face had turned bright red, and his eyes had widened.

“Thank you,” He squeaked.


	110. Anxceit - Still

Deceit couldn’t move. It would’ve been practically _illegal_ to move, and whilst Deceit was usually all for breaking laws, this was one rule he refused to break.

Virgil had fallen asleep in his lap, so he had to stay still, and quiet, to make sure not to wake him.

He continued to run his fingers through Virgil’s hair, soft and soothing, almost like how one would pet a slumbering cat. Deceit didn’t like cats, but he loved Virgil, so this was much preferred.

Fortunately, it was sometime after midnight, meaning none of the other sides were likely to burst into the room and wake him. If they did, Deceit would probably strangle them.

Virgil shifted in Deceit’s lap, and the lying side froze.

“Dee?” Virgil mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed.

“I’m right here, dear,” Deceit responded softly, taking one of Virgil’s hands and lifting it to his lips, kissing it softly, before placing it back on his leg. “Go back to sleep.”


	111. Logicality - Aquarium

Patton was making faces at the fish, and Logan felt like his heart was about to burst in his chest.

It was ridiculous, wholly and utterly ridiculous, one man shouldn’t be able to completely overtake Logan’s senses by just… existing. But Patton did, and it was somehow both unexplainable and the most understandable thing in the universe.

His hair smelt like strawberries (his shampoo) and his lips tasted like candy, because he couldn’t stop eating them. His eyes were brown, honey-coloured in the sunlight, and his smile was brighter than the stars. His laughter was like music to Logan’s ears, and his hands were warm and soft and fit perfectly in Logan’s.

Logan couldn’t stop thinking about him, and especially not when Patton was right there, in front of him, waving at the fish like they were old friends.

Then, Patton turned and smiled at Logan, and if they were alone, Logan would’ve kissed him until they ran out of breath, and then kissed him again as soon as they’d regained it.

“What’s that one called?” Patton asked, squeezing Logan’s hand and pointing at one multi-coloured fish.

Logan told him, and Patton’s smile somehow widened.

“You’re so smart, Lo,” He gushed.

Logan felt his ears redden. No matter how many times Patton complimented him, he’d always be flustered.

“I… read a lot,” Logan responded lamely.

Patton giggled. “You sure do!”


	112. Intrulogical - Carry

“Ouch.”

Remus rushed over to his boyfriend immediately, crouching down beside Logan and grabbing his arm.

“What’s wrong? Are you injured? Are you bleeding? Are you dying?”

“No, Remus, I am not dying,” Logan sighed. “I just slipped and twisted my ankle, that is all.”

“Oh.”

Somehow, Remus sounded both relieved and disappointed at once. He was an enigma, just as he always was.

“Can you stand?” Remus continued.

“Let’s see, can you help me up?”

Remus nodded, standing up slowly and helping Logan up with him, practically picking him up, but when the bespectacled man tried to stand up, he let out a pained grunt, collapsing against Remus’s chest.

“This is… unfortunate.”

Remus shrugged, wrapping his arms around Logan. “Nah, it’s not so bad.”

“How so? It’ll be difficult to get home this way.”

“Well, it _would_ be, but luckily for you, you’ve got a big strong boyfriend who can carry you back to our apartment.”

“Ca- Remus!”

Logan yelped, his glasses nearly tumbling right off of his face, as he was scooped into Remus’s arms, bridal-style. His face reddened, and Remus looked predictably rather smug at that.

Remus bounced him a few times in his arms, grinning.

“People are _staring_ ,” Logan hissed.

Remus tilted his head to one side.

“Ignore them. Just look at me, babe!” He then leant closer, until they were almost nose-to-nose. “What’s my reward for helping you out?”

Logan rolled his eyes, but shifted in Remus’s arms, moving closer for a moment to give Remus a brief kiss.

“Let’s go home.”


	113. Logince - Proposal

The ring box was heavy in Logan’s pocket, impossible to ignore, just like Roman. He was loud and bright and _gorgeous_ , he stood out in every crowd.

The opposite of Logan, yet they fit together so well.

It was good, amazing, _exciting_ , like a never ending rollercoaster that Logan never wanted to get off, which was a surprise, as Logan didn’t usually like rollercoasters.

“Listening, specs?” Roman interrupted Logan’s daydream.

He jumped, startled. “Oh, I apologise Roman, I was lost in thought. What were you saying?”

“Nothing important,” Roman waved it off dismissively, squeezing Logan’s hand. “It’s not like you to get your head stuck in the clouds. A penny for your thoughts?”

Well, now was as good a time as any to say his speech.

Logan had been preparing for this for _months_ , at least, and he’d had the ring for weeks. He was ready, they were ready. It was okay, he could do this.

“Roman, I have something I need to tell you.”

Roman tilted his head to the side, confused, but motioning for Logan to continue. Logan opened his mouth, confident, but no sound came out.

He could not do this.

He groaned loudly, stepping back and burying his face in his hands.

“My love, are you alright?” Roman asked, worried.

“I forgot,” Logan announced. “I had a whole speech planned, you were going to love it, but I _forgot_.”

“I love everything you say,” Roman said, confused, but comforting. “Well, maybe not when you’re telling me off, but I love everything else.” He paused for a moment. “Actually, you’re pretty hot when you’re mad, so I love that, too.”

Logan gave Roman a dry look. “Roman, this is serious.”

“Is it? Because I have honestly no idea what we’re talking about.”

“Virgil told me not to bring the flashcards. He said it would make things awkward,” Logan said. “But this is worse, this is much worse, so I regret that decision.” He sighed. “I suppose I will have to speak ad lib.”

“Okay?” Roman didn’t look any less confused.

Logan took a moment to compose himself, running his fingers through his hair and breathing deeply. Then, he took Roman’s hands in his own, looking into his eyes.

“Roman,” He spoke softly. “I love you.”

Roman’s expression softened. “I love you, too.”

Logan smiled slightly, looking slightly less shaken, reassured. “I love you more than words can describe, more than there are stars in the sky, more than there are cells in my body. I… I think I’ve known this since the moment I first laid eyes on you.”

“I thought you hated me when we first met?”

“I hated how much I liked you,” Logan corrected. The look of adoration that Roman gave him made his heart do flips in his chest.

“Me, too.”

This… this wasn’t so hard. Maybe it was better this way, more emotional, more honest, less practised.

Logan continued. “It took us a while to get here, but I’m so glad we did. And I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Something seemed to click in Roman’s head, and his eyes widened dramatically.

Now was the time.

Logan got down on one knee, taking the ring box out of his pocket and opening it.

“Roman, will you marry me?”

Roman answered immediately.

“Yes, yes! Oh my gosh, yes!”

He looked like he was about to burst into tears from joy.

Logan stood up, carefully taking the ring and sliding it onto Roman’s finger. He then snapped the box shut, sliding it into his pocket.

He was about to open his mouth to say something (what, he wasn’t sure, was he supposed to thank Roman for saying yes?), when Roman wrapped his arms around him, dipping him dramatically and kissing him.

Well, Logan certainly wasn’t complaining.


	114. Analogical - Library

It was quiet, peaceful.

The only noises that Logan could hear were the occasional rustling and whispering from the library’s other occupants, and the music from Virgil’s headphones, that Logan could only really hear if he concentrated.

Their shoulders were pressed together, their legs touching, and their elbows kept bumping everytime one of them tried to turn a page. Logan could’ve moved away, for convenience, but he didn’t want to, not at all.

His lips still tasted faintly off coffee. He hadn’t drunk any today, but Virgil had.

Honestly, Logan was far more focused on Virgil - on his eyes, his lips, his hands - than he was on his book, despite the fact that it was one of his favourites.

Virgil reached up, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, and that was when he noticed Logan’s stare.

“What are you looking at?” He asked, half-teasing.

“You.”

Virgil blinked a few times, startled, not at all surprised that that was the answer, but hadn’t expected him to be that upfront about it.

“Oh.”


	115. Intruality - Kisses

Patton’s hair was soft, like blankets and pillows and feathers plucked straight from the bodies of baby birds. It contrasted greatly with Remus’s hands - rough and scarred, but petting Patton’s hair oh-so-gently, like he was afraid of hurting him. He was.

Patton hummed contentedly, rolling over so he was looking up at Remus, whose hand stilled in his hair.

“I love you,” He smiled, as soft and adoring as ever.

“I love you, too.”

The moral side giggled, delighted, just as he always did when Remus said that. He sat up, shifting so he was now sitting sideways in Remus’s lap, cupping the other side’s face in his hands.

Then, Patton leant forward, kissing Remus softly. When he pulled back, he smiled, humming under his breath.

“You taste like… mint?”

Remus nodded eagerly. That was a habit of his, deliberately eating foods that Patton liked the flavours of, just so he’d enjoy kissing him and do it more. It worked.

“Yup!” He pecked Patton on the lips. “And you taste like… sour candy?”

Patton nodded, too, and Remus immediately went back to kissing him.

His lips. His cheeks. His freckles. His nose. His jaw.

He even kissed and nipped at Patton’s ear, just to make his boyfriend laugh.


	116. Royality - Serenade

Patton’s heart was going to burst.

Roman was _serenading_ him, with a song he’d written specifically for Patton, and it was the most romantic thing he’d ever heard. His voice was soft and sweet, and the adoring look he gave Patton was surely going to make the moral side melt on the spot. He

“Do you like it?” Roman asked once he was done, as if he hadn’t just sung the most perfect song in the whole _world_.

Patton flung himself at Roman almost immediately. If he’d been any stronger, or Roman any weaker, he’d likely have tackled both of them to the ground, but, instead, Roman caught him easily.

“Should I take that as a yes?” Roman laughed, wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist, holding him tight.

“You’re amazing,” Patton breathed, practically nose-to-nose with Roman. “I love you _so_ much.”

Roman smiled softly. “I’m simply giving you the love that you deserve, my heart. I love you, too.”


	117. Moxiety - Cookies

Patton wasn’t having a good day.

He didn’t know why he felt so bad, there was no specific reason, he just… did. It wasn’t fun, and it made him want to cry.

He tugged at the strings of hoodie, making them uneven, and then even again. Uneven. Even. Uneven. Even. Uneven. Even.

Patton sniffled, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs.

He should get up. He should get dressed, get out of bed, and pretend everything was okay. He should, but he couldn’t.

He rested his forehead against his knees.

Then, someone knocked on his bedroom door.

“Who is it?” Patton called out.

“It’s Virgil. Can I come in?”

Patton was tempted to say no, he didn’t want Virgil to see him like this, but he wasn’t sure that that would work, right now.

“Okay.”

The door swung open, and Virgil stepped inside, a plate full of chocolate-chip cookies, Patton’s favourite kind, in one hand, the other stuffed into his pocket.

“I, um… I made you cookies.”

Patton sat up straight. “You _made_ them? For me?”

Virgil nodded, walking up to Patton’s bed and sitting down beside him, putting the plate on the bedside table, and placing one hand on top of Patton’s.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly.

Patton didn’t answer, wrinkling his nose and staring down at his lap.

Virgil took his hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing it gently. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Okay, do you- do you want a cookie?”

A beat.

Patton nodded.

Virgil smiled slightly, picking up one of the still-warm cookies and handing it to his boyfriend.

“Sorry if it’s not as good as yours,” Virgil said awkwardly, watching as Patton took a bite.

“It’s good,” Patton mumbled.

“Good.”

There was a pause, and then Patton shifted, moving until he was tucked under Virgil’s arm, pressed against his side.

Patton still wasn’t having a good day, but this was better.


	118. Dukexiety - Halloween

“Babe. Babe! Wake up!”

Remus jolted awake, rolling off the couch and landing on the ground with a thump. He grunted, sprawling out on his back like a starfish and opening his eyes.

“What?”

Virgil looked down at him excitedly, his eyes uncharacteristically bright.

“It’s the first date of Halloween!”

He sat up. “Really?!”

“Yes!”

Remus grinned, reaching up and grabbing Virgil by the waist, pulling him into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

Virgil yelped. “Ack- Remus!”

“You woke me up,” Remus teased, nuzzling Virgil’s neck. “It’s what you deserve.”

Virgil pretended to sigh, but relaxed, leaning into Remus’s chest. “Are we gonna buy another shit-ton of fake blood, this year?”

“Of course.”

Virgil hummed, satisfied. “And are we gonna prank Roman with it again?”

Remus pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck. “Duh.”


	119. Prinxiety - Popcorn

When Roman was hit in the face with a piece of popcorn, his first reaction was to let out an offended gasp, turning to face his boyfriend with his hand over his heart.

“How _dare_ you?”

Virgil shrugged, popping a small handful of popcorn into his mouth, and ignoring the movie in favour of giving Roman an amused look.

Roman scoffed, reaching into the bowl and picking up a handful of popcorn, before throwing it at Virgil’s chest.

“Babe, what the heck?” Virgil exclaimed.

“Payback,” Roman said smugly.

“What do you mean, payback? I threw one piece, you threw, like, a ton!”

“It’s what you deserve, you _heathen_.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, reaching down to place the bowl on the floor, before brushing off the crumbs that had stuck to his shirt. He wrinkled his nose, and then deliberately bumped Roman’s leg with one socked foot.

Roman let out another overly-exaggerated gasp.

“Fiend! You dare attack me?”

Roman’s method of getting revenge on that frankly _outrageous_ attack was a lot more… aggressive than Virgil’s. He crawled across the couch, throwing one leg over both of Virgil’s, so he was sitting right in his lap, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s neck and kissing him roughly. It was quickly reciprocated, of course, and the movie remained ignored for another few minutes.

When Roman pulled back, he was very smug.

“I win,” He smirked.

Virgil took a moment to properly look over Roman, up and down, before making eye contact with him.

“No,” He said. “I think I’m the winner, here.”


	120. Emceit - Bouquet

Emile bounced up and down on the balls of his feet as he waited for the front door to open. There was a bouquet of pretty, yellow and white flowers clutched in his left hand, and he was sure that if he held them any tighter, he would’ve already snapped the stems.

He was full of energy - excited, nervous energy - moments away from bursting into laughter.

The door opened.

His friend, Dee, appeared in front of him, his eyes immediately landing on the bouquet, his eyebrows shooting up.

“These are for you!” Emile blurted out, holding out the flowers, his face reddening slightly as he almost shoved them against Dee’s chest.

Dee took them, a little confused, but not judgemental, which gave Emile hope.

“Okay…” He said. “Why are you giving me flowers?”

“I was, um… hoping to ask you out.”

“On a date?”

Emile nodded.

Dee hummed quietly in thought, looking over the flowers, and then Emile.

“Sure.”

“Really?” Emile’s eyes widened, and he was suddenly beaming.

Dee’s lips twitched into a small, amused smile, and Emile felt his heart skip a beat in his cheat.

“Yeah,” He said. “Where are we going?”

Emile was so distracted by the pure joy he was experiencing, right now, that, for a moment, he forgot that he hadn’t planned this far ahead.


	121. Sleepceit - Bet

“Babe, I am gonna kick your _ass_ at this game.”

Dee raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Uh-huh,” Remy said smugly, crossing his arms. “I’m the best at arcade games.”

“Are you willing to bet on that?”

Remy grinned. “What do you wanna bet?”

Dee hummed quietly, looking Remy up and down. “How about… if I win, I get to wear your jacket for a week?”

“A whole week? Babe, you know I can’t live without my jacket!”

Dee tilted his head. “I thought you were sure you’d win?” He asked fake-innocently.

Remy rolled his eyes, sighing exaggeratedly.

“Fine,” He half-whined. “What do I get if I win?”

“If you win, I’ll kiss you.”

“That’s dumb, you’ll kiss me either way.”

“Alright, I’ll buy you coffee for a week, too.”

Remy grinned, holding his hand out for Dee to shake. “Deal.”

In the end, Dee was right, and he won the bet, getting to wear Remy’s favourite leather jacket for a whole week, but Remy was right, too, as Dee still kissed him.


	122. Thomceit - Escape Room

Thomas leant back against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment and groaning exasperatedly.

“We’re gonna lose.”

Dee glanced up from where he was sorting through books on a shelf. “We are not going to _lose_. If we do, we’ll never hear the end of it from Remus.”

“We are, I _suck_ at escape rooms. You should’ve paired with someone else.”

Dee rolled his eyes. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I picked someone else?”

“A smart one,” Thomas said, joking.

“Do you really think I could stand being stuck in a room with any of the others? They’re all insufferable.”

Thomas clicked his tongue. “Don’t be mean, they’re our friends.” He tried to look disappointed, but instead just looked like he was trying not to laugh. “They aren’t insufferable.”

Dee snorted, stepping away from the clues they were supposed to sift through, and closer to Thomas.

“You’re too nice,” He said. It sounded like it was supposed to be an insult, but it came out more like a compliment.

“You love me for it.”

“Unfortunately.”

Dee reached forward, grabbing the sides of Thomas’s jacket and pulling him into a kiss. It didn’t last long, however as Thomas pulled back quickly, his eyes drifting to the corner of the room. Dee followed his gaze, spotting the camera immediately, and sighing.

“We can kiss later,” He said, grabbing Thomas’s hand and pulling him in the direction of the clues. “We’ve gotta solve this before Remus does.”


	123. Lomile - Watch

There was no reason why Logan shouldn’t have been able to concentrate on the documentary.

But Emile was curled up at his side, tucked under his arm, warm and unable to be ignored, his soft cardigan brushing against Logan’s bare arm. His eyes were on the documentary, captivated, even though astronomy wasn’t one of his interests. It was Logan’s, though, and that made Emile want to learn everything he could about it.

That was one of the reasons why Logan was so attracted to him - he was so sweet, so selfless without a second thought. It was in his nature to care about others.

(And he was handsome, too, very much so, but Logan would never admit that that was another thing that drew him to Emile, lest he be seen as shallow.)

“Do you want to watch an episode of Steven Universe, after this?” Logan blurted out, surprising him as much as he surprised Emile.

Emile blinked a few times, before beaming.

“Okay! Can we rewatch the finale, again?”

“Sure.”


	124. Patmile - Cat

“And then she- oh, honey, where are you going?”

Emile followed, confused and a little concerned, as Patton suddenly gasped, wandering off in an entirely different direction, for seemingly no reason. This wasn’t out of character for Patton, though, not at all, and it happened almost every time the couple went on walks together.

It took a few moments, but Emile quickly realised what Patton had spotted.

There was a cat, soft and fluffy, sitting in the centre of the pavement.

Patton crouched down just in front of it, about to hold his hand out to the adorable animal, but Emile grabbed his wrist before he could.

“Honey, no,” Emile said firmly. “You’re allergic.”

“But he’s so cute!” Patton pouted.

Emile shook his head. “You’ll regret it, and, besides, it might scratch you.”

“It would be worth it.”

“It would _not_.”

Patton glanced up at Emile, using his most adorable puppy-dog eyes in an attempt to persuade his boyfriend to give in.

Fortunately, it did not work, as Emile had gained an immunity to this.

“Sweetheart, you can’t. Come on,” He helped Patton stand up. “I will give you a _million_ kisses if you leave the cat alone.”

Patton giggled. “A million?”

“Yes,” Emile said seriously, doing his best to keep a straight face.

“Well, how can I say no to that?” Patton teased, standing up and smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt.

Then, he leant forward, pressing a quick kiss to Emile’s lips.

“Let’s go home.”


	125. Dukemile - Movie Date

“Boo!”

Multiple other people in the cinema shushed Remus loudly, some even threw popcorn at him.

Emile bit his tongue, trying not to laugh.

“Shhh, honey, you’ve gotta be quiet,” He whispered, squeezing Remus’s hand.

Remus pouted, slumping over in his chair, and throwing his free hand up into the air in exasperation.

“This is so _boring._ Why can’t I talk?” He mumbled.

“We have to be considerate to the other people here,” Emile said softly, before pausing for a moment. “Would you like to leave?”

Remus thought things over, his nose wrinkled. Then, he nodded.

Emile smiled sympathetically, squeezing his hand, before standing up - to the loud complaints of the people behind them - and leading Remus out of the room, out of the building, until they were standing in the cool air of the parking lot.

Remus took a deep breath.

“Feeling better, honey?”

“Uh-huh,” Remus said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. “Sorry, babe, I know you really wanted to see that film.”

“It’s alright, we can get it once it’s out on DVD,” Emile smiled.

Remus hummed. “We can! Did you see how fake the blood was, though? It looked like ketchup!”

“It did,” Emile agreed.

“I could’ve just reached through the screen and licked it up!”

Then, Remus lifted Emile’s hand to his mouth, licking the back of it like a cat, and his boyfriend burst into laughter.

“Remus!”


	126. Remile - Sleepy

When Remy realised that he couldn’t find his jacket, he immediately knew where it was.

“Emile?” He called out, strolling down the hallway of their apartment and stepping into the living room. “Ah, there you are, babe.”

Emile was curled up on the couch, wearing Remy’s signature leather jacket over his pyjamas, and holding a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. The TV was on, playing some cartoon that Remy didn’t recognise, but Emile wasn’t paying too much attention to it, yawning sleepily, his eyes half-closed. He looked up at Remy when he entered the room, placing his mug on the coffee table and making grabby-hands that were far too adorable to ignore.

As soon as he sat down on the sofa, Emile crawled into his lap, and Remy chuckled.

“You know, if you’re really that sleepy, you can just go to bed,” Remy said, running his fingers through Emile’s tousled hair.

Emile hummed. “"M not that tired.”

“We both know that’s bullshit, babe,” Remy teased. “You only take my jacket when you’re sleepy.”

Emile liked to wear Remy’s jacket a lot, but, most of the time, that was because Remy offered it to him, usually when they were out on dates. He only took it of his own accord when he was tired.

“It’s comfy, and it smells like you,” Emile mumbled, before pausing for a moment. “’S that creepy?”

Remy laughed. “Nah, babe, it’s not creepy. I think it’s cute.”

Emile seemed satisfied with that answer, snuggling against Remy’s chest, smiling slightly as Remy wrapped his arms around him.

It, predictably, didn’t take him long to fall asleep, comfortable in Remy’s arms.


	127. Romile - Roller Skating

“Oh!” Emile exclaimed, slipping and tumbling forward.

Fortunately, though, before he could hit the ground, Roman appeared - seemingly out of nowhere - and caught him.

“Maybe roller skating was a bad idea for a date,” Emile joked. “You’re too busy catching me to have any fun!”

“I don’t mind,” Roman grinned, wrapping his arms around Emile. “It gives me an excuse to hold you.”

Emile giggled, gently pushing against Roman’s chest in an attempt to stand up on his own. It failed, as he had no idea how to skate, and he ended up just falling back into Roman with a quiet ‘oof.’

“Oh dear,” He sighed.

Roman smiled sympathetically. “Would you like me to help you stand, my love?”

“That would be nice, yes.”


	128. Thomile - Episode

Emile opened his front door, immediately coming face to face with his boyfriend, Thomas.

“Babe,” Thomas said excitedly, grabbing Emile’s hands. “Have you seen the latest episode of Steven Universe?”

Emile gasped. “Oh my gosh, yes!”

“We have so much to talk about,” Thomas grinned. “Also, I love you.”

Emile giggled. “I love you, too,” He said, stepping back and leading Thomas into the apartment. “What did you think of the ending?”

“The ending _killed_ me. It literally killed me, I had no idea how to react to that.”

“I know, right?”

Thomas let go of Emile’s hands, walking over to the couch and flopping onto it. When Emile got close, he reached out and pulled him into his lap.

“Can we rewatch it?” He asked.

“Absolutely.”


	129. Virmile - Hot Chocolate

“I brought hot chocolate,” Virgil said, stepping into the living room, two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands - one piled high with whipped cream and marshmallows, the other with a sensible amount.

Emile perked up, immediately reaching for his Steven Universe-themed mug, grabbing it as soon as Virgil was in reach.

“Thank you, honey,” Emile smiled, lifting the mug to his lips.

“Wait, it’s too ho-”

But, alas, it was too late, and Emile had already taken a sip, yelping as he burnt his tongue on the too-hot liquid.

Virgil sighed, placing his mug on the coffee table, before gently taking Emile’s mug and doing the same.

“Babe, why do you always do this?”

“Sorry,” Emile pouted, sticking his tongue out.

Virgil’s concern overtook his mild annoyance, as it always did.

“Are you alright?” He asked. “Do you want some water?”

Emile shook his head. “It’s okay, it’s not so bad.” He waited a moment, before smiling a little teasingly. “Kiss it better?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but the corners of his lips were twitching upwards. He then leant down, pecking Emile on the lips.

“Better?”

“Better.”


	130. Losleep - Stars

“The sky’s clear tonight,” Logan breathed softly. “You can see so many stars!”

Remy hummed in agreement, resting his hand on top of Logan’s and squeezing it lightly. The couple were currently lying down in the grass of their garden, star-gazing, as they did many nights, whenever possible.

Logan turned his head, feeling his face warm slightly as he realised that Remy was staring at him, not the sky.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked. “We’re supposed to be star-gazing.”

“I’m sure the stars are just as beautiful as ever,” Remy shrugged. “I’d rather look at you.”

“My appearance hasn’t changed, either.”

Remy smiled. “You’re much more gorgeous than the stars.”

Logan rolled his eyes, but it was clear he was trying not to smile. “Starlight, I love you, but that’s impossible.”

“That’s a falsehood,” Remy teased.

Logan sighed. “You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

“Nope.”


	131. Thomgan - Cute

Thomas nudged Logan’s shoe with his own under the table.

“You’re cute,” He said suddenly, smiling.

Logan paused, in the middle of flipping the page of my book. His brow creased, and he gave his boyfriend a confused look.

“But I’m reading?”

Thomas tilted his head, amused. “And how does that negate you being cute?”

“It… doesn’t,” Logan said carefully. He didn’t believe in his own attractiveness, but knew that trying to say otherwise would be ineffective. “But I am simply reading, I do not understand how I would look any ‘cuter’ than usual.”

“I can see you’re enjoying your book, you were smiling,” Thomas said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s adorable.”

Logan’s face was pink.

“ _Thomas_ ,” He hissed. “We are in a café, you cannot flirt with me so openly in public, it’s inappropriate.”

Thomas laughed. “No one’s listening. It’s not like I’m, I don’t know, pushing you up against a wall and making out with you.”

Logan cleared his throat, adjusting his tie in an attempt to regain composure.

“Yes,” He said. “That would be rather… embarrassing.”

Thomas waited, thinking things over for a moment, before standing up quickly, leaning over the table and pecking Logan on the lips. Then, he sat back down in his chair, looking smug.

Logan turned bright red, wide-eyed.

“Thomas!”


	132. Thomality - Cupcake

"Ooh, now try this one!"

Thomas smiled. "You know, if you keep feeding me cupcakes, I'll be too full for dinner."

"We can have cupcakes for dinner!" Patton giggled. "Come on, I think this one'll be your favourite!"

"Okay, okay, just one more," Thomas gave in, fondly rolling his eyes, and leaning forward, opening his mouth to take a bite. 

His eyes lit up as soon as he tasted the sweet-treat.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, after he swallowed. "This one is my favourite."

"See," Patton poked Thomas's shoulder, beaming. "I know you well, honey."

"That you do."

Patton leant forward, pressing his lips to Thomas's with a kiss that was quickly reciprocated. When they pulled apart, Patton smiled, licking his lips.

"Mmm, frosting!"


	133. Dukesleep - Babe

“Babe, babe, babe, babe, babe!”

Remy looked up from his phone, one eyebrow raised. He lifted his sunglasses, giving his boyfriend a questioning look.

“What?”

Remus grinned, reaching forward and grabbing Remy’s face, squishing his face and leaning in close.

“I love you,” He whispered, his eyes shining.

Remy snorted, rolling this eyes, though fondly. “I love you, too. Can I get back to texting now?”

His boyfriend thought it through, before shaking his head, messing up his hair even more. When he was done, it was sticking up in multiple places, and Remy immediately started fixing it.

“Nope, it’s cuddle time,” Remus said.

“Is it, now?”

Remus nodded, leaning forward and bumping Remy’s nose with his own. Remy pretended to think it through, humming softly as he played with his boyfriend’s hair.

Then, his lips quirked up into a smile.

“Only cuddling?”


	134. Dukemas - Tackle

Thomas sat up, ready to slip out of bed and get ready for the day, when he was suddenly tackled back onto the mattress. He would’ve been alarmed, but it was just his boyfriend, Remus, so, instead, he just sighed, his hand immediately coming up to cup the back of Remus’s neck.

“Remus, I have to get up.”

Remus shook his head, nuzzling Thomas’s neck with his nose, and then pressing a kiss to the same spot.

“No, you’re not allowed,” Remus whined, his moustache tickling Thomas’s skin.

“But, I have _work_.”

“Nuh-uh,” Remus pulled back enough to look Thomas in the eye. “Stay.”

He then leant down, peppering numerous kisses across his boyfriend’s face, grinning when Thomas started laughing.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, but I really do need to get up.”


	135. Rosleep - Overwork

When the door to his study suddenly swung open, Roman jumped, almost falling right out of his seat. Remy then stepped inside, placing his hands on his hips.

“Babe, you’re overworking yourself,” He said firmly. “Stop it.”

“What?” Roman denied, awkwardly trying to laugh it off. “No- no, I’m not.”

Remy gave him a dry look.

Roman sighed. “Remy, I really need to get this script done.”

“You’ve been at this for _hours_ , babe,” His boyfriend chastised, strolling over to Roman, standing behind him and wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck. “You need to take a break.”

“But-”

“Nuh-uh, no arguing. Now, come on, we’re gonna go watch the sappiest, cheesiest rom-com we can find and we are gonna snuggle the _whole_ time.”

Roman hesitated for a moment.

“That… does sound nice.”


	136. Sleepmas - Distraction

“Pay attention to _me_ ,” Remy whined, flopping against Thomas’s shoulder.

Thomas laughed. “Remy, I have to finish this.”

Remy pouted. “But, I’m _bored_. You can do this later, I need kisses.”

He leant forward, pressing a kiss to Thomas’s jawline. Thomas hummed quietly, but wasn’t quite convinced.

“What,” He teased. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

Remy grinned. “You know, babe, that’s not a bad idea.”

Thomas blinked, but before he could say anything, the laptop was snatched from his hands, placed on the coffee table, and his lap was suddenly filled by Remy, straddling his legs. Remy then grabbed Thomas’s face in his hands and kissed him.

Thomas kissed back immediately, his hands falling to Remy’s waste, and when his boyfriend eventually pulled back, he grinned.

“So, did that work?”


	137. Sleepxiety - Coffee

“I brought coffee!”

Virgil sat up. “Ugh, thank fuck.” He reached out, making grabby-hands towards Remy and the coffees that he held. “Gimme.”

Remy leant forward, ready to hand Virgil the cup, before pausing. Then, he grinned.

“What do I get in exchange?” He teased.

Virgil fake-sighed. “The hell do you want?”

Remy pretended to think it through, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

“How about… a kiss?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. He stood up, walking up to Remy and leaning down to peck him on the lips with a deceptively chaste kiss. Then, he stepped back, taking his coffee and sipping it.

Remy pouted. “That was, like, _barely_ a kiss.”

“I’ll give you another one once I’ve finished this.”


	138. Thoman - Love

“Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas!”

Thomas glanced up from his laptop, smiling, a little confused, and raising an eyebrow.

“Roman, you now have my attention.”

The creative side reached forward, grabbing Thomas’s face in his hand and moving forward until they were only inches apart.

“I love you,” Roman said seriously.

Thomas laughed. “I love you, too. Is that all?”

Roman gasped, fake-offended, leaning back just enough to press the back of his hand to his forehead. “You dare diminish my infinite love for you? My love, I’m offended.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Thomas teased, taking Roman’s free hand and squeezing it.

Roman sighed, flopping into Thomas’s lap, laying across it, and looking up at him. “You don’t appreciate me.”

The effect of this statement was somewhat ruined by the fact that he was smiling.

“I appreciate you plenty, Roman,” Thomas continued, running his fingers through Roman’s hair. “You do know I love you, right?”

“I do.”


	139. Sleepality - Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I somehow managed to forget to add this one when I wrote it oops

“Babe, let’s go get ice cream,” Remy exclaimed suddenly, grabbing Patton’s hands and holding them in his own.

Patton tilted his head, confused. “Honey, it’s almost one am.”

“And?”

“And our usual ice cream place will be closed.”

Remy waved his hand dismissively. “I know a place, we can go there.”

Patton perked up. “You know a 24 hour ice cream place?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Honey, we have to go!”

Remy grinned, bringing one of Patton’s hands to his lips and pressing a playful kiss to the knuckle. Patton giggled, causing Remy’s smile to turn even more adoring.

“This is why I love you, babe.”

Patton laughed again. “For my love of ice cream?”

“Uh-huh,” Remy nodded. “Totally.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I love you, too, then, huh?”

Remy leant forward, kissing Patton quickly, sweetly, before leaning back, and squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.

“Come on, if we leave now we might have time to get coffee, too, on the way.”


	140. Thvi - Cold

There was a sudden gust of wind, and Thomas shivered, immediately regretting his decision to just wear a t-shirt on this date, no jacket.

“Cold?” Virgil asked.

Thomas nodded, wrinkling his nose. “I should’ve brought a jacket,” He said.

Virgil hummed in agreement, looking in thought for a moment, before he suddenly began to take off his hoodie. Thomas blinked, opening his mouth to question him, but was interrupted by Virgil shoving the hoodie against his chest.

“Put it on,” Virgil said bluntly.

Confused, Thomas did so, finding it much warmer and softer than it looked, and smelling faintly of Virgil’s cologne, which was very comforting.

“You love this jacket,” Thomas said. “I’ve never seen you let anyone else wear it.”

Virgil shrugged, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. “Well, I also love you, so…”

There was a beat.

“ _Aww_!”

“Don’t.”

Thomas slipped his hand into Virgil’s squeezing it. “I love you, too, you know.”

Virgil looked a little surprised, but then immediately tried to pretend that he hadn’t reacted. “Oh, uh… nice.”

Thomas smiled, bumping shoulders with his boyfriend.

“The cold never bothered you anyway,” He sang, teasing.

Virgil snorted, rolling his eyes.

“You’re a nerd.”

“Yeah, but _your_ nerd.”


	141. Loceitality - Flowers

Dee was going to melt.

Not literally, though, of course, as Logan would always say, but figuratively.

His boyfriends were just being so incredibly _cute,_ and it was getting increasingly more and more difficult to keep himself from squealing adoringly.

“Patton. Patton?” Logan called out, as their boyfriend wandered off yet again, before sighing, turning to Dee with an exasperated yet fond look.

His arms were filled with flowers, all picked by Patton and handed to him over the duration of their walk. The only reason why Dee’s arms weren’t filled, too, was that he was holding their picnic basket and blanket.

“You can put them down, you know, I’m sure Patton will forgive you,” Dee teased.

Logan shook his head. “I don’t think you understand how much I cannot do that.”

Dee did understand, though, as he would likely do the same in Logan’s position.

Then, Patton returned, carrying a bright yellow flower, beaming and with a skip in his step.

“Look, Dee, this one matches your hair!”


	142. Intruloceit - Freckles

Dee was mid-sentence when he was suddenly interrupted by Remus gasping exaggeratedly, rushing forward and grabbing Logan’s face in his hands. Dee and Logan exchanged a confused look, eyebrows raised, but didn’t protest, used to this behaviour from their boyfriend.

“Remus, you now have my attention,” Logan said. “Is something wrong?”

Remus shook his head, and then grinned, his eyes bright. “You have freckles!” He exclaimed.

Logan blinked, and then felt his face warm.

“Ah, um… yes,” He said. “They’re stronger in the summer.”

Dee placed his hand on Remus’s shoulder, leaning in close, too, his brow creasing. And then he smiled softly.

“They’re adorable,” He said. “ _You’re_ adorable.”

“Falsehood.”

“Fight me,” Remus said firmly, Dee nodding in agreement. “You are _gorgeous_.”


	143. Loginceit - Romance

Logan liked to pretend that he wasn’t a romantic, like he didn’t care for over-the-top romantic gestures and poems and flowers, but his boyfriends both knew that that was a blatant falsehood.

When the three of them were alone, he was often the sappiest one in their relationship, without even trying.

“I’m home,” Logan called out, stepping into their apartment and carefully pushing the door shut with his shoe.

He then walked into the living room, where Dee and Roman were sat, and they looked up in unison to greet him.

“I brought your favourite flowers,” Logan said simply, handing Dee a bouquet of black and yellow blossoms. He then turned and handed Roman a heart-shaped box of chocolates. “I also brought you your favourite chocolates, Roman.”

He looked calm, casual, like he hadn’t just pulled out such a sweet romantic gesture out of nowhere, though his eyes were soft and filled with love.

Roman placed the chocolates on the couch beside him, before jumping up and taking Logan’s face in his hands.

“I love you so much,” He said seriously, and Logan’s face turned pink. “You’re so sweet, my love.”

Dee hummed in agreement, standing up, too, taking Logan’s hand with his free one and pressing a kiss to the knuckle. Logan’s face reddened even more.

“It’s nothing.”

“It most certainly isn’t _nothing_!” Roman exclaimed. “You are the softest, sweetest, most romantic man we know.”


	144. Analoceit - Warm

Virgil stepping in to the living room. “Have you guys seen my- oh.”

He stopped in his tracks when he spotted his two boyfriends, looking back at him wide-eyed and frozen, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, holding his hoodie between them.

There was a moment where nobody spoke, and then Virgil sighed.

“Are you guys fighting over my hoodie, again?”

“No.”

“That would be ridiculous.”

“Absolutely not,” Dee added.

Logan’s face had reddened slightly, and Dee was avoiding eye contact, so Virgil knew that that was bullshit. He raised an eyebrow.

Dee sighed. “It’s cold,” He explained. “And your hoodie’s always warm.”

“You know you guys can just _ask_ , right? And I can always make you both your own.”

“It wouldn’t be the same,” Logan said quickly, before his brow creased. “Is… is that weird?”

“It’s not weird,” Virgil reassured him.

He walked up to his boyfriends, taking his hoodie and putting it on, before sitting down between them, immediately lifting his arms so they could snuggle against his sides.

“Better?” He asked.

“Better,” They both said.


	145. Deintruality - Strong

“Babe, babe, babe!”

Dee looked up from his book, placing it down beside him, one eyebrow raised, immediately coming face-to-face with Remus, who was grinning manically at him, and Patton, who was peering over his shoulder with a smile.

“I wanna try something,” Remus said cryptically.

“What is it?” Dee asked suspiciously.

“Well, you know how I’m really tall and strong,” Remus started, flexing one of his arms.

Both Patton and Dee visibly checked him out, but when that made Remus grin smugly, Dee immediately looked away.

“And you two are both tiny,” Remus continued. “So… I wanna pick you both up. At the same time.”

“No,” Dee answered immediately, crossing his arms.

Remus pouted. “Patton, do the face!” He exclaimed, grabbing their boyfriend by his shoulders and pushing him closer to Dee.

Patton pouted, doing his signature adorable puppy-dog eyes that neither Remus or Dee could ever resist. Dee sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before standing up.

“Fine,” He said. “But if you drop us, I’m dumping you for your brother.”

Remus laughed, moving so he was stood between Dee and Patton. Then, he wrapped one arm around each of their waists and lifted them up.

Patton immediately burst into delighted giggles, beaming, and Dee yelped - though he immediately tried to pretend that he hadn’t - gripping onto the very-smug Remus for dear life.

A few moments passed, and then Patton leant forward, clumsily kissing Dee’s lips.

Remus wolf-whistled. “That’s hot.”

Dee instantly pulled back.

“Now, put us down, you heathen.”


	146. Moremile - Fluster

Emile reached out, carefully plucking the sunglasses from Remy's face and placing them to the side. He then took his face in his hands, looking at his boyfriend with a genuine expression of concentrated softness that made Remy want to kiss him until they both ran out of breath.

"Honey, you have gorgeous eyes," Emile spoke sweetly. "I could stare into them for hours."

Remy felt his face warm, and his gaze instinctively drifted down and landed on Emile's lips, as it always did when he flirted with him.

Emile beamed, giggling. The sound was soon echoed by Patton, their other boyfriend, who was standing at his side, one hand on Remy's waist - which certainly wasn't helping his growing blush - the other resting on Emile's arm.

"My turn!" Patton smiled, gently nudging Emile out of the way, so he could take Remy's face in his own hands. His expression then suddenly turned serious. "I would kill for you," He said sincerely.

Perhaps that shouldn't have flustered Remy, too, as it was a slightly ridiculous statement, but it did, and his face went even redder.

Then, Patton took a step back, smiling widely, satisfied.

"I'm supposed to be the suave one," Remy grumbled, crossing his arms, though his complaints couldn't have been faker, and his boyfriends exchanged amused looks.

"You can be," Patton said sweetly. "But you're even cuter when you're flustered."

Remy flashed a grin, though the effect was a little ruined by his persistent blush. "I know I am."

Patton smiled softly, leaning forward on his tiptoes and pressing a sweet kiss to Remy's lips. Then, he turned to Emile, placing a quick kiss on his lips, too. And, after that, Emile kissed Remy.

It was a cycle, one that repeated again and again and again, countless times.

And, despite how flustered Remy felt, it also made him feel unbelievably happy, like he could take on the world.


	147. Royaliceit - Kitchen

The first thing Dee noticed when he stepped into his apartment was the music coming from the kitchen, occasionally punctuated by joyous laughter from both Roman and Patton.

Dee smiled slightly, the tension slipping from his shoulders as he relaxed. He immediately headed towards the kitchen, letting his bag slip from his shoulder and hit the floor, and dropping his keys on the coffee table as he passed by it.

He then pushed the kitchen door open, stepping inside quickly, and was greeted by the delightful sight of Roman spinning Patton around in circles, dancing clumsily to the music, dressed in pyjamas and fluffy socks. Their clothes weren't too surprising, as it was some time past midnight, though Dee hadn't expected them both to still be awake.

He leant against the doorway, watching them, amused and his boyfriends spotted him immediately, stopping their dance.

"Dee," Patton exclaimed, pulling away from Roman and immediately bouncing into their boyfriend's arms. "You're home!"

Dee wrapped his arms around him immediately, and Roman followed Patton with a smile, placing one hand on the small of Patton's back, the other on Dee's waist.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed by now?"

"Shouldn't you?" Roman teased.

"We should _all_ go to bed," Patton said firmly, taking both of their wrists and tugging gently.

Dee sighed, though it was clearly exaggerated. "Fine."


	148. Emceit - Confidence

Dee ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm himself down.

He shouldn't have been this worried, this flustered. That wasn't who he was. Dee was supposed to be suave and sophisticated - an expert at flirting and seduction. He shouldn't have gotten so flustered over some _guy_ , but he had, and it was very inconvenient, and very unlike him.

(But Emile wasn't really just some _guy_ , was he? He was sweet and kind and unbelievably handsome - perfect - and Dee had fallen head-over-heels in love with him.)

Emile was standing on the other side of the room, taking animatedly with a handful of friends, gesturing as he spoke. He was beaming widely, his eyes shining, and Dee wanted to kiss every single freckle that decorated his skin like a million stars.

Then, Emile suddenly turned, his eyes landing on Dee, his head tilting, and Dee felt his breath stutter.

A moment passed, eye contact, and then Emile glanced back at his friends, mumbling a few quick words to them, before turning back and heading over to Dee.

He stopped right in front of Dee, looking up to make eye contact with him, as he was about a head shorter than him.

"Hello," Dee greeted awkwardly, hoping that his face wasn't too red. It probably was.

Emile didn't waste any time with such pleasantries, instead suddenly asking "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Dee froze, blinking. "What?"

Emile's confidence slipped for a moment and he fiddled awkwardly with his sleeves. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" He repeated softly. "We could... we could maybe get dinner, or something."

There was a beat.

"Yes!" Dee blurted out, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. Then, he cleared his throat, feeling his face warm, embarassed. "Yeah, I'd- I'd like that. A lot."

Emile blinked, and then beamed, leaning close and up on his tiptoes.

"Really?" He exclaimed.

Dee felt himself smiling back, leaning forwards subconsciously. He nodded. "Yeah, really."

Emile giggled, delighted. Then, in the blink of an eye, before Dee could really process what was going on, Emile pressed a warm kiss to his cheek, just for a moment.

Dee's heart skipped a beat.


	149. Dorry - Food

Dot held out a forkful of food in front of her husband's face. "Open up!"

Larry rolled his eyes, though it was unmistakably fond.

"I can feed myself," He said, reaching for the fork, but Dot held it just out of reach, and he sighed, giving her a disapproving glance.

"Come on, Larry, just let me do this."

He shook his head. "I'm not a _baby_ , Dot. You don't have to feed me."

"I don't _have_ to, I want to! It's romantic," Dot said smoothly, though her eyes glinted a little mischievously. "And if you keep whining like a baby, I'll have no choice but to treat you like one."

She continued to hold the fork in front of his face, reaching forward and lightly nudging his lips with the food. Larry's nose wrinkled at that, and he opened his mouth to continue protesting.

But he was quickly interrupted by his wife shoving the food into his mouth.

"Ack, Dot! Don't-" He cut himself off, chewing his food with his brow creased.

Larry swallowed.

"Okay, this is actually really good."


	150. Sleepxiety - Tired

"I'm always tired."

"Oh, honey, I know, but now I meant dead tired."

Virgil rolled his eyes, turning away from his boyfriend to keep scrolling through his phone. "I'm not even _that_ tired, Rem. I don't need to sleep. I'm fine."

Remy let out an exasperated groan, marching up to Virgil and snatching his phone right out of his hand, switching it off and stuffing it into his pocket.

"Remy, what the fuck?" Virgil exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh, babe, we aren't doing this. It's 2am, and we're going to go to sleep, okay?"

Virgil scowled, opening his mouth to continue arguing, but Remy shushed him quickly, leaning down and placing his finger on Virgil's lips.

"No arguing," He said firmly. "Come _on_. We are going to our bedroom and we are going to change into our comfy PJs and we are going to snuggle until we fall asleep. Alright, babe?"

Virgil sighed, tiredly massaging the bridge of his nose.

"You aren't gonna take no for an answer, are you?" He said.

Remy shook his head.

There was a beat, and then Virgil stood up, defeated.

"Fine," He said.

Remy grinned triumphantly, taking Virgil's hand and squeezing it.

"Perfect," He said teasingly. "You know I can't sleep without you, babe."


	151. Protect

It wasn't often that Patton allowed himself to indulge in negative feelings such as anger.

But, sometimes, even he knew that it was necessary.

Someone had hurt his kiddo, Virgil, and it had been bad enough that he'd tried to hide it from him - hide the bruises and the cuts and the tears. He hadn't succeeded, of course, Patton knew him too well.

And when he found out what had happened?

Well, he had been _furious_.

He still was, the righteous anger still bubbling up inside of him, his hands still clenched into fists, the words he'd spat at the culprits still lingering on his tongue. They were sour and bitter, a usually unfamiliar taste, but necessary.

(Patton had to defend him. He had to protect his kiddo.)

But now the time for anger was over, now was the time for love, for comforting Virgil.

Of course, that had been Patton's first move.

His top priority had been to comfort Virgil, to hold him, to heal his injuries, to soothe his tears and listen to his rants.

Then, only once he Virgil had calmed, did Patton let his anger rise, and he confronted the culprits.

But that was over now.

(They learnt their lessons. Never mess with Patton's loved ones.)

It was time to return to Virgil.

He knocked softly on Virgil's bedroom door, waiting patiently as he heard quiet rustling on the other side. Then, it opened, revealing a straight-faced Virgil, though his eyes were still red, the bags under them were darker than ever, and his hood was up.

Patton gave him a small, comforting smile.

"Come on," He said softly, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on Virgil's arm. "Let's watch a movie."


	152. Rosleepceit - Ballroom

Deceit knew that Roman was talented.

It was his job to be creativity, to make whatever it was that his or Thomas's hearts desired, so, of course Deceit knew that he was good at it.

But knowing it and seeing it were two different things.

Roman had spent hours, days, on this latest project, and it was finally finished, and Deceit couldn't have been prouder of him. The ballroom was massive, magnificent, and elaborately decorated in red, gold and black.

(Their colours. It was for them.)

Every little detail was perfect and planned, Roman had created it all himself, and Deceit was in awe. It was filled with dozens of imaginary people, too, all also hand-made by the creative side himself.

It was amazing.

Deceit heard their boyfriend, Remy, whistle from beside him, equally impressed.

"Damn, Roman's good."

Deceit couldn't find the right words to agree with him, so he just nodded.

When Roman spotted them from across the room, his eyes immediately lit up, and he abandoned the imaginary guests he'd been talking to, bouncing over to his boyfriends with a grin.

"So," He said, once he reached them. "What do you think?"

He was proud, obviously - this had been quite the large project - but there were hints of nervousness in his smile. He didn't want to disappoint them.

Deceit stepped over to him, taking one of Roman's hands in both of his own, squeezing it. Remy followed suit.

"Babe, it's, like, perfect," Remy said. "What the fuck? How are you so talented? You have _got_ to let me use this for one of Thomathy's dreams, he's gonna love it."

Deceit nodded in agreement. "Roman, it's wonderful," He said sincerely.

Roman looked ecstatic, and like he wanted to kiss the both of them at once. They'd tried that, before, but it had never really worked out.

"Do you want to dance?" Roman asked.

Deceit tilted his head. "Three people can't ballroom dance together."

"We can try!"


	153. Remu & Logan - Hands

Logan looked down at his and Remy's joined hands, having only just noticed them. He blinked, surprised.

"Remy, why are we holding hands?"

"It's so we don't get lost," Remy explained calmly, completely unaffected.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You mean so _you_ don't lost."

Remy laughed, shaking his head. "Nuh-uh, babe, you keep trying to wander off. I gotta hold on to you so _you_ don't lost."

"This is a museum, Remy, I would like to see all of the exhibits."

"Yeah, and if we get separated, you might get kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?"

"You're very short, you look like a child."

Logan sighed. "Remy, don't be ridiculous."

Remy grinned, his eyes glinting with mischief as he refused to let go of Logan's hand.

"Nah, babe," He said. "You're my best friend, I'm not gonna let you get kidnapped."


	154. Intruality - Nightmare

Patton yawned as he padded down the hallway. He hadn't meant to stay up this late, really, he didn't usually, he'd just kept getting distracted, and the next thing he'd known it was 1am, and he'd realised that he should probably get to sleep.

He tiptoed past the other sides' rooms, moving as quietly as possible to avoid waking them. They were all silent, sleeping.

But then, Patton suddenly stopped, just beside Remus's door, waiting, listening.

(Their relationship was new, too new to share a room, but strong enough that Patton had an intense need to make sure he was okay.)

There was rustling, like he was rolling over in bed, flailing around frantically. There were spoken words that Patton couldn't quite make out, but they sounded desperate and pained. And there were whimpers, Remus crying out and sobbing.

He was having a nightmare.

It tugged on Patton's heartstrings.

For a moment, he shifted from one foot to the other, unsure of what to do. And then, he knocked.

"Honey?" He called out softly. "Are you okay?"

The movement got louder for a moment, and then it suddenly quietened down.

Patton waited for a full minute, and then the door swung open. The light from the hallway flooded into the bedroom, revealing Remus sat up in bed, staring silently at him.

His expression was blank, his eyes were red and his face was tear-stained, and there were angry red lines all over his bare chest, like Remus had been scratching at his own skin.

There was a beat, and then Patton stepped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Just before they were engulfed in darkness, a green, octopus-shaped lamp switched on, glowing faintly.

Patton sat down on the bed beside him, his brow creased in sympathy.

"A nightmare?"

Remus nodded.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Patton asked.

There was a brief moment of hesitation, and then Remus shook his head.

Patton frowned. He couldn't even _imagine_ what kind of nightmare would be bad enough that even Remus didn't want to talk about it.

"Do you want a hug?" Patton asked softly, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on Remus's arm.

A nod.

Patton opened his arms, and Remus immediately buried his face in his shoulder, his arms wrapping around Patton's waist, pulling him in closer. He wasn't crying, but he was shaking, and Patton wanted desperately to take all his fear and pain away, to make him feel better again.

After a few minutes, Remus pulled away enough to look into Patton's eyes.

"Stay?" He asked hoarsely.

Patton nodded, running his fingers through Remus's hair, comforting him.

"Of course."


	155. Sleepality - Breakfast

Patton sat up in bed, yawning and stretching noisily.

Sunshine poured through the light blue curtains, lighting up the small bedroom, and the sweet songs of nearby birds drifted through the open window. It was the perfect morning - warm and serene - like it was straight out of a fairytale.

The only thing missing was Patton's boyfriend, Remy, who was strangely absent from his usual spot in the bed beside him.

That was odd, as Remy was usually last to wake.

Patton reached out and patted the bedside table a few times, before finally finding his glasses and sliding them onto his nose. He blinked a few times, waiting for his vision to clear, and then yawned again.

Then, he turned, ready to slip out of bed and stand up, but was interrupted when the door suddenly flew open.

Patton jolted, startled, yelping loudly.

"Remy!" He exclaimed, as his boyfriend stepped into the room. "You surprised me!"

"Sorry, babe," Remy apologised, though his expression was teasing.

That was when Patton noticed the tray that his boyfriend was balancing in his arms. He blinked, tilting his head, confused.

Remy grinned back at him. "I made you breakfast!"

There was a beat, and then Patton gasped.

"Oh my gosh, really? You're so sweet," He breathed, moving to get out of bed and stand up, but he was quickly blocked by Remy stepping in front of him.

"Nuh-uh, babe, you stay there. It's breakfast _in_ bed, not breakfast _by_ the bed."

Patton giggled, but did as he was told, staying put as Remy leant forward, carefully balancing the tray in his lap. Then, he moved around the bed, sitting down and nestling against Patton's side.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

Patton leant forward, pressing a kiss to the tip of Remy's nose. "I love it."


	156. Roremile - Date

Remy suddenly slammed his hands onto the table, rattling the cups and startling his two boyfriends, who both jumped. Their heads whipped around to face him, eyes wide with surprise and concern.

"Um, honey, are you okay?" Emile asked cautiously.

Roman nodded in agreement, giving Remy a confused look. Remy sighed aggressively, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Oh my _god_ , I hate you both so _much,_ " He whined, tilting his head up to stare irritatedly at the ceiling.

Roman blinked, surprised. "What, why?"

"You guys keep flirting!" Remy exclaimed, exasperatedly throwing his hands up into the air. "Either stop that, or do something about it!"

Emile and Roman both froze, immediately awkwardly avoiding eye contact with each other, just staring wide-eyed at their boyfriend.

"Wha-at?" Roman laughed awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair. "We're not... we weren't flirting."

Remy gave him a dry look. " _Sure_ , you weren't, babe," He said sarcastically. "It's totallu _not_ like you compliment him the same way you compliment me, or anything. And you're obviously totally in love with me, so that means..."

He trailed off, looking at them expectantly.

There was a beat, and then Emile glanced at Roman out of the corner of his eye, their faces both as red as strawberries.

They both had similar expressions... which meant that they both felt similar feelings.

Emile cleared his throat. "I, um... I like you, Roman," He confessed softly. "Romantically, that is."

Roman blinked, and then beamed. "I like you, too!" He exclaimed, taking both of Emile's hands in his own.

"Ha! I knew it," Remy said triumphantly. "Can I watch you make out?"


	157. Moceit - Hiss

" _Hiss_!"

"Dee," Patton chided gently, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "Don't be mean."

Deceit scowled, his arms wrapped around Patton's waist, tugging him closer. He continued to glare at Roman, who had stepped just a little too close to Patton, about to ask him a question.

Fortunately, Roman didn't seem bothered in the slightest, and just looked liked he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Roman," Patton apologised. "He's just tired."

Roman laughed. "I can see that."

Patton turned back to Deceit, nudging him gently. "Come on, honey, it's getting late, we should get to bed."

Deceit finally tore his eyes away from Roman, turning to Patton, his expression immediately softening. He blinked sleepily, staring up at the moral side in adoration. He reluctantly loosened his grip on his boyfriend, letting him stand and helping him up.

A few moments passed, with Deceit swaying sleepily from side to side, looking ready to fall at any second.

Patton hummed in thought, and then, before Deceit could question him, he shifted, taking his boyfriend into his arms and lifting him up bridal-style. For a brief moment, the lying side was startled, almost embarrassed, and then he relaxed, curling up against Patton's chest and finally closing his eyes.

He fell asleep before they even made it to their bed.


	158. Emceit - Affectionate

Dee was sure that his heart was going to _explode,_ he was so happy.

He'd thought that Emile had been affectionate when they were just friends, but that was nothing compared to now. Today was their first real date, and Emile had barely stopped touching him the entire evening.

First, they held hands as they walked from Emile's apartment to the restaurant, talking the whole way there.

Then, during dinner, their feet were touching the whole time, their legs slotted together, their knees bumping under the table.

And now?

Now, Emile was _kissing_ him.

For a moment, Dee had been so startled that he hadn't moved, but then his hands landed on the shorter man's waist, pulling him in closer, kissing him back.


	159. Sleepceit - Tired

"Remy, I'm not tired," Dee said firmly, crossing his arms and visibly holding back a yawn.

Remy scoffed, rolling his eyes. " _Sure_ ," He said sarcastically. "And I'm not gay."

Dee glared at him, but Remy seemed relatively unbothered - perhaps even almost amused - and just turned on his heel and left the room. He returned about a minute later, carrying an armful of pillows and a blanket, and he immediately threw them at his boyfriend.

"Wha- Remy!"

"Well, it's not like you're gonna go to bed, babe, so... I'm bringing the bed to you!"

Dee scowled. "I'm not-" Yawn. "Tired."

Remy snorted, but didn't say anything else, just nodding and disappearing again.

He didn't return for another few minutes, and in the meantime, Dee found himself almost subconsciously building a nest out of the plush pillows, wrapping the blanket around himself, his eyes almost drifting closed.

Then, Remy stepped back into the room, and Dee straightened up, immediately trying to pretend that he hadn't done that.

Remy smirked, strolling over to the couch and sitting down beside him. He then handed Dee a hot mug of tea. It was Dee's favourite cup - black and yellow and patterned with snakes.

Dee wrinkled his nose, staring into the dark liquid. "What is this?" He asked.

"Tea," Remy responded. "Drink it."

"Why?"

"Because you're tired, babe, and it's late, and this'll help you sleep."

Dee continued to scowl, but his eyelids were drooping, and he reluctantly took a sip. And then another, and another, and another.

And soon he could hardly even keep his eyes open (though he stubbornly tried) his head falling onto Remy's shoulder, the mug carefully taken from his hands and placed on the coffee table. Remy clumsily pulled Dee into his lap - bringing the blanket and half the pillows with him - reaching up and soothingly running his fingers through his hair.

"See," Remy teased softly. "I was right, you're sleepy."

"Shut up," Dee mumbled.

That was the last thing he said for the rest of the night.


	160. Remile & Deceit - Liar

When Remile had offered to babysit his brother's new kid, he hadn't expected things to be so... awkward.

Remy liked kids! He was great with kids!

Heck, he had five of his own. He _knew_ kids, he understood them.

Or, at least, he'd _thought_ that he understood them. It turned out that he definitely didn't understand Dee - though maybe he should've seen that coming - which made dinner especially uncomfortable.

It was just the three of them, Remy and Emile's sons were all elsewhere, which had perhaps been their first mistake. At least they would've talked.

The silence was deafening, and Dee wouldn't make eye contact with either of them. He was scowling, glaring at his plate and stabbing at his potatoes with his fork. The aggressiveness almost seemed directed at the two of them, which was a little alarming, but Remy had dealt with Remus, so he could deal with this.

Right?

Remy cleared his throat. "So, um... Dee. How old are you again?"

Dee glanced up, giving him a cold stare.

"Twelve."

"Twelve, that's... that's a good age," Remy said awkwardly.

Emile gave him a questioning look, eyebrows raised, and Remy shrugged helplessly. Dee went back to staring at his plate. He still hadn't eaten a thing.

"Dee," Emile spoke up. "That's... that's a nice name. Is it short for something?"

"Yes."

Remy almost snorted at that, he barely managed to restrain himself. This kid really didn't want to talk to them, huh?

"What's it short for?" Emile prompted.

There was a beat.

"Deceit."

Remy blinked incredulously. "Deceit?"

Dee glared at him, and Remy immediately regretted it.

"Is there a problem with that?"

Remy held his hands up defensively.

"No, no! Of course not," He said quickly. "It's... an interesting name, that's all."

Dee stabbed his food with his knife, glaring daggers into his uncle's soul as he did so.

"My biological father was a liar," He explained coldly. "My mother knew I'd turn out the same."

"Well, that's bullshit," Remy said immediately, before he could stop himself.

"Remy, language!" Emile chastised.

Remy held up his hands again. "Sorry - sorry, babe! Uh, just... just ignore that, kid."

Dee snorted dryly.

Emile turned back to the twelve-year-old, his expression softening into what Remy liked to call his 'subtle therapist' look.

"Why do you think that, Dee?"

Dee shrugged. "It's inevitable, isn't it?"

"Of course not," Emile responded instantly, and Remy nodded in agreement. "You aren't your biological father."

The kid didn't look like he believed that, but he didn't argue, his brow just creasing in thought, so Remy continued.

"You're your own person," He said. "You get to decide who you turn out to be. Not your biological parents, not even your dad. It's all up to you."

Dee didn't answer that at first, but, when he did, his voice was a lot smaller and quieter than before.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Emile smiled.

"Yup," Remy said at the same time, popping the p. "Besides, I think Dee suits you better."

There was a beat.

"Thanks."


	161. Remy & Patton - Bad Dream

Remy tiptoed down the hallway, careful not to step on any creaky floorboards as he made his way back towards his room. He wasn't supposed to be up this late, so he had to be careful not to wake his parents.

His phone was in his hand, on silent. Remy didn't want to take any chances.

But then, he stopped, just in front of his little brother's room, his brow creased.

Patton shouldn't have been up this late. He was a well-behaved kid, he always did as he was told, unlike Remy. But there were noises on the other side of his bedroom door: quiet rustling and... crying?

Crying.

For a moment, Remy considered ignoring it and going back to his room. But, apparently, Patton had been a good influence on him, so, instead, he stuffed his phone into his pocket, and pushed the door open.

Patton immediately let out a startled and terrified squeak, pulling his covers over his head and hiding.

Ah, so there'd been a nightmare.

"It's just me, Pat," Remy said, stepping into the room and quietly shutting the door behind him. "Not a monster."

Patton lowered the blanket slightly, peeking cautiously at his brother. The lamp on the bedside table was on, lighting up the whole room, and he was wearing his glasses. His eyes narrowed.

"That's exactly what a monster would say."

Remy rolled his eyes, sitting beside him on the bed and poking his little brother's arm.

"Well, would a monster know about your crush on that boy in your class?" He said teasingly. "Hmm?"

Patton pouted, crossing his arms. "You don't have to bring that up every time we talk."

"Nah," Remy shook his head. "I'm your big brother, it's my job. Besides, it's, like, your first crush, that's a big moment!"

Patton's nose wrinkled, and he pulled his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. His eyes darted around the room, like he was worriedly watching out for something.

Right, the nightmare.

Remy cleared his throat. "So... nightmare?"

Patton nodded.

"Was it 'bout the monsters again?"

Another nod.

Remy hummed in thought, his eyes scanning my room.

"Do you want me to check for them?" He asked.

When Patton nodded again, Remy stood up, fishing his phone out of his pocket and switching on the flashlight. He then crouched down, pushing the duvet to the side and peering under the bed.

There were no monsters, just some boxes, old toys, and a small herd of dust bunnies.

"All clear," Remy said, standing up and turning off the light and brushing dust from his clothes. "Want me to check the closet, too?"

"Yes, please."

Remy marched over to the closet, throwing the door open and placing his hand on his hips and he checked every corner for monsters. He turned around.

"There's nothing here, either. No monsters, you're all good."

Patton visibly relaxed, letting out a deep breath.

"Besides," Remy said, strolling back over to his brother. "If monsters _are_ real, they don't eat silly little kids, they get the bad guys who actually have meat on their bones."

As if to prove his point, Remy reached out and poked his brother's side. Patton immediately burst into laughter, and Remy realised his mistake.

"Shh, shh! We don't wanna wake our dads up!"

Patton nodded, giggling quietly, and Remy gave him a triumphant, toothy grin.

"Wanna watch videos on my phone 'til you fall back to sleep?"


	162. Logicality - Pressure

"So, when are you going to have another child?"

Logan and Patton exchanged a quick, tired look. This was the third time one of their parents had brought up that subject during this dinner, alone, and they refused to accept the couple's answer.

Patton turned back to Emile, holding a spoonful of baby food to their son's mouth, gently coaxing him into eating it. The baby remained oblivious to the tension that had settled over the room - as had the couple's parents, it would seem.

"As we've said before," Logan said politely, keeping his voice level. "We do not plan on having another child anytime soon."

Patton's father rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, you've said that before, but that's ridiculous! Emile needs a sibling. Perhaps a daughter?"

Logan's mother nodded in agreement. "I agree. Logan, you are our only child. You must have plenty of grandchildren."

"We've given you our answer, Nancy," Patton said calmly. "Please respect that."

She ignored his attempts to keep the peace, rolling her eyes and turning back to Logan.

"Ignore your wif-"

Logan slammed his hands against the table, standing up suddenly and glaring daggers at his mother. Emile let out a distressed noise, Patton immediately rushing to comfort him, but Logan didn't back down.

"Get out of my house," He hissed. "All of you."

The four parents all froze, looking a mix of confused and offended.

Nancy sighed, irritated. "You don't mean that, Logan."

"No, I do," He said. "I was being polite when you all insisted on refusing to respect our decisions, but I draw the line at you disrespecting my husbands so blatantly."

It took a few minutes to escort them out of the house, and they argued the whole time. By the time that it was over, Logan was tired, pinching the bridge of his nose as he returned to the dining room.

Patton was standing by the table, holding Emile and bouncing him in his arms, calming him down. He frowned at Logan when he entered the room.

"You didn't have to do that," He said softly.

"No, I did," Logan said firmly. "I shouldn't have let it get that far, I apologise."

"But, maybe-"

"No. Nobody has the right to change who you are."


	163. Prinxiety - Rain

"What's got you so excited, my dark and stormy knight in shining armour?" Roman asked, coming up behind Virgil.

His boyfriend was in an uncharacteristically good mood - his smile so gorgeous that it was contagious. Virgil's hands were pressed up against the cool glass window, and he was staring out into the garden.

"It's raining," Virgil explained, not taking his eyes off of the clouds.

Ah, that made sense. Virgil loved the rain.

Roman's smile somehow widened even further, and he placed his hand on the small of Virgil's back.

"So it is. Would you like to go outside?"

Virgil gave him a confused look. "But we'll get wet."

"Astute observation, my love. Is that a problem?"

"We might get sick."

Roman shook his head. "Isn't adventure worth a little water? And, besides, a common cold is nothing to a dashing prince like me."

Virgil rolled his eyes, though it was unmistakably fond, and his smile ruined the effect. "It's our garden - hardly an adventure."

"Everyday's an adventure with you, my dear."

"Sap."

"You love me."

"I do," Virgil said. It came out a lot softer than probably intended, and Roman felt his heart melt in his chest.

He reached out and took Virgil's hand in his own, squeezing it affectionately, and gently tugging him in the direction of the door.

"Come on," Roman said. "If we wait too long, the storm shall pass."

Virgil pretended to think about it, though it was clear he'd already made up his mind.

"Alright, princey."


	164. Remile & Creativitwins - Snow Day

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Look, we're building a snowman!"

Remy stepped into the garden, one of his son's, Remus, on his back, the snow crunching underfoot. His eyes immediately landed on his husband and other son, who were building a snowman just a few feet away. It was large, with sticks for arms, and one of Emile's ties was wrapped around its neck.

"I see it, bud," Remy said. "It's really cool! The tie's a nice touch."

Roman beamed, and Remus suddenly wriggled in Remy's arms, so he crouched down to let him go. Remus immediately hopped to the ground, and then flopped onto his back, sinking into the snow. It was fortunate that Remy had convinced him to wear extra layers - gloves, scarf and hat included - or he'd likely get sick.

"I'm gonna make a snow demon!" He shrieked.

Roman made a face. "It's supposed to be a snow _angel_ , you heathen!"

(He'd heard that word on TV a few days ago, and refused to stop using it. Remy had taken plenty of videos, ready to embarrass Roman once he was old enough.)

Remy and Emile exchanged an amused look.

Remus sat up, reaching into the snow, grabbing a handful, and then throwing it at his brother, hitting him in the arm. Roman immediately let out a highly offended screech.

"Play nice, boys," Emile chided gently, walking up to Remy, wrapping his arm around his husband's waist.

Remy nodded in agreement, reaching over to press a chaste kiss to Emile's cheek.

"Ew!" Remus and Roman chorused in unison.

Remy laughed. "You know, if you keep complaining, I'm just gonna kiss him more."


	165. Remile - Crush

_Shit_.

This was supposed to be over.

Remy had told himself that he'd take the time at college to get over his crush. The time away from Emile would get rid of his feelings, right? He'd even thought that he had succeeded, by now.

But as soon as he suddenly saw Emile, again, the feelings all came rushing back.

(He specifically hadn't gotten Emile's number for this very reason. Feelings wouldn't die if they had room to grow.)

All of his progress had been erased in a single moment, and he would've been upset by it, but he was too focused on the fact that Emile's freckles made it look like his face had been flecked with gold. His eyes were a gorgeous green, like leaves haloed by sunlight. Remy rarely got to see them this up close.

Emile smiled into his half-finished mug of hot chocolate, completely oblivious to Remy's feelings.

"So, how are your classes going, Remy?"

"They're good. They're- they're going good," Remy answered awkwardly.

(Why was he this awkward? He was never this awkward on dates, and this wasn't even a date! It was like he was tripping over his own tongue.)

Emile tilted his head, letting out a confused giggle that made Remy's heart skip a beat.

"How are yours?" Remy asked.

Emile's eyes lit up.

"Oh, they're amazing!"

He began rambling on about his classes, professors and classmates. Usually, listening to other people talking about themselves was a chore, but, with Emile, Remy hung onto every word.

But it ended far too soon, as Emile's eyes landed on his watch, and then they widened, and he looked up at Remy in surprise.

"I'm going to be late for work!" He exclaimed, placing his mug on the table and standing up suddenly. "I'm so so so so sorry, Remy."

Remy hid his disappointment, and just nodded.

"It's alright, babe."

Emile gave him a grateful smile, and then paused for a moment, thinking about something, and then he fished a scrap of paper and a pen out of his pocket. He bent down, quickly writing down his number, and then he passed it to Remy.

"Text me?"

Remy nodded, and Emile gave him one last smile and a nod, before picking up his bag and rushing out of the café.

Remy looked down at the paper in his hands, and the number, and, for a moment, he considered throwing it away. If he continued talking to Emile - texting him - he would never get over him.

But... he'd never been so happy to receive a phone number in his life.

(And he'd received a _lot_ of phone numbers, especially in these last few months)

Was he in love?


	166. Anxceitmile - Broken

"Oh gosh."

Emile stared down at the ground, at the two blurry shapes that used to be his glasses, now broken. That was all he could make out, he could hardly see anything without them.

"Um..." Emile glanced around the room, narrowing his eyes and hoping that that would help clear his vision.

It did not work.

Fortunately, that was when Virgil entered the hallway, the purple hoodie making it obvious that it was him, and Emile let out a sigh of relief. He was saved.

"Oh, thank god," Emile said. "Honey, you're my knight in shining armour."

He reached out, making grabby hands towards his boyfriend. Virgil walked up to him immediately, casually placing one hand on Emile's waist, and bending down and picking up both pieces with the other.

He straightened up, looking over the two pieces and wrinkling his nose.

"Is it bad?" Emile asked, half-joking.

"Babe... it's in two pieces. What happened?"

"I have no idea," Emile admitted. "I left my other pair at Patton's place. Do you think he could drop them off?"

Virgil pulled a face. "At 11pm? I think we're gonna have to wait 'til tomorrow."

"Oh dear. This is gonna be difficult," Emile joked.

But it was not a joke.

This would be difficult, and Virgil was already concerned.

"I'm going to carry you," He decided.

Emile blinked. "Carry me?"

Virgil gave Emile a serious look, though his boyfriend couldn't actually see it. "Babe, you always trip over everything even with your glasses. You are going to get yourself _killed_."

"That's an exaggeration."

This time, Emile could tell when Virgil gave him a dry look.

Emile sighed. "Okay, _maybe_ it's not an exaggeration."

Virgil carefully stuffed the two broken pieces into his hoodie pocket. Then, he turned to Emile, scooping him up into his arms and picking him up bridal-style. Emile squeaked, and then relaxed, wrapping his arms around Virgil's neck.

"I'm taking you to the living room," Virgil announced, beginning to walk down the hallway.

When they entered the room, Dee - who had been sat on the couch, reading - immediately looked up.

"Hel- what are you doing?"

"Emile broke his glasses. I'm carrying him so he doesn't trip and die."

"Where are your spares?" Dee asked.

Emile made a face. "I left them at Patton's apartment on Sunday."

"I'm gonna call him," Virgil said, walking up to the sofa. "Can you watch Emile for me?"

Dee nodded.

"I don't need to be watched," Emile pouted, but he didn't complain when Virgil carefully placed him in Dee's lap, immediately making himself comfortable and curling up against his chest.

"Of course not," Dee said. "But I shall do so anyway."


	167. Analogicalimas - Flower

"What if they're _dead_?" Virgil exclaimed anxiously, biting his thumb and looking around anxiously.

Logan squeezed his hand.

"Thomas and Patton are both fully grown adults who know how to take care of themselves," He said. "We have also been separated from them for only ten minutes. I highly doubt that either of them have gotten into trouble and died in such a short period of time. Besides, Thomas is responsible enough, I'm sure he can keep the both of them safe."

"But he's with Patton, Thomas loses all sense of logic when they're together! Who knows what they're doing right now?"

Logan thought it over, and then sighed. "Oh dear."

"Right?!"

"This park isn't too large, I'm sure we'll be able to find them relatively quickly," Logan said. "They cannot have wandered too far off."

Virgil nodded slowly, though he didn't look too convinced.

Fortunately, Logan was right, and it didn't take too much longer to find their missing boyfriends, only another five minutes. When they did, Virgil immediately rushed over to them tugging Logan by the hand.

"Where did you go?" He fussed, looking them over, scowling worriedly. "You had us worried sick."

"Not us," Logan interrupted. "Just you. I knew you'd be fine."

Thomas laughed. "Sorry, Virge. Patton got distracted."

"Lo, I found you something!"

Patton held out a pretty, dark blue flower, just in front of Logan's nose. He was smiling, his other hand in Thomas's, but Logan just blinked, confused.

"It's... a flower?"

"It matches your tie," Thomas explained, looking at the both of them fondly.

Virgil was watching them with a fond expression, too, but it was tinged with exasperation, like he didn't know whether to kiss Patton or sigh.

"You wandered off for fifteen minutes... for a flower?"

"Yup!" Patton smiled. "Do you like it?"

Logan took the flower, rolling the stem between his fingertips.

"I do," He said. "Thank you, Patton."


	168. Emdukeceit - Excited

When Emile stepped into the room, both Remus and Dee glanced up to greet him, and they instantly spotted the huge, excited grin on his face, and Dee's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't help but smile back, and out of the corner of his eye he could see that Remus was doing the same.

"Oh my gosh! You will not _believe_ what happened in the episode I just watched!"

Emile gestured excitedly with his hands, rushing up to his boyfriends and sitting between them on the couch. Dee's hand immediately landed on his waist, shifting closer, and Remus mirrored the gesture.

"Oh, it was just so cool," Emile rambled happily, practically bouncing in place. "It was exactly what I wanted to happen!"

"Did anyone die?" Remus asked.

Emile giggled - the most adorable sound in the world, in Dee's opinion. "Someone _almost_ died," He clarified. "But it was close!"

Then he paused for a moment, furrowing his brow. "Can... can I show you guys?" He asked a little nervously.

(Dee was going to _destroy_ whoever had caused Emile's anxiousness about his hobbies, not that he'd ever say that out loud. Emile was too sweet, he'd never approve.)

"Of course," Dee said smoothly, and Remus nodded enthusiastically. "Shall I grab my laptop?"


	169. Creativitwins - Laugh

When Remus heard the sobbing coming from his brother, Roman's, room, his gut reaction was that he needed to _kill_ whoever had upset him. His weapon instantly appeared in his hand, and he raised it, ready to bash the culprit's head in.

Then, he realised that he didn't actually know _who_ had upset Roman, as he hadn't yet talked to him.

His weapon disappeared, and he kicked the door open.

"Who do I need to maim?" He announced to the room.

Roman looked up, revealing his red eyes and the tears streaking down his face. He looked surprised to see Remus, especially when his brother marched over to him, dropping his weapon on the floor and sitting on the bed beside him.

Remus looked at him expectantly, and that was when Roman realised that he was supposed to say something.

Roman sighed. "It's- it's nothing, Remus. You can go."

"Bullshit! You look sadder than Patton did when the dog died in that comedy we watched last night."

Roman sniffed. "It was not a comedy, you monster. It was tragic."

Remus blew a raspberry, waving his hand dismissively. He then fell back against the bed, spreading his arms like a starfish and looking up at the ceiling.

"So, you gonna tell me what got your panties in a twist, or am I gonna have to guess?"

Roman went quiet, looking down at his hands in his lap, clenching them into fits and then unclenching them repetitively.

"It doesn't matter."

"Fuck that," Remus said. "I'll tell Patton you said that, and he's gonna fight you with like... knives and shit."

Roman laughed. "Really? Can you imagine that, Patton coming at me with a knife?"

Remus grinned. "Sounds hot."

Roman immediately groaned, shoving his brother's arm with one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other.

"I hate you so much," He said.

Remus laughed, and it was so contagious that Roman couldn't help but join in. It was so _ridiculous_ , not even a proper joke, and yet Roman found himself clutching at his sides, hardly able to breathe.

When they finally calmed down, Remus nudged Roman with his elbow.

"Feeling better?"


	170. Analomus - Promise

Virgil bit down on his thumb, trying his best to muffle his loud, shaky breaths. His hood was up and his knees were against his chest, one arm wrapped around them.

He didn't know why he felt so bad today, he'd been having a good day, but sometimes anxiety was a bitch like that - painful and unpredictable. His boyfriends had told him to talk to them when he felt this bad, to reach out and get help, be he couldn't. He _couldn't_.

(They'd be home soon, anyway. They were probably in a good mood, too. He'd just bring them down. How could he do this to them? They deserved better.)

He was crying. Why was Virgil crying?

(They didn't actually love him. They were only with him out of pity.)

The light was too bright but if Virgil got up to turn it off then it would be too dark, there would be too many shapes moving in the shadows.

(He could've turned off the light and switched on the lamp, but what kind of adult was afraid of the dark? Virgil was a coward. Why was he like this?)

He was afraid.

There was nothing to be afraid of, but Virgil was afraid.

He was so engulfed in his anxiety that he didn't hear when the front door opened, Remus and Logan stepping inside. Virgil only realised that they were there when the door to their bedroom suddenly swung open, and he looked up at them with wide, startled eyes.

They were red, with tear tracks running down his cheeks, so it was obvious that he'd been crying.

Logan's brow immediately creased with concern, and he moved to sit at Virgil's side, Remus flopping on the bed at his other side.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked gently, placing his hand on Virgil's arm.

Virgil opened his mouth, and what came out was supposed to be "fine" - though he knew his boyfriends would never believe it - but instead he ended up saying:

"You guys love me, right?"

"Duh," Remus said immediately, sitting up and resting his chin on Virgil's shoulder, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend's face.

Logan nodded in agreement. "Of course."

That... felt better. Not quite good, but better.

"Promise?" Virgil asked weakly, feeling unbelievably awkward and stupid.

"Promise," Logan and Remus said in unison.


	171. Remile - Rain

Emile wasn't going to cry. He _wasn't_.

He wanted to, but he wasn't going to. Not now, not until he got home.

It was raining, freezing cold, and his clothes felt like ice as they stuck to his skin. The wind was loud - practically screaming in his ears - and it was dark out.

And Remy had just told him that he didn't want to be friends anymore.

The moment Emile had heard this, his heart had shattered into hundreds of glass-like shards. He hadn't even waited for Remy's explanation - what could it have possibly been? - he'd just turned on his heel and left.

If he hadn't, he might've burst into tears on the spot.

"Emile! Emile, wait!"

Emile froze in place, his hands tightening into fists. His bottom lip was quivering, his eyes moments from filling with tears. He didn't glance back, but he waited.

It only took moments for Remy to catch up to him. He grabbed Emile's wrist, and Emile immediately pulled back, but he turned around anyway, making sure his expression was neutral, giving Remy a blank look.

"What is it, Remy?" Emile said tiredly. "You already made your feelings clear."

"I absolutely did _not_ ," Remy said firmly. "I didn't... I didn't mean what you thought I meant."

Emile sighed. "Then what _did_ you mean, Remy? You told me you didn't want to be my friend anymore, what else could that have possibly meant?"

Remy stared into Emile's eyes, his brow creased like he was mulling something over. The longer he stood there, just watching him, the more Emile felt like he was getting closer and closer to bursting into tears.

There was a beat.

"I'm in love with you."

What?

_What?_

"And I was gonna ask you out," Remy continued, glancing away and awkwardly running his fingers through his hair. "But... I fucked up, and I started my confession in the worst way possible. Like, I couldn't have possibly fucked up more. Babe, I'm so sorry. When I said I didn't want to be your friend anymore, I meant to say that that was 'cos I wanna be your _boyfriend_ instead - though, it's, uh, chill... if you don't want that. I'm fine with just being friends."

If Remy had looked up from where his gaze was fixed to the ground, he would've noticed that Emile's eyes were wide, his lips parted, his face a bright red.

"I don't wanna be your friend, either," Emile suddenly blurted out.

Remy's eyebrows shot up, and his eyes met Emile's. He looked incredibly confused, like he wasn't sure whether to be offended or burst out laughter.

"Babe, you're gonna have to be a bit more specific."

Somehow, Emile's face reddened even further. He reached out, awkwardly grabbing Remy's hand and squeezing it.

"I, um... I feel the same way."

"Really?"

Remy's smile was just so eager and excited that it seemed to effortlessly pick up the pieces of Emile's broken heart, putting it back together and making it feel five times too big.

Emile nodded, the smile quickly spreading to his face, too, and Remy's hand immediately came up to cup his cheek.

"Can I-"

" _Yes_!"

There was no hesitation there, absolutely none at all, though Remy still waited a moment, double checking Emile's expression, before he leant forward, pressing his lips to Emile's with a sweet kiss.

It was like hundreds of tiny fireworks were going off inside Emile's mind, his heart exploding with joy, and he could almost ignore that freezing rain that pelted down, soaking through their clothing. Remy's lips were so warm and soft, a little hesitant, like he didn't want to scare Emile off, but eager nonetheless.

When Remy pulled away, Emile followed his lips, before he realised what he was doing and stepped back again.

Remy squeezed his hand, squinting his eyes as he looked up at the sky.

"We should probably get back inside," He said, before turning back to Emile. "Do you wanna, um... rewatch the Steven Universe movie with me?"

Emile's eyes brightened, and he nodded excitedly.

"Great," Remy smiled. "Do you wanna borrow my jacket? Your clothes are even wetter than mine."


	172. Moxceitmus - Breakfast

Patton yawned as he padded into the kitchen, immediately heading towards the coffee machine and switching it on. He then turned and started gathering the ingrediants and appliances necessary to make a batch of pancakes, humming quietly to himself as he moved around the kitchen.

Today was Sunday - the day of pancakes or waffles of whatever Patton's heart desired. It was a tradition he loved, especially as his boyfriends seemed to enjoy it, too.

Patton flipped a pancake, stepping from side to side in time with the tune he was mumbling. He was so engulfed in the pancakes he was making, lost in thought, that he didn't notice when Dee entered the room, until there was a hand on the small of his back and a chin on his shoulder.

"Morning, Dee," Patton greeted cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

Dee hummed in response, neither a yes nor a no, using his free hand to grab the mug of coffee Patton had made him, pulling away just enough to sip his coffee without spilling it.

"Are V and Remus still sleeping?" Patton continued.

"Remus is awake," Dee clarified. "But Virgil's clinging onto him, and he doesn't want to wake him up."

"Aww!" Patton cooed. "Did you get a pic?"

Dee snorted. "Of course. I already made it my phone background."

Patton laughed. "Could you send it to me?"

"Already have."

Dee moved to sit at their small, circular kitchen table. Patton had already laid out the newspaper for him, and he began to flip through it, commenting on the parts that evoked the most annoyance.

By the time that Virgil walked in and joined them, the pancakes were almost done, the table having just been laid by Dee. He immediately headed towards the coffee maker, ruffling Dee's hair as he passed him.

Dee leant into the touch, which made Virgil smile, but when he realised what he was doing he moved back and pulled a face, reaching up to neaten his hair and mumbling about needing his hat. Virgil laughed, switching on the coffee machine and then leaning over to quickly kiss Patton's cheek.

"Where's Remus?" Dee asked, closing his newspaper.

"Bathroom," Virgil answered, making two cups of coffee - one in a purple mug and one in a green one - as Patton finished up the last pancake, sliding it onto the plate and then bringing it to the table.

Patton straightened up, heading over to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice, but before he could pour himself a glass, Remus bounced into the kitchen. He immediately messed up Dee's hair again - evoking a scowl from his boyfriend - pressing a messy kiss to Virgil's cheek at the same time. Then, his hands landed on Patton, twirling him around, dipping him and kissing him.

"Remus!" Patton giggled, when he pulled away. "I almost spilled the orange juice."

"Sorry," Remus grinned, not sorry in the slightest, straightening up and helping Patton regain his balance. He looked around, finally spotting the food on the table. "Ooh, look, pancakes! I'm gonna have ketchup with mine."

Virgil's nose wrinkled. "Gross."

"Thank you!"


	173. Roremile - Blanket Fort

"Oh, I am _never_ getting up again."

Roman laughed, exchanging an amused yet soft look with Emile as Remy got comfortable, half in the nest of pillows and half in Roman's lap.

"Don't we have a dinner reservation for tonight?" Roman asked, running his fingers through Remy's hair.

Remy shook his head. "Nuh-uh, I'm too comfy, we're staying here forever."

"Forever?" Emile giggled.

"Mhm," Remy nodded, already closing his eyes. "Forever."

The blanket fort _was_ very comfy, Emile could give him that. It was also very aesthetically pleasing - built by Roman with colourful fairy lights strung across the top - so Emile had been surprised that Remy hadn't instantly started taking selfies.

Roman carefully plucked the sunglasses from Remy's face, passing them to Emile who placed them just outside the fort. He then ran his fingers through Remy's hair again, messing it up further, though Remy was too relaxed to care, contentedly leaning into Roman's touch.

"It's a little early to be falling asleep," Emile teased playfully. "You're usually such a night owl."

"Shhh, let me live," Remy whispered, taking Emile's hand and tugging him into the cuddle pile. "It's snuggle time."


	174. Logincality - Birthday Cake

"Happy Birthday!"

Logan blinked, surprised. "You two didn't have to get me anything."

Roman scoffed. "Of course, we did!"

His arms were piled high with presents, wrapped in shiny, dark blue and black wrapping paper. Patton was carrying a similar amount, though, unlike Roman, he looked like he was struggling not to drop them.

"Yeah!" Patton added. "We love you, and we couldn't decide what to get you, so we just got everything we could think of!"

Roman nodded. "And that's not even the best part," He continued.

"What's the best part?" Logan asked cautiously.

Patton and Roman exchanged a pair of identical grins.

"Just lemme put these down, and I'll go grab it," Patton said.

He then walked past Logan, into his room, and carefully dropped all the presents onto his bed. A sphere-shaped one almost rolled right off the bed, but he caught it just in time, as Roman followed him inside and placed the presents he'd been carrying beside Patton.

"This is excessive," Logan said, watching as Patton brushed past him to go get the 'best part'.

"Only the best for our favourite nerd," Roman smiled, strolling back up to Logan and cupping his face with his hand, pecking him on the lips.

Logan couldn't help but subconsciously lean into the touch, and Roman grinned, leaning down to kiss him again.

Patton returned about a minute later, returning with a large cake in his hands. It was decorated with large black and blue candles, that spelled out Logan's name.

"Ta-da!" He cheered.

Logan turned around to look at him, and Roman placed his hand on Logan's shoulder, leaning in to talk in his ear.

"It's got Crofters in it," He said.

Logan immediately straightened up.

"Crofters?"

"Uh-huh!" Patton smiled. "Your flavour, too."

Logan blinked, and then smiled back - one of Patton and Roman's favourite sights to see.

"Thank you."


	175. Remile & Dorry - Crush

Emile giggled as he scrolled through his phone, practically bouncing up and down in his chair, wiggling from side to side. His thumbs danced across the screen as he typed, his heart skipping a beat in his chest every time he got an answer.

"Well, you're looking cheerful today," Dot smiled, placing a plate of food in front of her son. "Who are you talking to?"

Emile tilted his phone screen so his mother couldn't see.

"No one," He answered quickly.

Well, that got Dot's attention, and she gave him a slightly amused, slightly confused expression.

"No one?" She said. "That's an awful lot of smiles for no one."

"Okay, okay, it's not no one," Emile admitted, a little shyly. "It's this boy."

Emile placed his phone face-down on table.

"Ooh, this boy?" She asked. "Give me all the details."

"Well, um, his name's Remy, and he's in my english class and... I have a crush on him."

Dot gasped, immediately sitting down across from him, placing here elbow on the table and her chin in her hand. She looked excited, supportive, and Emile immediately wanted to tell his mother everything.

Dot squealed. "Oh my gosh, it's my baby's first crush! This is a moment to be celebrated."

"Well, not first crush. But, um, first big crush."

Dot covered Emile's hand with her own. "Tell me everything."

"Oh, uh... well, he- he asked me out on a date, and-"

"A date?!"

Dot and Emile's heads swivelled round, landing on Larry, who was stood in the doorway, looking surprised.

"What's this about a date?"


	176. Remile - Morning

Emile sat up, yawning and stretching noisily. He patted the bedside table a few times, finding his glasses quickly and sliding them onto his face.

He then glanced to his left, at Remy, who was curled up at his side, holding onto his arm like Emile was a teddy bear he never wanted to let go. He mumbled to himself - a few incomprehensible words - shifting a little in his sleep. Then, his eyes opened, and he winced slightly at the sunlight that shone through the translucent curtains.

"It's too early to get up," He mumbled, snuggling closer, nuzzling Emile's side. "Stay."

Emile laughed quietly, running his fingers through Remy's hair.

"We have to get up."

"Nuh-uh," Remy shook his hair. "Stay."

"Honey, we have things to do today," Emile said softly. "We should get up."

Remy closed his eyes, tugging lightly on Emile's pyjama shirt and shaking his head again.

Emile hummed. "Okay... well, I will give you a _million_ kisses if you get up."

Remy laughed quietly, cracking one eye open.

"A million?"

Emile smiled, almost giggling too, placing his hand over Remy's that was planted on his hip. He nodded, cradling Remy's face with his other hand.

"Mhm! A million."

Remy hummed. "Well, I will give you _two_ million kisses if you stay here with me."

Emile giggled. "Two million?"

Remy nodded, pushing himself up with his hand so he was sitting up.

"Doesn't that sound good?" Remy teased, leaning close so he was _almost_ kissing Emile, just barely an inch apart.

It would be impossible to say no to that, so Emile didn't, instead just humming back, and he didn't realise when he'd leant closer until he was kissing Remy.

And then he kept kissing Remy, again and again and again, until his brain finally switched back on and he realised that they _really_ needed to be getting up now. Emile pulled back, placing his hand on Remy's chest and pushing gently.

Remy whined.

"Em," He pouted. "I was enjoying that."

"Me, too," Emile admitted. "But we really do need to be getting up, now. I'll make you coffee."


	177. Intruality - Gifts

Patton jumped when he heard the loud, thunderous knock on his door. Then, he smiled, jumping right out of bed and hopping over to it, quickly opening the door to greet his guest.

"My sweet little blood-drop!" Remus grinned in a way that would worry the other sides, but just made Patton's heart skip a beat in his chest. "I brought you a gift!"

"Aww, really? Honey, you didn't have to do that!"

Remus's grin remained strong on his face - his hands remaining hidden behind his back - and he leant forward, quickly pressing an uncharacteristically chaste kiss to Patton's lips. Then, he brought his hand around, revealing the gift he'd been hiding.

It was a hand-made toy octopus, with too many limbs and too big eyes and messy stitching. Patton beamed - taking it immediately and holding it to his chest.

"I love it!" He announced.

"Wonderful," Remus responded. "'Cos I made you a hundred."


	178. Intruality - Voice

"It's nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today."

Remus laughed, flopping onto Patton's bed beside him and spreading his arms out like a starfish, staring up at the ceiling and blowing a raspberry.

"I called Roman a bitch," He said.

Patton clicked his tongue, curling up at Remus's side and blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"You shouldn't be mean," Patton chided gently. "But I still love your voice."

Remus turned his head, looking Patton in the eyes.

"I want to rip out your vocal cords and wear them as a necklace."

Patton hummed. "Does that mean you like my voice, too?"

"Mhm!"

Patton smiled, leaning closer and nuzzling Remus's neck with his nose. His breath tickled the creative side's skin, and he burst into - slightly manic - laughter that made Patton giggle, too.

"I love you."


	179. Viremile - Competitive

Virgil and Remy were competitive, that was just a fact.

And, sure, it could often be inconvenient - it could occasionally start fights, however petty they may be - but most of the time it was playful, flirty, and one of Emile's favourite things about them. It was sweet, how passionate they got over the little things.

"I bet I can drink more coffee than you can, babe," Remy said, grinning, lifting his second mug of the morning.

Emile sighed, barely resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Fortunately, Virgil didn't take the bait, just rolled his eyes, taking a slow sip from his own cup.

"No thanks, Rem. I'd rather not have a heart attack today. Or ever."

"I'm with Virgil on this one, honey," Emile added. "That much coffee is bad for your health."

Remy blew a raspberry. "Well, then, you're both cowards."

He tilted his head back, finishing the rest of his drink in one go and slamming his drink on the table. Remy then glanced around the room, looking for his next challenge.

"I bet..." His eyes landed on the fridge. "I bet I can chug a cartoon of milk quicker than you can."

Virgil opened his mouth, and unfortunately it looked like he was going to agree, so Emile raised his hand and interrupted him before he could.

"Um, that also sounds like a bad idea."

Remy pouted. "Bor- _ing_."

Virgil snorted as Remy leant back in his chair, looking around the room again. Finally, his eyes landed on Emile, and he grinned at him in a way that made Emile unsure whether or not he should he nervous or excited.

Remy leant forward. "I bet... that I can kiss Emile better than you can."

_Oh_.


	180. Virgil & Patton - Baking

"Could you grab me a bowl, please, kiddo?"

Virgil nodded, headed over to the cupboard and opening the door. He then paused, his brow creasing. He leant forward.

"Pat, there's, like, a million bowls in here." He said. "Which one?"

"The blue one!"

"There's three blue ones."

Patton hummed, thinking. "The one with a pawprints," He answered finally.

Virgil grabbed the bowl, pushing the cupboard door shut with his elbow and turning back around. He then placed it on the counter beside the ingredients.

"What are we baking again?" He asked.

Patton thanked him as he took the bowl.

"Cookies!" He answered. "They'll have Crofters in them - they're for Roman's birthday party."

Virgil snorted. "Logan's gonna finish them all before Roman'll even have one."

"Well, we're just gonna have to make enough for them both then, huh?"

Virgil whistled. "That's a lot of cookies."

Patton smiled and nodded. "Yup! So, we'd better get started."


	181. Intruloceit - Acknowledge

Logan walked down the hallway of the mindscape, a folder tucked under his arm, his expression blank and emotionless. He stopped in front of his door, reaching for his doorknob, but froze when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Wait!"

Logan's mouth twitched, but he ignored the pain in his heart, keeping his expression neutral and turning around.

Janus and Remus were staring at him, and it took a lot of effort to not turn back and run away. They looked nervous - almost uncharacteristically so - and a little concerned.

"So?" Janus said.

"So what?" Logan asked shortly.

"Aren't you even going to acknowledge it?"

Logan sighed. "Acknowledge what?" He said sharply, making it incredibly obvious that he knew exactly what they were talking about.

"You know," Remus said, fidgeting from one foot to the other and fiddling with the handle of his morningstar. "Last night, we told you that we wanted to fu- uh, that we had... feelings... for you."

He looked a little disgusted at the word 'feelings', his nose wrinkling, though he seemed just as genuine as he had the night before.

"And?" Logan snapped.

He ignored the tightness in his chest, and the fact that his eyes pricked at the hurt that flashed across Remus's - _Remus's_ \- face.

"And... you aren't even going to say anything about it?" Janus prompted.

"There's nothing to say," Logan said. "I don't have feelings. Therefore, I cannot possibly have feelings for either of you. You're going to have to get over it."

He then turned on his heel, walking over to his room, opening the door, and stepping inside, slamming it shut behind him. He didn't want to see the look on their faces after he said that - to see the pain in the eyes.

They'd likely mirror the expression on his face.


	182. Thoman - Mirror

"What is up everybody?" Roman greeted as he entered the room.

Thomas straightened up, smiling as his boyfriend approached and sat down on the couch beside him. Roman then quickly pecked him on the lips, wrapping his arm around Thomas and placing his hand on his waist.

Patton, Logan and Virgil each exchanged amused yet questioning and slightly tired looks.

"You really have been rubbing off on each other, huh?" Virgil said dryly.

Thomas and Roman both looked up with near-identical confused expressions. Patton looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"You know," He said, as if it was obvious. "The whole 'what is up everybody' thing?"

Roman blinked, surprised. "Huh... I didn't even realise." He turned back to Thomas, giving him a sappy smile that made Virgil fake-gag. "I guess you really have been rubbing off on me."

Thomas smiled back, affectionately nudging Roman's shoulder with his own.

"I guess so."


	183. Analogince - Sick

"I'm _dying_!"

Virgil glanced back at Logan with a panicked expression on his face. Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You are not dying, Roman," Logan said simply. "You are sick. You'll be fine in a few days."

Roman pouted, leaning back on the bed and throwing his arm over his face. Virgil was sat at his side, holding his hand and worriedly running his thumb over the knuckle. Logan was at his other side.

Roman sniffled. "Well, I _feel_ like I'm dying," He whined. "My head hurts!"

"Would you like me to turn the light off?" Logan asked.

Roman nodded.

Logan stood up, heading over to the light switch and turning it off. The room darkened, though there was still light coming through the half-open door.

Roman immediately groaned, taking his arm off his face - though keeping his eyes firmly closed - and making grabby gestures with his free hand in Logan's general direction.

"Come back!" He whined. "I need cuddles."

"You could get us both sick," Logan said, though, despite that, he still approached Roman, sitting back down beside him and taking his hand.

Roman opened his mouth to continue speaking, but instead burst into a coughing fit, sitting up quickly and removing his hand from Virgil's and covering his mouth. Virgil rubbed his back sympathetically.

"There, there, princey," He said awkwardly.

Logan stood up again. "I'll go get you a glass of water."

He then disappeared from the room, heading towards the kitchen.

When Roman finished coughing, he fell back onto the bed, his arms outstretched like a starfish. His face was faintly green, and his expression was distinctly miserable.

"Oh, Zeus. Kill me now."


	184. Moxiety - Bedhead

"Oh, you're adorable with a bedhead!"

Virgil blinked, feeling his face warm and his heart do a funny little tremor in his chest at the loving expression on Patton's face.

Patton reached forward, humming under his breath as he ran his fingers through Virgil's hair in an attempt to neaten it. He seemed oblivious to Virgil's flustered, wide-eyed expression, and didn't seem to really notice when his boyfriend subconsciously leant into the touch.

"There, done!" Patton smiled when he was finished, pulling back.

It took a lot of effort for Virgil to not make a disappointed noise when Patton removed his hand, but he just about succeeded.

"Uh, thank... you?" Virgil said awkwardly.

"No problem, honey," Patton smiled.

He then leant forward, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Virgil's nose, and then another to each of his reddening cheeks, and by the time that Patton was finished kissing him, Virgil was unable to keep himself from smiling back.

"You're adorable," Patton repeated, cradling Virgil's face with his hand.

Virgil covered Patton's hand with his own.

"I love you."

Patton giggled, delighted - just as he did every time Virgil confessed his love for him.

"Aww, I love you, too!"


	185. DLAMR - Worms

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! _Guys_!"

Everyone looked up as Remus ran into the room, carrying a bundle of _something_ in his arms. He looked excited - but not the kind of excited that made his boyfriends nervous, the kind of excited that made them smile, too.

"What is it, Remus?" Logan asked, closing his book.

Remus grinned, openly his arms and dropping what he'd been holding. The numerous bundles of fabric scattered across the floor - bouncing and rolling, some even disappearing under the couch.

"Are those-" Virgil started to ask.

"Worms on a string!" Remus exclaimed, his hands on his hips. "I made them."

Patton bent down - wobbling for a moment and almost falling off the couch - picking up one of the worms on strings. This one was light blue, and the others were a mix of green, yellow, dark blue and purple.

"Aw, they're cute!"

Virgil pushed one with the toe of his socked foot. "How many did you make?" He asked.

Remus flopped onto Janus's lap, just beside Patton. "I dunno," He shrugged. "A few hundred, maybe?"

Janus hummed, running his fingers through Remus's hair. "That's nice, dear."

Logan picked one up, rolling it between his fingers, his brow creasing as he realised that it was weirdly squishy, almost wet.

"Remus, what did you make these out of?"

Remus winked. "It's a surprise."


	186. Intrulogical - Drop

"That's a long drop."

Remus nodded enthusiastically, looking over into the deep, deep hole he'd just created with the snap of his fingers. It was far too deep to see the bottom - perhaps there wasn't even one - and it was pitch black.

Logan thought it was amazing.

He glanced back up at his boyfriend excitedly. "How deep is this?"

Remus shrugged. "Dunno."

"Do you think we could test it?" Logan asked, turning back to the hole and leaning forward to examine it further.

Remus caught his hand, holding onto him so he wouldn't accidentally fall in.

"I could always push Roman in?" Remus offered. "See how long it takes for him to hit the bottom. Splat!"

Logan shook his head. "I doubt he'd appreciate that."

"You're right," Remus nodded. "And it wouldn't be much fun. The hole's too deep, we wouldn't get to see all the blood and guts and funny bits!"

"That is correct, and it wouldn't be a very scientific way to find the depth, anyway."

"Ooh, you know what would be fun?"

"What?"

"We already have a giant hole, so all we need now is a giant pe-"


	187. Dukesleep - Wait

"I didn't think you'd wait up."

Remus blew a raspberry, falling back onto the bed and stretching his arms out like a starfish. His eyes followed Remy as he walked around the room - stripping quickly and changing into much more comfortable pyjamas.

"Pfft, don't be dumb. I wasn't gonna miss seeing your ass tonight."

Remy rolled his eyes as he climbed into bed and curled up at Remus's side. "I am the dumbest bitch in the world, and you know that. I'm offended you'd ever think otherwise."

Remus pulled Remy in closer, placing his chin on his head, and holding him tightly.

"Sorry I stayed out so late," Remy mumbled through a yawn, already starting to fall asleep. "Got distracted. I know I said I'd be home earlier."

"It's fine, my little beating heart."

Remy's growing sleepiness was contagious, and seemed to spread quickly to Remus, too, and he yawned back.

"Beating heart? You use that one a lot, babe."

"Well, it's true! You're so... full of blood."


	188. Royality - Hair

Roman sighed, content, his eyes fluttering closed as Patton ran his fingers through his hair, humming a quiet Disney song under his breath. Usually, Roman would exaggeratedly complain whenever anyone messed up his hair - he had to always look regal and princely, after all - but he was far too tired right now to care.

"You know," Patton smiled. "You're very cute when you're sleepy."

"I'm _always_ cute," Roman mumbled.

Patton laughed softly. "Of course you are, Honey," He teased, though he sounded just as genuine as ever.

"I'm the cutest prince in all the lands," Roman continued to mutter.

"Mhm," Patton agreed. "The cutest."


	189. Loceitality - Honey

"Could you pass me the honey, honey?"

Logan sighed exaggeratedly, giving Patton a slightly faux-disappointed - though mostly fond - look. Patton giggled, giving him a charming, playful smile and waiting patiently.

Janus stifled a laugh.

"Please?" Patton added.

Logan rolled his eyes, trying his best to hide his soft, always-fond expression, though he couldn't fool his boyfriends. He picked up the jar of honey and carefully passed it to Patton, who thanked him cheerfully.

"I don't see why you insist on calling us those... sugary nicknames," Logan said.

Janus chuckled, his leg bumping against Logan's under the table.

"You love it."

"Of course not, that would be illogical."

Janus leant forward, cupping Logan's face with his gloved hand - smiling as Patton giggled, and then his smile widening as Logan blush slightly.

"Come on, honey bee," Janus said smoothly, in his flirtiest tone of voice. "Everyone knows you love it."

Logan grumbled. "Not _everyone_."

Janus laughed. "Well, perhaps not _everyone_ , but certainly the two of us."


	190. Royaliceit - Cuddles

Though Janus would never admit it aloud, he was having a less than ideal day.

He hadn't slept well, which had automatically put him in a negative mood, and then Remus had been a constant irritant. Thomas hadn't listened to him as much as he'd wanted him to, either, and he was now moments away from throttling someone.

Janus stepped into his room, carefully closing the door behind him and then leaning against it, removing his hat and running his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, tilting his head up and facing the ceiling. He took a deep breath, and then another and another and another, calming himself down.

Then, he heard a loud, echoing knock on his door. It was to the tune of a Disney song, so Janus immediately knew that it was Roman.

He took a step forward, turning around and half-reluctantly opened the door.

"We're here to save the day!" Roman grinned widely. His arms were piled high with pillows and blankets.

Patton was just beside him, carefully carrying three hot mugs of tea.

"Can we come in?" He asked.

Janus's brow was scrunched up, and he looked confused, but he nodded, stepping to the side to let his boyfriends in.

Roman immediately marched inside, dropping the pillows and blankets onto Janus's bed and immediately getting to work building a comfy nest. Patton carefully placed all three mugs on the bedside table, before walking back up to Janus and taking his hands. Janus shut the door behind them.

"We noticed you were having a bad day," Patton said softly. "So we wanted to come cheer you up! If that's okay."

Janus blinked.

Their relationship was still relatively new, he wasn't used to getting this much love and affection unasked for, and he could already feel his face warming. His heart felt like it was getting quicker and louder, even though he knew it was ridiculous to get so flustered over something so simple.

"Thank you," Janus said, because he didn't know what to say.

Patton smiled, leaning closer to press a quick, soft case to Janus's cheek.

"Are you two just gonna stay there and make out, or are you gonna come join me?" Roman called out.

Janus made a quiet flustered noise, and Roman smirked triumphantly. Patton squeezed his hand, leading him over to the comfy nest Roman had built in the bed. They climbed in, and Patton and Roman made sure Janus was in the middle.

"Is it good?" Roman asked, wrapping his arm around Janus's shoulder as Patton wrapped his arm around the snake side's waist.

"Wonderful!" Patton smiled. "Cuddle time."

It was very comfortable.

Soft blankets. Soft pillows. Soft company.

Patton and Roman were very warm, pressed against Janus's sides, and he was sure he was going to fall asleep soon.


	191. Remile - Gift

"Honey, I'm home!" Emile called out as he entered the apartment.

Remy sat up on the couch, his eyes never leaving his phone as he nodded in his boyfriend's general direction. Emile smiled, pulling off his light pink coat and kicking off his shoes. Then, he bounced over to couch, flopping onto the cushions beside Remy.

Remy finally glanced up, smiling at him, his eyes immediately landing on the shopping bag in Emile's hands.

"Ooh, babe, did you buy me something?" He teased.

Emile nodded eagerly, holding out the bag, and Remy blinked, surprised, like he hadn't actually expected that to have been the answer.

"I saw this and thought of you! I hope you like it."

Remy grinned, taking out the bag and opening it. "Aww, baby, you shouldn't have."

He reached inside, his hands immediately meeting fabric. He then pulled it out, holding it out in front of him and looking it over.

It was a soft, white t-shirt, with the word 'bitch' written across the front in large, black capitals.

Remy laughed. "Wow, is that really what you think of me?"

Emile tapped him playfully on the shoulder, giggling. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Remy folded the shirt in his lap, cupping Emile's cheek with one hand and tracing his cheekbone with his thumb. Then, he pressed a quick, soft kiss to Emile's lips.

"I love it, babe," He smiled. "Thank you."


	192. Thomceit - Look

"Janus! Janus, come look!"

Janus turned around, approaching his boyfriend obediently and giving him an expectant look.

"What is it?" He asked.

Thomas grinned, pointing into the glass cage that they were standing beside. Inside, there was a tiny, yellow and black snake. He was curled up, hiding half out of sight, and staring right at them.

"It's you," Thomas teased.

Janus gave him a dry look. "Really? Again? If you keep doing this, I'm going to break up with you."

Thomas took his hand, squeezing it.

"No, you won't."

Janus sighed. "No, I won't."


	193. Moceit - Morning

Patton yawned, rolling over in bed and immediately finding himself face-to-face with his husband, Janus, who was also half awake. He smiled sleepily, reaching out and cradling Patton's face with his hand.

"Good morning, dear."

Patton smiled, wiggling closer and pressing a kiss to the tip of Janus's nose.

"Morning!"

Janus's nose wrinkled. "It's-" He rolled over and checked the clock on the wall, before rolling back. "-8:30am, how are you so cheerful?"

"'Cos I'm with you, silly!"

Janus rolled his eyes fondly.

"Such a flirt," He said. "Even so early in the morning."

"Only for you, honey," Patton said, winking, though the flirtatious effect was slightly ruined by the following yawn. "Do we have any plans today?"

Janus shook his head. "No. No work today, either."

"Good!" Patton wrapped his arms around Janus, pulling him closer. "Means we can cuddle for longer."


	194. Analogincesleepceit - Sleep

Logan had been working for hours.

If he had realised that he'd been working for so long, he likely would've stopped and taken a break, though that would only be to avoid his boyfriends' disappointment. However, he hadn't noticed, and he'd ended up staying up far longer than he'd intended to.

Logan yawned, rubbing his eyes, before resuming writing and ignoring the slight ache in his hands. When his office door suddenly swung upon, he jumped, startled, almost throwing his pen right into the air.

"Jeez, babe," Remy said, stepping inside and strolling up to him. "You're real jumpy. You must be tired."

He was dressed in black and white pyjamas and bunny slippers, though his signature sunglasses were still propped up on his head.

"I am not tired," Logan said, crossing his arms. He stifled a yawn.

Remy gave him a dry look. "You're not fooling me, babe. I can tell you're tired. I'm, like, smart like that."

"I need to get back to work," Logan said impatiently. "It's not that late."

Remy snorted.

"Baby, it's almost 1am. Everyone else is already asleep."

Logan blinked. "What?"

Remy stepped closer, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Logan's neck, his chest against his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Put your work away," He said. "We're going to bed."

There was a beat, and then Logan sighed reluctantly. He closed his laptop and began to put away his files, though it took a little longer with the inconvenience that was Remy's arms wrapped around him.

(He didn't want to tell Remy to move. They both knew he secretly adored the affection.)

Then, when Logan was done, Remy pulled back, grabbing Logan's hand and gently tugging him out of the room. He took him to their bedroom, and Logan changed into his pyjamas as quietly as he could, to make sure they didn't awaken any of their slumbering boyfriends.

Logan climbed into bed beside Roman, who immediately mumbled and shifted in his sleep, pulling Logan close like he was a teddy bear he wanted to cuddle. The movement disturbed Janus, who was in the very middle of the bed, just beside Roman.

Janus sleepily rolled over, half-onto Virgil, nuzzling his neck and almost unconsciously curling up at his side. When Remy climbed into bed at Virgil's other side, he did the same thing, making Virgil the filling of the very comfortable sandwich.

It didn't take long for Logan to fall asleep.

Comfy and safe and loved.


	195. Remus & Remy & Roman

"Oh dear."

Remy glanced up from his phone.

"Oh dear?" He exclaimed from where he was sat on a counter at the other end of the kitchen. "Gurl, what the hell do you mean by 'oh dear'?"

Roman was staring into a bowl, looking slightly concerned, but Remy was just far enough that he couldn't quite see its contents.

"I don't think it's supposed to be this colour."

"What colour?!" Remy exclaimed.

Roman glanced back up at his brother, his nose wrinkling. "Green."

"What? Green? What the fuck did you _do_?"

"Hey, don't blame me! Maybe, if you were actually helping like mom told you to, this would actually look right!"

"My nails are still drying! I don't want to ruin them."

"Why are you on your phone, then?"

"Because I need to check my Instagram! I have a lot of followers, you know. More than you!"

Before Roman could respond, now highly offended, the kitchen door flew open, and both brothers jumped, startled.

Remus bounced inside, mud-stained and grinning and cradling something in his hands.

"I found a dead bird! Can we cook it?"


	196. Remile - Reunion

Remy took a sip of his coffee, rolling his eyes as yet another old enemy from high school walked past him, looking happy and satisfied with a spouse and 2.5 children. They were so _boring_ , and even some of his old friends seemed to have settled down.

(He wasn't jealous. He _wasn't_. He was just disappointed that they'd all turned out to be so boring.)

There was nobody interesting to talk to, and if Remy hadn't been so determined to one up everyone and keep up his reputation, he likely would've left by now.

"Remy?"

Remy jumped and turned around, suddenly coming face-to-face with a familiar-looking, cardigan-clad man.

He blinked. "Emile?"

Emile smiled, wide and bright and excited and just as amazing as it had been the last time Remy had seen it.

(Oh.)

(Oh, fuck.)

(No, no, no, no, no! Remy was _not_ going through this again. His heart had not just skipped a beat and he was not falling back down the loving-Emile-Picani-pit when it felt like he'd only just climbed out of it.)

"Oh my gosh, it's been so long!" Emile said cheerfully. "How have you been?"

Remy cleared his throat. "I've been, um... I'm good. You?"

"Oh, I'm doing well," Emile said.

"You, uh... you finally a proper therapist?"

"Mhm!"

Remy couldn't help but smile back. That had been Emile's dream for their whole lives, and he was honestly, genuinely incredibly happy for him.

"That's great," Remy said. "And I, uh... I finally got that café I always wanted."

Emile's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh my gosh, I definitely have to stop by sometime."

"Yeah," Remy said, his smile widening. "Yeah, I'd like that."


	197. Logince - Dancing Under The Stars

Roman suddenly stood up, startling Logan and almost knocking over their now-empty picnic basket. Logan couldn't have been mad though, as the moonlight shining behind Roman gave a halo-like effect, which somehow made him even more handsome than usual.

"Dance with me!"

Logan blinked. "There isn't any music."

Roman grinned and snapped his fingers. A suspiciously Disney-like tune began to play from invisible speakers. He then held out his hand to Logan, wiggling his fingers expectantly.

Logan faked a sigh, though his expression was undeniably fond, taking Roman's hand and letting him pull him up.

Roman then wrapped his arms around Logan, twirling him around and beginning to dance in no specific style. They swayed back and forth and around and around, dancing under the shining stars that had been handmade by Roman himself.

A perfect evening, a perfect date, for a perfect couple.


	198. Moxiety - Fights

"That's the fifth fight this month," Virgil scolded, reaching into the first aid kit and retrieving another band-aid.

Patton pouted. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at _you_ ," Virgil corrected him, covering another of Patton's scrapes with the pink, flowery band-aid. "I'm going to kill whoever hurt you, though."

Patton blew a raspberry. "You shouldn't do that."

"Says the guy who just got into another fist fight," Virgil countered, giving his boyfriend a dry look.

"That's different."

"How?"

"He was hurting someone, I had to step in!"

"Well, then he hurt _you_ , so now I'm gonna step in."

Patton sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt, too."

"I don't care."

"If I give you a kiss, will you let this go?"

"Patton."

"Two kisses? Three kisses? A million kisses?"

Virgil sighed, though the corners of his lips were twitching upwards, so it was clear he was trying not to smile.

"Fine."


	199. Prinxceit - Cuddles

Roman groaned as he entered the apartment, immediately entering the living room and flopping onto the couch, dropping his head into Virgil's lap. Virgil blinked, and then immediately ran his fingers through Roman's hair, a soothing gesture.

"What's up, princey?"

Roman let out another exaggerated groan.

"Work was _hard_ , I'm so tired," He pouted, shifting so he was facing upwards. "I require cuddles."

Virgil hummed, further mussing up Roman's hair and running his other thumb over his boyfriend's cheekbones. Then, he glanced away, in the direction of the hallway, towards the office.

"Jan, c'mere!" He called out.

Janus appeared within moments, and Virgil continued.

"It's cuddle time," He said.

"Cuddle time?" Janus repeated, confused, before he walked around to the back of the couch, leaning over and finally spotting Roman. "Oh, good evening, dear. Difficult day?"

Roman nodded.

Janus hummed, before he walked around the couch and sat down, carefully lifting Roman's legs, placing them in his own lap, and then sliding closer to Virgil.

"Alright," Janus said. "Cuddle time."


	200. Emceit - Sick

Emile coughed into his elbow, pulling a face as that further irritated his already sore throat. Then, he reached across his desk and grabbed a tissue to blow his nose with. He would've used his sleeve, but that would've been too gross.

He dropped the tissue into the bin, onto the ever-growing pile of used tissues, and then returned to work.

Emile winced as he tried to read the words he'd just written. His head hurt, and had his handwriting always been this messy and unreadable? The paperwork was unbearable, but he needed to get it done as soon as possible.

For most people, Emile would usually have recommended taking a break - especially if they were this sick - but Emile wasn't most people. He was himself. And he was ashamed to admit that he often didn't listen to his own advice.

(Though he'd never tell his patients that.)

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Emile jumped, his pen slipping from his hand and cluttering to the desk.

He spun around, and then relaxed as his eyes immediately landed on his husband, Janus, standing in the doorway. Then, he tensed up again when he noticed the crossed arms and disapproving look on Janus's face.

"You're supposed to be resting," Janus scolded.

Emile sighed, gesturing towards the paperwork scattered across his desk.

"I have to finish this."

"No, you have to _rest_. You're sick."

Janus walked up to him, grabbed the back of the chair and pulling it and Emile away from the desk. Emile's head spun, and he squeaked, which certainly wasn't helping his case.

"I'm taking you to bed," Janus said. "Even if I have to wheel you there myself."

"But-" Emile cut himself with a sneeze.

And then another sneeze. And another.

And by the time he was done sneezing, Janus was holding a tissue out in front of his face, with an expression that read 'see? I'm right.'

Emile took the tissue, blowing his nose again and then dropping it into the bin.

"If I go to bed... will you stay with me?"

Janus's expression softened. "Of course."


	201. Lomile - Constant

Logan had a morning routine, one that he stuck to, without fail, every day. He woke up at the same time. He took a shower for a set number of minutes, he brushed his teeth for the exact right amount of time. He ate the same thing, drank the same coffee.

He did the same thing every morning, and even if the days were different, his mornings always remained the same.

The routine was constant and reliable, and that was how he liked it.

Logan stared into his reflection in the mirror as he tied his tie - it was dark blue and stripy, one of his favourites.

Emile popped his head around the door, making eye contact with his boyfriend's reflection and immediately smiling, as he always did.

Logan smiled back.

"I have to go now, honey," Emile said. "I'll be back by 6pm. Love you!"

"I love you, too," Logan responded, as he always did.

Another constant that came with every morning - Logan's favourite constant of them all - was that, every day, Emile was just as gorgeous as the last.

Constant. Perfect.


	202. Patmile - Picnic

"Ooh, ooh! This spot's perfect!" Patton beamed, squeezing Emile's hand as he led him across the field.

He stopped at a particularly pretty patch of grass - half in sunshine, half in shade.

(Patton always preferred sitting in this sun, while Emile always preferred the cooler shade. The perfect picnic spot accommodated both of them.)

Emile nodded when Patton turned back to smile at him - as bright as the sunshine that haloed his dark hair.

Patton dropped his hand, taking the blanket that was tucked under his arm and carefully laying it out across the grass. He sat down, smoothing out the creases, and then patted the shady spot beside him.

Emile sat down carefully, bringing the picnic basket with him and placing it down between them. Before he could open it, however, Patton beat him to it.

"I packed all your favourites," Patton explained as he pulled out two paper plates, followed by plastic cutlery, before unpacking the numerous containers of food, too.

"When did you find the time to make all of this?" Emile asked, a little in awe.

Despite the fact that, by now, the couple had been together for years, Patton still managed to surprise him on a semi-regular basis.

"I woke up really early! Do you like it?"

"I love it," Emile smiled, taking Patton's hand again and squeezing it. "And I love you."

"Aww, honey, I love you, too!"


	203. Dukemile - Glass

"Oh dear!"

Emile stared at the kitchen floor, which was now covered in numerous shards of broken glass, laying in a puddle of water.

He placed his hands on his hips, his brow creased.

The broom was in another room and his path towards the door was blocked by all the broken glass. If he wasn't careful, his favourite socks would be pierced by the sharp shards, and the woolly pink fabric would be stained red.

Emile wrinkled his nose at the thought.

All of a sudden, the door swung open, and Emile yelped as his boyfriend, Remus, barged into the room.

"Stop!" Emile shouted.

Remus stopped in his tracks - just in time to avoid stepping in glass. He blinked in surprise, and then grinned teasingly, leaning against the doorframe as he looked over his boyfriend.

"Oh, Emmy, you know I love it when you take charge like that."

Emile blew a raspberry. "Now isn't the time to be crude, you goof! There's glass all over the floor, we need to clear it up."

Remus finally noticed the glass, looking it over and humming. For a moment, Emile was worried he'd impulsively step on a shard - just to see what it would feel like - but then Remus's eyes snapped back up to him.

"I'mma go grab my shoes!" Remus exclaimed, spinning around before Emile could say anything else.

Emile sighed, leaning back against a counter as he patiently awaited his boyfriend's return.

It didn't take long for Remus to come back, now wearing a thick pair of black boots, and he immediately marched carelessly over the glass - it crunched loudly underfoot. Before Emile could ask what he was doing, he was suddenly pulled into Remus's arms and picked up bridal style.

Emile blinked, and then giggled, loosely wrapping his arms around Remus's neck.

"My hero!" He kissed Remus on the cheek.


	204. Remile - Laughter

Remy was going to melt.

He was going to melt into a sticky pile of goo, all over the floor, and it was going to be very embarrassing. His cheeks were warm and his face was red and he was sure his heart was pounded faster than it ever had before.

(He was in love.)

Emile was laughing, and not just with the cute little giggles that Remy had heard a million times before - and loved every single time. No, it was a full, proper laugh, with his arms wrapped around his own waist and his face red and looking like he would topple over at any moment.

It was the best and happiest sound that Remy had ever heard.

It took a few minutes for Emile to regain his balance and composure, and he wiped away the happy-tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. His face was still split into a large, toothy grin, and Remy desperately, _desperately_ wanted to kiss him.

(Their relationship was new, and it still hadn't quite hit Remy that he probably _could_ kiss Emile, with little to no complaints.)

Then, Emile's eyes landed on Remy, and he somehow looked even happier - he hadn't noticed his arrival, too wrapped up in whatever Patton had said or done that had made him laugh that hard. His eyes lit up.

"Remy!" He beamed, immediately making his way over to him, throwing his arms around Remy's neck and quickly kissing the tip of his nose. "You came!"

"Yeah, babe," Remy said, when the words finally unstuck from his throat. "I came."


	205. Romile - Blanket

Emile had stolen the whole blanket.

He probably hadn't even realised that he had stolen the whole blanket - as he was still fast asleep, snoring quietly - but Roman, who was now cold and awake, had certainly noticed.

Roman pouted, debating what the best next move would be.

On the one hand, it was winter, and it was very cold. He was freezing, and he would likely need to be at least half covered by the blanket to fall back to sleep. And Roman needed his beauty sleep to remain his gorgeous and regal self.

But, on the other hand, Emile was adorable.

He was cute and adorable and if Roman hadn't been half asleep, he likely would've been able to write poetry about how pretty his boyfriend was. Roman didn't want to risk disturbing and awakening him, even if Emile likely wouldn't have been mad about it.

(It took a lot to irritate Emile, and he could never truly be annoyed at Roman, no matter what he did.)

Emile mumbled in his sleep, rolling over and unconsciously snuggling closer to the warm body that was his boyfriend. He took the blanket with him, and Roman let out a quiet sigh of relief.

He shifted closer, carefully wiggling and moving the blanket so he and Emile were now together beneath it. Warm and cozy.

Problem solved.


	206. Virmile - Breathe

Virgil was having a terrible day.

And not because anything particularly bad had happened, no, but because of his anxiety. Some days it was just worse for no particular reason, and today was one of those days. It was a miracle he hadn’t snapped and hit something.

Virgil let out a loud sigh of relief as he finally arrived home, stepping into his apartment, shutting the door behind him, and then slumping against it. He tilted his head up to face the ceiling and closed his eyes.

“Honey, is that you?” Emile popped his head out of the kitchen, and his expression immediately melted into one of sympathy when he spotted his boyfriend. 

He walked up to him, waiting for a moment to gauge Virgil’s reaction, before taking his hands and squeezing them reassuringly.

“Bad day?” He asked softly.

Virgil nodded. He didn’t feel like speaking.

He didn’t realise that his breaths were coming out quicker and shallower, but Emile did, his brow creasing with concern.

“Can you breathe with me, honey?”

Virgil did his best to breathe in time with Emile’s slow breaths - four, seven, eight: four, seven, eight. He relaxed his shoulders, and when Emile squeezed his hands again, he squeezed back.

He felt better. Not quite good yet. But better.


	207. Loceit - Nails

"What colour would you like?"

Logan blinked, looking over the frankly overwhelmingly large pile of nail polish bottles. They came in every colour and practically every shade - some shiny, some glittery, and some plain.

Plain. Logan wanted plain.

He picked up the first plain blue he could find - it was a dark shade, close enough to his tie's colour that Logan rather liked it.

"Is that the one you want?" Janus asked, carefully taking the nail polish from Logan and turning it over in his hands.

"Yes."

Janus nodded. "Good choice. Give me your hands."

Logan followed his instructions, finally relaxing when Janus took his left hand in his own slightly warmer one. He hadn't even realised he'd tensed up, but this situation was unfamiliar, and therefore it was stressful.

"So," Janus began as he started painting the nail of Logan's pinky. "Got any gossip?"

Logan's brow scrunched up. "Gossip? Is that what you and Roman usually talk about when you do this?"

Janus hummed in affirmation.

"Yesterday, we discussed Virgil and Patton's quite obvious feelings for one another."

Logan blinked. "What? I never noticed any romantic feelings between the two of them."

Janus paused, glancing back up at Logan and meeting his eyes with a slight smirk that made Logan's cheeks warm.

"I love you, dear," Janus said. "But when it comes to romance, you are rather unobservant."


	208. Moceit - One More Kiss

"Dear, I really need to go," Janus said, pulling back and tapping Patton on the shoulder, though it was clear he was hiding a smile.

"Just one more kiss?" Patton asked hopefully.

Janus chuckled. "That's what you said about a dozen kisses ago. And yet we're still here."

Patton pouted, giving Janus those adorable puppy-dog eyes that were always so difficult to resist, and Janus faked a sigh.

"One more kiss," He said, holding up a single finger. "But only one."

Patton beamed, loosely wrapping his arms around Janus's neck and pressing his lips to his boyfriend's. But, this time, he didn't pull back immediately.

Instead, he deepened the kiss, and Janus immediately forgot what he was supposed to be doing and kissed back, his hands landing on Patton's waist.

Patton then pulled back far too quickly, however, and now Janus was the one who was pouting as Patton had quite the satisfied smirk on his face. He reached up, booping Janus's nose.

"Don't you have to go, honey?"


	209. Dukeceit - Down

"Remus."

"Yes?"

"Are you ever going to put me down?"

Remus pretended to think about it, tapping his foot against the floor - the effect being slightly ruined by the manic grin on his face - as he bounced Janus in his arms.

"Nope!" He finally decided.

Janus sighed, resting his head against Remus's chest, listening to his unusual heartbeat. He would never admit it, but both of them knew that he was actually very comfortable, and didn't really want to get down.

"Are you just going to keep standing here, or are you going to sit down?" He asked.

Instead of answering, Remus just flopped back onto his bed, bringing Janus along with him.

"I can't stay too long," Janus said, despite the fact that he had no intention of getting up any time soon. He was too comfortable. "I have work to do."


	210. Sleepceit - Kisser

"Babe, if you don't come to bed right now, I'm going to kiss you so hard you pass out."

Janus paused mid-typing, glancing back over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

"I need you to know that that is the weirdest threat I have ever heard. And I used to live with Remus." He turned back to his computer.

Remy blew a raspberry, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Janus's neck. He placed his chin on his boyfriend's curly head of hair.

"It's not a threat, babe. I mean it."

Janus rolled his eyes. "Even you can't kiss that well," he said dryly.

"Aww, are you calling me a good kisser?"

"Oh, please. We both know I'm a better kisser than you."

"Oh? Well, if it's a competition, then I'd better start practising. Wanna help?"

"Well, I'd be concerned if you could practise kissing on you own."


	211. Roceit - Bouquet

Roman took a deep breath as he shifted from one foot to the other. He ran the fingers of his free hand through his hair, mussing it up. His other hand was wrapped around a bouquet of red roses, that was tied with a pretty golden ribbon.

First dates were always nerve-wrecking, but a first date with someone you've liked for months and only just confessed to was at least twice as terrifying.

But it was worth it.

And Roman was just as excited as he was nervous.

He leant forward, knocking loudly on the door three times, before leaning back on his heels and waiting.

It didn't take long for the door to open, and then there Janus was - in a neat yellow shirt, black pants, and with his long hair tied up in a ponytail. His oufit was simple, but Roman thought he looked absolutely stunning.

Roman immediately thrust the bouquet forward, into Janus's chest.

"I got these for you," Roman blurted out.

Janus blinked, and then carefully took the bouquet, looking them over with a slight, though incredibly charming, smile. He then looked Roman over - slowly, all the way down and then back up again.

"They match your outfit," he said, amused.


	212. Anxceit - Snake

"Janus, we're just here to pick up some cat food for Remus, we can't get distra- and you're already gone."

Virgil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before putting down the heavy bag of cat food he'd just been holding. He quickly followed Janus across the pet store - almost bumping into a disgruntled employee - and then walked right into him as his boyfriend stopped in his tracks.

Janus didn't seem to even notice the collision, however, as his eyes were firmly glued on a large tank in front of them. He pressed his gloved hands against the glass, and then glanced back at Virgil with adorable starry eyes that reminded the emo exactly why he'd fallen in love with Janus in the first place.

Then, Janus turned back to the tank, peering at the tiny yellow snake coiled up inside, and immediately began cooing at it.

"Well, you're just the most adorable little thing, aren't you? Oh- oh, Virgil, just look at him!"

Virgil laughed, leaning forward and glancing at the tiny snake, before he went back to admiring his boyfriend.

"Adorable," Virgil said.

"Oh, I know! Isn't he just-" Janus froze, before turning back to Virgil with a slightly exasperated expression. "You're talking about me, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," Virgil answered immediately, reaching forward and plucking the hat off of Janus's head, mussing up his hair again - a habit he'd never tire of. "But the snake's cute, too, I guess."


	213. Logicality - Drunk

"Woah, are you an angel?"

Patton giggled, but the concerned look on his face returned when Logan tried to take another step forward, tripping over his own feet and stumbling right into Patton's arms.

Roman laughed, amused. "Sorry about that, Pat. We were playing a drinking game and Logan, uh, lost."

"It's alright, Roman," Patton sighed as he helped Logan over to the couch, sitting him down carefully. "You sure you'll be alright getting home alone, though?"

Roman waved it off. "Virgil's sober. He's outside and he's gonna take me home."

Patton and Roman quickly said their goodbyes, and then Roman left, leaving the couple alone in their apartment, with Logan looking ready to pass out at any moment, blinking sleepily at his boyfriend.

"Where-" Logan cut himself off with a yawn. "Where are we again?"

"We're at home," Patton said patiently. "And we're going to go to bed."

Logan was swaying, and Patton was sure that if they were still standing, he would have tumbled to the ground by now.

"Together?"

Patton nodded. "Mhm!" He tucked a stray lock of hair behind Logan's ear, before playfully adding: "I'm your boyfriend, by the way, if you're memory's a little fuzzy."

Logan gave a vague nod. "Mm... boyfriend..." He blinked slowly. "Pat?"

Patton smiled and nodded again. Logan then leant forward, bumping their noses, making Patton giggle, but when Logan tried to kiss him, Patton leant back again.

He tapped Logan's shoulder. "No kisses 'til you're sober, mister!"

Logan pouted adorably, but didn't press.

"Okay," Patton continued. "It's time for bed."

"For- for both of us?"

"Yup! Both of us."


	214. Intrulogical - Slime

"Logan! Logan! Logan!"

Logan glanced up from his work. Upon seeing his boyfriend Remus rapidly approaching him, he immediately pushed his chair back away from his desk, leaving enough space for Remus to flop onto his lap, which he always did.

"What is it, Remus?" He asked patiently.

Remus huffed, slightly out of breath. "I have something to show you!"

He then jumped out of Logan's lap, grabbing his hand and yanking him up, tugging him in the direction of the door.

Logan followed obediently, despite the fact that he knew very well that he still had work to complete. He could never resist Remus, especially when he had such an excited look on his face.

Surprisingly, Remus led him in the direction of the bathroom, kicking the door open and pushing him inside.

Logan took a moment to regain his balance, and then he immediately spotted what Remus had so desperately wanted to show him.

There was almost a full minute of silence.

"Remus," Logan finally sighed. "Why is our bathtub full of slime?"

Remus grinned, opening the toilet.

"There's slime in there, too."

Logan sighed again - even more deeply and exasperated - as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Do you like it?" Remus asked.

He looked excited and 100% genuine, with bright eyes and a surprisingly not mischievous grin. This was not a prank, it was just Remus being Remus.

"Yes, Remus," Logan said. "I like it. Now, could you move the slime elsewhere? It's blocking some very important things."


	215. Losleep - Interesting

When Logan's office door was flung open, he didn't look up. He continued to write on his computer, wanting to finish his work as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Remy pouted when Logan didn't pay him any attention, sauntering over, standing behind him, and throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck, resting his chin on his head.

"Babe, pay attention to me!

Logan paused, sighing. "Remy, I have work to finish."

"But you've been at this for hours! You should take a break. With me. I wanna cuddle."

"I can take a break once my work is done."

Remy frowned, watching as Logan resumed working as if he wasn't even there. He took a few moments to think things over - to come up with a plan - before he grinned.

He unwrapped his arms from around Logan, and then grabbed the back of the chair, pulling it away from the desk just enough to separate Logan from his work. Then, before Logan had the chance to complain, Remy sat down sideways in his lap. He leant back against the armrest, his legs stretching over the other, and gave his boyfriend a flirty grin.

"Aren't I a lot more interesting than work?"

Logan's face had reddened, and he was now sufficiently flustered. He was visibly checking Remy out, though he looked like he was trying to hide that fact.

He swallowed. "Well, yes, you are... infinitely more interesting than anything else. But-"

"Nuh-uh, babe. No buts. We are going to cuddle, and you are going to like it."


	216. Logince - Self Care Day

"Roman, what are we doing again?"

Roman pushed his bedroom door shut with his foot, before smiling back at Logan, marching up to him and taking his hands in his own.

"We... are having a self care day."

Logan tilted his head. "And what does that include?"

"I am so glad you asked, my love. Today, we shall drink tea, relax, and watch Disney movies. No interactions with the other sides, just pure relaxation. A self care day!"

"Disney movies?"

"And documentaries!" Roman added reassuringly. "We shall take turns deciding what to watch. Perhaps we could even continue work on those poems we started."

Logan's face lit up. He immediately tried to smooth over his expression, hiding his excitement, but it was too late. Roman had already seen it, and he was already beaming.

Logan cleared his throat. "Well... I do have a few new ideas."

"Perfect! I-"

Roman was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash outside his bedroom door, and both of their heads immediately swivelled around to face towards the source of the noise. But before Logan could speak up - to suggest investigating - Roman interrupted him.

"We are having a self care day, and we shall not be interrupted!" He exclaimed. "The others shall have to deal with that problem themselves. I'm sure they're fine."

The crash was followed by another, equally loud crash, which was then followed by shouting and other similarly panicked noises.

"I'm sure they're fine," Roman repeated, though his voice was now higher than before.


	217. Analogical - Asleep

"Hey, L, are you-"

Virgil cut himself off mid-sentence when he realised that his boyfriend was fast asleep.

They were both laying in the grass in their back garden, having just been star gazing together, as they did as many nights of the week as they could. This time, however, it looked like Logan had been rather tired, and he had fallen asleep.

Virgil wasn't one to coo at the things he found adorable - unlike Roman or Patton or Emile - but at the sight of his boyfriend, fast asleep and curled up at his side, he was suddenly rather tempted to. He didn't want to risk awakening him, however, so he remained silent, watching Logan's chest rise and fall with every breath.

His hair was mussed up - something he never would have allowed if he was awake - and his glasses were lopsided.

Virgil leant forward, carefully taking Logan's glasses and placing them on the grass on his other side. Halfway through, Logan stirred, and Virgil froze until he settled again.

It was a pretty, quiet night. The stars were bright, the moon was full. The few cars that passed by the nearby road were nothing but white noise. All of their neighbours were fast asleep. Their homes were silent. Their lights were off.

It was no wonder Logan had fallen asleep.

The grass was surprisingly comfortable, too? if a little damp. And as the night continued, with Virgil laying on the ground, staring up at the sky, he could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

He closed his eyes, and soon he, too, drifted off to sleep.


	218. Intruality - Inedible

"Remus, no!"

Patton's hands were on his hips as he scolded his boyfriend. Given the height difference, with Remus towering over Patton, it looked rather comical, and if Remus's mouth hadn't have been quite full, he likely would have laughed.

"Remus, that is raw meat," Patton continued scolding. "You spit that out right now!"

Remus pouted - an odd expression with a mouth full of food. Then, reluctantly, he walked over to the bin and spat out all the raw meat.

"It was tasty," he frowned.

Patton sighed. "Honey, you're going to get sick."

"Sounds fun!"

"No, not fun. Even you don't like throwing up," Patton said, walking over to him and patting him on the back. "Come on, we're having pizza for dinner. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Remus perked up. "Can I put whatever I want on my half?"

Patton smiled, nodding. "Yup! As long as it's edible!"

Remus grinned, before leaning down in an attempt to kiss Patton. But Patton took a step away from him, and Remus immediately went back to pouting.

"Clean out your mouth, mister, and then I'll give you all the kisses you like."


	219. Sleepality - Pillows

"Pillow fight!"

Remy spluttered as his phone was all of a sudden whacked out of his hand and into his lap by a pink pillow. He didn't have time to question Patton, however, as, before he could, the pillow suddenly hit him in the face, too, knocking him back.

It didn't hurt, of course, as it was only a pillow. And when he fell back, his head hit his own squishy pillows, shielding him from any possible injury.

Once the pillow was out of his face, his vision was filled by the playfully grinning, freckled face of his fiancé. Remy blinked, still a little startled, and then started laughing.

"Oh, babe, you are on!"

He sat up, picking up his silver pillow behind him, and when Patton swung at him again, that pink pillow was met with his own.

The fight (if it could even be called a fight) lasted only a few minutes, and Patton - as the slightly larger and also slightly stronger one - won easily, whacking the pillow right out of Remy's hand. It landed on the floor, a few feet away from the bed.

Remy laughed again, before deliberately falling back against the mattress, the back of his hand pressed against his forehead.

"Alas, you have defeated me!"

Patton giggled, dropping the pillow into his lap and then moving closer to Remy.

"What's my prize?" He asked.

Remy hummed, thinking it over for a few moments, before grinning.

"Me?" He offered.

Patton smiled, reaching down and cupping Remy's cheek with his hand, immediately turning the playful moment into a slightly softer, sweeter one.

"You're the best prize of them all."


	220. Royality - Baking

"Patton, my love, I have something to confess."

Patton glanced up from the mixing bowl, tilting his head at Roman and gesturing for him to keep talking.

"I... have no idea how to bake," Roman admitted.

Patton blinked, and then giggled. "Well, I know _that_ , silly."

"Wha- you do?"

Patton put down the mixing bowl and the spoon, brushing flour off of his apron before walking over to Roman, taking his hands in his own.

"Roman," He said half-seriously. "You are covered in flour. And that's our second bowl of cookie dough, because you put too many eggs in the last one."

"I thought you bought my 'it was Virgil' excuse?"

Patton stifled a giggle. "No, honey, I did not. And that's okay!"

Roman blinked. "It is?"

"Mhm! You're amazing at so many other things, and you're allowed to have things you're not good at."

"But... I ruined the first batch. I-"

Patton tutted, interrupting him. "You'd better not be about to talk bad about yourself, mister!" He then paused, before gesturing at the mixing bowl. "I mean: _mix_ ter."

Roman faked a sigh. "That was terrible."

"I think you mean, that was _pun_ derful!"


	221. Moxiety - Frog

"Pat? Are you in there?"

Virgil knocked on Patton's door and then took a step back, waiting.

He didn't get an answer.

Virgil bit his lip anxiously, glancing around, ready to call out for another side to ask for help, when suddenly he heard a loud thump from inside Patton's room. He shoved the door open immediately, ready to save his boyfriend from whatever had caused the thump and was presumably attacking him, but stopped in his tracks when he spotted the little, green frog on the floor.

Beside him, there was a large fallen book, which was likely what had caused the thump.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the frog was Patton, which was good, because Virgil wouldn't consider himself a genius.

He crouched down, holding out his hands and letting Patton jump onto them, before he straightened back up. Virgil looked Patton over.

"Do you... need help?" He asked cautiously.

Little frog Patton shook his head, which would've been more adorable if Virgil wasn't so focused on being worried.

"So... you want to be a frog?"

A nod.

Right. No reason to panic, then.

(Virgil would still panic, because that was who he was, though he had calmed down slightly since this discovery.)

"Do you still want to hang out?"

Another nod.

One of Patton's slimy, little frog hands patted Virgil's palm reassuringly. It was somehow comforting, and Virgil relaxed slightly.

"Alright, then," He said. "What movie are we watching?"

It took Virgil a moment to realise that frog Patton probably wasn't going to speak to him, just stare at him with his little froggy eyes. Virgil didn't know what to say, and then realisation struck him, and he sighed.

"We're watching the princess and the frog, aren't we?"

Patton nodded enthusiastically, before suddenly jumping and landing on Virgil's shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. It was slimy, and a little gross, but Virgil allowed it with no complaint.

"Right, right," Virgil said, settling on Patton's bed and opening his laptop. "Of course we are."

Then, he paused.

"Am I going to have to kiss you to turn you human again?"

Patton ribbitted loudly, and Virgil got the feeling that if he was back in his normal human form, he'd be laughing.


	222. Dukesleep - Squirrel

"Babe, what the fuck is that?"

Remus spun around, grinning and holding up the thing he'd been cradling in his hands.

"A dead squirrel!"

Remy immediately shrieked, jumping back and glaring at Remus when he laughed at him. His eyes then finally landed on the slightly mangled squirrel body, and he pulled a face, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh my god, that is disgusting. Throw it away!"

"Aw," Remus pouted. "But it's so cute."

"You're gonna get blood and squirrel guts on your clothes, and we only just got the blood from last week out of them! Throw it away, or I'm locking you out of the apartment."

The threat was empty, Remy wouldn't do that - not only because Remus knew how to pick locks and could easily break in - but Remus still sighed, tossing the tiny body back over his shoulder and wiping his hands on his shirt.

He then took a step towards Remy, and Remy took another step back.

"I'm not letting you infect me with your icky dead squirrel germs, bitch."

Remus blinked, and then his face split into a large - slightly manic and slightly mischievous - grin. When Remy tried to run, knowing exactly what that grin had meant, Remus pounced on him, taking him down to the ground with him and pressing messy kisses all over his face.

Remy shrieked again, though this time it was half laughter. He pushed lightly against Remus's chest, but it was clear that if his boyfriend stopped kissing him, he'd start complaining even more.

"Babe, if you got icky stuff on my clothes again, I will kill you," He threatened.

Remus just kept grinning. "That's hot."


	223. Dukexiety - Feathers

Every morning that Virgil woke up with Remus, there was a new surprise.

One day, he'd wake up to a bed full of spiders. Usually spiders were a pleasant surprise, but the sensation of dozens of them crawling across his body was not a pleasant one to wake up to.

The next, he'd wake up to there being no bed at all, just a pile of trash. That one was also unpleasant, and rather uncomfortable.

But they weren't all unpleasant - and just the warmth he felt from waking up alongside his boyfriend was usually enough to make up for any discomfort - sometimes they were nice, but most often they could best be described as neutral.

This morning, it was feathers.

Hundreds of fluffy white feathers. Like Remus had slain over a dozen birds (though he likely hadn't, as there was a distinct lack of blood and bird bodies).

Virgil sat up, yawning and stretching, and was immediately tackled back to the bed by Remus, who was half-naked and now on top of him.

"Nightmare! You're up!" He beamed.

His smile was contagious, but before Virgil had the chance to greet him back, Remus was kissing him.

Virgil reached up to cradle Remus's face and kiss back, but was suddenly stopped by Remus's hands slipping up his shirt and tickling him. He broke the kiss with laughter, which only spurred Remus on more, and he kept tickling Virgil until he was laughing so much he was crying.

Then, it got to be a little too much.

"Stop," Virgil pushed against his chest.

Remus stopped immediately, moving to the side and waiting for Virgil to catch his breath.

"It is way-" Huff. "-too early-" Huff. "-to be doing that." Huff. "I need coffee."


	224. Rosleep - Popcorn

"Boo!" Remy exclaimed, throwing popcorn at the TV screen.

Roman nodded in agreement, though he ate his handful of popcorn instead of throwing it. He swallowed.

"She is such a bitch, isn't she?"

"I know, right?" Remy agreed. "Like... she knows Amanda is into David, and yet she still fucks him? What a bitch!"

Roman took his eyes off the screen for a moment, glancing at his boyfriend. "Why are all the people in the shows you like so mean to each other?"

"It's the drama, darling. If they weren't bitches to each other, the show wouldn't be so appealing to teen girls everywhere."

Roman nodded in understanding. Then, he smirked and snickered.

"Does that make you a teen girl?" He teased.

Remy reached into their shared bowl, picking up a handful of popcorn and throwing it at him.

"Gurl, shut up!" He exclaimed, laughing.

Roman spluttered. "Oh, this is war!"

He picked up an even larger handful of popcorn, throwing it at Remy, leaving the TV ignored as he continued the popcorn fight. Remy let out an offended noise. And then, before Roman could stop him, he snatched up the bowl and emptied the whole thing over Roman's head.

Popcorn went everywhere. All over Roman's clothes and his hair and all over the sofa and floor, too.

There was a beat of silence.

And then the couple burst into hysterical laughter. Remy almost slipped right off the couch, but Roman caught him just in time, pulling him into his lap.

"Ugh, babe! You're getting popcorn all over me!" Remy whined as he got comfortable.

Roman laughed. "And whose fault is that?"


	225. Sleepxiety - Alarm

Virgil had been having a rather nice dream, so when his alarm suddenly beeped, waking him up and startling him, he was irritated. A terrible start to the day.

Then, he remembered Remy, who was lying half on top of him, his head on Virgil's chest, and his morning immediately got significantly better.

Remy somehow always slept through alarms, so it wasn't too surprisingly that this one didn't awaken him, either. That did mean, though, that it was _Virgil's_ job to wake him up, which was always... interesting, to say the least.

Virgil ran his fingers through Remy's hair, mussing it up further. It was a soothing gesture, to both of them, though Remy couldn't appreciate it, right now, given that he was still fast asleep.

Virgil shifted his leg, gently nudging his boyfriend with his knee.

"Remy," He said. "Wake up."

Remy mumbled, not opening his eyes but further nuzzling his face into Virgil's chest, indicating that he was now at least half awake. Virgil nudged him again. And again. And again. And again. As many times as it took to wake him up.

(Which was a lot.)

When Remy finally cracked one eye open, he immediately pulled a face. He glanced at the clock, and then buried his face back in Virgil's shirt.

"Too early. Go back to sleep," He muttered.

"Babe, you know I'm usually so on board with that plan, but we need to get up."

Remy shook his head. "No."

"Remy."

"Mm-mm."

"Remy."

Remy mumbled something that Virgil couldn't quite make out, his hands resting on Virgil's waist and squeezing lightly.

"I'll make you coffee?"

Remy shook his head stubbornly.

"I'll... kiss you?"

There was a pause, and then Remy groaned, shifting slightly and pushing himself up on his hands so he was now hovering over Virgil. He was pouting, and it was adorable. But Virgil knew that he couldn't kiss him until they were out of bed, or he'd never convince Remy to get up. Remy knew that he knew that, and that was half the reason that he was pouting.

No kisses until they got up.

"You're, like... not gonna let me sleep in, are you, babe?" He grumbled.

Virgil shook his head.

(It was odd, being the responsible one. Both he and Remy were naturally pretty irresponsible people - given Virgil's anxiety and Remy's... well, everything - but the relationship seemed to bring out the best in them both.)

"Ugh, fine!" Remy finally gave in. "But I'd better get some real good kisses out of this, sugar."


	226. Prinxiety - Strong

"My love, dance with me!"

Virgil stared at Roman's outstretched hand, before shaking his head and pushing it away.

"I can't dance."

"Everyone can dance! Come on, I just wanna swing you around for a bit. Please?"

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "Swing _me_ around? Princey, I'm taller than you."

"Only just! And I'm so much stronger than you! You're... you're like a noodle," Roman teased, poking one of Virgil's skinny arms.

Virgil rolled his eyes - though he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing - pulling his arm back.

"I'm stronger than I look."

"Oh?" Roman said. "Prove it."

Roman was baiting him. Roman was very clearing baiting him, and he was also very clearly flirting with him.

Which was why Virgil had to take the bait.

"Sure," He answered, standing up suddenly.

He took a minute to stretch - watching as Roman's eyes not-so-subtly traced his body.

Then, with no warning, he grabbed Roman, pulling him into his arms and picking him up bridal style. He bounced him in his arms a few times - showing off how easy it was - and watched as Roman's face quickly reddened.

"That prove it for you, princey?"


	227. Moceit - Dancing

"Janus, come dance with me!"

Janus looked up from his book, his eyes landing on the hand that Patton was holding out in front of him. He then glanced up at Patton's cheerful, playful expression.

"Dance?" Janus said. "There isn't any music."

Patton giggled, wiggling his fingers. "You don't need music to dance, silly!"

"You don't?"

"Yeah! Come on, please?"

Janus sighed, though his expression was fond and he was almost smiling. Then, he closed his book and placed it on the couch beside him, taking Patton's hand and letting him pull him up.

Patton twirled him around immediately, catching Janus when he almost tripped, and placing one hand on Janus's hip, his smile widening when Janus's free hand landed on his shoulder.

They swayed back and forth, twirling around and around to no particular rhythm, in no particular style.

Janus knew they'd likely look odd to any outside observers, but for once he didn't particularly care about appearances. He was having fun, and the smile on Patton's face was absolutely worth it.


	228. Logan - Asleep

"Oh my stars, that's just adorable!"

Patton glanced back over his shoulder, at Roman, who was stood at the foot of the stairs which were just out of Patton's line of sight. Virgil was laying across the couch, and didn't even look up from his phone when Roman spoke.

"What is?" He asked.

"It's Logan!" Roman grinned, his hands perched on his hips. "He's fallen asleep on the stairs."

Virgil looked up. "The stairs?" He asked, doubtful.

"Come look!"

Patton placed the plate of cookies he was carrying on the table, and then bounced over to Roman, followed by a slightly more reluctant Virgil. They quickly realised that Roman was right, and that Logan had somehow fallen asleep curled up in the middle of the stairs.

"Aww!" Patton cooed.

Virgil shushed him quickly. "Quiet!" He hissed. "You're going to wake him up!"

Logan mumbled to himself, shifting slightly, though he somehow didn't awaken even at the loud noise.

"You're right," Patton whispered, grabbing Virgil and Roman's sleeves and tugging on them gently. "Come on, let's go and let him sleep. Don't wake him up."


	229. Patmile - Home

"Welcome home!" Patton greeted, popping his head out of the kitchen door as his boyfriend entered the apartment.

Emile shut the door behind him and quickly kicked his shoes off. Then, he walked over to his boyfriend, throwing his arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips.

"How was your day?" Patton continued.

"Good! I had a breakthrough with one of my regulars, earlier, so I'm excited continue unpacking it with them," Emile smiled.

Patton smiled back. "You're such a good therapist."

"How would you know?" Emile teased playfully. "You've never seen me work."

"'Cos I know you, silly!" Patton then took a step back, taking Emile's hand in his own and squeezing. "Now, come on, help me finish dinner. It's your favourite!"


	230. Royality - Years

"I've loved you for years."

Roman's eyes widened dramatically, and the cookie he'd been holding slipped through his fingers and landed in his lap. Crumbs went everywhere, all over his clothes, which usually would've bothered him, but he was too busy staring at Patton to care.

Patton's hands shot up, covering his mouth with a squeak. He hadn't meant to say that, he certainly hadn't meant to say that.

(But Roman had just been smiling and laughing, and Patton had been so overwhelmed with how gorgeous and pretty he was that he seemed to have lost control over his mouth.)

"I- like... like... platonically?" Roman asked, sounding almost... desperate. Like he really, _really_ needed to know the answer to that.

Patton swallowed. "No... not platonically. I mean- you know..."

"Oh," Roman squeaked.

Silence.

Roman was thinking something over, carefully choosing his words - Patton could practically see the gears turning in his head.

Then, he cleared his throat, straightening up and looking right into Patton's eyes.

"I love you, too."


	231. Dukexiemile - Love

"He never loved me."

Remus scowled. "Your ex sounds like an asshole. I'm gonna kill him."

"You can't kill him, Remus," Emile sighed, before quietly adding. "Though he certainly does deserve it."

"You're a therapist, you're not s'posed to say stuff like that," Virgil mumbled.

(He didn't add that the support from his boyfriends was making him feel a bit better, though he secretly hoped that they already knew that.)

Emile tilted his head, looking him over for a moment, before reaching out and taking his hand, squeezing it. His other hand rested on Remus's arm, and when Remus rested his hand on Virgil's arm, it became a nice circle of affection.

"You deserve better. You know that, right?" He said softly.

(Virgil wasn't sure he really believed that.)

"And you got better!" Remus added. "I mean, Emmy's gorgeous, obviously, and I'm a catch!"

Virgil snorted, and Remus grinned.

"And we're lucky to have you, too," Emile continued, pausing for a moment to let Remus nod enthusiastically. "And I love you. Both of you."

"Same! I'd kill for you."

The last part was said with an uncharacteristically serious expression, and Emile sighed, though it was unmistakably fond. He squeezed Remus's arm, and then they turned back to Virgil.

"I love you, too."


	232. Logicality - Half Asleep

"You're cute when you're half asleep."

Logan blinked slowly, taking a few moments to process the words. It was an adorable few moments, with a furrowed brow, and when Patton brushed his fingertips against Logan's cheek, he leant into the touch.

"'M not half asleep."

Patton giggled. "Honey, last time you tried to stand up, you swayed so much you fell back onto the couch immediately. You need rest."

Logan shook his head stubbornly. "Work."

"Nuh-uh, mister," Patton said, reaching out and booping Logan's nose. "No more work for you, we're going to bed."

Logan yawned.

"Bed?" He asked sleepily.

Patton nodded. "Mhm! Bed."

"You comin', too?"

"Of course! I need my beauty sleep, too, silly."

Logan made a face, before shaking his head a little aggressively, mussing up his hair adorably.

"No," he said stubbornly. "You don' need it, you're already pretty."

Patton giggled again. "Well, aren't you quite the flirt? Mr Sanders, you know I have a husband, right?" He teased.

"I'm your husband," Logan mumbled.


	233. Remile & Patton - Swearing

"What the f-"

"Fudge!"

Remy jumped, glancing back over his shoulder at his husband, Emile, who was giving him a reprimanding yet ever-fond look.

"No swearing in front of the baby," Emile said, coming up behind Remy, resting his chin on his shoulder and leaning over, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Patton's ear.

Patton stared back at his dads with a wide-eyed expression. He was very small, and the most adorable baby they'd both ever seen.

"I don't think he understands us," Remy argued. He was dangling his car keys just in front of Patton, and the baby was playing cheerfully with them.

"Babies understand more than you might think," Emile said. "And if his first word is a swear word, we will have words, mister."

Remy laughed.

"That would be hilarious."

"It would _not_."

"Come on, Patton, say fu-"

"Fudge!"

"Fu-"

"Fudge!"


	234. Romile - Kisses

"It's my birthday! I desire cuddles!"

Emile giggled, putting his book to the side and opening his arms. Roman immediately, flopped into his lap, wrapping his arms around Emile's neck and nuzzling his nose against his boyfriends.

"Do you desire kisses, too?" Emile asked, smiling.

Roman tried to pull a serious face - though failed obviously - and nodded quickly.

Emile hummed, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Roman, pecking him on the lips. Then, he kissed him again, and again and again and again, until they were both giddy and giggling too much to successfully keep kissing.

"Having a good birthday?" Emile asked, reaching up to fix Roman's now mussed-up hair.

"Mhm." Roman nodded, catching Emile's hand, holding it carefully and pressing a kiss to the knuckle. "The best."


	235. Roceit - Stars

"How much do you know about constellations?"

"Uh, I know that Logan's, like, obsessed with them. And I think that one's the big dipper."

"It is not."

"Rude. This is my imagination, you know, that can be the big dipper if I want it to be."

"That's definitely how it works."

"Don't sass me, snake. This is a date, you're supposed to love me!"

"I do love you."

"..."

"..."

"You do?"

"Of course."

"Wait... are you speaking in lies? I swear, if you're speaking in lies, I will-"

"Challenge me to a duel and defeat me in a battle of swords?"

"I can hear you smirking."

"If you just turned your head, you'd see me smirking."

"Who says I want to see your face?"

"Well, you were the one who called me gorgeous earlier. Are you saying that you're a liar?"

"Of course not! I speak only the truth."

"So I am gorgeous, then? Oh, Roman, are you finally giving in to my - what did you call it? - suspicious seduction?"

"..."

"Hmm?"

"...perhaps."


	236. Logince - Peace

When Logan and Roman were together, the conversations between them were often loud and passionate. They debated a lot - about any and every little thing.

They could go on for hours about anything, and often did. Occasionally, these debates turned to arguments, but, more often than not, they remained passionate and enjoyable. It was how they bonded, and with every debate they grew closer and closer.

But often the most intimate moments were the ones where they were alone.

Alone. Quiet. Peaceful.

Watching one of Logan's favourite documentaries, curled up on the couch together. Roman would play with Logan's hair. Logan would often end up half in Roman's lap. Sometimes, they fell asleep together.

Or listening to Disney music together in one of their rooms. Roman would quietly hum or sing along. Logan would tap his foot or drum his fingers in time to the music. Different from those times that Roman would serenade Logan at the top of his lungs. Not better - they enjoyed both scenarios equally - but different.

Or working separately, but together. Doing different things in the same space. Quiet, only occasionally speaking to bounce ideas off one another, but perfect.

Peaceful.

The peaceful moments were their favourites.


	237. Royality - Crown

"My love, you look simply ravishing in that crown."

Patton giggled. "Are you sure I'm wearing it right?"

The crown was slightly crooked, and Roman reached out immediately to adjust it. He stuck out his tongue as he did so, which Patton found rather adorable.

(Though Patton tended to find most of what Roman did adorable.)

Then, Roman leant back with a satisfied grin.

"There! Perfect."

Patton smiled. "I think it looks better on you."

"Nonsense! You are the most gorgeous man alive, my love. My crown suits you just fine!"

"I don't know... I think that that title actually belongs to you, honey," Patton said, trying to turn his expression serious, but unable to keep his smile from spreading.

Roman grinned back, taking Patton's hand and squeezing it. The "who was the most attractive" game was one they played often, and usually ended with giggles and kisses. It was never a real argument, of course, comprised more of sweet compliments than anything else.


	238. Rosleep - Birthday

Roman jumped, startled, when Remy suddenly came up behind him, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck.

"Happy birthday, babe," Remy greeted, glancing at Roman's desk, at the script his boyfriend had just been working on.

Roman blinked. "Birthday? But that's not 'til tomorrow."

Remy snorted. "It's 1am. It is officially 'tomorrow'."

"Oh. Well, I still have to finish this script-"

"Nope!" Remy interrupted him. "Nuh-uh, babe. It's bed time.

"Wh- bed time?"

"Mhm!"

Remy let go of Roman, grabbing the sides of his chair before he could protest, and pulled it back, away from the desk. He then walked around so he was now in front of Roman, blocking the desk and crossing his arms.

"It's 1am and I wanna go to bed. I'm not gonna go to bed alone, though, so you're coming, too. You've been working for too long anyway."

Roman still looked like he wanted to protest, and sighed.

"I need to get this script done."

"You need to sleep, and it's your birthday, you can't work on your birthday! Come on, doesn't snuggling in bed sound good?"

Roman was always very easy to convince, very weak to Remy's temptations, and of course Remy knew this. He was already smirking, and leant forward, taking Roman's hands in his own and squeezing them.

"Please?"


	239. Thoman - Bouquet

As soon as Roman heard the loud, almost rhythmic knocking on the door, he grinned, jumping up from the couch and rushing over. He threw the door open, and immediately came face-to-face with his boyfriend, Thomas.

Thomas's eyes lit up when he saw him, but instead of kissing him first like he usually did, he instead held out a bouquet of red roses, tied with a ribbon.

"Oh! These are gorgeous," Roman beamed, taking them and looking them over. "One moment, I'll go find a vase!"

He disappeared back into his apartment, and Thomas followed, shutting the front door behind him. He watched as Roman found a vase, filling it with water, placing the pretty flowers inside and placing them on the table. Then, he turned back to Thomas, finally throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissing him.

When they eventually pulled apart, Thomas smiled at him.

"Happy birthday, Roman."


	240. Prinxiety - Birthday Kisses

"It's my birthday!"

Virgil glanced up from his phone, raising one eyebrow at Roman, who had suddenly sat down on the couch beside him and announced that.

"Yeah, princey, I already know that. You were just opening presents from the others."

"I know that," Roman said. "But, since it's my birthday, I desire... birthday kisses!"

"Birthday kisses?"

Roman nodded, grinning. "Come on, kiss me!"

Virgil sighed - though he was undeniably trying not to smile, and Roman was watching his lips, so he could tell. He pocketed his phone, and then shifted, reaching out towards Roman and tugging him closer.

The first kiss was much quicker and more chaste than Virgil had anticipated. It was then followed by numerous other similarly quick kisses, peppered all over his face, and he was unable to stop himself from laughing.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one kissing you?" He teased.

Roman pulled back, grinning again.

"Well, if you insist."


	241. Loceitality - Hug

"I just need a hug."

Janus closed his book - a rather fascinating novel about psychology - placing it on the couch cushion beside him. Then, he stood up and, without even taking a moment to smooth out the wrinkles in his clothes, he wrapped his arms around Patton.

The fact that Patton had even asked for the hug instead of just curling up at one of their sides like usual was a bad sign. And the fact that a tired expression had replaced his usual cheery smile also made Janus uneasy.

Patton weakly wrapped his arms around Janus, resting his head against his shoulder without another word.

Logan took slightly longer to get up - closing his laptop and placing it down on the coffee table - but when he did, he, too, quickly joined the hug. It was a little awkward, given the fact that they were all standing just by the sitting room door, but it was still a nice hug nonetheless.

"Are you alright, dear?" Janus asked eventually, running his fingers through Patton's already mussed-up hair.

Patton didn't say anything. He didn't even nod or shake his head, just further buried his face in Janus's yellow shirt.

Logan and Janus exchanged a concerned look over Patton's head. Logan opened his mouth to speak - to likely further question him - but Janus silently shook his head.

They could find out what happened later.

Right now, their top priority was comforting Patton.


	242. Intruality - Life

"I can't imagine my life without you in it, anymore."

Patton rolled over to look at Remus. His boyfriend was staring back at him with an uncharacteristically serious but unmistakably soft expression. Patton's heart swelled with love.

He reached out and lightly brushed Remus's cheek with his fingertips. Remus leant into the touch.

"And you never have to," Patton responded softly. "I can't imagine my life without you, either."

Remus smiled - soft and oh-so different from his usual manic grin. Then, he leant forward and pressed his lips to Patton's with a soft kiss - so very far from his usual messy kisses, though Patton enjoyed every one of his kisses just as much as the last.

In that moment - curled up with Remus in their bed - Patton suddenly realised that he'd never been so in love with another person than he had been with Remus.

And he had loved many before.

But not as much as he loved Remus.


	243. Loginceit - Distract

Logan often prided himself in how observant he was, and he was ashamed to admit that it had taken him hours to realise that his boyfriends had been distracting him.

He had been having a particular bad day, though - he had hated his reflection when he looked in the mirror, and when he'd looked back over the work he'd done the day before, he'd hated every word - so that had likely been a factor.

"I need to get back to work," Logan muttered, carefully trying to remove himself from the cuddle pile.

Roman tugged him back, and Janus's arms snaked around his waist, keeping him in place.

"Nuh-uh." Roman shook his head. "It's cuddle time."

Logan didn't try to argue that he didn't want a part in the cuddle pile. He was a bad liar, and he knew his boyfriends would see right through him. But he did sigh.

"Why don't we watch something?" Janus suggested, removing one arm to reach over and grab the remote from the coffee table.

"Ooh, yeah!" Roman agreed. Then, he turned back to Logan. "What would you like to watch, my love? A documentary?"

That was when it finally clicked in Logan's mind, and he blinked.

"You're trying to distract me."

Roman and Janus exchanged a look, before turning back to Logan. Roman had the decency to look a little sheepish, but Janus did not.

"I feel fine," Logan continued. "You don't need to-"

"We know you too well to fall for that," Janus interrupted him. "You're wearing your comfort tie."

Logan immediately looked down at himself, his cheeks warming. He didn't even realise that he had a comfort tie, but he _had_ put this particular one on because it cheered him up.

He sighed. "Am I really that predictable?"

Roman chuckled, reaching up and neatening Logan's mussed-up hair. He stuck his tongue out, as he often did when he was concentrating, and, despite the situation, Logan still had the urge in the back of his brain to kiss him.

"Don't worry," Janus said. "Everyone else still sees you as that impossible-to-read robot you love to pretend to be. We just know you too well."


	244. Remile - Flowers

Remy was just closing up his shop when he suddenly heard the jangling bell that signified the front door open.

He turned around. "We're clo-" he started, but then he blinked and straightened up when he realised that the new arrival was Emile Picani.

Emile Picani was one of his regulars - he came in often to buy flowers to keep in his office. Despite the cutesy flowers, therapist occupation and open love of cartoons, he had a more punk aesthetic - though pastel punk was a more accurate description.

And, over the many months since they'd first met, Remy had fallen hard for him.

"Evening, Remy!" Emile greeted. He was standing a little strangely, holding something hidden behind his back, but smiled as pleasantly as always. "Sorry for coming over this late - one of my sessions took longer than expected - I meant to come earlier."

"It's no problem," Remy grinned. "My shop's always open to you, hun." He leant forward on the counter, looking Emile over. "So, what's up? Need some more flowers for your office? I have some more of those little pink bitches that you like so much."

Emile giggled, which made Remy's heart skip a beat. "You're a florist, shouldn't you know the proper name?"

"Of course I know the proper names, babe, I just think it's more fun to give them my own little nicknames, you know?" Remy pointed at the nearest plant pot. "See, these ones are the pretty blue bitches. And those are the sneaky green bitches."

"You sure do like profanity, huh?" Emile laughed. "And why are those ones sneaky?"

"They just look like they're hiding something, you know? Very suspicious of them."

Remy should probably have stopped joking around, as Emile's laughter was making it seriously difficult to not think about kissing the other man. Emile's smile was irresistable, and Remy was eager to get his hands on and under that nice leather jacket of his.

He swallowed, pushing that thought out of his mind and looking back up to meet Emile's eyes.

"So, you gonna tell me what you're hiding behind your back, sugar, or am I gonna have to ask?"

Emile looked down. "Uhhh..."

Remy blinked. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, umm..." Emile swallowed. "I got these for you."

He suddenly held out what had been hidden behind his back - a bouquet of flowers, tied with a ribbon. Remy blinked at it, and then looked back up at Emile, bewildered.

"I, um... I wanted to ask you out - like, on a date. And I remember you told me that these are your favourite flowers, so I got these for you!"

Emile stepped forward. Remy took the bouquet of flowers, looking them over. Then, he chuckled, turning back to Emile with an amused expression.

"You're flirting with me by giving me flowers from one of my rivals? That's real smooth, sweetheart."

Emile blinked. "Oh my gosh, I didn't think about it that way. I'm sor-"

Remy waved it off. "Nah, it's not a problem, babe. I mean, it's not like you could've gotten the flowers from me, huh? Had to go to the second best." He grinned.

Emile started giggling again - an adorable sound that made Remy think about kissing him for about the tenth time that conversation. Now, he was beginning to wonder if that was an actual option.

"So," Emile started, shifting from one foot to the other. "Is- is that a yes?"

"Sure."

Emile straightened up, beaming. "Really?"

Remy laughed. "Babe, I have been flirting with you since the moment you first stepped into my shop."

Emile looked baffled, and a little flustered.

"You- but... I thought that's just how you talk to everyone."

Remy shrugged. "Eh, kinda. But with you, I was serious."

"Yeah?"

Throughout the conversation, Emile had moved further and further forward, until he was almost leaning over the counter. This was mostly subconscious, but when Remy leant forward, too, he knew exactly what he was doing.

Remy's eyes very obviously flicked down to look at Emile's lips. Then, he looked back up at Emile's eyes - and his rapidly reddening cheeks - and raised an eyebrow. A silent question.

Emile's eyes were wide.

Then, he nodded, and before Remy could first, Emile kissed him.


	245. Moceit - Flustered

"Woah!" Patton breathed. "Well, you're just _gorgeous_ , aren't you?"

Janus's breath stuttered. He felt his face warm as he stared back at Patton with wide eyes. Patton had leant in close when he'd said that, and he was so close that Janus could so easily lean forward and kiss him.

(And, of course, he desperately wanted to.)

Patton seemed to realise he had been slowly leaning forward, and - to Janus's dismay - he suddenly leant back.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry!" Patton apologised. "I hadn't meant to say that."

He giggled a little awkwardly, glancing away and running his fingers through his hair. He remained astoundingly oblivious to the blush on Janus's face, and the flustered expression he now wore.

Janus swallowed, trying desperately hard to suppress the strong desire to pull Patton into his arms and kiss him.

"You, um..." He began. "You look pretty good, yourself."


	246. LAMP - Cuddle Pile

Patton sighed, content, settling himself beneath a soft, white blanket and between Virgil and Roman. Virgil's arms were wrapped around him - holding safe and warm and distracting Patton from the rather unpleasant thoughts he'd been experiencing earlier.

Roman's side was pressed against Patton's, and Logan was on Roman's other side.

They were quiet - the silence only occasionally punctured by muttered "I love you"s and other similarly soft words of affection.

Roman was running his fingers through Logan's hair. Virgil's hand was drawing invisible shapes across Patton's chest.

It was the most relaxed Patton had been all day. He'd been filled with icky feelings that he'd tried to hide, but his boyfriends saw right through it, and as soon as they were all free, they pulled him into a cuddle pile that he never wanted to get out of.

Patton closed his eyes, and finally let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.


	247. Creativitwins & Everyone - Children

Remus whistled as he strolled down the hallway of the mindscape. His morning-star rested against shoulder - the constant weight of it was comfortable, and he was so used to it that swinging it was like swinging an extension of his arm.

He wondered where Roman was, as he was itching for a fight, and it was often easy to rile his brother up enough to get him to oblige.

He was almost at the living room when he heard a sudden shout.

"Remus!" Roman yelled. "C'mere!"

His voice was different, higher. But Remus didn't pay enough attention to really notice, he just followed the noise.

When he stepped into the living room, he immediately dropped his morning-star. It clattered against the floor with a noise that made everyone jump.

Patton - a much tinier Patton, about four or five, perhaps - started crying. He curled up at an equally tiny Logan's side. They both looked rather adorable in those now too-large glasses of those, but Remus didn't find anything that wasn't soaked in blood adorable.

Virgil was slightly younger - perhaps two or three years old - wearing his now-oversized hoodie as he sat in a seven-year-old Janus's lap. He was chewing on his sleeve as Janus stared at Remus with a stare that was intimidating from an adult but adorable from a child.

Roman was the oldest - though he was at most only about twelve. He was the only one still standing, and he glared at his brother, his arms crossed.

Remus blinked, and then burst into almost cackling laughter.

"What the fuck did you do this time?"

"Don't mock me, you heathen! It was an accident!" Roman exclaimed.

Remus snorted. "Messing with forces you don't know how to control, again?"

"Shut up."

Remus grinned. "Don't you need my help?"

"Ugh, why must you be so annoying?" Roman complained. He pinched the bridge of his nose and Remus felt the urge to reach over and mess up his brother's hair. "Just- just babysit these guys while I figure out how to undo this."

Remus laughed. "You're really trusting me with this? What about Thomas?"

"Thomas is sleeping. I wanna fix this before he wakes up." Then, Roman pushed past him and started heading towards his room. "Look after them!" He shouted back over his shoulder as he left Remus alone with the child sides.

When Remus turned back to the children, they stared up at him, waiting for him to do something. He paused for a moment, before dropping to the floor and sitting cross-legged just across from Virgil and Janus.

Patton immediately got up, clumsily walking over to him and climbing into his lap. Remus was so stunned that he said nothing - as adults, the other sides didn't tend to touch him much.

It was... nice. Comforting.

Remus hugged him.


	248. Sleepality - Lose

"I'm not losing you again."

Patton blinked. He looked down at his wrist, at Remy's hand that had caught it before he could leave. Then, he looked at Remy. His sunglasses were on his head, exposing his warm, brown - slightly panicked - eyes.

Every time Patton saw them, he was struck by the thought that they were the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. When the light hit them just right, they looked almost golden - like honey.

"You never really lost me," Patton said softly, only just loud enough for Remy to hear.

Remy's brow creased. "Well, it definitely _felt_ like I lost you, babe."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's- it's fine."

"But-"

"Just," Remy waited for a moment, before quietly asking - a little nervously, a little desperately: "Stay? Please?"

There was a beat.

"Okay," Patton said, nodding.

Remy looked like he was trying to mask the hopefulness he felt.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Patton said. He finally moved back towards him, gently taking Remy's face in his hands - hesitant, like he was nervous, but oh-so soft. The look Remy gave him made him want to melt. "Really."


	249. Moceit - You

"It's always been you."

Janus blinked. "It... it has?"

Patton nodded. He was shifting from side to side a little awkwardly, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Janus this whole conversation, and his cheeks were red.

"I love you, Janus," Patton continued. "It was never Roman. He's- he's one of my best friends, but I'm not in love with him. I love _you_."

Janus could hardly believe it. His face was warm and red and he could feel his heart pounding like a thunderous drum.

Patton... loved him?

All that worry, all that denial, and all those attempts to suppress and conceal his feelings...

And Patton had loved him all along.

"Oh."

Patton looked down. "Do you... feel the same way?"

Janus swallowed. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah."


	250. Moxiety - Try

"I'd like to see you try."

Patton giggled. "I'm tough! I'm really tough! I do know how to fight, you know."

Virgil snorted. "That cutesy giggle of yours says otherwise."

"Aww, come on. I'm not _that_ weak."

"Maybe not," Virgil conceded. "But you're pretty short. I doubt you could reach my face unless I bend down."

Patton smiled - it was wide and sweet and so falsely innocent that it made Virgil very suspicious. He'd seen that expression before, though usually in the context of his boyfriend stealing second cookies and then pretending that it wasn't him.

(Though he usually admitted the truth within moments, as he could never really lie to Virgil.)

Before Virgil could question Patton, however, his boyfriend suddenly pounced on him. His legs hit the arm of the couch and he fell back onto the cushions, Patton landing on top of him.

Virgil blinked up at him, surprised.

Patton giggled, reaching up to brush Virgil's cheek with his fingertips.

"See," he teased. "Not so hard to reach your face, now."


	251. Sleepceit - Clothes

"Remy, where the hell is my hat?"

Janus scowled as he examined their bedroom again. There was no sign of his hat anywhere, even though he was certain that this was where he'd last left it.

His boyfriend, Remy, suddenly popped his head through the doorway, though Janus's back was to him.

"I dunno," he said.

There was something in his voice - a playful mischief that made Janus very, _very_ suspicious. He turned around, and then glared at Remy when he saw that his hat was on his boyfriend's hat - a little lopsided, but unmistakably Janus's.

"Really?" Janus said. "Did you really have to steal my hat?"

Remy grinned. "Babe, you are _literally_ wearing my leather jacket, right now."

Janus crossed his arms. "That's- that's not the same."

Remy laughed. "Really?"

He sauntered over to Janus, slipping his hands over his boyfriend's waist - just under the jacket, but over the yellow t-shirt he wore. He tugged him closer.

"It's alright," Remy grinned. "My jacket looks better on you, anyway."


	252. Patmile - Feel

"Patton. You know it's okay to feel, right?"

Emile spoke softly, gently, and Patton looked confused when he was done. His brow creased, and his hands twisted the fabric of his shirt. He looked nervous, a little uncomfortable, and shifted awkwardly.

"I- I know _that_ ," He said.

Emile tilted his head, his brow creasing, too, in thought. Then, he spoke again.

"Okay, but you know it's okay to feel _bad_ , too, right?"

Patton didn't say anything at that. He looked down at his lap and avoided eye contact.

Emile sighed. Then, he reached forward, gently taking Patton's hand in his own and squeezing it. Patton finally looked back up at him.

"This- this isn't healthy, Pat. You need to let yourself feel bad. It's okay."

"But... I can't. I can't. I'm supposed to be _happy_."

"You're supposed to be yourself," Emile corrected him softly. "And I want you to be happy, but I also want you to feel every other emotion you need to. You feel what you feel, and if you suppress your emotions, it'll just get worse."

"But it's- I... I'm fine."

That last part was said quietly, with very little conviction.

"It's okay if you're not," Emile reassured, placing his other hand over the one he held and rubbing reassuring shapes with his fingers. "It's okay not to be fine."

There was a beat.

Then, Patton swallowed.

"Is it?"

His voice was small, and it broke Emile's heart, but he didn't let himself react. He gave Patton a small smile.

"Yes, it is."


	253. Intruality - Rats

"Oh my gosh, look at his little tail!"

Patton cooed at the rats curled up in the cage, his hands on the bars as he watched the animals snooze. They were brown and fluffy and the cutest things that Patton had ever seen.

"Do you think he'll bite Roman if I bring him near his face?" Remus grinned from where he sat right beside his boyfriend.

Patton shushed him. "Shh! Whisper, we don't wanna wake them up."

"Okay, okay," Remus said, his voice just a little above a whisper. "But do you think they'd bite Roman?"

"Probably, but please don't."

"Aww, why not?"

"Cos that's mean, honey. And that might scare our babies!"

Remus pouted. "Okay..." Then, he grinned again. "Maybe I could bite him, instead!"

"Please don't do that, either."

"Why not?"

"We must be a good influence on our new sons. We don't want them to bite anyone, so we must not bite anyone, either."


	254. Intruality - Swearing

Remus was annoyed.

And not the kind of annoyed that would cause him to attack the source of his annoyance, no. It was the kind of annoyed that was almost playful - one that brought a pout instead of a scowl.

He had tried for almost a whole _hour_ to get Patton to swear, but the moral side was so determined to say 'beach' instead of 'bitch' and 'fudge' instead of 'fuck' that it was driving Remus crazy.

The slight twitch in his smile and occasional giggle in his voice was all that implied that Patton wasn't quite as innocent as he seemed, and if it hadn't been for that, perhaps Remus wouldn't have been quite as interested.

Remus turned a corner, stepping into the kitchen. His eyes immediately landed on Patton, who was pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven, his back to Remus.

Remus grinned. "Hey, daddy!"

"Fuck!" Patton suddenly dropped the tray of cookies and spun around, wide-eyed.

Remus's mouth fell open.

There was almost a full minute of silence between the two sides - the duo just staring at each other in shock, waiting for the other to start talking.

Remus's heart was pounding, and he was sure his face was reddening. He'd never felt like this before.

What was going on?


	255. Sleepceit - Predictable

Remy liked to claim he was unpredictable, that no one truly understood him and that he liked it that way. He liked being wild and free, and a structured life never really appealled to him.

Despite that, though, he still visited the exact same coffee shop every single day at around the same time - and only half of that was due to the drinks.

Remy pushed the door open and immediately marched over to the counter.

Janus glanced up the moment he stepped inside, and his expression turned from bored to amused the moment his eyes landed on Remy. He pushed the to-go cup towards him, and Remy took it, looking it over with a raised eyebrow.

"How'd you know I'd order this?" Remy asked.

"You order the same thing every day, it wasn't hard to guess. It's on me, by the way."

"Aww, really?" Remy grinned, leaning in closer. "I think I'm starting to grow on you."

Janus rolled his eyes. "You're just predictable."

Remy pouted.

"Predictable! I'm not predictable!"

Janus snorted. "Remy, you come here everyday at the same time and order the same thing, always from me. You are incredibly predictable."

"Well, if I'm so _predictable_ , then what am I gonna do next?"

Remy smirked smugly at Janus as the barista looked him over. Then, Janus met his eyes again.

"You're going to do whatever I don't predict."

"What?"

"Whatever action I predict, you will do the opposite to prove how unpredictable you are."

Remy opened and closed his mouth a few times, before huffing and crossing his arms.

"Well?" Janus prompted smugly.

Remy opened his mouth again, ready to shoot back whatever comeback first came to mind - to prove Janus wrong - but then, suddenly, an idea came to him. He grinned, but before Janus could question him, he leant forward, pecking the barista on the cheek.

Janus turned bright red immediately.

Remy lifted his to-go cup to his lips, taking a sip, before smirking at Janus.

"I bet you didn't see that one coming, huh?"


	256. Moxceitmus - Pillow

"Patton," Remus whined. "You can't steal _all_ the pillows."

Patton shook his head stubbornly - though there were hints of a smile showing obviously on his face. His arms remained wrapped around the numerous pillows around him, and he stayed put in the nest he'd formed.

"You've got all the blankets, so I get all the pillows."

"What are you two arguing about?"

Both Remus and Patton perked up at the arrival of Virgil, who was leaning in the bedroom's doorway. The two of them started reaching for him immediately, and he walked over to the bed, sitting down and settling between Patton's nest of pillows and Remus's nest of blankets.

"I wanna make a blanket fort, but Pat won't give me any pillows," Remus complained.

"'Cos you won't give me any blankets for my own fort!"

Virgil snorted. "Why don't you just work together and make one fort?"

"'Cos they're too dumb for that," Janus said, stepping into the room and joining them.

Patton stuck his tongue out.

"Aww, don't be mean!"


	257. Prinxiety - 2am

"What are you doing here at 2am?"

Roman stared back at Virgil, wide-eyed and shifting awkwardly, like he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Uh..." he said, looking around, as if looking for an answer. "The real question is what are _you_ doing here."

"I asked you first."

"Well, I asked you second."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "I'm here because you're loud, and you woke me up. Now, what are you doing in the kitchen? It's 2am. Don't you need your beauty sleep or something?"

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry, Virgil, I didn't mean to-"

"Jeez, no nickname?" Virgil blinked, looking almost startled at the lack of a clever nickname. "Are you okay?"

"Um... yeah?"

"Okay, so that's total bullshit."

Roman made a quiet, offended noise, his hand over his heart.

"Wha- no! I'm... I'm good. I'm amazing."

"Then why are you in the kitchen at 2am, huh? You also look like you were just crying."

Roman reached up and lightly touched his face with his fingertips. Then, he dropped his hands to his sides and sighed.

"I had a nightmare. It's- it's not a big deal, so just... it's fine. I just don't wanna be alone in my room, right now."

Virgil took a moment to think, shifting from one foot to the other, before shrugging.

"Wanna come to my room?"

"What?"

"Come on, princey, it's not like we haven't fallen asleep together on the couch during movie nights, before. It's the same thing."

"Are... are you sure?"

"Yeah. Come on."


	258. Remile - Meeting

"Oh my gosh, Remy?"

Remy stopped in his tracks, turning around and immediately coming face-to-face with the slightly-taller therapist that the universe seemed determined to make him fall in love with. He had curly hair and pretty eyes and a gorgeous smile and Remy was so, _so_ screwed.

He ignored the little voice in his head that wondered what it would be like to kiss him, and returned Emile's smile - albeit a little awkwardly.

"Jeez, babe. Are you, like, following me or something?" Remy teased. "I swear I saw you just, like, yesterday."

Emile giggled, and Remy's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Just yesterday! Gosh, the universe must really want us to keep meeting, huh?"

"Well, I can't complain about getting to keep seeing your pretty face, every day."

Emile laughed again, like what Remy had said had been just a joke. For a moment, he considered telling him that it very much had not, but Remy wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of being turned down.

"You're such a flirt," Emile said, with a slight teasing smile. "I don't have much to complain about either. You're not so bad looking, yourself."

Remy grinned. "Guess the universe really has been blessing you, then, huh?"


	259. Remile - Hug

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ever gonna let me get up?"

Emile pretended to think about it for a moment, tapping his chin a few times with his finger, the hints of a smile already forming on his lips. He was currently sat in Remy's lap, straddling his waist and wearing his boyfriend's too-big-for-Emile leather jacket.

He was very cute, and Remy was momentarily distracted by some very strong urges to kiss him.

Then, Emile shook his head, wrapping his arms around Remy's neck and leaning forward to rest his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Nuh-uh."

Remy laughed, instinctively lifting his hand to run his fingers through Emile's hair.

"Oh?"

"You're too comfy," Emile mumbled into Remy's white t-shirt. "Stay."

Remy hummed as Emile nuzzled his nose against his neck. The hand that wasn't entangled in Emile's hair was under the leather jacket, over the Steven Universe t-shirt, and on his boyfriend's back.

He was warm and comfortable, and Remy was very, very tempted to just stay there on the couch, cuddling with Emile for an eternity. If Remy had died right there and then, he would've died happy, and, in his humble opinion, it would've been a pretty good way to go.

Then, an idea struck him and he smirked.

"Hold on to me," Remy said, moving his arms so they were underneath Emile, and giving him no more warning before standing up.

Emile yelped, his arms and legs tightening around Remy's neck and waist. Then, he pulled back just enough to pout at his grinning boyfriend.

"You should've warned me," he said.

Remy laughed again. "Sorry. Is this okay?"

Emile pretended to sigh, but soon he, too, was giggling. His giggles were as adorable as ever, and Remy was unable to stop himself from leaning forward and capturing his lips in a kiss.


	260. Roman & Virgil - Throw

The moment that Roman stepped into the room, he was hit in the face by a pillow.

"Ack, Virgil!" He turned to the other side, hand-over-heart, with a highly offended expression. "How dare you?!"

Virgil shrugged from where he was lounging on the couch. He turned back to his phone, as if nothing had even happened, and Roman huffed, crossing his arms.

He glanced back down at the pillow that now lay at his feet. Then, he glanced between the pillow and Virgil a few times.

Roman bent down, plucking the pillow from the ground and then throwing it at Virgil as hard as he could. It knocked the phone from Virgil's hand, both the pillow and the phone falling to the ground as Virgil yelped.

Virgil looked back at Roman and glared.

"Oh, this is _war_."


	261. Dukemile - Morning

Emile was woken up by his boyfriend, Remus, flopping on top of him. He yelped - not from pain, but from surprise - his eyes flying open and immediately landing on his grinning boyfriend's face.

"Babe," Remus grinned. "It's my birthday!"

Emile blinked, and then smiled back. He wiggled, carefully pulling his arms out from where they were trapped under the blanket under Remus. Then, he cupped Remus's face with his hands, pressing a kiss to his lips, then his nose, and then to each of his cheeks.

"Happy birthday, honey," he smiled, just as soft as ever. "What time did you wake up?"

Remus shrugged, finally pushing himself up onto his hands, taking his weight off of Emile.

"Dunno. But I finished the cereal."

"You- sweetheart, we bought the box yesterday. Did you eat the whole box?"

"Yes!" Remus grinned. Then, with the same level of manic enthusiasm, with the smile on his face never fading, he said: "I think I'm gonna puke!"

Emile sighed.


	262. Dukeceit - Gift

"Ooh, what's this?"

Remus picked up the green and black gift in front of him, lifting it to his ear and shaking it aggressively. It rattled loudly, something hard and plastic hitting the cardboard box.

Janus clicked his tongue, reaching over and taking the box from his boyfriend's hands.

"Careful, you might break it," Janus chided gently.

Remus pouted exaggeratedly.

"Jan, come on!" He whined. "Why are you makin' me wait?"

"We agreed that we'd wait for everyone, so you can open all your presents at once."

Remus wiggled on the spot. Then, he turned and flopped his back over Janus's lap, so he was looking up at his boyfriend's face, giving him his best attempt at puppy-dog eyes.

"Please?"

Janus snorted, dropping the gift on the coffee table, before he reached down and brushed Remus's cheek with one gloved hand.

"No."


	263. Intrulogical - Tackle

The moment that Logan stepped out of his bedroom, he was tackled to the ground by his boyfriend, Remus. An arm wrapped around his back and a hand covered the back of his head, shielding him from any harm.

"Aah- Remus!" He exclaimed, looking up at his boyfriend, who was now on top of him, grinning. "What are you doing?"

"I love you!" Remus responded, in lieu of any actual explanation.

"Well, yes. I love you, too. But, why did you tackle me?"

"Because I love you."

Logan sighed. "I love you, too," he repeated. "Now, can you let me up? I have work to do."


	264. Intruality - Cake

"Hello!"

Patton jumped, yelping and jumping in surprised. He spun around, immediately coming face-to-face with Remus, who was grinning at him.

"Hi," Remus greeted.

Patton relaxed, letting out a deep breath and then smiling.

"Oh my gosh, honey. You scared me!"

"Sorry," Remus apologised, with the least apologetic and most-amused tone of voice he could have had.

Patton wiped his arms on his apron, before moving over to Remus. He reached up, cupping his face with his hands and quickly kissing him.

The kiss was much too chaste, in Remus's opinion, but he really couldn't complain. He could get some more exciting kisses later, when they were out of the kitchen.

"Is the cake nearly done?" Remus asked, trying to look around Patton, but Patton stood on his tiptoes, moving his head to block Remus's view.

"Nuh-uh, honey. You've gotta wait 'til it's done to see it."

Remus pouted. "Please?"

"Nope!"

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"I'll give you kisses?"

Patton giggled, pretending to think about it for a moment, before he shook his head with a smile.

"Nope!"


	265. Dukesleep - Sleeping

"Wake up!"

Remy shook his head, burying his face in Remus's shoulder and keeping his eyes firmly shut. His hands tightened in the fabric of his boyfriend's shirt, keeping him firmly in place.

"Shh..." Remy mumbled. "I'm sleeping."

"But it's my birthday!"

A few seconds passed.

Remy finally lifted his head, blinking sleepily, his eyes only half-open. He yawned.

"Happy birthday," he said, half-grumbling tiredly. "Can we go back to sleep?"

Remus thought about it for a moment, reaching up to run his fingers through Remy's already incredibly messy hair.

Then, he nodded.

"Okay."


	266. Dukexiety - Birthday

"Happy birthday."

Remus looked up to see Virgil standing in front of him. He was holding a messily wrapped gift, shifting a little awkwardly from side to side.

Remus grinned. "Emo, you remembered!"

Virgil rolled his eyes. "You've been yelling about it all day. It'd be a little hard to miss."

"Ha! What's that?" Remus pointed at the gift. "Is it edible?"

"No, but I doubt that'll stop you."

Virgil tossed the gift to Remus, and Remus caught it easily. It was light and squishy, and Remus immediately tore the colourful wrapping paper away, dropping the scraps to the ground.

It was a balled-up t-shirt - black with splashes of red and pink.

Remus immediately held it out in front of them, revealing that the pattern across the front was a picture of inside the human body. It had a ribcage, spine, and all the right organs, like the wearer of the shirt had been cut open.

Remus grinned. "I wonder what this would taste like?"

"I am literally begging you. Please don't."


	267. Logince - Stare

"Listen, you've been staring at me for almost five minutes. Do I have something on my face?"

Roman's eyes immediately widened, and he looked down at his lap. He coughed awkwardly under the weight of Logan's stare.

"I, um... no. No, you don't."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Then, why were you staring?"

His tone wasn't accusatory - not in the slightest - just confused, and tinged with curiousity. He reached up, adjusting his glasses, as he watched Roman's eyes travel back up his frame, finally meeting his eyes again.

"I was... um..." Roman swallowed, then he laughed somewhat awkwardly. "Oh, this was _not_ how this was supposed to go."

"What?"

Roman stood up suddenly, starting to pace back and forth in front of the couch, running his fingers through his hair. Logan continued to stare and blink at him, confused.

"I had this whole speech planned. It was going to be amazing, and you were going to be amazed. But, the moment that I saw your handsome face, I froze. And I forgot the words! I'm such a failure."

Logan felt his face heat and redden.

"What?!"

Roman turned back to look at him, wide-eyed, his hand flying up to cover his mouth.

They stared at each other - frozen in place - for almost a whole minute, before Roman finally managed to peel his hand from his mouth.

"I did- oh, I did not mean to tell you that," he blurted out. Then, he sighed. "I really messed this up, didn't I?"

"I am still incredibly confused as to what _this_ is," Logan said. "Roman, what is going on?"

Roman sighed again. "I was trying to confess to you."

"Confess- confess what?"

"My feelings for you!"


	268. Viremile - Okay

"Hun, you're going to be okay, we got you."

Virgil let out another shaky exhale, relaxing against Emile's chest as Remy squeezed his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying very hard not to look at the concerned looks on their faces, as it just made his heart hurt.

"Sorry," Virgil apologised. "I should- I should be able to-"

Emile placed his hand on Virgil's arm, rubbing reassuring circles over his hoodie.

"None of that," he said softly. "There's nothing to apologise for, honey."

"Still," Virgil swallowed. "I'm- I'm sorry I'm like this. You guys deserve better."

Remy tucked his chin onto Virgil's shoulder, nudging Virgil's face with his nose. He switched the hand that held Virgil's, so he could move his left hand to the small of Emile's back.

"Stop being so mean to our boyfriend, babe, or we're gonna have to fight you."

Emile sighed, though the corners of his lips twitched up at Remy's exclamation. Virgil couldn't help but smile slightly, too, though the anxiety that swirled in the pit of his stomach remained a warm, uncomfortable constant.

"We're not gonna _fight_ you," Emile said.

"Nuh-uh. Speak for yourself, babe. If he keeps talking shit about one of my favourite people, he's gonna have to square up."

Remy was grinning, and Virgil couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

His boyfriends gave him equally soft, fond looks, and Virgil's heart did a funny little tremor in his chest. He didn't feel good, but he felt better.

And maybe, just maybe, he'd be okay.


	269. Moxiety - Hug

"Can I hug you?"

Virgil swallowed, taking a moment to think about the question.

Patton was sat on the other side of Virgil's bed, his legs pulled up and crossed underneath him. His hand was rested just beside Virgil's, so close that all it would take to touch it would be the short stretch of his pinkie. Patton's expression was soft and concerned, and he waited patiently for Virgil's answer.

Virgil inhaled deeply, and then nodded.

Patton immediately moved towards him, wrapping his arms around Virgil and resting his chin on the top of his head.

The hug was warm and soft and far more comforting than Virgil had expected it to be.

He closed his eyes and exhaled.


	270. Loceit - Flower Crowns

"Wha- Jan, this is ridiculous."

Janus paused, holding the delicate flower crown in the air, halfway between his lap - where he'd made it - and Logan's head, where he intended to place it. He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"So, you don't want the flower crown?"

He started to pull away, but Logan immediately caught his wrist, causing the corners of Janus's lips to quirk upwards smugly. Logan swallowed, his face warming.

"I... I never said _that_."

Janus smiled, his expression turning even smugger. Then, he carefully balanced the flower crown on Logan's head, taking a moment to adjust his boyfriend's glasses, before plucking another flower from the ground and beginning to make another flower crown in his lap.

Logan sighed. "We are grown men, we don't need to be wearing flower crowns," he said, making no move to remove it from his head, and shifting slowly so as to not jostle it. "It- it makes us look immature."

Janus gave him an amused look.

"Yes, well, we don't _need_ to be having a picnic right now, either, honey. Yet I don't see you complaining about that."


	271. Remile - Propose

"Will you marry me?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

Emile blinked, pulling the open ring box closer to his chest, hurt crossing over his face, and Remy immediately regretted the words he'd just blurted out.

"Oh, shit!" He exclaimed. "I didn't- that's not what I meant!"

Remy quickly stuffed his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small black box and then opening it and holding it out towards Emile, revealing another small, shiny engagement ring. It wasn't too dissimilar to the ring in Emile's hand.

Emile's mouth fell open.

His eyes darted back and forth - or, more accurately, up and down, as he was still on one knee on the pavement - between the ring and Remy's face.

Then, he started giggling, and it was so contageous that Remy immediately started laughing, too.

"Oh my _gosh_!" Emile covered his mouth with his hand as he looked up at his boyfriend with delighted eyes that made Remy want to kiss him. "How the heck did we manage this?"

Remy grinned. "You got me, babe. I have no clue."

Emile pulled his hand away from his face, smiling back. He then held the ring box out closer to Remy, his smile turning slightly more playful.

"So, is that a yes, then?"


	272. Remile - Hold

"Can you hold me?"

Remy didn't waste any time by answering his boyfriend's question. Instead, he just reached out and pulled Emile into his lap, resting his chin on his curly head of hair and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Emile sighed, content, closing his eyes and relaxing against Remy's chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and soon Emile was almost comfortable enough to fall asleep.

(The moment Remy had stepped into their home, Emile had managed to coax him out of his leather jacket. He loved to wear it himself - and Remy loved to see him wear it, too, so it was a win-win situation. It was also very comforting, and had helped lift Emile's sour mood.)

Emile shifted, and Remy loosened his hold on him, letting him wiggle around until he was sideways across Remy's lap.

"Can we watch cartoons?"

"Sure, babe," Remy said. He lifted his hand to gently poke Emile's cheek, prompting him to giggle. "Anything to see that gorgeous smile of yours, again."

That got Emile to smile slightly.

"You see it all the time," he teased.

"And it never gets old."


	273. Prinxiety - Adventure

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Virgil snorted. "I could've told you that." He paused for a moment. "I think I _did_ tell you that," he mused.

"Oh, hush, you know nothing of adventure!"

"And you do?"

"Of course! I have been on more adventures than you could ever imagine!"

"Sure."

Roman made an offended noise, his hand over his heart. Virgil watched him, leaning back against a gnarled tree and crossing his arms, one eyebrow raised.

Roman huffed. "You didn't have to come, you know."

"No, I had to."

"Why?"

"'Cos you said this one would be dangerous, and you're going to get yourself hurt."

Roman blinked. "Wha- Virgil," he said, almost laughing. "This is the imagination. I can't die here."

"Yeah, well, you can still get hurt, 'cos you're a dumbass who 'strives for realism', and if you get stabbed, you're gonna whine about it for a week."

Roman laughed again, and Virgil rolled his eyes, though he turned away, looking a little embarrassed.

There was a beat, and then Roman marched right over to Virgil, taking his hands, prompting him to look back at him.

Roman grinned teasingly. "Are you worried about me?"

"I'm worried about everything."


	274. Analogicality - Boyfriend

"We were wondering if you wanted to be our boyfriend."

Patton blinked, his mouth falling open.

"W-what?"

Virgil shifted anxiously from one foot to the other, his hand still tucked into the crook of Logan's elbow.

"It's okay if you don't want to," he added hurriedly - Logan, who'd first spoken, nodded along in agreement. "We just... we just thought-"

"Really?" Patton interrupted.

The excitement in his voice must have been obvious, as the tension in Virgil's shoulders seemed to have melted away, and he relaxed significantly. He muttered something that sounded like 'oh, thank god,' as Logan smiled slightly.

"Yes," he answered. "We're both romantically interested in you. And if you are equally interested, we would like to pursue a romantic relationship with you."

Patton beamed.

(He'd thought about this exact scenario a million times before, but he'd never even dreamed that it'd ever become a reality.)

He subtly pinched himself, but nothing happened, he didn't wake up.

Patton reached out and took one of Logan's hands and one of Virgil's, too, in his own.

"I'd like that."


	275. Logicality - Mistake

"I don't think that was supposed to happen."

Patton covered his mouth and giggled, his eyes fixed on the massive amount of flour that covered Logan's body.

"Are you sure?" Patton teased.

Logan gave Patton a look that was supposed to be annoyed, but came across as just as fond as ever. His vision was also somewhat blocked by the flour, as it coated one half of his glasses.

He plucked his glasses off his nose, and then moved to wipe the flour from it with his sleeve, but stopped and sighed when he realised that his sleeves were also equally coated in flour.

Patton giggled again, hopping off the counter and stepping over to Logan.

"Let me," he said, gently taking the glasses from Logan's hands and wiping the flour off with his sleeve.

Logan blinked. "Oh, uh... thank you, dear."


	276. Virgil & Logan - Jealous

"You're... jealous?"

Virgil opened and closed his mouth a few times, before looking away and crossing his arms.

"I'm not _jealous_ ," he protested.

Logan let out a sound that was half-sigh and half-chuckle. He closed his book, placing it on the coffee table beside him, and approached Virgil.

"Virgil," he said, prompting his friend to turn back to him. "Roman is my boyfriend, but you're my best friend, and he will never replace."

"Are you-"

"Yes," Logan interrupted. "I am sure. There is nothing you need to worry about."

Virgil sighed. "Thank you."

There was a beat.

"So, you admit you were jealous?" Logan said, a tad smugly.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Shut up."


	277. Analogical - Imply

"We only have five minutes left, can we make the most of it?"

Virgil smirked. "Oh?"

Logan's brow creased in confusion. Virgil waited for a moment for him to catch on, and when he did, Logan's eyes widened slightly, and he tapped his boyfriend's shoulder with the back of his hand.

"I wasn't implying that!"

"Sure, you weren't," Virgil said, in a teasing tone of voice that showed that he absolutely did not believe him.

Logan gave him the least sincere glare that Virgil had ever seen.

"Okay, okay," Virgil said. "I'm sure you had purely innocent intentions."

"I did," Logan huffed, crossing his arms.

Virgil laughed, and lightly nudged Logan's arm with his elbow.

"So," he said. "What _did_ you mean?"


	278. Prinxiety - Dancing

"Too bad, you lost the bet, so we're dancing now."

Virgil huffed, but didn't resist when Roman took him by the hand and dragged him over to the dance floor. He didn't complain when Roman took his other hand, too - placing both of Virgil's hands on his shoulders, and then placing both of his hands on Virgil's waist - though the expression on his face was complaint enough.

"See," Roman continued, as they began to sway from side to side in time with the music. "This isn't so bad!"

"Isn't it?" Virgil grumbled.

"Oh, come on, you're having fun!"

"Am I?" Virgil countered.

Roman raised one amused eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Well, you seemed to enjoy when you were talking with Logan just a few minutes ago. And you _certainly_ enjoyed kissing me in the hallway, earlier."

"That's-" Virgil began to protest, his face already reddening slightly, though it was difficult to tell in the lighting. Then, he sighed. "Okay, I will admit that this party isn't quite as bad as I thought it'd be-"

"Ha!"

"But I still don't like dancing."


	279. Remus & Remy & Roman - Crush

"Oh my god. You've got a crush on him!"

Remy immediately turned bright red, and he quickly leant across the desk to shove Remus in the chest.

"No, shut up! I do not!"

Remus grinned, moving just out of reach and jumping up and down.

"You do! You do! You're horny for him!"

"No!" Remy shouted. "And you're eleven, you should not know what that word means!"

"I do! And it's true!"

"It is _so_ not true," Remy hissed.

Footsteps suddenly started approaching Remy's bedroom, and Remy groaned as Remus's grin widened. A few seconds passed, and then Roman popped his head around the door.

"What are we talking about?" He asked.

"Rem's got a crush!"

"Shut up, you asshole, I do not!"

Roman's face lit up - a bad sign that caused Remy to groan again and bury his face in his hands - and he immediately bounced into the room, stopping just beside Remus.

"You do?" He beamed. "Oh my gosh! I demand you tell us _everything_!"

"That is _not_ what mom meant when she left you in charge!"


	280. Anxceit & Roman - Babysitting

"Virge! Virge! Virge!"

Virgil looked up from his phone, that he and his boyfriend, Janus, had been scrolling through, and watched as Roman bounced over to him. His hands were cupped together, and he was hiding something inside them.

He stopped just in front of them - ignoring his older brother, who was already chuckling under his breath - and quickly opened his hands, revealing a small, purple plastic spider.

"Do you like it?" Roman asked excitedly, with just a hint of nervousness in his voice, too.

Virgil exchanged a quick look with Janus, who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh, especially because, if he did, he'd likely wake up Remus, who had fallen asleep at his side.

Virgil then turned back to Roman.

"It's cute," he said. "What's its name?"

Roman beamed, wide and excited, and immediately thrust his hands forward, dropping the small toy into Virgil's hands.

"You name him!"


	281. Thomgan - Morning

"Thomas, we need to get up."

Thomas whined, keeping his eyes firmly shut as he shook his head and buried his face in his boyfriend's t-shirt.

(Technically, it was _Thomas's_ t-shirt, but Logan had borrowed it to sleep in. Not that Thomas was complaining, of course, as he thought Logan looked quite good in it.)

"Five more minutes," Thomas mumbled.

Logan sighed, running his fingers through Thomas's hair.

"You have said that twice already, and I allowed it both times," he said. "We really must get up and get ready for the day."

"Do we?" Thomas mumbled into Logan's chest.

"We do. We have work."

Thomas groaned. Then, after a moment, he wiggled and pulled away just enough to meet Logan's eyes.

"I'll give you kisses if we stay in bed?" He offered.

Logan gave him a unimpressed stare, though the slight twitch of the corners of his lips gave away his true feelings.

"I will not give in to your bribery, Thomas."


	282. Creativitwins - Secret

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Probably not!"

Roman huffed, sitting up and turning away from his brother. He crossed his arms.

"Fine, then," he pouted. "I guess I won't tell you."

"Wait, no! Please tell me, I'm so bored. I need to know!"

"No! It must remain a secret, and I will not tell someone who will just announce my business to the world!"

"I will eat your shoes if you don't tell me!"

Roman gasped, offended. "You will _not_."

"I will!"

Roman thought about it for another moment or two, before he sighed. He slowly uncrossed his arms, and held out the pinky. finger of his left hand.

"Swear you won't tell?"

Remus hooked his finger around his twin's, shaking it once before pulling it away.

"Now, tell me!"

Roman leant in close and whispered in his brother's ear.

"I have a crush on Logan."

Remus laughed. "Everyone already knows that, dumbass!"


	283. Dukeceit - First Kiss

It was past midnight, that point in a sleepover when things got deep - whispered emotional conversations, words you'd never say aloud in any other circumstance. Remus and Janus had long since turned the light out, and were now huddled around a lone flashlight: Remus's idea.

Their words were whispered - even Remus had agreed to that - as the walls were thin and they didn't want to awaken his brother and parents, who were all asleep in their own rooms.

"Truth or dare?" Remus asked, a little above a whisper.

"Truth."

"Um... what was your first kiss like?"

Janus went quiet. He didn't move, and after a moment, Remus elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! Remus!" He hissed.

"Dude, don't fall asleep!"

"I wasn't falling asleep."

"Then answer the question," Remus huffed, crossing his arms. "What was your first kiss like?"

"Um..."

"What?"

"I've never kiss anyone before."

There was a beat.

"You've never kissed anyone before?" Remus exclaimed incredulously, much louder than intended.

Janus shushed him aggressively. "Shut up! You'll wake them up!"

"Come on, you've seriously never kissed anyone before?" Remus said, only a little quieter.

Janus scowled. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not! I'm not! I just-"

"What?"

"Do you want to?"

Janus blinked. "Do I want to what?"

"Have your first kiss?"

Janus was glad the light was dim, as he felt his face warm at the question. He shifted a little awkwardly in place, hugging one of Remus's pillows to his chest.

"I mean... yeah?"

"With me?"

Janus jolted, turning to his best friend with wide eyes.

"Come on, it's good practice!" Remus continued, grinning. "I'm good at it, I swear!"

Janus's mouth opened and closed a few times.

"You- what-" he paused. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay! Whatever, let's do it."

Janus didn't have time to say anything else, or to question himself, as the moment he said those words Remus's lips were on his.


	284. Moceit - Kiss Me

"Shut up and kiss me already!"

Janus's mouth fell open the moment the words fell from Patton's lips. The other man's expression was determined, and - though Janus hadn't been entirely oblivious to the numerous times Patton's gaze had dropped to his lips throughout the evening - Janus was startled by his request.

"Please?" Patton added, after Janus's silent open-mouthed shock had lasted more than a few moments. "I mean, if you want to, that is. You can say no, that's okay!" He ran his fingers through his hair, his confidence dropping. "I just- Remus suggested I-"

Janus did not have an answer for him - the words only stuck to his throat - so he did the only thing he could think to do.

He leant forward, and kissed Patton.

This kiss was immediately and enthusiastically reciprocated. Patton's hands came up to gently cradle Janus's face, and his lips were warm as leant into him. It was a perfect kiss, and Janus wanted it to last forever and ever.

But Janus couldn't really complain when Patton pulled back to give him the softest, prettiest smile he'd ever seen.


	285. Sleepceit - Short

Remy was so much taller than Janus.

Usually, Janus liked that - not that he'd ever admit it out loud, but he found Remy's height incredibly attractive. It also meant he could steal his clothes. He liked to wear his jacket and especially liked to wear his t-shirts to bed.

(Remy wasn't even that much taller than average, Janus was just short.)

But when it came to kissing, the height difference was really very inconvenient. Even on his tiptoes, the angle was still quite awkward.

So, when they started kissing at the bottom of the staircase in their house, Janus made the very smart decision to stand on the top step. They should've resumed kissing right then and there, but Remy had started laughing.

"You are _adorable_ ," Remy practically cooed, one hand on Janus's hip, the other on his cheek. "You're so small."

"Shut up," Janus hissed, though the fact that he didn't push Remy away meant a lot.

Instead of continuing to tease him - which he often would've done - Remy leant forward and kissed him again, which Janus felt was a wise decision.


	286. Loginceremile - Pineapple

"Is that a pineapple?"

Emile glanced back up at Logan and smiled at the confused expression on his face.

"Yup! Spongebob lives in a pineapple under the sea."

"He lives _in_ the pineapple? That's unrealistic."

"It's a cartoon, babe, it's not supposed to be realistic," Remy piped up, glancing up from his phone and patting the space on the couch beside him. "Come sit, you can watch tiktoks with me while they watch their show."

"Nooooo," Roman whined, from where he was curled up at Emile's side. "I wanna see his reaction to Sandy!"

Logan sat down beside Remy.

"Who?" He asked.

"She's a squirrel," Emile added. "She wears a helmet so she can still breathe underwater."

"Well, that's just ridiculous."


	287. Laukai - Cheating

"Oh my fu- you cheated!"

"I did not _cheat_."

"You did! How else did you beat me?"

Lauren laughed. "I'm good at this game!"

"There is no way in hell you beat me without cheating. C'mon, admit it!"

Lauren gave her boyfriend an incredibly amused look. She placed her controller on her other side, then reached out towards him.

"Come on, it's calm-down hug time."

"I don't need to calm down! And I will not cuddle with cheaters." Kai crossed his arms, and he absolutely was _not_ pouting.

"I'm not a cheater, and I'm a great cuddler and you know it. And a great kisser!"

Her arms remained outstretched, and she made grabby hands towards her boyfriend.

"Please?" She asked.

A second passed. Then another. Then another. Then another.

Then, Kai let out a loud, exaggerated sigh, and he placed his controller down on his other side. He faux-reluctantly moved into Lauren's arms, relaxing as she placed a kiss to his temple.


	288. Prinxceit - Blush

"My love, you look simple ravishing tonight."

Roman then took Virgil's hand in his own, squeezing it gently and pressing a warm kiss to the knuckle.

"If you wanna fluster me, you're gonna have to try a little harder than that, princey," he tried to snark. "And I'm wearing the same thing that I always wear."

Virgil cleared his throat, ignoring the heat that was rising in his cheeks.

A pair of hands landed on his hips behind him, and Virgil jumped.

"Are you sure, dear?" Janus said, and Virgil could hear the smirk in his face. "Your face is rather red. Are you quite sure that we aren't flustering you?"

"Certain," Virgil said, in a voice much higher than intender, with a face much redder than he'd like.

Janus's hands drifted up and down his sides, his chest just behind Virgil's back as he rested his chin on his shoulder. He and Roman exchanged an amused glance over Virgil's shoulder, before continuing the onslaught of flirting.


	289. Analoremile - Burnt

"I may have burnt dinner."

Logan sighed, popping his head around the corner and looking over at the mess of food in front of Emile. His glasses almost slipped off his nose at the sudden movement, so he reached up and quickly pushed them back up his nose.

"This is why I should've cooked it," Logan said lightly, shooting Emile a pointed look.

Emile gave him a flat look. "No need to sass me, smarty-pants. I know that now. I just wanted to give it a try."

"Oof, bad idea!" Remy called out from the living area. "Babe, no offence, but you suck at cooking."

Emile pouted. "Don't bully me!"

"I hear bullying!" Virgil called out as he entered the room. "Who's being bullied? Who do I need to protect?"

"Me! They're being mean!"

Remy followed Virgil into the kitchen, eyeing the burnt meal with a snort and his sunglasses propped up on his head.

"Babe, we're not being mean, we're being honest. We love you, but you suck at cooking." Remy paused for a moment, before grinning a little teasingly. "But you're great at other things! Like kissing and-"

"Okay, okay, I get the idea," Emile huffed, crossing his arms.

Remy laughed, wrapping one arm around Emile's waist and dropping his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Logan poked at the burnt mess of food with a spoon. He pulled a face.

"I don't think I can salvage this," he said.

"I'm ordering takeout!" Remy announced.


	290. Loginceremile - Movie Date

Every movie night, without fail, Emile was always the first to fall asleep.

He'd try not to, of course, but he was always just so comfortable: curled up, half in Roman's lap, with either Logan or Remy pressed beside him - the other at Roman's other side. That, coupled with warm blankets and a warm drink, was a sure-fire way of getting him to fall sleep.

Tonight, he was between Roman and Remy, and he'd fallen asleep halfway through their first movie, comforted by the repetitive motions of Remy's hand in his hair.

Logan got up to grab the remote. He turned down the volume - so the noise of the movie wouldn't awaken him - and then returned to his place with Roman.

"Should we bring him to bed?" Roman mumbled into Logan's hair.

Remy hummed, then shook his head. "Nah, babe. He's too comfy. Plus I have _gotta_ see what happens next - if we bring him to bed, you know I'll end up staying."

"We can finish the movie tomorrow," Logan suggested.

"I'm not getting up."

Roman squeezed Logan's arm. "Neither."


	291. Fem!Royality

"Oh, my," Patricia breathed. "You look perfect!"

Her eyes were wide as she looked over her girlfriend, beaming. Regina felt her face warm as she looked over herself. She was dressed in a bright red and gold dress, and she liked it a lot, though she still wasn't sure about it.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I'm not... I'm not showing too much skin?"

Patricia grabbed her hands, covering them with her own and squeezing them gently.

"You look _amazing_ , honey," she reassured, smiling. "You're gonna be the prettiest girl at the party!"

Regina returned the smile - soft and relieved and just a little teasing.

"Hmm... I don't know. I think that title just might belong to you, love."

Patricia giggled, and then tried (and failed) to smooth her expression into something faux-serious.

"Now, honey, if you don't let me compliment you, then I'm gonna have to physically fight you!"


	292. LAMP - Cute

"I am not _cute_ ," Logan said, his voice full of disdain at the word 'cute'.

Virgil's head popped out through the open doorway.

"Bullshit."

"Liar!" Roman chimed in from where he was curled up on the couch with Patton.

"You are very cute," Patton added.

Logan opened and closed his mouth a few times, before huffing and adjusting his glasses.

"I am... I am _not_."

"You're currently wearing Pat's hoodie, and it's far too big on you, specs."

"Your eyes light up whenever you talk about the stars!"

Virgil stepped into the room, moving behind Logan, wrapping his arms around him, and resting his chin on his head.

"And you have a very cute face," he finished.

"Ergo," Patton smiled. "You are cute!"


	293. Prinxiety - Sometimes

"Sometimes, I actually don't hate you."

Virgil snorted. "Wow, thanks." He paused for a moment. "You know, your point is kinda ruined by the fact that you're sitting in my lap."

Roman huffed, crossing his arms and shifting slightly. He was, in fact, sat in Virgil's lap, sideways, with Virgil's arms behind his back and under his knees. He was pouting, which Virgil found very amusing.

"This means nothing," Roman said.

"Oh?" Virgil said, raising his eyebrow and half-smirking. "Really? Did that kiss earlier mean nothing, too?"

"Obviously."

"Hmm, well," Virgil said, faux-disappointment in his voice. "I guess I won't be kissing you again, then." He turned his face away and waited.

"Wait, no! I take it back, please kiss me."

Virgil glanced back at him. He hummed, slow and deliberate. Then, he leant forward and pressed a lingering kiss to Roman's lips. It wasn't nearly long enough, and Roman immediately began to pout again.

"More?" He requested.

"Greedy," Virgil teased, and immediately leant forward to kiss him again.


	294. Remus & Remy & Roman - Late

"Move! I'm late already!"

Roman let out an offended yelp as his brother shoved him out of the way. He stumbled and nearly fell to the bathroom floor, but caught himself on the edge of the sink as Remy looked over his reflection in the mirror.

He ignored his brother as he fixed his hair, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"Ugh, rude! What are you even late for?"

"I... have a date tonight, which is obviously _much_ more important than anything you two losers have going on."

Roman let out another offended noise, but Remus - who was laying fully-clothed in the bath, covered in water and bubbles - didn't seem offended. Instead, he asked:

"Who's the unlucky guy?"

Remy shot him a flat look. "If you must know, it's Logan. Logan Crofters."

Remus immediately started cackling, tipping his head back as he laughed. Roman pouted, letting out a whine.

"What? But I called dibs on him!"

"I guess you were too slow," Remy turned and grinned at his brother. "I won. You lost. Deal with it."

Roman huffed, kicking the wall and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Guess I'm asking out Picani then," he muttered.

"Wha- no! You are _not_ dating my best friend."


	295. Losleep - Bet

"How much are you betting on those two getting together?"

Logan glanced up from his book, giving his grinning boyfriend a flat look. His eyes briefly slid over to their talking friends at the other side of the room - Virgil and Roman, who were debating something likely Disney-related - before he turned back to Remy.

"Please, can you stop gossiping about our friends for five minutes?" Logan said.

"Aww, come on. It's fun!"

"Is it?"

"Yeah! And, seriously, I'm calling it now, those two are gonna hook up. Soon, hopefully."

Logan turned back to his book. "I'm not listening anymore."

He flipped a page, ignoring his now-pouting boyfriend. Remy waited a moment, before suddenly snatching the book right out of Logan's hands. Logan made an offended noise, and then yelped as Remy dropped into his lap: sitting sideways and stretching his legs as he wrapped his arms around Logan's neck.

"Pay attention to me?" He smiled. "Come on, I'm much more interesting than that book."


	296. Romile - Love

"What do you see in me, that makes me worthy of love?"

Emile made a pained noise, reaching out and gently cradling Roman's face in his hands.

"Oh, Roman," he said softly. "Everything. Of course, you're worthy of love!"

"Am I?"

" _Yes_ ," Emile said firmly, doing his best not to crumble as Roman's disbelieving expression made his heart hurt. "And you don't need to do anything to prove your worth to anyone, to me. You're worthy of love, no matter what."

"But..." Roman trailed off, before looking to the side and swallowing. "I'm not- I'm not _good_."

Emile gently moved Roman's face, guiding him to meet his eyes again and giving him the softest expression he could manage without crying. His chest was tight and he swallowed his sadness and focused on Roman's face.

"Of _course_ you're good. You're amazing! So sweet and kind and brave. You help everyone you can and put your all into everything!" His thumb brushed gently across Roman's cheek, and Roman leant into the touch. "I love you," Emile continued softly. "I love you so, _so_ much, and you are _worthy_ of love."

"Are you sure?"

Emile nodded firmly. "Yes. Without a doubt."


	297. Mosleepceit - Stuck

"Why are you up there?"

"Uh... aesthetic?"

There was a beat.

Then, Janus sighed, reaching up to massage the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"You're stuck, aren't you?"

Remy paused. "I will neither confirm nor deny that fact."

"I'll grab a ladder!" Patton called out, with his ever-cheerful tone of voice contrasting the annoyed half-glare that Janus shot their boyfriend.

"Literally, how many times am I gonna have to ask you not to climb up things for the 'aesthetic'?"

"But I took some great selfies!" Remy argued, waving his phone around. "Wanna see?"

"I _can't_ see, because you're still stuck up there," Janus countered. "You know, you're reminding me a lot of Remus, right now."

Remy gasped, offended. "Ew, what? No! You take that back! I am nothing like my brother-"

"Really? 'Cos I seem to remember him getting stuck up a tree three times last week."

"That's totally different!"

Janus opened his mouth to continued arguing, but shut it again as Patton returned around the corner, carrying a ladder with him.

"I'm back! Let's get you down, honey."

"Aww, my knight in shining armour!" Remy grinned down at him, before glancing back at Janus with a smug look. "And his _sidekick_."


	298. Remile - Ring Pop

"Are you really proposing with a ring pop?"

Remy glanced down at his hand - at the ring pop he was holding - before he looked back up at Emile.

"I'll get you a proper ring later, I swear," he said quickly. "I just- I just realised that I really, _really_ love you, Em. And I really wanna marry you. So, um... will you? Will you marry me?"

His voice was just so sincere - his expression equally genuine, looking at Emile with such a lovestruck and soft expression that it made Emile quite giddy. His joy bubbled over into giggles and the grin on Remy's face at the sound made Emile really, desperately want to start kissing him and never stop.

Emile leant down, cupping Remy's face in his hands.

"Yes," he said softly. "Yes. Yes! I will. I will marry you, if you'll have me."

Remy let out a relieved laugh, looking around for a moment before turning back to his boyfriend - fiancé. He finally got up off his knee.

The wind was cold, and he'd given Emile his jacket, but he hardly noticed the chill. He was so, _so_ happy.

"That's- that's good. Great." He laughed again, a little awkwardly. "Would've been real awkward if you'd said no, babe," he continued, half-jokingly.

Emile giggled. He held out his hand, and Remy suddenly remembered to slide the ring pop onto his finger.

"I'll buy you a real ring ASAP," Remy promised.

Emile smiled at him - wide and a little teasing.

"Not if I buy you one first."

"Oh, you're _on_."


	299. Moxiety - Freckles

"You have more freckles than there are stars in the sky," Patton breathed, leaning in close to Virgil's face.

Virgil's cheeks reddened significantly, and he stammered over his words before finally getting them out.

"Are- I'm, uh... I'm pretty sure Logan would have to disagree with you there."

Patton giggled. "Logan has no idea what he's talking about."

"I'm pretty sure he does."

"Yes, well... you're much prettier than any star in the whole galaxy." Patton smiled softly, brushing his thumb over Virgil's freckled cheekbones. "My handsome man."

"I think you're the cute one in this relationship," Virgil said, because he knew that if he tried to focus too hard on the compliment, he'd likely melt on the spot.

Or kiss Patton until they ran out of breath, which was a very appealling option.

Patton clicked his tongue disapprovingly, lightly tapping Virgil's arm with his finger.

"Now, now, mister. No self-deprication under my roof!"

" _Our_ roof."


	300. Dukemile - Special

"What makes you think I'm so special?" Emile asked softly, laying on his back on their bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He lacked the bright smile that he usually wore, and it made Remus frown.

Remus rolled over onto his side so he was facing Emile, pushing himself up on his elbow so he could properly look at his boyfriend's face. Emile didn't meet his eyes.

"You're hot," Remus said bluntly, making Emile blink in surprise. "And nice. You listen to me when everyone else doesn't, even when I say dumb things that I know gross you out."

"That doesn't make me special," Emile mumbled.

"You're nice to everyone, even when they're mean to you. But never when they're mean to me." Remus paused. "I've never had anyone defend me like that, before."

Emile finally turned to look at him with a saddened expression, reaching out and touching Remus's cheek with the fingertips of his right hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but Remus just kept talking.

"You love cartoons, and watch the same episodes again and again 'til you know all the words. You use them to help people, you use _everything_ to help people, even if that means not helping yourself." Remus leant forward, bumping his nose against Emile's. "You're pretty special to me."

" _Remus_ ," Emile said softly.

"And I will _kill_ anyone who says otherwise."

"Remus," Emile repeated, exasperated, but still smiling.


	301. Analogince - Kiss

"Stop it, you're making it hard not to kiss you!"

Logan's mouth immediately snapped shut, his face warming and his cheeks turning slightly red. Roman started smirking.

Virgil glanced up from his phone and raised his hand. "Please do, maybe then you'll stop arguing," he piped up, from where he'd been sat on the couch.

Logan turned to him and huffed.

"We are not- we're not arguing."

"Yeah!" Roman added. "We're... debating!"

"About the best movie theater snack?" Virgil raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell even cares that much about that?"

"Us!"

Virgil snorted. "You two are ridiculous," he said, in the fondest tone of voice imaginable.

" _He's_ the ridiculous one," Logan said. "I'm just... practical."

Roman laughed, placing his chin in his hand and grinning at Logan. "You know, if you keep insulting me, I'm just gonna wanna kiss you more."

Virgil turned back to his phone, not even looking up when he spoke: "That's not going to put him off."


	302. Remile - Question

"Would you ever have a crush on me?"

Remy stared up at the ceiling. He and his best friend, Emile, were laying on their backs on Emile's bed, side-by-side, having a sleepover, and they were at the super-personal conversation part of the night.

Remy swallowed. "Yeah."

Emile blinked, sitting up and turning slightly to look down at Remy in surprise.

"Really?" He said incredulously.

Remy met his eyes.

He was silent for another few moments, thinking things over.

(Did he really want to confess, right now? He wasn't sure. Now seemed like a good time, but did he really ever even want to confess in the first place? It could ruin their friendship, though sometimes Remy got the feeling that maybe, _maybe_ Emile might like him back.)

"Yeah," Remy repeated. "And I do. Right now."

There was a beat, and then Emile's eyes widened dramatically.

" _What_?"

"Yeah... does that make this awkward?"

Emile shook his head dramatically. His face split into a wide grin - making Remy's heart skip a beat - and he giggled, loud and dramatic, raising his hand to cover his mouth.

"Aww, no, don't cover that beautiful smile, babe," Remy said, before he could think it through.


	303. Prinxiety - What

"What're you doing?" Roman huffed, leaning back against the back of the sofa and crossing his arms.

Virgil glanced up from his phone: a confused expression on his face. "Uh... texting? Why?"

"You haven't kissed me all afternoon!"

Virgil blinked, before the corners of his lips twitched up and he let out a short bark of laughter. He turned off his phone, pocketing it.

"Is that the reason you're mad?"

"I'm not mad," Roman protested. "I'm just- please kiss me?"

Virgil pretended to think it through for a moment, and Roman let out a loud, annoyed sigh. He looked away.

"If you're going to be _mean_ ," Roman continued, definitely not pouting. "Then, you won't get any kisses at all!"

Virgil laughed again. He shifted over, across the couch, resting his hand on Roman's hip and placing his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Really?" He said, and Roman could hear the smirk in his voice. "No kisses?"


	304. Logince - Hot

"You're not allowed to look that hot!"

Logan blinked, glancing away from the mirror, looking back at Roman.

"Okay, several things," he said. "Firstly, I'm only wearing a suit, that's not what I'd consider 'hot'. And second, why not?"

Roman came up behind him, resting his hands on Logan's waist and meeting his boyfriend's eyes in the mirror.

"You look ravishing, my love," Roman said, smiling at Logan's reflection. "You simply cannot look this good! Everyone's going to be looking at you, and I'm supposed to be the focus of the party."

His tone was teasing, his expression just as loving as ever, so Logan just rolled his eyes, equally fond.

"Are you now?"

"Mhm," Roman nodded, resting his chin on Logan's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his middle. "You'll be the belle of the ball."

Logan snorted. "Not quite a _ball_ ," he corrected. "But I'm sure that everyone's eyes will be on you, not me."

"You flatter me."

"I think you're the flatterer, her. I'm simply being honest."


	305. Royality & Emile - Baby

"I lost the baby."

Patton whirled around to face his boyfriend, his eyes widening dramatically. His expression turned panic.

"You _what_?"

Roman threw his hands up into the air, equally panicked.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed, looking around again, and finding that the couple were the only ones in the room. "One moment, Emile was there, and the next, he was gone!"

"Oh my gosh," Patton covered his mouth with his hand. "We need to find him, _quick_."

"Virgil is going to _kill_ us."

"Not if we find him! Come on. I'll check the hallway, you check the kitchen."

Roman and Patton split up, walking off quickly in opposite directions. Roman ran his fingers through his hair, anxious, but the moment he stepped into the kitchen, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank _heavens_."

He crouched down, and Emile - his toddler, squishy-faced nephew - was sat in the centre of the kitchen floor. In his hands was the large, stuffed animal that Roman had gifted him a few months ago, and he looked just a cheerful and smiley as ever.

He cooed, dropping the toy and making grabby hands at his uncle. Roman immediately picked him up, standing up and turning back to the kitchen door.

"Honey," he called out. "I found him!"


	306. Logince - Villain

"If being the villain means I'll get your attention, then I'd rather be evil."

Logan froze in place. He'd simply pointed out that his nemesis's penchant for avoiding harming civilians - and, in fact, the Prince had saved a few lives at his last robbery.

He'd expected banter, he hadn't expected an admission like that. Even the Prince looked surprised at what he'd just said, but he didn't take it back - just shifted from side to side on the spot.

The Prince was dressed in a fire-coloured suit, and it shone in the beams of moonlight that broke through the gaps in the clouds.

Despite the mask that hid most of his face, Logan could tell he was attractive.

(He should be able to get the attention of any guy he wanted - with a charming personality and a seemingly handsome face - why would he want Logan? And why would he go to such lengths for his attention?)

"Why?" Logan asked, as his brain wasn't working enough to ask anything else.

The Prince huffed out a laugh. "I bet you're so red under that blue mask, robot."

"That's not my alias."

"Well, I'll use your real name if you give it."

The Prince grinned teasingly. He took a step forward, and Logan took a step back.

"You're a villain," Logan said. "And therefore I must defeat you."

The Prince pouted exaggeratedly. "Aww, come on. That's rude!" He took another step towards Logan. "Besides, I think... that if you wanted to catch me, you'd have done so already."


	307. Analogical - Vampire

"When was the last time you had a drink?"

Logan paused mid-typing, his fingers hovering over the keyboard as he froze in place like he'd been caught doing something wrong. He didn't need to breathe or blink, so whenever he froze like that, he always looked like a statue.

(A perfect, gorgeous statue, in Virgil's opinion.)

Then, he unfroze, sighing heavily.

"That is irrelevent," Logan said. "I am working, and I'm not thirsty."

"Bullshit," Virgil said, his arms crossed.

Logan sighed again, but resumed his work without another word. He only managed to type another three words before he was suddenly interrupted by Virgil grabbing the back of his chair and pulling it back.

"You have been working for almost twenty-four hours straight."

"I'm a vampire, I don't need to sleep."

"But you do need to _rest_ ," Virgil said firmly, walking around the chair and leaning over Logan, keeping one hand on the back of the chair, over his boyfriend's shoulder. "And you need to eat - or drink. Whatever you wanna call it."

"But-"

Virgil shushed him. "No. No buts. You're going to feed, then we're going to watch a movie."


	308. Intrulogical - Costume

"Remus, I'm home!" Logan called out as he stepped into the apartment.

He shut the door behind him and pocketed his keys again. He paused a moment, waiting for an answer, but his brow creased in slight confusion when he didn't get one.

Logan knew that Remus was home - he'd texted him on his way back from work - but he also knew that Remus was planning a surprise. He'd texted his boyfriend at least a hundred winky faces (not an exaggeration, Logan was far too intelligent for needless hyperbole), which indicated that he was doing something suspicious.

He sighed, and then made his way down the hallway.

Remus was not in the living room.

Remus was not in the kitchen.

(And for that, Logan was grateful.)

Remus was not in the bathroom.

Therefore, Remus was probably in the bedroom.

Logan stepped over to the door and slowly, cautiously, began to push it open.

"Remus," he said. "What are you doing?"

He stepped into the room, and his eyes immediately landed on Remus, who was laying on his side across the bed, one hand on his hip and facing him. He was dressed in a cheaply-made meant-to-be-sexy plague doctor, and he was grinning.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

Logan sighed again. "What are you wearing?"

"It's my halloween costume. Do you like it?"

"You're going to scar the children."


	309. Intrulogical - Love?

"Do you really love me?"

Logan glanced up from his book, turning to Remus with a long, thoughtful, concerned look. After a moment, he closed his book, placing it on the coffee table across from them.

"Yes, I do," he said seriously.

"Really?"

Logan nodded. "Yes, really."

"Very much."

"Huh."

Logan paused for a second, before slowly openly his arms. Remus immediately slid across the couch, letting Logan wrap his arms around him and squeeze him tightly. He half-lay across his lap, and Logan ran his fingers through Remus's unbrushed hair.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"I have multiple reasons," Logan said, slowly, softly. "Would you like to hear them?"

"I dunno. Yes?"


	310. Sleepceit - Roommates

"Hey, Remy!"

Janus listened impatiently as footsteps approached, and then Remy stuck his head around the kitchen door.

"What's up?"

"Did you eat my leftovers?"

Remy grinned, wide and mischievous - and, no, of course Janus didn't find that attractive, what are you talking about?

"What leftovers?"

Janus glared at Remy.

(A seemingly unrequites crush on his roommate didn't mean that Janus let Remy get away with everything. Not that Remy knew about that, of course. He would likely take advantage of it, though Janus was sure Remy didn't feel the same way about him.)

"Really, asshole? I was saving that." Janus shut the fridge much harder than intended, making his annoyance seem much closer to anger.

Remy pouted. "Aww, come on, Jan," he said, coming up behind Janus and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Don't be mad, babe. How can I make this up to you?"

Janus hoped that Remy couldn't see how his face warmed at that.

"Uh- you could... buy me coffee?" Janus said after a moment, stumbling over his words significantly more than before.

"Done."


	311. Remile - Hand

"What is this?"

"My hand, babe. Hold it."

Emile gave Remy a bewildered look, but giggled, obediently taking his boyfriend's hand in both of his own and squeezing it gently. The skin was smooth and soft, and the rings on his fingers were cold.

"You could've asked me a little nicer, you know," Emile teased gently, smiling.

Remy snorted. "Why would I do that?" He teased back. "You'll do it anyway."

"Politeness."

"You're adorable."

"You say that like it's an insult."

"Nah, babe," Remy said, shooting Emile a quick grin. "Always a compliment when it comes to you."

Emile laughed. "You're quite the flatterer, Mr Sanders. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to sweep me off my feet."

"Always."


	312. Anxceitmus - Octopus

"I think we're lost, I've seen that octopus tank three times now."

Remus immediately bounced over to the tank, pressing his hands and face against the glass so he could look inside at the octopi again.

Virgil snorted. "I don't think we're lost. I think Remus just keeps wanting to come back here."

"I think that one's threatening me!"

Janus let out the fondest sigh that Virgil had ever heard, and the two exchanged an equally fond look as they watched their boyfriend pull faces at the octopus.

"I'm sure he isn't, dear," Janus said.

"I'm gonna fight him!"

"No," Virgil and Janus spoke in unison.

Remus glanced back over his shoulder at them and pouted exaggeratedly, before he turned back to the tank.

A blonde woman walking with her kids shot him a dirty look as she passed - likely due to his ripped clothes and generally dishevelled appearance - and Virgil glared at her, making her leave the room quicker, dragging her children alongside. Janus checked his watch.

"We really should get going," he said. "We'll be late for dinner with your brother if we don't leave now."

Remus made a face. "Nah, screw him. Let's just stay here."

"But Pat'll be disappointed if we don't show up again," Virgil said, and Remus groaned.

He finally pulled himself away from the octopus tank, making a show out of reluctantly returning to his boyfriends, getting between them, and grabbing their hands.

"Ugh, _fine_ ," Remus whined, before suddenly perking up again. "Ooh, do you think we could come back later? After dark? The security's gotta suck here, we could probably break in without tripping any alarms."

"Nah," Virgil said. "Too many cameras."


	313. Remileceit - Chair

"Why is there a kitchen chair in the pool?"

"I wanted to sit down," Remy called out from somewhere behind Janus.

Janus glanced back over his shoulder at his boyfriend, who was curled up on the sofa with his other boyfriend, Emile, shooting him an incredulous look before turning back to the window.

"You wanted to sit down?"

"Yeah."

Emile hummed. "Did it work?"

"Yeah."

"But it's floating," Janus said in a disbelieving tone of voice. "And you were floating. It's a pool. How does that work?"

He could practically hear Remy's shrug, and he did hear the giggle from Emile that followed it. Janus didn't have to turn back around to know that the giggle made Remy turn and grin at Emile - that same grin that Janus fell in love with every time he saw it.

Janus sighed. "I should get the chair back before the water does permanent damage, if it hasn't already."


	314. Roceit - Secret Identity

"Shit," the Snake hissed through his teeth, grabbing Roman by the shoulder and tugging him down so the supervillain that stormed through the streets couldn't see them. "Where's the Prince? I could really use his help right now."

Roman swallowed. "Umm... maybe... you should go look for him? I'll stay put. The villain can't reach me up here, I'll be fine!"

The Snake turned back to him, his creased brow only half-visible behind his scaled black and yellow mask. The two of them - the hero and the man he thought was a civilian - were currently hiding out from the rampaging villain on a rooftop.

"No," the Snake shook his head. "It would be irresponsible of me to leave a civillian alone in the middle of a battle. I'll get you out of here, and then I'll look for the Prince." He sighed, running his fingers from his dark hair, and Roman couldn't help but admire him. "He's usually so reliable... I don't know why he isn't here yet."

The Snake was dressed in a yellow and back supersuit with scale-like armour and a snake-like mask that covered most of his face. Despite the mask, Roman could tell that he was handsome - with dark eyes and dark hair and a voice that made butterflies flutter in Roman's stomach - and he'd accidentally fallen head-over-heels in love with him.

They still didn't know each others' identities, though, which had led to this mishap, with the Snake awaiting the Prince while protecting Roman.

"Oh, um... are you two... close?"

The Snake smiled slightly, and Roman immediately felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"Yes. He's- he's my best friend. I trust him with my life, and I wouldn't want to fight with anyone else by my side. He... means a lot to me." The Snake sighed, before glancing back at Roman with widened eyes. "Ah, shit. I did not mean to tell a civillian that. Probably- probably a bad idea."

Roman laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Don't worry. I won't tell."

The Snake smiled at him - a genuine smile that was usually reserved for when Roman was the Prince.

"Thanks."


	315. Logicality - Hate?

"Do you hate me? Or do you actually like me a little?"

Logan looked up from his book, giving Patton an alarmed, wide-eyed look. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Logan closed his book and put it down on the coffee table in front of him.

"You think I hate you?" He asked softly.

Patton shrugged, fiddling awkwardly with the sleeves of his cat hoodie.

"I- I dunno? Sometimes, I guess..." he sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "I guess sometimes you're kinda... mean?"

"Mean?" Logan repeated, blinking incredulously. "I..."

"It's fine," Patton hurried to say, taking a step forward, before taking a step back. "I- I just... it's fine. Ignore me."

"No!" Logan said suddenly, surprising both himself and Patton in the process. "No, I... I don't hate you. Of course I don't hate you, Patton."

"You don't?"

"No," Logan said firmly. "I don't. I do like you, Patton." He paused for a moment, then swallowing and awkwardly rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "A- a lot, actually."


	316. Royalimile - Hand

"Can you hold my hand?"

Roman made an exaggerated offended noise, his hand over his heart, a grin on his face.

"Do you even have to _ask_?" He said, taking one of Emile's hand.

He paused for a moment, before pressing a kiss to the knuckle that made his boyfriend giggle, which made him smile more.

Patton took his other hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"So we don't get lost," he smiled.

Emile swung his hands, swinging both of his boyfriend's hands along with them. He began to lead them down the path, into the pretty forest they'd decided to take a walk in.

The trees were nice and the birds sang sweetly but, really, Emile was focused much more on his boyfriends than anything else.

Patton's hands were soft, and just as freckled as the rest of his skin. He had a band-aid on his thumb from where he'd cut it chopping food when cooking. He had a scar on his left knee from when he'd tried to climb a tree as a child, and his foot had slipped and he'd fallen. Emile had brushed his fingers over that scar so many times.

Roman's grin was gorgeous and his eyes shone as he spoke excitedly. His grip on Emile's hand was strong - his hands weren't as soft as Patton's, but just as warm and welcoming.

Emile loved to hold their hands.


	317. Remile - Enemies

* * *

"Sleep! My dear, I see you've been waiting for me!" A sweet, almost singing voice called out from behind Remy.

The hero jumped, spinning around and immediately coming face-to-face with his sworn enemy - a smiling villain who went by the 'Doc'. Tonight, he was dressed in casual clothing: including a beige cardigan and pastel pink tie, as well as his regular pink mask. He didn't look ready for a fight, but Remy knew by now not to underestimate him.

"You..." Remy glared at him, crossing his arms against his chest. "Are you, like, _looking_ for another fight?"

Doc giggled. "If I was looking for a fight, I'd do it in public or on camera, so your adoring fans could watch!"

"How nice of you," Remy spoke coldly.

Doc pouted. "Aww, why so cold? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"What do you want?"

"To talk! Don't you want to spend time with me? Aren't we friends?"

"You rob banks. I save people. We're totes different."

"But the money goes to a good cause!"

"Which is?"

Doc leant forward, smiling secretively. "It's a _secret_."

Remy took a step back, away from the villain, who pouted again in response. Doc's eyes sparkled like a cartoon character, and an illusion appeared - a little cartoon dog that danced on his shoulders and barked in Remy's general direction.

Remy huffed, taking another step back and placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm leaving?"

"Oh, so soon? You're not going to try to fight me?"

The dog on his shoulders burst into a puff of pink smoke, and Doc attempted to pout again, though he was clearly trying not to smile.

"Are you going to let me touch you?"

Doc smiled. "Not if you're going to put me to sleep. But if you're going to touch me in other ways..."

" _Goodbye_ , Doc." Remy spun back around, and took a step forward, preparing to flee from the villain and return again another day, to defeat him.

"Aww, come on, Remy."

Remy froze in place.

"How do you know my name?"

He heard Doc come up behind him - his footsteps soft as he came so close that Remy could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

"I took your ID from your pocket when your took your jacket off the other day." He could hear the smile in Doc's voice.

Remy jumped. "That was a one time thing, babe." The last word just slipped out, and he almost winced when it fell from his lips. He bit his tongue.

Doc giggled. "I'm sure."

"I'm _leaving_ ," Remy hissed.

"But I've got something to tell you."

"Well, I don't wanna hear it."

Remy moved forward, crossing halfway across the rooftop they stood on - moving quickly, in a hurry - before he was stopped in his tracks by an illusion of Doc suddenly appearing in front of him.

It smiled sweetly, leaning forward.

"My name is Emile," it whispered, before disappearing in another puff of pink smoke.

By the time that Remy turned back around to look at Doc - or, he supposed, Emile - the supervillain was gone.


	318. Prinxiety - Have To

"If you keep doing that, I'll _have_ to kiss you."

"That's not much of an incentive," Roman said, grinning at his boyfriend.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Fine, then. If you keep doing that, then I _won't_ kiss you. How about that?"

"What? Babe, no!" Roman whined. "I thought you liked it when I wear your jacket?"

"Yeah, I _do_. But right now _I_ want to wear my jacket."

Roman huffed, crossing his arms. "But I'm wearing it, right now!"

"If I kiss you, will you give it to me?"

Roman pretended to think about it, tapping his chin with his finger. Virgil's jacket was a bit big on him - the sleeves covering half of his hands - as his boyfriend was quite a bit taller than him, which was usually an adorable positive, but meant that he stole Virgil's clothing on a very regular basis.

"Okay," Roman finally decided.

Virgil leant forward, gently cupping Roman's face with his hands. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before leaning back after only a quick moment.

Roman pouted. "That was too quick!"

"But a deal's a deal."


	319. Dukemile - Demon

"My, aren't you a pretty one?"

Emile jumped, his pen flying from his hand as he yelped and spun around in his desk chair. His eyes immediately landed on the man laying across his bed.

Or, at least, he looked like a man at first glance. The longer Emile looked at him, the more peculiar features he noticed.

Solid black eyes.

Large green horns.

Claws.

Sharp fang-like teeth.

A monster. He looked like a monster

(A very attractive monster, Emile thought from the privacy of his head.)

But when the monster grinned immediately after that thought crossed Emile's mind, he suddenly wondered if his head wasn't actually so private, after all.

"What- what are you?" Emile exclaimed.

The monster grinned, sitting up and clapping his hands together. "I am Remus, the Duke of Hell. And who might you be, gorgeous human?"

"I'm... I'm Emile. What are you doing in my room?"

Remus tilted his head, giving Emile an amused look.

"You tell me. That summoning circle you drew is the whole reason that I'm here. Not that I'm complaining, of course," he grinned seductively. "Oh, there are _so_ many things I could do with a human as pretty as you."


	320. Analogical - Shirt

"Is that my shirt?" Virgil asked, looking his boyfriend over as he entered the room.

"No, I am not," Logan answered immediately, before looking down at himself and pausing for a moment. "Yes, I am."

Virgil snorted, shifting slightly on the couch to give Logan room to sit down. His boyfriend had just woken up - a surprise, as Virgil was usually the one to sleep in - so was dressed in pyjama pants and Virgil's much bigger t-shirt.

Logan was quite a bit shorter than his boyfriend, which Virgil found adorable. It made borrowing his clothes a lot easier, though it meant they were all oversized on him.

Logan sat down as close to Virgil as possible, ignoring the rest of the available space.

"Would you like me to take it off?" He asked.

Virgil quirked a brow, snorting, and Logan's face reddened slightly.

"Not like that."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

"So, you're a mind reader, now, babe?" Virgil teased.

Logan huffed, crossing his arms. "I simply meant that I could change into a different shirt if you want me to. And you know that."

Virgil leant in, pressing a quick kiss to Logan's temple and his boyfriend definitely did not pout.

"You're good. It looks better on you, anyway."

"A ridiculous statement. You are the one who looks good in everything."


	321. Sleepmas - Nice

"You smell nice."

Thomas laughed, running his finger through Remy's hair as his boyfriend buried his face in his neck. It tickled slightly, but Thomas couldn't deny that it was nice when Remy was this cuddly.

(Remy was usually affectionate, but with kisses more often than not. He was always at his most snuggly when he was tired.)

"You know," Thomas teased. "I think most people would call that creepy."

Remy shushed him. "Shh... it's sleep time."

"But we just woke up."

Remy lifted his head just enough to stare sleepily at Thomas - his eyes only partly open.

" _Sleep_ time," he repeated.

Thomas chuckled. "I do need to get up," he said.

Remy - who was especially grumpy in the mornings, which Thomas honestly often found quite endearing when it wasn't inconvenient - grumbled, half-glaring at his boyfriend.

"Am I gonna have to kiss you to get you to stop talking?"

Thomas gave him an amused look.

"I think you'd miss my mouth if you tried."

Remy looked like he wanted to try, but also looked far too sleepy to make out with his usually-very-fun-to-kiss boyfriend. Instead, he threw his leg over Thomas, pinning him under him and nestling against his chest.

"Sleep time," he repeated, shushing Thomas when he tried and failed to protest again.

Thomas sighed - though, admittedly, this was much more pleasant than work, and he really hadn't wanted to get up, anyway.

"Alright. Ten more minutes," he decided.


	322. Late - Wish

"I wish you'd look at me the way you look at Remy," Logan mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

Nate blinked, turning to his boyfriend with a confused look.

"How do I look at Remy?" He asked.

Logan felt his face reddened. "I, uh... I don't know," he stumbled over his words - still unused to expressing his feelings, especially with Nate, as the relationship was still quite new. "You just... you smile a lot, when you look at him."

Nate's brow creased in thought.

"He's my best friend. He makes me laugh, I guess."

Logan sighed. He ducked his head, averting Nate's gaze. "Don't worry about it. It was a foolish thing to bring up."

He turned, moving to walk away - _like a coward,_ he thought internally - but Nate caught his wrist before he could, tugging him back.

"Hey, no," Nate said softly. "Come on, talk to me. What's up?"

"It's nothing."

"It's _clearly_ not."

"It's just-" Logan sighed again, visibly drooping slightly. "You clearly care about Remy a lot. And sometimes... I worry about what that means for me. It's irrational, I know."

Nate made a soft noise. "Hey, it's not irrational. I get it."

Logan blinked. "You do?"

"Yeah. I may be pretty chill most of the time, but I get anxious, too, sometimes. Everyone does."

"I mean, yeah, but..."

"And I look at you and Remy differently 'cos you _are_ different," Nate continued. "He's my best friend, and you're my boyfriend." The corner of his lips twitched upwards slightly, and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I bet if you noticed the way I look at you, you'd think differently."

Logan's breath caught in his throat, and he felt his face warm again.

"Uh..." he still wasn't used to Nate's affection, and his boyfriend had caught on quickly, taking advantage of that often to fluster Logan.

Nate laughed, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Logan's temple. He reached down, grabbing Logan's hand and squeezing it.

"C'mon, babe. We should leave now or we're going to be late for dinner with Pat."

Logan blinked. "It's not like you to be on time to things."

"Yeah, well, _technically_ I've still got work to finish. But I really can't be bothered to do that, right now, so..."

Logan let out a sigh so fond it was borderline affectionate.

"Ah, you're procrastinating. That is more like you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing! I like being me."

"And I like you being yourself, as well. It would be rather strange for me to feel otherwise, as we are currently involved in a romantic relationship."

Nate grinned. "You're telling me you're not just dating me for my looks?"

Logan gave him a flat look.

"I am not shallow."

"So, you're telling me I'm not hot?" Nate teased, leaning in.

"Of course not. You are objectively incredibly attractive," Logan corrected.

"Aww, you flatter me."

Nate then leant in for a proper kiss, which was immediately and enthusiastically returned by Logan. When they eventually pulled apart - somewhat reluctantly, on Nate's side.

"Aren't we supposed to be leaving, now?"

"I don't know, I think I'm having more fun, here," Nate grinned.

"Ah, procrastinating with kisses, instead, then?"

"Are you complaining?"

Logan didn't even have to think about it before answering.

"No."


	323. Prinxiety - Shut Up And Kiss Me

"Shut up and kiss me."

Roman huffed, crossing his arms and not quite glaring at Virgil, but it looked like he wanted to. A few moments passed, before Virgil snorted and spoke again.

"You know, most people don't have to think about their answer to that."

"I'm thinking! Don't rush me!"

"Thinking? About what?"

"Whether to kiss you or keep arguing with you," Roman said, placing his hands on his hips.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, amused. "Don't you _want_ to kiss me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I do." Roman paused. "But I _also_ want to argue with you."

"Dumbass," Virgil said, shaking his head with a slight smile - more of a smirk - and a fond tone of voice.

"That is not how you persuade someone to kiss you."

Virgil took a step forward, grabbing the open sides of Roman's jacket and tugging him in closer.

"That's how I persuade _you_ to kiss me."

"Weren't we arguing about something?"

"Kiss now. Argue later."

There was a beat.

Roman faked an exaggerated sigh. "Fine."


	324. Intruanalosleepmas - Coffee

"I'm gonna need some coffee, and some markers," Remus said, sitting up straight with a grin at his sudden idea.

"Coffee?" Remy perked up, causing Virgil, who was sat beside him, to snort.

Logan sighed. "Am I going to want to know what you are up to?"

"Probably not!"

Virgil raised the hand that wasn't currently holding Thomas's. "Uh, I would actually like to know. Is this going to be dangerous?"

Thomas laughed. "Dangerous? With coffee and markers?"

"Hey, I'm creative!" Remus protested, crossing his arms. "I could totally do something dangerous with coffee and markers!"

"If you do anything to mess with my coffee, I'm breaking up with you," Remy commented.

Remus opened his mouth to make some probably-sexual comment, but was interrupted by Logan sighing again, taking a step towards him.

"Are you going to try putting marker ink in the coffee?" He asked.

"I wanna know if I can taste colours!"

Virgil groaned. "You're going to poison yourself."

"Sounds fun!"


	325. Thoremile - Hair

"Shh, stop fussing. I'm braiding your hair."

Remy groaned, pulling a face, but didn't move away as Thomas brushed Remy's long hair, preparing to braid it. Emile giggled, shimmying closer to his boyfriends.

"You're rhe only one with long enough hair, Rem!" Emile smiled. "You've gotta let us play with it."

"Ugh, fine," Remy pretended to exaggeratedly complain. "But you'd better make me look hot."

Thomas snorted. "You _always_ look hot."

"You know it."

"Ooh, maybe we can add flowers to the braid? You know, like in Tangled?"

"Pretty sure Rapunzel didn't invent flowers in braids, sugar."

"Plus," Thomas added, starting the braid and keeping his eyes focused on his boyfriend's hair. "I don't think I'm that talented."

"Aww," Emile said. "Don't talk bad about yourself, honey!"

"It's not talking bad if it's accurate."

Remy tilted his head back to meet Thomas's eyes. "Don't talk bad about my boyfriend, bitch, or I'll fight you."


	326. Thoman - Prince

"You're the prince of my dreams."

"Aww, Thomas!" Roman cooed, taking his boyfriend's face in his hands and beaming at him. " _You're_ the prince of _my_ dreams."

Thomas chuckled. "That's my line."

"Well, it suits you more! You're the princely one, my love."

"Really?" Thomas teased. "'Cos I'm pretty sure you're the one in the prince costume."

"That may be so! But a costume's simply a costume. It is what's inside that counts, that's what you taught me. And you're the perfect and princely one. Sweet and kind and wonderful to all." Roman paused, before affectionately brushing his thumb across Thomas's cheek. "Gorgeous, too. Though I assure you that's not the main reason I love you."

Thomas grinned. "Aww, you love me?"

Roman faked a sigh, though the smile on his face never faded. He took a step back, taking a break from carressing his boyfriend's face and pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. Thomas laughed at the dramatic display.

"Don't tease me, you villain!" He spoke dramatically. "You wound me!"

"Oh, I'm a villain now?" Thomas laughed. "I thought you said I was your prince? Your knight in shining armour?"

Roman moved his hand from resting against his forehead to covering his heart. "I don't believe I said that last one, my love, though it is true."

"You've definitely said that before."

"Perhaps! But you can be both my prince and knight, _and_ the villain of this story. It's called drama!"

Thomas laughed. "Well, for the record. I love you, too."

Roman's teasing expression immediately melted into one much fonder, and he moved to rest his hands on Thomas's shoulders.

"Aww, you do?"


	327. Deintruality - Monster

"I'm a monster," Janus whispered under his breath to himself as he stared into his reflection in the mirror.

Half of his face was covered with shiny yellow-green scales that climbed down his neck and covered half of his body, too. His tongue was forked like a snake. One of his eyes was yellow, with a slit pupil that contrasted strongly with his other, normal brown one.

Remus blew a raspberry, coming up right behind Janus, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and flopping against his back.

He'd somehow entered their bedroom without Janus noticing - a miracle, given how Remus was usually very loud. Perhaps Janus had been even more lost in thought than he'd realised.

"Yeah, but you look hot as fuck, so who cares?"

" _Remus_ ," Patton chided gently, entering beside them and shaking his head, though fond. "Maybe that's not the part you should be focusing on?" He then turned to Janus, his expression softening. "Honey, you're not a monster. What makes you think that?"

"Just look at me!" Janus exclaimed. "I'm- I'm horrifying. I'm a _monster_."

Remus shook his head aggressively. "Nah, you're too cute. You like Disney movies and baby snakes too much to be a monster."

"But I- I look like this," Janus gestured to his face and all over his body.

Patton took Janus's hand. "Honey, what makes you think we don't love the way you look? And you're a good person, too. You are _not_ a monster. Not in the slightest."

"Not that it would bother me even if you were," Remus grinned, hooking his chin on Janus's shoulder. "Monsters are pretty fuckable." He then paused at Patton's look and sigh. "Okay, not the point. Sorry, Pat."

Janus huffed a laugh. He finally tore his eyes away from his reflection in the mirror.

"Thank you, dears. This- this does help."

Patton smiled softly. "I'm glad." He gently squeezed Janus's hand, before bringing his boyfriend's hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the knuckle.

(There were advantages to the few times that Janus removed his gloves. Patton and Remus were both rather fond of kissing all of Janus's scales, and the ones on his left hand were no different.)

The human half of Janus's face reddened as the kiss to his hand flustered him.

Remus noticed, and he grinned. He took Janus's other hand - the more human-like one with nails instead of claws that Remus had painted yellow earlier in the day - and mirrored the gesture with an equally fond kiss.

"Wha- oh, dears... you don't have to do this."

"Hmm, you're right," Remus nodded. "We should be kissing your face, instead."


	328. Analoremile - How?

"How the heck did this happen?"

"Um..." Logan looked down at himself, then at Remy and Emile. They were all covered in flour, more so than there was in the bowl they'd tried to pour it in. "I have no idea."

Virgil looked around the kitchen, which was just as messy as his boyfriends and the mixing bowl. Somehow, they'd gotten milk on the floor, an egg on the wall, and butter on the ceiling. It was clear they'd been attempting to bake, even though Virgil was the only one in the apartment with any kind of cooking skills.

"We were _trying_ to make you a birthday cake, babe," Remy added helpfully.

His sunglasses were propped up on his head, and they were miraculously still clean, unlike the rest of him.

Virgil sighed. "Can't we just buy one?"

"No!" Emile protested. "It's your birthday, we want it to be special!"

"Supermarket cake is special enough."

"Total lie," Remy said. "We wanted to make your fave! How hard could baking be?"

Virgil snorted. "Pretty hard, apparently. Look at this mess."

"You are right," Logan sighed. "We should clean this up."

"Let me help," Virgil said.

He reached for the mixing bowl - that had far too many eggs and nowhere near enough of anything else - but his wrist was grabbed by Remy before he could. Virgil made a confused noise as Remy clicked his tongue.

"Nuh-uh, babe. It's your bday, _so_ you get to chillax! No working."

Virgil blinked. "Wha-"

Remy spun around, grabbing Emile by the shoulders.

"Baby, you're on distracting Virgil duty. You make out with him to keep him from helping clear up. Me and Lo can finish up here and try make another cake."

"Are you certain that's a good idea?" Logan asked.

"Shh, we'll be fine!"


	329. LAMP - Goose

"Why, in the name of everything sacred, is there a goose in our living room?" Virgil exclaimed, pulling at his hair with both hands as he stared down at the goose asleep on their coffee table.

It had a collar around its neck - not too disimilar to one that would belong to a pet dog - loose enough not to be uncomfortable, and with dull spikes around it. Virgil didn't want to think about how the owner of the goose got it on there.

Patton popped his head out the kitchen door, giving Virgil a smile that was probably supposed to be reassuring.

"We're baby-sitting!"

"What?" Virgil spun around to look at Patton, wide-eyed. "For who?"

"Remus!" Roman called out, exiting the kitchen and flopping onto the couch. "This goose is his, and we're babysitting so he and Emile can have their date night."

Patton moved back into the kitchen - he had to finish dinner, after all.

Virgil huffed. "Right. Yeah. That does make sense. But why the hell did you agree to that?"

Roman pulled a face. "I lost a bet."

"Right. Right..."

As Virgil finished saying this, Logan entered the room. He paused for a moment to sigh at the goose, before he carefully took a seat beside Roman on the couch. Roman immediately sat up, throwing an arm around Logan's shoulders.

Virgil raised his eyebrows at him.

"Really? Not a word about the goose?"

Logan sighed again. "I have already been made aware about the goose."

"And you just... let Roman bring him here?"

Roman grinned, straightening up.

"I bribed him!" He said gleefully.

Virgil snorted. "Wow, babe. You really let Roman bribe you so easily?"

"You-" Logan's face reddened, and he leant forward to hiss out: " _You know I'm weak to- to-_ "

"Kisses?" Virgil grinned. "Yeah, I know."


	330. Royality - Coffee

"Fuck, I really need a coffee," Patton grumbled tiredly under his breath, rubbing his eyes with sleeve-covered fists.

Roman choked on his coffee, turning to look at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

Patton suddenly realised what he just said, and stared back at Roman with half-tired, half-startled eyes. Then, after a few seconds of surprised silence, Roman burst into laughter. He placed his mug on the table.

"Oh my gosh," he laughed, before pushing his mug towards Patton. "Do you wanna finish mine? I barely drank any, I'll just make my own."

"Thank you, _so_ much," Patton said gratefully, snatching up the coffee and gulping it down like a dehydrated man drinking water for the first time in years.

He chugged half of the cup before setting it back down on the table. Patton then exhaled deeply, slouching like he had just done something physically exhausting.

A brief second passed, and then Patton straightened up again, smiling cheerfully like he usually did.

Roman laughed again, louder this time.

"Wow, that was a quick change! Feeling a bit better now, my love?"

Patton nodded, his smile switching to a smaller, but fonder and sweeter one. It was Roman's favourite smile in the whole world.

Patton moved around the table, sitting down in the chair beside Roman. He then slid his chair across the floor so he was right beside his boyfriend, arms pressed together.

Before Patton could lean in, Roman leant in first, pressing a soft, coffee-flavoured kiss to Patton's lips. It was quickly and eagerly reciprocated, and when Roman pulled back, Patton followed, kissing him again and again until they were both giggly messes who felt like they could melt out of their chairs at any moment.


	331. Dukemile - Him?

"You're dating _him_ out of all people?"

Emile blinked, looking up at his friend Remus with a startled expression. The two were sat beside each other on the couch in Emile's living room - having met for lunch like they did every week.

Emile's brow then creased with thoughtful confusion, and he dropped his phone into his lap.

"What? Dating? Who am I dating?"

"Remy! You were just telling me about the movie date you two went on?"

Emile let out a short, surprised laugh before he could stop himself. "Me? And Remy? You think we're dating? No, no! We're just friends, best friends! Totally platonic, I swear."

"Oh. Huh," Remus leant back against the couch. "So... you're single then?"

Was... was that... hope, in his voice? Emile couldn't help but perk up at that, feeling traitorous excitement bubble up inside of him. Remus could've just been curious, but Emile couldn't help but wonder: what if...?

"Yup," Emile answered, in a slightly higher tone than intended. He coughed, clearing his throat. "Yeah, I'm- uh.... I'm not seeing anyone, right now." He paused. "You?"

Remus shook his head. "Nah."

"Oh, that's- that's good."

"Yeah?" Remus leant forward, clearly pleased.

Emile subconsciously leant forward, too, and couldn't help but let his gaze drop to Remus's lips for a brief moment. Then, it returned to Remus's eyes, which were fixed on his face.

"Yeah," Emile repeated. "It's, um... it's pretty good." He swallowed. "Do you... are you looking for a relationship, right now?" He asked awkwardly.

Remus tilted his head, and amusement crossed his features.

"Are you asking me out, doc?"

Emile's face went hot, his mouth opening and closing as he stammered.

"Um- uhh..." He awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair. "That- that depends. Would you... say yes?"

Remus grinned. "Where are we going?"


	332. Analoceitmus - Keys

"Hey, where are my keys?" Virgil asked, popping his head around the door.

His three boyfriends were all sat together on the living room couch. Logan - the shortest of them - was curled up in the middle of Janus and Remus.

Both Janus and Logan shrugged at the question, but a mischievous grin immediately appeared on Remus's face. That was a familar sight, and also not a very good sign.

Virgil sighed. "Remus, what did you do with my keys?"

"I dunno what you mean."

Janus rolled his eyes exasperatedly, reaching around Logan's shoulders and nudging Remus with his hand.

"No one believes you, dear. Where are Virgil's keys?"

Remus turned his grin on Janus.

"I _hid_ them," he spoke gleefully.

Logan sighed, too. He then pinched and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"And why, exactly, did you decide to hide Virgil's keys, Remus?" He asked.

Remus huffed loudly, crossing his arms and slouching back against the couch cushions, kicking his legs.

"'Cos you're going to see Roman, and Roman's a stupid asshole."

Virgil, Logan and Janus all exchanged looks.

Virgil took a step into the room. "Are you and your brother fighting again?" He asked.

Remus huffed again, crossing his arms. He didn't answer, which was an answer in and of itself. Virgil sighed, clicking his tongue and moving to sit on the arm of the sofa, just beside Remus.

"Do you want me to talk to Roman?"

Remus shook his head. "No," he said stubbornly, bringing out another sigh from Virgil.

"I'll talk to Pat and Emile, then. They'll be there, too. And probably Remy, too."

Remus huffed. "Fine."

"Okay." Virgil nodded. "Now, can I have my keys back?"


	333. Intrulogicalimileceitmas

"Goddammit, Remus!"

"Oop, oh dear," Emile said, after hearing Janus's yell from the kitchen, covering his mouth with his hand as he tried not to start giggling. "I wonder what happened."

Logan sighed, folding his hands across his lap. "I have no idea, but I doubt it is anything I would like."

"I know," Patton raised a hand. "But I have been sworn to secrecy."

Thomas snorted. He shot Patton an amused look, lifting his coffee mug to his lips and taking a sip. He then placed it back down on the coffee table in front of him. It sat between the two sofas in the room, one where Emile and Logan were sat, and the other with Patton and Thomas.

"You mean you were bribed?" Thomas asked, amused.

"I am not immune to kisses."

Emile giggled, reaching over and resting his hand on Patton's knee.

"We know, honey," he said teasingly.

"Mmm..." Logan hummed in agreement, glancing in the direction of the kitchen. "And Remus is well aware, too."

Janus finally stepped out of the kitchen, an incredibly exasperated expression on his face, and with both his un-gloved hands stained a bright pink.

"The sink..." he began. "Is full of slime."

Thomas sighed. "Oh dear."

Logan sighed, too. "When you say filled, do you mean...?"

"Halfway to the top," Janus said flatly. "It is absurd, and it is very, very sparkly."

Emile leant in close to Patton.

"And you couldn't have warned us...?" He continued, in an equally light and teasing tone as before.

"They were some very good kisses," Patton said solemnly.


	334. Moxiety - Cry

"I'm sorry," Virgil apologised hurriedly. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

He shifted awkwardly on the spot, not sure whether or not he was supposed to get up, as Patton hadn't exactly given him an answer yet. He was so focused on his suddenly-crying boyfriend that he almost dropped the ring box, but he managed to keep it from tumbling from his hands.

Patton laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes and red cheeks.

"Good crying," he reassured. "Really, really good crying. I promise, honey."

Virgil let out a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing.

He smiled slightly. "Oh, thank god. You- you really had me scared for a moment there, Pat."

Patton sniffed, and then giggled. "Sorry," he apologised with a slight sheepish smile.

He pulled a tissue from his hoodie pocket, dabbing at his eyes a few times, before pocketing it again.

"So, um..." Virgil swallowed, clearing his throat and lifting the ring box slightly higher and closer to Patton. "Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.

Patton beamed. "Yes. Yes! Of course it's a yes, you silly goose! Of course I want to marry you!"

Virgil smiled, relieved. "That's- that's great, that's really, really great."

He finally stood up, and - with hands that shook slightly - he removed the ring from the box and slid it onto Patton's finger. Patton took a moment to admire it, before he looked back up at Virgil, smiling so softly and so lovingly that it felt like Virgil's heart was going to explode from fondness.

Then, Patton stood up on his tiptoes - which was something that would never stop being endearing to Virgil - kissing him softly. When he pulled back, Virgil leant in closer and kissed him once more, making Patton burst into delighted laughter: a sound which was quickly mirrored by Virgil, himself.

They were engaged.

They were engaged!

Patton grabbed Virgil's hands. "Oh my gosh, we're engaged!" He squeezed them. "I have so many ideas for our wedding!"

Virgil chuckled, amused. "Already?"

"Well, I've been planning since the moment we met, silly. Oh, oh! I've gotta ask my brother to be my best man, of course."

"Remy'll be thrilled."

"And Emile will be so happy for us, too! Ooh, I should ask him for advice with wedding planning, their wedding was gorgeous!"


	335. Moceit - Cute

"It just shouldn't be legal being that cute! It's not far!" Janus hissed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Remus cackled. "Ha! You've got it bad!"

Janus glared at him. "It is _not_ my fault that he's cute."

"Is he, though?"

(Janus knew he was teasing, because Remus said that every time they had that conversation. He was just trying to annoy him, and yet Janus made the decision to argue with him every time.)

"He is! God, Remus, I know your taste in guys is literally garbage, but even you have to admit that he's cute."

"Who's cute?"

Janus jumped at the sudden voice that came up behind him. His head swirled around and his eyes widened, his face heating, as his eyes landed on Patton, who had apparently been standing there for who knows how long.

(Or, more accurately, for Remus knows how long, as it was clear by his cackles that he'd already known Patton was standing there.)

Patton blinked at Janus, before smiling at him with that sweet smile that made Janus really, really want to kiss him.

"Uh..." Janus trailed off.

He looked to Remus for help, but then immediately regretted it, as Remus shot him a grin that meant he was about to do something that Janus would hate. Remus turned to Patton before Janus could stop him.

"We're talking about you," Remus said with a grin.

Patton blinked at him, confused.

"What, me?"

"Yup! Janus thinks you're cute."

Janus was going to murder Remus. He was going to slit his throat and leave his body to rot in the middle of the street and hopefully get caught so he could spend life in prison and never have to face Patton again.

Either that, or he would die.

Despite wanting to be swallowed by the earth and swiftly removed from this conversation, Janus snuck a glance at Patton.

Patton's face was pink. "You, um... you think I'm cute, Jan?"

"Yeah," Remus added, placing his chin in his hand with his grin still in place. "Do you think he's cute, Jan?"

Janus glared at Remus, hoping that the desire to kill him was written all over his face, so Remus would know to back off. Remus seemed to understand the expression, but he did not back off.

"I, uh..." Janus stumbled over his words, looking at Patton again and suddenly being struck by how cute he was, because he was wearing his hoodie with the hood pulled up and it had _cat ears_. "Um... yeah?"


	336. Intruality - Judge

Remus slammed his gavel down with a loud crack.

"Patton wins!" He announced.

Janus stood up from his chair, throwing his hands up into the air. "What? Remus, that is _not_ how this works!"

Remus shrugged. "Don't care," he said, not even looking at Janus, keeping his eyes firmly on Patton, who looked confused.

Remus placed his chin in his hand, grinning at Patton and wiggling the fingers of his other hand at him. Patton blinked, baffled, but lifted his hand to wave back at him. This made Remus grin, and Janus sigh.

Janus turned to Thomas. "Why did we make him the judge?"

Thomas shrugged helplessly.

"He asked?"

Logan raised his hand. "I did volunteer."

Remus shushed him, prompting Logan to huff and sit back in his chair. He hadn't been benched, this time, but he had been sat with Virgil - along with Roman - which wasn't what he'd wanted, either.

"Nuh-uh, Roman got to do it last time, so now it's _my_ turn."

"I think it's nice to include Remus," Patton added, smiling at Remus.

Remus grinned, and Janus sighed again.

"Of course. You _would_ say that, wouldn't you, Patton?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Patton asked.

"Yeah!" Remus stood up, immediately coming to Patton's defence. "What's that supposed to mean?" He shouted.

"Hey!" Roman stood up, not one to be excluded from a conversation. "What are you even doing here, anyway? This video has nothing to do with you!"

Remus shook his head aggressively, crossing his arms and glaring daggers at his twin brother. "Thomas said the word 'butt' earlier, so that summoned me!"

Virgil leant in close to Logan.

"What are we doing here, again?" He asked under his breath.

Logan sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose and asking himself the exact same question.

"Who would be the voice of reason if we weren't here? Janus? I don't think so."

Janus turned to look at them. "Excuse me? I heard that!"

Logan gave him a flat look. "Yes, that was intended."

Thomas sighed loudly. He turned to look at Patton, who was supposed to be sat right beside him, but had somehow gotten up without him noticing and walked away to talk to Remus.

They were both flirting obviously, though he couldn't quite make out the words they were saying as Logan and Janus had started yelling at each other.

He groaned, burying his face in his hands.

This was supposed to be a short video.


	337. Losleepality - Rabbit

"Is that a damn rabbit?"

Patton lifted the rabbit in his arms, smiling at his two confused boyfriends, who had just entered their apartment.

"Her name's Bunny! We're pet-sitting for my cousin," he explained. "Wanna hold her?"

Remy shook his head. "Nah, babe. I'm not getting fur on my jacket."

"I'd rather not get fur on my clothes, either, and I don't even know how to correctly hold a rabbit."

"C'mon, I can show you!"

Logan sighed. "Could you, perhaps, have asked us, before volunteering to take care of this... Bunny?"

Patton gave them a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," he apologised. "In my defence, she is very cute."

"Not as cute as you, sugar," Remy responded immediately, without a second thought.

Patton giggled, and Logan shot him a flat look.

"Is now really the time to flirt?"

Remy grinned at him. He slowly walked the fingers of his left hand up Logan's arm, across his shoulder and up his neck, before slowly running his thumb across Logan's jawline. Logan's face reddened significantly, and Patton giggled again.

"You're cute, too, baby."

Logan cleared his throat, adjusting his tie and turning away to avoid eye contact. Both Patton and Remy exchanged an amused look.

"Again," he said, in a slightly more strangled voice than before. "Are we really prepared to take care of a rabbit? And how long are we watching her for, anyway?"

"Three days," Patton answered with a smile, gently bouncing the fluffy white rabbit in his arms. "And Emmy gave me all the things we needed, so we should be okay!"


	338. Losleep - Why?

"Why haven't you left me, yet?"

Remy stared at his boyfriend. He took a loud sip from the straw of his iced coffee, looking right into Logan's eyes. Logan fidgeted awkwardly under his gaze.

Then, Remy placed the cup down onto the coffee table between them.

"Do you want me to?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to leave you?"

Logan blinked, opening and closing his mouth a few times, stumbling over his words. Remy raised his eyebrows at him, motioning with his hand for Logan to continue and answer his question.

"Well, no, of course not, but-"

"Then, nah," Remy said, flopping back against the couch cushions and continuing to stare down his boyfriend.

"What? Nah?" Logan repeated.

Remy nodded. "Yeah. Nah. I'm not breaking up with you, babe. I love you, and your brain's just being dumb again."

Logan blinked a few times, before huffing and crossing his arms.

"I'm- I'm not _dumb_."

"Hmm... I dunno. Usually you're kinda a genius, but if you think I wanna break up with you then you've gotta be dumb."

Remy then patted the couch beside him, gesturing for Logan to sit. But when Logan moved around the couch, starting to sit down, Remy grabbed him by the waist and tugged him into his lap.

Logan spluttered in surprise, his face turning a bright red that made Remy feel quite smug. He didn't complain, though, neither did he try to move away, just settling in Remy's lap and leaning against his chest as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't listen to your dumb brain," Remy said, tapping Logan's forehead twice with his finger. "I love you, and I don't wanna dump you. You're never getting rid of me, baby."

Logan hummed quietly. "I never want to," he responded. "And I love you, too."


	339. Prinxiety - Hug

"Do you want a hug?" Virgil asked, awkwardly stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

He didn't open his arms like someone usually would when offering a hug, nor did he look like he particularly wanted a hug. He just looked awakward, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

Roman blinked at him. "What?"

"Do you want a hug?" Virgil repeated, slightly more aggressively than intended.

Roman crossed his arms. "Well, not with that attitude, I don't!"

Virgil huffed. "Fine. Whatever." He looked down at the ground, and then kicked a stray rock with his foot.

He looked... almost upset, or even disappointed, and Roman stared at him in a mix of confusion and curiosity. He watched Virgil for a few moments, before he sighed loudly, catching Virgil's attention again.

Virgil looked up at him. "What?"

"Do you want a hug?"

Virgil stared blankly at him. "You just said you didn't want one."

"You were being grumpy! It didn't look like you wanted to hug me. Why would you offer if you don't want one, yourself?"

"Wha- uh... I dunno. 'Cos that's what boyfriends do, right?"

Ah, now Roman understood.

Their relationship was still new, very new, and Roman knew that Virgil was very much out of his depth. He hadn't been in many relationships before. And, honestly, neither had Roman, despite his romantic heart.

They were both very new at this.

"You never answered me," Roman said eventually.

"Huh?"

"Do you want a hug?"

Virgil opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I... okay?"

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I guess."

Virgil then awkwardly opened his arms, and when Roman walked into them and hugged him.


	340. Intruality - Dance

Neither Patton nor Remus really knew how to dance, but that was okay.

In fact, that actually made dancing in the kitchen together even more fun. They could twirl and twirl and twirl, and step on each others' toes and shout apologies between laughter that could barely be heard over the probably too-loud music.

They were hardly moving in time to the beat, but that didn't matter.

"I love you," Patton said, those his sweet words could hardly be heard over the Disney song he's chosen to play.

It was okay, though, Remus recognised the movement of his lips. And, when he said it back, Patton recognised it, too.

Patton tried to lean in for a kiss, but before he could, Remus grabbed him by the hand and spun him around. He almost tripped over his own feet, slipping in the colourful socks that he'd borrowed from Remus.

When Patton finally caught his balance, he giggled, and Remus laughed back.

Patton reached up, cupping Remus's cheeks with both hands and squishing them. His eyes traced the freckles across the bridge of his nose, and the moustache that Patton thought was adorable.

Then, he leant in.

He tried to kiss Remus's lips, but the dizziness from the spinning made him miss and only capture half of them.

He laughed again, and Remus threw his head back and laughed, too.

And then they danced the night away.


	341. Remile - Now?

"Do you have to go to work _now_? I wanna cuddle," Emile pouted. He yawned, blinking sleepily as he tugged on his boyfriend's jacket. "You can wait a few more minutes, right?"

Remy laughed, covering the hand on his arm with his own.

"Isn't that usually my line, babe?"

"Well, then you're usually _right."_

"Mmm... I dunno. I'm pretty sure you usually disagree, when I'm the one trying to bribe you to stay in bed with kisses."

Emile hummed. He then leant in, pressing a slow, lingering kiss to Remy's lips that had him very, very distracted for a moment, as he automatically kissed back. Emile sighed into the kiss, resting his hands on Remy's chest and preparing to straddle Remy's lap to keep him in place, but that was when Remy remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

Remy pulled back, and the disappointed, whine-like noise that Emile made very nearly had him give in and kiss him again. He didn't, though, and he just cupped Emile's face with his hand.

Emile leant into the touch, and the sleepy blinking and soft expression on his face reminded Remy for the millionth time that his boyfriend was the most adorable person on earth.

"I'd love to stay, baby, you know that," Remy said. "Staying in bed and snuggling with you sounds way, way more fun that doing the morning shift and dealing with dumb customers. But Logan will have my head if I don't show up," he smiled slightly, a little disappointed, but mostly fond. "Plus... I'm pretty sure you gotta get up now, too. Don't you also have work?"

Emile shook his head.

"No clients 'til after lunch." He paused for a moment, before grumbling. "I didn't get enough sleep last night."

Remy laughed. "I know, babe. I'm pretty sure I was there. Maybe next time we should stick to weekends without work for our movie marathons."

Emile nodded slowly. He then yawned loudly, and scrunched his nose up adorably afterwards.

"'Kay."

And how could Remy _not_ kiss him again, when he looked so cute?

This one lasted even longer, with Remy almost forgetting what he was supposed to do the moment Emile met his lips with his own. Remy was even more hesitant to pull away from that one, but managed to after a minute.

"Mm..." he hummed into the kiss, just before pulling back. "Okay. Now I really gotta go."


	342. Analogical - Hold

"Can you hold me, please?"

Logan's voice was hesitant and nervous, and he looked at the ground, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, as he asked Virgil the question. This almost confused Virgil, as his boyfriend's expression displayed that he was worried that Virgil would say no, which was an impossibility.

Virgil always wanted to touch Logan - to hold his hand, to hug him, to bump legs under the table, or to kiss him until they both ran out of breath - so the thought of him ever turning Logan affection's down was odd to him.

But Virgil certainly wasn't a stranger to the anxiety of asking your partner for any kind of affection - heck, his hands had been shaking the first time he'd asked Logan to kiss him, though the answer had been a definite, and adorably flustered, yes.

"Sure," Virgil answered immediately, opening his arms. "C'mere."

Logan wasted little time moving over to him, wrapping his arms around Virgil's waist, under the hoodie and over the shirt, and resting his head on his much-taller boyfriend's chest. His shoulders relaxed the moment Virgil hugged him back.

He was warm, very warm, and Virgil had the immediate urge to run his fingers through Logan's hair. Then, he remembered that he could, and did so with little hesitation.

Virgil hoped that the gesture was just as comforting to Logan as it was to him.


	343. Sleepceit - Ice

"Jeez, babes, your feet are like ice."

The moment those words came out of Remy's mouth, Janus decided to do the mature thing and deliberately press both of his feet to his boyfriend's legs. Remy shrieked, half-laughing and half-yelping, and Janus cackled with laughter.

"Ha! That's what you get for stealing the last muffin this morning."

Remy gasped, half-heartedly trying to wiggle away from his boyfriend, but not really putting any effort into it. He still had one arm wrapped around Janus's shoulders, and was making no attempt to move his boyfriend off of his chest.

"You bitch!" Remy exclaimed. "I can't believe I love you!"

"Pathetic."

Remy made another overly offended noise, covering his heart with his free hand. "How dare you! How am I pathetic?"

"Because you love me."

"Nuh-uh! Love makes me strong."

"Sap."

"No, you."

Janus lifted his head off of Remy's chest for a moment, shooting him a flat look, before returning his head to its place.

"You're so dumb," Janus said, in a sappy voice that showed that he very much didn't mean it. "And you're starting to sound like Patton."

"Hey, Patton's smart."

"Patton's smart. You're dumb."

Remy poked Janus's shoulder. "Hey, if you keep being mean to me, you won't get any more kisses."

"Okay. I'm sorry."


	344. Late - Halloween

"Boo!" Nate shouted, jumping through the doorway and holding his hands in claw-shapes to scare his boyfriend.

Logan jumped. "Aah!"

His book slipped through his fingers, landing on the floor with a thud, and falling open to a different page than the one that Logan had just been reading. It was a sturdy thing, so was undamaged by the fall, but Logan still huffed after he recovered from the shock.

He tried to glare at his boyfriend, but it was incredibly difficult to be mad when Nate was grinning like that.

Nate came up behind the sofa that Logan was sat on, draping his arms over Logan's shoulders and resting his chin on his boyfriend's head.

"Sorry about that, I just had to scare you at least once, today."

Logan sighed, reaching down to pick up his book, placing it in his lap and closing it carefully. Then, he returned to his position in Nate's arms.

"I do not think you had to do that, but I accept your apology."

Nate laughed, squeezing Logan's shoulders softly. "Come on, it's Halloween! That's one of the best parts of the holiday."

Logan pulled his legs up, moving to sit cross-legged. Then, he turned just enough that he could see Nate's face. When Nate smiled at him, he smiled back, both equally fond.

"Well, I must admit, I don't completely understand your fascination with the holiday."

Nate chuckled again. "I grew up with Toby as my big brother, and he's basically halloween incarnate all year round. So I get pretty into the holiday. Sorry about that."

"There is nothing to apologise for," Logan said. "It is incredibly endearing when you get excited like this."

"Aww, you're sweet, babe."

Logan's face reddened slightly, and he glanced away, huffing and stubbornly crossing his arms. Nate made a sound that was halfway between 'aww' and laughter.

"You're sweet and adorable," Nate continued.

"I am not."

Nate leant forward, punctuating his words with kisses in between. "You." Cheek. "Are." Forehead. "Sweet." Cheek. "And." Nose. "Adorable." Lips. "And that's final."

"Okay, fine," Logan finally gave in, with a slightly strangled voice.

"Great. Oh, did you grab fake blood from the store, earlier?"

Logan straightened up. "Ah, yes, I did. I got two different kinds, as I was not certain of which one you would prefer." He paused for a second. "I'm surprised we managed to finish our costumes early, usually you would procrastinate these kinds of things."

"I guess I was just excited," Nate said. "And thanks for agreeing to do a couple costume with me. I bet we'll look great."

"I am sure we will, and it is nothing, I would do anything for you."

"Aww, babe," Nate cooed. Then, he noticed that it looked like Logan was about to say something else, and the corners of his lips quirked up. "And?" He prompted.

"Well, um... Roman did say that he was certain that he, Patton and Virgil would have a better couple's costume than us, so I am quite determined to... crush him."

Nate laughed again. "Hell, yeah! We can totally do that. I'm pretty sure Toby and Emile will crush us, though. They always do."

Logan waved his hand. "I'm fine with that. It is just Roman we need to beat."


	345. Analogical - Hoodie

"Are you gonna give me my hoodie back?"

Logan's face reddened, and his hands clutched at the sides of the hoodie, like he'd forgotten that he was still wearing it.

"Oh, sorry, dear," he apologised. "Would you like it back? I can take it off."

"Nah, I don't actually care," Virgil said, stepping over to Logan and running his hands down the open sides of the jacket.

He then slipped them under the hoodie, over Logan's polo-shirt, squeezing his boyfriend's waist. This made Logan blush even darker, which was exactly that Virgil had been hoping for.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. It looks better on you, anyway."

"Virgil, I love you, but that is the biggest falsehood I have ever heard you say."

"Thank you for not shouting that."

"You are quite welcome," Logan said, adjusting his glasses. "I know you prefer it when I say it at a quieter volume."

"I do."

"Anyway, this hoodie does not even fit me correctly, so it is quite impossible for it to look better on me."

"But that's what makes you so cute."

"I am _not_."

"Now _that's_ the falsehood."


	346. Date - Sleepy

"Mmm..." Nate hummed as he rolled over slowly, looking sleepily at his boyfriend, Janus, who had just woken up and started to yawn. "Mornin'"

Janus rolled onto his side to look back at Nate, too.

"Good morning to you, too," he said.

Nate smiled, suppressing a yawn and blinking sleepily. Then, he reached out with one hand and cupped Janus's cheek. He waited a moment, to gauge Janus's reaction, but Janus just stared back at him.

He leant in, kissing Janus softly.

It was too early - and they were both still too tired - for the kisses to turn into anything else, so they just remained sleepy and sweet.

When Nate leant back, Janus immediately wriggled closer, wrapping his arms around Nate's middle and sighing contently when his boyfriend immediately hugged him back. He nuzzled his nose against Nate's neck.

"Do we have to get up, yet?" He asked, mumbling into Nate's skin, only just loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't wanna," Nate answered immediately.

Janus huffed a short laugh against Nate's neck, tickling him slightly.

"You never want to."

Nate laughed. "Yeah, course not, especially not when I've got you in my arms."

"Sap."

"You love it."

There was a beat.

Janus sighed. "I do."

Nate laughed again, poking Janus's arm with his finger.

"Hey!" He joked.

Janus snorted. "I just said that I love you."

"But you hesitated."

Janus wriggled, and Nate loosened his grip just enough that Janus could pull back and try to glare at him. It was weak, and ruined by both the smile and slight, ever-present sappy look in Janus's eye.

"I was _teasing_ you," Janus said. "Don't pretend you don't know that."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Nate smiled.

Janus huffed. "You are not."

"I am not."

Janus sighed again, more visible and exaggerated this time, causing Nate's smile to widen into a grin.

And how could Janus _not_ kiss him, when he looked at him like that?

Janus hummed into the kiss, especially as Nate cradled his face with his hand just as gently as he always did. When they eventually pulled apart, Nate said something else, looking at Janus with that soft expression that always made him feel like he was floating.

"You're cute," Nate said.

" _You're_ cute," Janus immediately responded.

"No, you."

Janus sighed. "Are we really doing this again?"

"Everyday," Nate laughed.

"Because you're stubborn."

"No, because you're cute."


	347. Among Us

In almost every game so far, Logan had died first. He was smart, and in almost every game that he hadn't died, he'd managed to figure out who the imposters were and won the game for a crew.

He was a terrible liar, so always lost as the imposter, but when he wasn't he was usually killed off, so the imposters could give themselves a better chance of winning.

That was what Emile had planned to do, the moment he'd seen he'd gotten imposter, but the instant the game had started, his boyfriend, Remy, had started following him around the map. There was a safety in numbers, Remy had claimed, with the baby he had named 'Starbucks' trailing behind him.

Luckily, it seemed that Patton had had the same idea, as he killed Logan around the same time that Emile lured Remy into Medbay and killed him, too.

And when Thomas found Remy's body, starting the discussion that made them all unmute their microphones and start their conversation of accusations and chaos, Remy immediately started texting Emile.

His texts ranged from the word 'bitch' in all caps, to the statement 'ngl that was pretty hot tho' which made it very difficult for Emile not to burst out giggling and give himself away.

"I think it's Janus," Virgil accused immediately.

"Bitch!" Janus exclaimed. "You say that every time!"

"Yeah, but this round you're acting sus."

"I am not. How dare you accuse me? It must be you, then," Janus said. "I think it might be Virgil and Roman. Virgil is being very accusatory, and I saw Roman walking with Logan at the start of the game."

Roman gasped. "You fiend! I am a hero, I would never kill Logan. I parted ways with him in Storage, and went to Navigation after that. Patton, you passed me, can you vouch for me?"

"I can!" Patton said. "I did see you, Ro." He paused for a moment, like he was thinking something over. "Sorry, Jan," he said, in a very convincing, sheepish voice. "I think Virgil's right."

"Yes!" Virgil said.

"Excuse me?" Janus said in an offended tone of voice.

"You were following me earlier, Jan!" Patton continued. "It was scary, so I ran away, and I guess you stopped when you saw you couldn't catch up!"

"I simply had a task in that direction," Janus said. "I think it might it be you, Patton."

"Nah, nah, it's me!" Remus cackled.

Thomas sighed. "He's been saying that every round, we should just ignore it."

"But he was right a few times!" Emile piped up. "Maybe he is the imposter?"

"He can't be," Janus argued. "I was with him that whole round, and there were two bodies, meaning both of the imposters got to kill."

"It might be both Janus and Remus," Thomas said.

"Exactly," Virgil said firmly. "I'm gonna vote Janus off first, then, when we're right, we can get rid of Remus."

Emile watched his screen, as the notification popped up that Virgil had voted, immediately followed by ones from Roman and Thomas, too.

"Me, too," Thomas said.

"And me!" Roman added.

"Yeah, sorry, Jan," Patton apologised, voting, too.

Janus voted next, followed immediately by Remus, and then Emile voted as well. Janus had voted for Patton, Remus had voted for himself, and then rest of them had all voted for Janus.

As Janus was thrown out of the airlock, the rest of them heard a sound like him slamming his hands against his desk.

It was followed by the distant sound of the word 'bitch!' like he had leant away from the mic to say that. Emile muted his mic as it was revealed that Janus was not the imposter, and covered his hand with his mouth, giggling into his palm, as he heard a muffled swear from Virgil, just before the rest of them muted their mics, too.

Emile sabotaged the reactor as soon as he could, and followed as the rest of the remaining players went over there to fix it and keep themselves alive. He waited in the area, as all of the others but Thomas wandered away, and then killed Thomas the moment he could.

He waited a few seconds, before reporting the body, and the discussion period started up again.

"Where was it?" Patton asked.

"Reactor," Emile said. "I just saw him there, but I went to the lower engine to do a task, and when I came back he was dead! The imposter must've vented. Poor Thomas."

"It's the twins," Virgil accused instantly. "It's gotta be."

Roman let out an exaggerated, highly offended gasp. "Excuse me! I think it's you and my fiend of a twin! I didn't see you all round, except for in the reactor. Perhaps you were hiding in the vents. We all know that's what you do when you're evil."

Remus cackled. "I think it's Pat! Didn't know daddy had it in him."

"I don't think it's Remus," Emile said. "Janus backed him up, and he was innocent, so I think Remus is, too."

"Yeah..." Patton agreed. "I think it's Virgil and Roman."

"I agree," Emile said.

"I'm voting for Roman," Virgil said. The notification that he'd voted popped up immediately afterwards.

Emile smiled, and stifled a laugh with the palm of his hand. Though he had a reputation for being sweet, especially in games you played with friends, there was something very fun about being the imposter in Among Us.

Especially as no one ever seemed to suspect him. He and Patton were similar in that way, and made a great team.

"Sorry, Virge..." Patton said.

He voted, and Emile didn't feel the need to say anything as he voted for Virgil, too.

There was a beat.

And then Remus voted for himself.

As expected, Virgil had voted for Roman, and the other three votes had been for him.

As Virgil's character was launched out of the ship, he said: "Well, we've just lost that," in a flat tone of voice.

"Ha-ha! You're just upset that we caught you, imposter! And we're voting Remus off next."

"Not what I meant, Princey."

Then, the words 'stormcloud was not An Imposter' flashed across the screen.

"Oh," Roman said.

The game ended, with the imposters winning and being revealed to have been Patton and Emile all along.

Emile started laughing as everyone else unmuted their microphones.

"Baby, how could you!" Remy laughed.

Logan sighed. "I knew it was Patton, he faked a task in front of me. It took him approximately three seconds less than it should have, and the task bar didn't go up when he was done. I could not have called him out on it, though, as he killed me and vented to medbay."

"Yeah, yeah," Roman sighed, and Emile could practically hear him waving his hand dismissively. "You're a genius, we get it."

"And," Logan continued. "When I saw that Remy was dead, too, I knew it was Emile before he told me, as the two of them walked off together at the start. Remy's play style is always to stick with one other person, so Emile was the only one who could've done it."

"I just can't believe Patton lied so well and fooled us all," Thomas said.

"Yeah," Virgil said. "How'd you manage that?"

Patton giggled. "I've been playing a lot with Janus, he's been teaching me."

"I regret that now," Janus said. "I created a monster."


	348. Patton & Thomas - Cook

"Oh no," Thomas said, taking a step back away from the stove.

"Oh no? Oh no. Why are we oh-noing, Thomas?" Patton asked, turning away from the fridge and shutting the door.

"Is the water meant to be doing that?"

Patton's eyes landed on the pan that was bubbling over on the stove.

"Oh no," he repeated, hurrying over to it and taking the pan off of the stove. "It was not supposed to do that, Thomas."

"Sorry."

Patton sighed. "It's okay, kiddo. This is a learning moment!"

Thomas laughed. "Logan would be proud of you."

"Aww, well, he'd be even prouder of you!"

"He can be proud of _both_ of us," Patton smiled. "Now, come on. Once we finish making dinner, we can make cookies for dessert!"

Thomas laughed. "Can't we just make the cookies, now?" He half-joked.

Patton shot him a playfully chastising look.

"Now, kiddo, we must have dessert _after_ dinner, 'kay?"


	349. Moxiesleep - Hiding

"Stop hiding under the table, babe," Remy said, crouching down and lifting the table cloth so he could get a good look at his boyfriend, Patton.

"Is the spider gone?" Patton asked.

Remy nodded. "Yup. Virge just took it outside, so we're good."

Patton let out a deep breath, relieved. When Remy held his hand out to him, Patton took it immediately. He let Remy pull him out from under the table, and Patton stumbled as he straightened up too quickly.

"Oh!" He exclaimed.

Remy caught him. "Careful, you don't wanna bump your head on that table, babe."

Patton smiled at him. "Aww, you're sweet."

Remy let out an amused laugh, giving Patton that half smile he often gave his boyfriends, which always gave Patton the urge to kiss him until they ran out of breath.

"What, just 'cos I don't want you to get hurt?"

"Yup! You're the best."

"Isn't that, like, the bare minimum, though? I think you might need higher standards, hun."

Patton laughed. "My standards are high enough! I mean, I did end up with the two best boyfriends in the world, after all."

"Can't argue with that!" Remy said. "Virge is gorgeous, duh, and look at me! I'm super hot."

"You are!"

Just as Patton finished saying that, Virgil entered the room, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he strolled over to his boyfriends.

"The spider has been dealt with," Virgil said.

Patton beamed. He bounced over to Virgil, gratefully throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck - prompting a slight, fond smile to form on Virgil's face.

"My hero!" Patton said.

Virgil snorted, as Patton pressed a kiss to his cheek. "The spider was just the size of my thumb. It was nothing, babe."

"Hey!" Remy laughed. "If you don't want Patton's gratitude kisses, I'll take them."

"I didn't say _that_ ," Virgil said.

He then leant down, and kissed Patton properly.


	350. Prinxiety - Glitter

Immediately after sinking out at the end of the video, Virgil and Roman reappeared in Roman's bedroom. Usually, after videos, sides reappeared in the common area, but neither of them were too comfortable hanging around in there, right now.

It was fine, though. Despite the tension in the mindscape, they still had each other.

Roman laughed, delighed. He kicked his legs as he fell back onto his bed, spreading out all four of his limbs like a starfish.

Virgil couldn't help but smile slightly at him, fond.

"Wow!" Roman breathed, staring up at the ceiling with starry eyes. "We did it!"

"Yeah," Virgil said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands and never taking his eyes off of Roman. "You did."

"Me?" Roman exclaimed. He sat up suddenly, looking to Virgil. "I am certain that it was your efforts, too, that led to this marvelous outcome! Do not sell yourself short, my dear."

"I dunno... this is kinda your job. This stuff, it- it's your area, not mine."

"And yet _you_ were the one who gave Thomas the final push!" Roman reached forward, taking one of Virgil's hands in both of his own. "We would not have been able to do this without you."

Virgil felt his face warm - embarassment at the attention, though positive, yet he never wanted Roman's eyes and hands to leave him again. He looked down at his lap, coughing awkwardly.

"Well... I was the one who'd held him back just before that, so..."

Roman scoffed. "Nonsense, my love!" He squeezed Virgil's hands, prompting the anxious side to turn back to him. "I realised long ago that you don't hold Thomas back, you protect him. And you know when to let up, and allow him to do the things he desires!"

Virgil was still unused to receiving such sincere compliments, especially from Roman, despite Roman's recent increase in them. He was sure that his face was reddening even further.

"Well..."

"You are his knight in shining armour! Or, I suppose, his knight in gloomy clothing."

Virgil snorted. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

Roman let out an exaggerated gasp. He removed one hand from Virgil's - properly intertwining their fingers together with the other - and pressed it to his chest, covering his heart in an overly dramatic (and very familiar) gesture.

"My love, you wound me!"

"Hey, you were the one poking fun at my clothing, first, Princey."

"Well, I suppose they aren't quite as gloomy as they used to be," Roman said with his smile. Then, his smile widened, and his eyes lit up again. "And, speaking of no-longer-gloomy...!"

"What?"

"Your eyeshadow! Since when could it change like that?"

Virgil blinked. "Oh, it... it did that again?"

"Again?" Roman exclaimed. "You're telling me it has happened before, and you never told me? What a betrayal!"

Virgil huffed, running his fingers through the air.

"I mean, it's new. It's never happened before, so I guess I just... forgot?" He paused. "Was it okay?" He asked anxiously. "Did it look okay?"

"Of course! My darling, you know how much I adore sparkly and glittery things!"

Virgil sighed. "Did it really shine that much?"

"Like you had mistaken your usually eyeshadow for violet glitter, and smeared that under your eyes, instead!"

"Great..." Virgil huffed. "I looked ridiculous."

He began to look away, but Roman immediately reached out with his free hand, placing it on Virgil's cheek and oh-so-gently turning Virgil's head to look back at him.

"You looked _dashing_ ," Roman corrected firmly.

"Really?"

"Of course! Just as handsome and dashing as ever, emo. My gorgeous knight in shining armour."


	351. Karrot Kings - First Date

"Have you ever watched 'Love, Simon'?"

Nico hummed in thought. "I don't think so. I have heard of it, though. Is it good?"

Thomas opened his mouth to respond, but he stopped himself before he could form the words, his eyes shifting to his staircase, where Roman and Virgil were sat. They were invisible to Nico, of course, and Thomas felt he'd been doing a fairly decent job of making sure Nico didn't realise that they were there.

Of course, Thomas hadn't exactly _wanted_ them there, but convincing them to stay inside his head for the day was practically impossible, though he'd thankfully made sure they were the only sides out.

"He hasn't watched 'Love, Simon'?" Roman gasped, one hand over his heart. "That's quite the tragedy! Thomas, we must show it to him."

Virgil shushed him, poking Roman's side with his shoe. Both of the sides were sat on the stairs, with Roman at the bottom and Virgil halfway up.

Roman yelped at the contact, and turned to glare at Virgil.

Virgil leant forward. "Stop distracting Thomas! You're gonna make Nico think he's weird," he hissed.

"I am not!"

Thomas did his best to shoot them a 'stop arguing' look, before he turned back to Nico, who thankfully wasn't looking at him like he was insane. Instead, he just seemed a little amused.

Thomas tried to speak again, but he stumbled over his words because oh, _damn_ , there was a cute guy in his house and they were on a date.

Fortunately, Nico seemed to find his awkwardness endearing, which made the butterflies in Thomas's stomach increase tenfold. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Virgil's eyeshadow halfway between black and glittery purple.

Roman and Virgil were no longer arguing, thankfully, united by their mutual investment in Thomas and his date.

"Everything okay?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm good." Thomas coughed, clearing his throat. "The movie's good. Good. Do you wanna watch it?"

"Sure! And maybe something Disney, after?"

Thomas heard Roman sigh happily, though he didn't take his eyes off of Nico, instead smiling back at his date.

"He's a dream come true," Roman said softly.

Virgil hummed in agreement.


	352. Loginceit - Fluster

"Logan!" Roman sang from the other room, his voice carrying through the open doorway and making Logan lift and turn his head away from his computer.

"What is it, dear?" Logan called out.

It only took a moment for Roman to respond, and he appeared at the entrance to the room, leaning in the doorway as he did so.

"You've been working for too long," he said, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

"Not too long, I believe," Logan said. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and then blinked in surprise. "Oh."

"Oh, indeed," Roman said.

"I..." Logan sighed. "I am nearly done. Would you give me a few minutes? I can come to bed afterwards, you two do not need to wait up for me."

Roman clicked his tongue, raising his eyebrows at Logan with an expression tinged with amusement.

"You really think we'll buy that?"

"We?" Logan repeated.

Before Roman could respond to that, Logan watched as Janus appeared next to him in the doorway, too. Roman shifted to make space for him, and they both turned back to Logan.

"Are you saying you really forgot about me, my darling?" Janus said.

Logan shook his head. "I assumed you were asleep. You can return to bed, I'll join you both in just a few minutes, if I could just-"

He turned back to his computer, but before he could even reach for the keyboard, a pair of arms draped themselves loosely around his neck. He immediately identified them as Janus's.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Janus asked in a smooth voice. "If we leave you, you are simply going to return to work. You shall lose track of timing, and keep working until you pass out. You do this so often, my dear, and we know you too well to know that."

He hummed quietly, and then - before Logan could find any words to convince his boyfriends otherwise - Janus leant around and pressed a slow kiss just underneath Logan's ear.

Logan felt his face warm. He could practically sense Janus's smile behind him, and by the soft laugh that came from Roman, he could tell it was mirrored on his other boyfriend's face.

"Are- are you trying to fluster me?" Logan asked, in a voice he would deny was strangled, though that was exactly the word his boyfriends' would use.

"Well, that certainly seems the best way to best way to persuade you to come to bed, does it not?"

Roman laughed loudly.

Then, he strolled over to Janus and Logan, and leant back against the desk. He grinned at Logan.

"How many kisses would it take to convince you to stop working, my gorgeous, bespectacled love?" He asked.

Logan opened and closed his mouth a few times. Then, he huffed and crossed his arms.

"One day, I am sure this will stop working."

"But not today," Janus said, with an obvious smile in his voice.

"Not today," Logan sighed. "And I suppose the idea of getting some sleep is a rather appealing option."


	353. Lomile - Insecure

"Emile?" Logan asked.

The nervousness in his voice was obvious, and prompted Emile's brow to immediately crease in concern. He looked up at his boyfriend, pushing his paperwork away and giving Logan his undivided attention.

"What's wrong, honey?" Emile ask, his voice soft. "Are you alright?"

"I..." Logan trailed off. He looked down at his hands in his lap for a moment, before he looked back up at Emile with a nervous, but cautious, expression. "Am- am I good boyfriend?"

Emile blinked. "Of course, you are!" He reached forward, taking each of Logan's hands in his own. "What could possibly make you think otherwise?"

"But... but I don't understand emotions very well," Logan admitted, shifting uncomfortably on the spot. "Isn't that an important aspect of being a good partner?"

"Logan..." Emile frowned. "What's more important is listening, communicating and understanding your _partner_."

"But am I even any good at that?"

Emile's brow creased. He watched his boyfriend for a moment, and Logan could practically see the cogs turning in his head, before Emile spoke again.

"What's my favourite colour?" Emile asked.

Logan blinked, but answer immediately.

"It changes everyday," he said. "You like anything pastel or bright, and you tend to match your accessories to whichever your favourite of the day is." His eyes flicked down to Emile's tie, before flicking back up. "Today your favourite is light blue."

Emile smiled fondly. "Yeah, it is. What's my favourite food?"

"Cookies. You'll buy some everytime we go to the grocery store, and your favourite kind is the one that your father makes."

"And what do I do when I'm excited?"

"You stim," Logan answered instantly. "You often flap your hands when something good happens in your favourite cartoons, and you pace and flap when you're talking about something you enjoy."

Emile's smile turned even fonder, soft in a way that made Logan's heart skip a beat in his chest. He leant forward, squeezing Logan's hands.

"I think you understand me pretty well."

"Oh," Logan blinked in understanding. "But..."

He trailed off, his brow creasing again in thought. Emile squeezed his hands again.

"But?" He prompted.

Logan paused. "I- I don't often understand your emotions very well. I have difficulty understanding when you are upset, and often you have to tell me for me to realise."

"Okay, but you always listen when I tell you, don't you?" Emile said. "And that's what matters. You listen when I talk to you, and I listen when you talk to me. We communicate, and that's what's important."

"Are you sure? Are- are you sure that you would not prefer a partner who has a better natural understanding of your emotions?"

"I'm sure," Emile said firmly. "You're perfect the way you are. Okay, honey? I love you. I love you very, very much."

"I love you very much, too."

Emile smiled slightly, but a little sadly. "It hurts me to hear you talking badly about yourself that way."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Emile said, gently squeezing Logan's hands. "It would hurt me more if you didn't tell me about it. I prefer you talking to me. You can tell me anything, okay?"

"I know. And you can tell me anything, as well."

Emile smiled softly. "I know."


	354. Thviton - Lemons

"Why do you smell like lemons?"

"I just spilled an entire bottle of lemonade over myself," Patton admitted.

Virgil blinked, lowering his phone.

"Really?" He asked incredulously.

Patton smiled sheepishly at Thomas and Virgil. He shrugged.

"It was an accident?" He said, the phrase coming out more like a question than a statement. "I'm sticky."

Thomas covered his mouth with his hand, clearly trying not to laugh, though he failed and still ended up chuckling. Virgil's nose wrinkled as he looked over Patton's lemonade-covered clothes.

Patton gigled. "Hey, hey, Virgil."

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure I should be the one with the sour face, here."

Thomas then laughed openly, dropping his hand to his side and looking over his boyfriend's with a jolly grin. Virgil rolled his eyes at the pun and the laughter, though his expression was unmistakably fond.

His boyfriends both gave him expectant looks, watching him with matching grinning expressions. It took a moment, but then Virgil gave in and laughed, too.

"Right," Virgil said. "You should probably take a shower."

"And put those clothes in the wash," Thomas added.

"Alright," Patton nodded. Then, his eyes lit up and he straightened up. "Ooh! Maybe we can change into our onesies and have a pj party, a movie night!"

"Yes, and pizza for dinner!" Thomas agreed

They both turned to Virgil, looking to him for the final confirmation.

"Didn't we have pizza, like, two nights ago?"

Patton pouted. "Aww, come on! Please?"

"Yeah, please?" Thomas leant in, throwing his arm around Virgil's shoulder and squeezing gently.

Patton did his best puppy-dog eyes, and Virgil snorted.

"Alright, alright, fine," he said, in a tone of voice that said he wasn't really annoyed, and really just amused by his boyfriends.

And fond, too.

"Yay!" Patton cheered.

He reached forward, pressing a kiss to Virgil's cheek.

Virgil wrinkled his nose. "Aww, jeez. Now I'm sticky, too."


	355. Intruality - Puppies

Patton was having a not-so-good day.

Not that he would really call it a _bad_ day, of course - it took a lot for Patton to describe anything in a negative way - but it certainly wasn't a good one.

First, he had overslept. Then, in his rush to make breakfast in only half the amount of time he usually took, he had burnt it. The others had all assured him that it was okay, and they had all found or made their own breakfasts, but that had hardly soothed Patton's guilt.

He had asked Logan if he had wanted to spend time with him around noon, but the logical side had declined as he'd already made plans with Roman. To Logan's credit, he had seemed genuinely disappointed to not be able to watch documentaries with Patton, and the pair had agreed to do that tomorrow afternoon, instead.

And, of course, Virgil was spending time with Janus, _finally_ making progress in fixing their broken friendship, and it would take a full-blown emergency for Patton to willingly interrupt that.

And so, Patton was alone.

That was, until he heard a sudden, thunderous knock on his bedroom door.

He jumped, and then immediately called out the word: "Coming!"

He threw the door open, and came face-to-face with Remus, who was grinning down at him.

Patton's eyes lit up. "Remus! I thought you said today you'd be adventuring in the imagination?"

"I was! _But_ I heard that my pretty little blood drop was having a shitty day, so I decided to take a break from Thomas's fantasy-land and decided to drop by!"

"Aww!" Patton cooed. He leant forward, throwing his arms around Remus's neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "My hero!"

Remus wrinkled his nose. "Ew."

"My... villain?"

Remus perked up. "Better! And I got you a gift, baby!"

"Aww, a gift!" Patton practically melted on the spot. "Remus!"

Remus grinned.

Then, in the blink of an eye, a small, fluffy puppy appeared in his arms. It yapped loudly, and jumped onto Patton's chest.

He stumbled back, but managed to catch the puppy before it could fall to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Puppy!"

Then, Remus snapped his fingers, and another puppy appeared, this one balancing on Patton's shoulder.

Another on his head.

And another. And another.

And then Patton fell to the ground as the puppies piled on top of him. He burst out laughing, and just a glimpse of the expression on Remus's face made the joy he already felt at the puppes double, triple and quadruple.

He sighed happily, and smiled as Remus flopped onto the ground beside him.

"Thank you," Patton said softly.


	356. Deintruality - Smitten

The entire school had mixed feelings about Janus Sanders.

Some students loved him - he had somehow gained access to the answers to almost all tests, and it was easy enough to persuade him to share: only money, valuables or secrets. And there weren't many students who didn't have one of the three.

Some teachers loved him, too, completely fooled by his charming persona and near-perfect test scores. Few knew the truth, and none could find enough evidence to get any accusations to stick.

Most people thought he was charming and quite the flatterer. Others found him pretentious and deceitful.

His friends called him all of the above.

And everyone knew that he had a _thing_ with Remus Duke. The specific nature of the 'thing' was unclear, though Remus's brash personality and inability to lie meant it had hardly been a secret for long: unlike every other aspect of Janus Sanders' life.

The entire school did not have mixed feelings about Remus Sanders.

He was crude and aggressive, and most did not like him. Only the bold and uncaring vocalised their feelings, though, as Remus was unafraid of violence and detention.

The entire school did not have mixed feelings about Patton Foster, either.

He was sweet and kind to anyone and everyone who wasn't unkind to someone else first. Bullies and bigots were excluded from his cookies and friendship bracelets, of course, which made the rest of the school like him even more.

He was a cheerleader, too, and had somehow gotten all of the popular girls to immediately befriend and adore him.

And anyone stupid enough to talk badly about Patton behind his back ended up with a broken nose and spilled secrets before they could even finish speaking.

It was a miracle that no one - other than their closest, closest friends - had realised how wholly and utterly _smitten_ Janus and Remus were with Patton Foster. And that they were already prepared to do _anything_ for him.

When Patton walked around the corner, entering the hallway that Janus and Remus were stood in, the couple immediately went silent, their eyes landing on him. He did not notice, and instead started up a conversation with the group of people stood closest to him.

Roman laughed, clapping his hand on his twin's back.

"Aww, you two are smitten!" He cooed.

Janus immediately turned to glare and hiss at him. " _Shut up_!"

Virgil snorted, and Janus then turned his glare on him, too. Remus sighed dreamily, completely unaware of the tension beside him.

"Do you think he's a good kisser?"

Roman wrinkled his nose. "Ew! I don't want to think about my brother and my dear friend _kissing_. That is atrocious! You silence, right now, peasant."

"If you keep making fun of our crush on Patton, I will kiss your brother on the mouth, right now and right in front of you," Janus said.

"So you admit to your crush on Patton?" Virgil added.

Roman seemed unaware of that comment, and instead gasped overdramatically, his hand over his heart.

"Excuse me? You dare blackmail me, right now, right in front of everybody?"

Logan cleared his throat. "Actually that is a threat, not blackmail. You should use the correct vocabulary, Roman."

"Exactly," Janus said.

"And neither is good!" Roman exclaimed.

Before Janus could respond to that, his eyes returned to Patton as the cheerleader finally noticed him and Remus. Patton beamed instantly, lifting his hand and waving to them excitedly.

Remus immediately waved back, and Janus lifted his hand and waved, too.

"Wow," Remus said. "I want him. I want to kiss him."

Janus hummed in agreement.


	357. Moceit & Moduke - Rivals

"Alright, enough is enough," Virgil finally said, catching Patton's attention and causing the moral side to turn to him with a confused look.

"Hmm?"

Virgil huffed. "Did you see the fight that Remus and Janus got into earlier?"

"Fight?" Patton blinked. "Gosh, are they okay?"

"Probably."

"Kiddo," Patton sighed. "Perhaps show a little compassion?"

"Not my department."

Patton gave Virgil his best disappointed dad stare, which the anxious side responsed to with a shrug.

"What were they even fighting over?"

"You."

There was a beat.

"Huh? Why would they be fighting over me?"

Virgil gave Patton a look of disbelief, and Patton responded by tilting his head in confusion.

"You seriously don't know?" Virgil asked incredulously.

Patton shook his head. "Am I supposed to?"

"Pat," Virgil said, leaning in slightly as if to emphasise his point. "You seriously don't know?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

Virgil shook his head. "Patton... they're fighting _over you_. Because they're both _into_ you."

"Oh," Patton responded, before it really clicked. Then, his eyes widened. " _Oh_."

"Yeah, oh."

Virgil snorted as Patton's face began to warm and redden significantly. Patton started to fidget in his seat, fiddling nervously with his hands as he continued to speak.

"Are you sure?"

"Patton, you know me. I'm not sure of anything - but this, this I'm pretty sure of."

"Really? I mean... why would they like me?"

Virgil narrowed his eyes. "If you start self-depricating then _I'm_ gonna have to physically fight you."

"Aww, Virge-"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a bang that made both of them jump, immediately followed by shouts that Patton could identify as Janus and Remus's voices.

"Yeah, I'm not dealing with that," Virgil said, leaning back and shaking his head. "You stop them from blowing up the living room."

"Okay," Patton said, standing up. "Can you come help me?"

Virgil shook his head again, his expression turning slightly smug. "Don't need to. You're wearing that new skirt Thomas got you. One look and they'll be distracted enough to stop fighting."

Patton opened and closed his mouth a few times, but he didn't exactly have any arguments to that. Virgil's smug look only strengthened, and he raised his eyebrows and gestured for Patton to leave the room and join Janus and Remus.

The moment he stepped into the room, two sets of eyes fell onto him. Janus's mouth snapped shut as his gaze immediately drifted to the skirt, and Remus's mouth fell open.

"Damn, daddy!" Remus exclaimed. "Looking good! Total snack."

Janus turned to glare at Remus.

"Don't be crude, Duke." He scowled. Then, he turned back to Patton, his expression softening significantly. "You look... dashing, darling. Ignore him."

Remus scoffed. "Nah! Ignore the _snake_."

Janus glared at him again, hissing, but before he could continue the argument, Patton stepped in.

"Hey, please stop arguing!" Patton said. "It makes me sad when you guys fight."

Patton frowned, and the anger immediately began to flow out of Janus and Remus. They both deflated, and looked upset to be the recipients of Patton's disappointed.

"Now, why are we fighting?"

"No reason," Janus lied immediately.

"I think I'm your favourite, but Jan's dumb and he thinks you're his fave. Do you like me more? Or him more?"

"Remus!" Janus hissed, elbowing Remus in the side. The human half of his face was turning pink.

"Whatever," Remus rolled his eyes, before turning back to and grinning widely at Patton. "Come on, daddy. Pick one. Who do you like better? Me or him?"

Patton blinked. "What?" He frowned again, his brow creasing in concern. "Why would I choose one? I love both of you equally."

"Love?" Remus leant in. "Like in the sexy way?"

Janus grabbed the back of Remus's shirt, tugging him back away from Patton and making the creative side stumble slightly.

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean by that, but... I kinda mean in the... romantic... way?"

That came out more like a nervous question than anything else. Despite what Virgil had said, and despite how Janus and Remus were acting - which Patton had only been a little oblivious to - Patton was still nervous that his feelings were unrequited.

There was a beat.

"But... which one of us?" Remus asked.

"Do I have to choose?" Patton asked. "Can't I, um... can't I pick both?"


	358. Intruality - Demon

"Aha! Oh, it has been so long since I last escaped hell!" Remus cackled, stretching his arms and legs and extra octopus tentacles, as he stood in the centre of the circle. "I cannot wait to- oh, damn, you are a snack."

Patton blinked, startled, as the demon grinned down at him. He almost had the instinct to cower in fear - especially with such a terrifying, inhuman-looking man staring down at him - but, also, he was attractive.

Virgil yelped. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit! I told you, I told you guys not to do this. I _told_ you. We are so dead!"

Remus scoffed, waving his hand dismissively but never taking his eyes off of Patton.

"I don't eat people, tasty as you might be. So don't get your panties in a twist, emo."

"How do you know what an 'emo' is?" Logan asked, more curious than anything else. "By your initial words, I would have assumed that you have been in Hell for a long time? I would not expect you to understand more colloquial terms."

"There's emos in hell." Remus said. Then, he leant in closer to Patton. "I'm Remus, by the way. But you can call me whatever you like."

He held out his hand towards Patton, and Patton automatically reached his hand out, too. Virgil yanked it back before he could shake it, though.

"Don't! He might steal your soul!"

Remus cackled in respose. "Me? Dealing with souls? Nah, too much paperwork."

"There's paperwork involved?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, and it's boring! I don't care for that shit at _all_. I usually deal in the torture. You know, all that fun stuff."

"Torture!" Roman exclaimed, his hand placed over his heart. "That's barbaric!"

"Uh, what do you think happens in hell, genius? It's where the bad people go to suffer for eternity. You know, like, pedophiles get their junk crushed, murderers get their eyes gouged out and stuffed up their-"

"Okay, enough!" Patton waved his hands in front of his face, wrinkling his nose and screwing his eyes tight shut, like the things Remus had said were happening right in front of his face. "Please stop!"

Remus gave him a curious look, tilting his head and watching Patton like he was a particularly confusing puzzle.

He hummed, but before he could think of anything to say, Roman spoke again.

"So, what are you doing here, foul demon?"

Remus's head snapped towards Roman, his neck making an audible cracking sound as he did so.

"You summoned me."

"We did?" Roman asked, confused.

Virgil huffed. He crossed his arms and glared at Roman. "I told you we shouldn't have completed the circle! You dumbass, princey, I said that the warning signs were there for a _reason_."

"How was I supposed to know that demons were real?!" Roman exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Kiddos, kiddos," Patton said. "Please don't fight!"

"So... I'm not here for any reason? Cool, means I can do what I want 'til someone summons me back." Remus stretched again, before grinning and winking at Patton. "That means I'm available to do anything you want, hotstuff."


	359. Rosleepceit - Stole

"How dare you!"

Remy peeked his head around the kitchen door, before walking into the room properly and placing his hands on his hips. He then grinned at his boyfriends, looking back and forth between them.

"What's going on? I hear tea."

Janus huffed. "There is no 'tea'," he said, making quotation marks with his fingers as he spoke. "Nothing happened. There is no drama."

"No drama!" Roman exclaimed. "You fiend, you stole my Crofters!"

"I did not steal anything! This is my home, too, and my kitchen. All of the food here is mine as well as yours. Therefore, I did not steal anything."

"Oh, you are _such_ a lawyer."

"Aww, thank you."

"I did not mean it like a compliment, fiend!"

"You already used that nickname."

"Ooh, tea!" Remy grinned. "Fun. But come on, babes. Is jam really worth fighting over?"

Roman gasped, placing his hand over his heart in an overly exaggerated manner.

"Of course!"

Janus rolled his eyes, but his expression was unmistakably fond. The corners of his lips twitched upwards, and he took a step towards Roman, grabbing the sides of his jacket and tugging him closer to him.

This immediately changed the atmosphere from mildly annoyed to flirtatious.

"I'm sorry I stole your Crofters," Janus said in a voice that was simultaneously apologetic and flirty at once. "How can I make it up to you?"

Roman's face immediately began to redden significantly, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times.

Then, he huffed and looked away, though he made no attempt to get away from Janus.

"You cannot flirt with me everytime you want me to forgive you," Roman said.

"But it always works so well."

"Someday it shall stop working!"

"Will it, though?" Remy added with a matching grin.

He rested his chin on Roman's shoulder.

"I would only ever stop if you asked me to, my dear," Janus said. "But I doubt it shall ever stop working. Would you like a kiss?"

Roman continued to pout. "I am still mad at you."

"I'll take the kiss if you don't want it," Remy said.

There was a beat.

"I never said _that_."


	360. Prinxiety - Pretending

"Stop pretending you don't hate me," Roman practically spat, glaring at Virgil before turning around with a huff.

Virgil froze.

He stared at Roman, wide-eyed. He was silent, for a few moments, before finally finding the words to speak.

"You think I hate you?" Virgil said in a voice that was softer than Roman had ever heard it before.

Roman paused, before turning and facing Virgil with an incredulous look.

"You don't?" He asked: cold, harsh and disbelieving.

"Princey," Virgil said softly, which was something Roman hardly heard in his voice.

His expression was creased with a concern that was tinted by confusion, and Roman didn't really understand that either.

Virgil took a step towards Roman, and Roman instinctively took a step back. When he saw that, Virgil moved away again. Roman didn't know how he felt about that.

"You really think I hate you?" Virgil asked.

Roman chose not to answer that.

"God, Princey," Virgil looked close to horrified, covering his mouth with his hand and staring at the creative side with widened eyes. "Why didn't you ever say anything before? Of _course_ I don't hate you."

Roman blinked. "You don't?"

"I don't," Virgil said firmly.

"Huh."

There was a beat.

"Roman..." Virgil said slowly. "Who else do you think hates you?"

Roman could feel his ears warm, and he shrugged his shoulders awkwardly.

"I dunno. Everyone?"

"Wha- everyone?!" Virgil exclaimed. "Princey that's-" he paused mid-sentence, seeming to choose his words carefully. "Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but that's ridiculous. I mean, come on, Patton adores you! He tells you he loves you all the time, and you know Pat hates to lie."

"But-"

"And Logan cares about you, too. He loves working with you, and your debates make his day."

"They do?" Roman asked incredulously.

" _Yes_ ," Virgil said firmly. "We all love you, Roman. You're our prince, of course we do."

"Oh."


	361. Dukemileceitmas - Aloud

"Please tell me I did _not_ just say that out loud," Remus said, his nose wrinkling as if in disgust - which was an unfamiliar expression on the face of someone usually so crude and into gross things.

Emile sighed, but it was a happy sound, instead of the usual (fond) exasperation that he displayed whenever Remus blurted out the first thing that crossed his mind.

"You did," he smiled.

Remus stuck his tongue out. "Ew!"

Thomas laughed. "You're not usually so disgusted by the things you say. What's different this time?"

"It was sappy!" Remus exclaimed. "That's gross."

Janus hummed, slowly running the pad of his finger up Remus's neck and then along his jawline. That - coupled with the fact that he wasn't wearing his gloves, making it all the more intimate - cheered Remus up immediately and significantly.

"Well, then it's a good thing only we were around to hear it, hmm?" He said. "Your oh-so important remains intact."

"Thank god," Thomas teased.

"And, of course, you know how much we love you, too, honey," Emile added.

Remus hummed, squirming slightly in his spot between Emile and Janus.

"Kisses?" He asked, after a moment.

Emile nodded immediately, and with an even fonder before.

"Kisses," he repeated.

Remus didn't waste another moment, leaning in and cupping Emile's cheek. He kissed him quickly, and as enthusiastically as he always did.

And the four of them didn't talk for a while after that.


	362. Logince - Hoodie

"Why are you wearing my hoodie? It's the middle of summer."

Logan jumped, startled to have been caught wearing his boyfriend's hoodie. He turned to face Roman, wide-eyed and tense, and then relaxed again when he saw that Roman only looked amused. Logan's face reddened at the attention, and Roman's smile widened.

"It's... um, it's not that hot," Logan lied, shifting in his seat, glancing away and adjusting his glasses.

"Isn't it?"

"Uh..."

Roman laughed. "It's not often I get to see you speechless, my love."

Logan's brow scrunched up in thought.

"That is a blatant falsehood. You seem to render me speechless quite often," he said, before he could really realise what he was saying. "And-"

Then, his words finally clicked in his head, and his mouth shut again, his face warming even further.

Roman chuckled again, leaning forward and laying a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You're adorable," he stated, like it was an irrefutable fact, which it was. "And you're even more adorable wearing my hoodie."

Logan spluttered.

"And I'm _pretty_ sure you look cuter in my hoodie than I do," Roman continued.

Logan scoffed. "Now _that_ is a falsehood."

Roman hummed, pretending to genuinely think about the statement. He smirked at Logan slightly, and it made little fireworks go off in Logan's chest.

"Well, I am pretty hot. But no one reaches your exquisite beauty, my love. Not even me."


	363. Rosleepmas - Idea

"I have the most amazing idea!"

Remy glanced up from his phone, and Thomas looked up from his own laptop in unison. They were sat at the table together, though both doing their own things. Their eyes both landed on Roman's excited face, and their expressions both immediately turned fond.

"What's the idea, babe?" Remy asked. He put his elbow up on the table and placed his chin in his hand, smiling at Thomas.

Roman beamed.

He sat down on the chair between his two boyfriends, and laid out the three notebooks he was holding in his hands. Their pages were covered with mostly-incoherent words, scribbles and doodles.

"I had the most _wonderful_ idea for a new story!"

Thomas smiled fondly. "Can you tell us aboit it?"

Roman blinked, looking surprised at their interest, and finally noticing the matching fond, sappy looks on both of his boyfriend's faces. His own face began to warm and redden, and that only made Remy and Thomas's smiles widen.

Thomas and Remy exchanged another fond look.

"You... you two really want to hear about my idea?" Roman asked cautiously, though it was impossible for him to hide the adorable excitement in his expression.

"Of course, we do!" Thomas smiled. He reacher forward, covering one of Roman's hands with his own.

Remy followed his lead, taking Roman's other hand and squeezing it.

"Yeah, come on, babe. Please, tell us."


	364. Emceit - Gory

Janus was not scared. He absolutely was not.

He was confident and intimidating, and a few spooky decorations and elaborate costumes absolutely did not scared Janus Sanders.

No, he was not scared. He was simply... concerned. Yes, concerned. That was it.

He was simply concerned, because he had arrived home after a long, long day at work - unlocking the door and stepping inside quickly - and hadn't been able to find his dear husband. Emile hadn't been downstairs, Janus had checked thoroughly, so Janus assumed that Emile was upstairs: likely in their bedroom.

But Emile hadn't answered when Janus had called out to him, and the upstairs hallway was oh-so dark. And, well, Janus wasn't usually afraid of the dark, but given the date...

Janus shook his head, clenching his hands into fists and taking a deep breath, pushing the anxiety deep, deep down.

He was not afraid. He wasn't.

He walked up the stairs slowly, wincing at every creaking step, and listening carefully for anything that would prompt him right away.

Janus was relieved when he reached the top of the steps, and could switch the light on - chasing away the shadows and revealing that the hallway was empty, except for a few colourful decorations that Emile had hung up at the start of the month. There was no sign that anything bad or scary was going on, and that made Janus relax a little, but not entirely.

He still had to find his husband.

All of the doors except the one to their bedroom were wide open, revealing nothing but shadows inside.

Janus took another deep breath - cursing himself for the fact that he was always so tense on Halloween, every single year since he found out about it - then, he finally pushed the door open.

The first thing that registered in his mind was the colour red. It covered his husband, on his clothes and his face: he looked like the victim of a terrible murder, stabbed half a dozen times until he was well and truly dead.

But Emile was not dead, as he turned to Janus with a fond smile, happy to finally see his husband again. He didn't seem at all harmed, and it took Janus a few moments for him to realise that the red was just make-up.

Despite the realisation, Janus still stared at his husband with wide, startled eyes.

Emile's expression creased with concern, and he took a step towards his husband.

"Are you alright, honey?"

Janus cleared his throat.

"Yes," he lied.

Emile did not look like he believed him, instead humming in thought.

"Oh!" He finally realised. "I'm so sorry, honey. Did my make-up scare you?"

"No," Janus lied again.

Emile gave him a disbelieving look, but didn't comment on Janus's obvious lie. He instead gave his husband a sympathetic smile.

Emile quickly checked that his palms were clean, and then reached up, placing a hand on each of Janus's cheeks. He then leant forward, kissing him quickly and softly and soothing Janus's last remaining nerves.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Emile apologised again. "But don't worry, I'll protect from the spooky holiday."


	365. Lomile - Cookies

The smell of fresh, baking cookies wafted through the air, and Logan inhaled deeply, looking up from his book when he smelt it. He smiled slightly, fond, and after a moment of consideration, decided to get up and join his fiancé in the kitchen.

He placed his book on the coffee table, careful to memorise his page number, before swiftly leaving the sitting room and entering the kitchen.

As expected, Emile was halfway through washing up the mixing bowl he'd used to make the cookie dough. He was humming along to the Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack, which was blasting from the speakers - and had been practically 24/7 since the end of September.

Logan had pretended to sigh, feigning annoyance at the near-constant Halloween music, but neither of them were fooled. Logan was fond of anything that made Emile smile and sing along so happily.

Emile hadn't seemed to notice when Logan stepped into the room, too engrossed in his music and his dish-washing.

Logan walked up to Emile, placing his hand on the small of his fiancé's back, prompting Emile to turn and smile at him.

"Would you like assistance?" Logan asked.

"Nope!" Emile said, popping the 'p' and giving Logan a reassuring smile. "I got it, promise. You can just sit back and relax."

Logan hummed. "Are you sure? I would like to help."

"You can help decorate!" Emile decided.

Logan's nose wrinkled.

"I am no artist," he said. "I doubt the cookies would look good if I decorated them."

"Aww, I'm sure they'll look great!"

"You have to say that, you are my fiancé, so I believe you are obligated to be nice to me."

Emile laughed. "Maybe a little bit, but that's cos I love you, not just 'cos I'm engaged to you." He wiggled his finger, and the ring that was on it. "But I'm being honest! I'd love to see any cookies you decorate."

Logan's eyes narrowed, and he looked over his fiancé suspiciously.

"In a teasing way?"

"A little bit," Emile admitted, letting out another laugh. "But I'm also excited! I'm sure you have some great ideas."

"Well, perhaps..." Logan trailed off, thinking it over for a moment. "I could attempt a spider, or some kind of cobweb."

"Yeah! I wanna try a vampire and a zombie, and maybe some can be cartoon-themed, too!"

"I am sure our friends will love them."

Emile smiled, and then giggled. "If I don't eat all of them first!"


	366. Patmile - Decorations

"Emile!"

"Yes, honey?" Emile called out, leaning out of the kitchen door - where he was decorating - to get a look at his husband, who was stood just in front of the living room window.

Patton turned to look at him, holding up the two sets of decorations that were in his hands. One was a long string of white cobwebs, with little spiders stuck in multiple places. The other was a string of cute bats.

"Which one goes in the window?" Patton asked. "And which one should I put on the wall?"

Emile hummed, tapping his chin in thought.

"I think... bats in the window, and cobwebs on the wall."

Patton glanced back at the decorations in his hands, and then to the window and the wall. He looked back at his husband with a smile.

"Perfect! You're a genius."

"Aww, honey!"

"I'd give you kisses," Patton said. "But I wanna finish decorating first, so I don't wanna get distracted."

Emile hummed. "Just one kiss?"

Patton pretended to think about it, clearly stifling a giggle.

"Okay," he finally gave in. He placed the decorations on the couch, and made grabby hands at his husband. "C'mere."

And, of course, Emile could never say no to an invitation like that. He walked over to him, abandoning the Halloween snacks he'd been preparing in their kitchen.

Patton reached out, cupping Emile's cheek with one hand, leaning in and kissing him softly. The kiss was gentle and warm and everything Emile could ever want in a kiss, so, of course, Emile couldn't possibly pull away.

And perhaps Patton had been right to call kisses a distraction, as Emile suddenly had nothing more on his mind than his sweet, handsome husband.

Emile sighed into the kiss, and that seemed to have been enough for Patton to snap out of it.

He pulled back, and Emile barely suppressed a whine, instead pouting.

"We can kiss after we decorate," Patton said, looking no more happy with that than Emile.


	367. Dukemile - Midnight

"Do you know what happens at Midnight?" Remus whispered to his boyfriend, leaning across their shared desk to grin at him.

Emile blinked. He spared a nervous glance at their teacher, who kept on talking, unaware of their conversation, before turning back to Remus. He shook his head.

"No, what happens?" He ask curiously.

Remus grinned, showing both rows of teeth.

"Murder!" He said, his eyes bright and excited, speaking just barely above a whisper.

Emile gasped. "Murder?"

"Murder," Remus nodded solemnly. "Or, I dunno, it did happen. Some guy killed his wife and then himself in the woods outside town at Midnight, like, a hundred Halloweens ago. And, every year, at midnight, their ghosts appear at the same spot, reliving their deaths."

Emile's eyes were wide behind his glasses, like giant circular dinner plates, and he glanced around nervously again, before turning back to Remus.

"How do you know?" He asked, only just remembering to whisper.

Remus grinned again, leaning in close.

"My big brother told me! Isn't he the coolest?" Remus continued excitedly.

Emile nodded in agreement. "You're lucky to have a brother like him. He knows so many things."

"Yeah!" Remus agreed.

Then, after a moment, his grin took a mischievous glint, something that always preceded things that were either very exciting, or very scary. Emile could never tell which until Remus spoke, though it was often some strange mix of the two.

"Oh dear," Emile said, almost sighing, and sparing another quick, cautious glance at their teacher, who still hadn't seemed to notice them.

(Of course, most of the other students were talking amongst themselves, too, so that certainly helped.)

"Babe," Remus said, leaning in close and continuing to grin at Emile.

"What is it?"

"Do you wanna come to the woods with me tonight?" Remus asked.

Emile gulped, adjusting his tie.

"Um... no?"

Remus pouted. "Aww, babe. Please?"

He did his best impression of adorable puppy-dog eyes, which didn't usually work on his face. Unfortunately, Emile was the one person in the whole wide world that Remus's puppy-dog eyes worked on.

"Um... I don't know," Emile trailed off, scratching the back of his head. "I'm a little, uh... scared of ghosts?"

Remus reached forward, covering Emile's hand with his own, slightly smaller one. His expression turned deadly serious, as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I would kill a ghost to protect you."

Emile felt his face heat at the words that he probably shouldn't have found incredibly sweet and romantic.

He laughed nervously, hoping that his blush wasn't obvious: he certainly didn't want Remus to tease him in front of a whole classroom of other people.

"Um... I don't think you can really kill a ghost. Aren't they, you know, already dead?"

"I will double kill them, then. Easy."

"Is it really easy?"

"Yup. Done it before."

Emile's eyes widened. "You have?!" He exclaimed.

The teacher turned to glare and shush him, and his face turned hot as he apologised meekly and shrank back in his seat. Remus was unoffended, ignoring the teacher and instead just nodding at Emile.

"Uh-huh!" He waved it off. "Come on, I'll watch the Steven Universe movie with you again if you come ghost hunting with me."

Emile straightened up. "Deal," he answered immediately.

Remus grinned, pumping his fist in the air triumphantly.

"Yes!"

"Quiet, Mr Duke," the teacher turned and hissed. "Or I'm separating the two of you, permanently."

Remus rolled his eyes, sparing the teacher only a quick glance before turning back to Emile with an excited grin.

"It's a date!"

And, well, even Emile's fear of ghosts couldn't stop the delight that bubbled up at the expression on Remus's face.


	368. Remile - Pumpkin

"Emi, I'm home!" Remy called out, kicking his shoes off and struggling not to drop the two pumpkins that were tucked under each arm.

Emile emerged from the living room only moments after Remy called out to him.

He immediately reached out, carefully taking the bigger of the two into his own arms. He balanced it carefully, and then smiled at his boyfriend, leaning in and pecking him on the cheek.

The corner of Remy's lip quirked up into a slight smile. Seeing that expression on Remy's face never failed to make Emile feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"These are good pumpkins," Emile said, lifting the one in his arms.

"Thanks, I'm a great pumpkin-picker."

"You're great at everything!"

Remy laughed. "Ha! I guess I am. I'm pretty amazing, huh?"

Emile giggled, too. "The amazing-est."

"Is that a word?"

"Probably not. But I think words are whatever we want them to be. So, I should be able to make up new words to describe my gorgeous boyfriend if I darn well want to."

"Aww, baby," Remy gave Emile a soft, sappy smile that made Emile feel oh-so desperate to kiss him until they ran out of breath. "You're the sweetest guy in the whole damn world, huh? Gorgeous and adorable, too. Being that perfect has gotta be a crime, babe."

"Or... I'm hiding something," Emile teased with a grin. "Surely I have some kind of secret flaw that needs revealing."

Remy snorted. "Oh, of course. What is it, huh? Are you secretly a vampire out to suck my blood? Or, like, are you gonna turn into a werewolf next full moon?"

Emile full-on laughed. It was contagious, and prompted Remy to start laughing, too, only stopping to yelp when he almost dropped his pumpkin.

"Oop, that would've been a disaster."

"Mm, just a little bit," Emile agreed, watching carefully as Remy balanced the pumpkin in his arms. "Do you wanna carve them now, or after dinner?"

"After dinner," Remy decided. "The pumpkin goop is gross, so I don't wanna deal with that 'til after I eat."

Emile hummed. "You don't have to carve the pumpkins if you don't wanna," he said. "I can handle it!"

"And miss the look on your face while we're doing it? Nah, babe, that's adorable, I can't miss that."

"Aww, honey."

Remy grinned. "And pumpkin-carving is perfect instagram material."

"Ah, there it is."


	369. Romile - Candy

"My darling, have you seen the Halloween candy?" Roman called out. "I want to make sure we have it prepared for all the adorable trick-or-treaters we're gonna get!"

He turned a corner, stepping into the living room, and his eyes immediately landed on his boyfriend, Emile, with his hand in the candy bowl. He was sat in the middle of the carpet, and there were a handful of colourful wrappers scattered around him.

Emile glanced up at Roman when he entered the room, looking startled and sheepish, like he'd just been caught doing something bad.

For a moment, they were frozen, just staring at each other, before Roman cracked a slight smile, and Emile relaxed.

"My love, perhaps we should save some for the children?" Roman suggested.

Emile gave Roman a slight, sheepish smile.

"Sorry," he apologised. "They just taste so good!"

He held out the bowl to Roman, and Roman took it immediately, tucking it under his arm and using his free hand to help Emile up.

"My dear, I promise you this, you may consume any candy that remains by the end of this most wondrous night."

Emile laughed. "I'm pretty sure that'll give me a tummy ache."

"And yet you shall consume the candy, anyway?" Roman guessed.

"And yet I'll eat them anyway," Emile sighed.

Roman laughed, reaching out and patting his dear boyfriend on the shoulder. The laughter was contagious, and Emile couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't worry, I shall help you finish the candy off."

"Okay, but only the ones that don't have any milk in them, 'kay?" Emile said. "I don't want you to get a tummy-ache."

Roman pouted. "Aw, but the chocolate just tastes so good!"

Emile shook his head firmly. He placed his hands on his hips, doing his best to show that he would not back down.

"Nuh-uh, mister. Remember, last Halloween you ate too much chocolate, and you made me promise not to let you eat any this year."

Roman sighed. "And you never break your promises."

"Mhm!"

"It is one of the many, many reasons I adore you," Roman said, reaching up with his free hand to gently touch Emile's cheek. "But, I will admit, in this case it is rather inconvenient."

"Sorry," Emile gave Roman a small, sympathetic smile. "But it must be done."

Roman was not thrilled at the thought of not getting any chocolate on this night of all nights, but it wasn't all bad. His boyfriend was still right there, just in front of him, with lips that were perfect for kissing.

And if kisses were the sweetest thing he was going to get on Halloween, then, well, perhaps the night wouldn't be so sour after all.

Roman leant in, pressing his lips to Emile's in a kiss that was immediately and enthusiastically reciprocated. It only took a moment for Roman to realise that Emile's lips tasted like chocolate and caramel, no doubt a result of the candy he had just eaten.

Roman smiled into the kiss: this was so much better than just simply eating chocolate.

When Emile finally pulled back - with lidded eyes and an expression that made Roman almost want to forget the trick-or-treaters, and just kiss his boyfriend for the rest of the night - he sighed happily.

Roman's smile widened.

"You taste like chocolate."

Emile blinked, startled. "Oh, gee. Does that mean I broke my promise?"

Roman shook his head immediately.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed. "This is simply a loophole. No promises have been broken, I assure you."

Emile still didn't look convinced, his brow instead creasing in thought.

"My love," Roman continued, taking one of Emile's hands in his free one and lifting it to his lips. "Do you not enjoy kissing me?"

Emile blew a raspberry. "Don't you try that tactic, mister. You know darn well I always want to kiss you."


	370. Thomile - Scary

Thomas was one more creaky floorboard away from completely giving up and telling his friends that their dares were dumb and stupid and that he didn't need to prove his bravery to them. And what adults dared their friends to break into abandoned, spooky houses, anyway?

(Remus and Remy, apparantly. But the question Thomas had asked himself was rhetorical, so he didn't really need to answer it, even just in his head.)

Thomas took another step up the old, rotting staircase. It creaked noisily, just as every single other step had, and he winced as the sound echoed throughout the whole, creepy house.

All he had to do was make it to the bedroom, take something from it as proof, and then he could return to his friends. They could go back to their apartment, and finally prepare for Remus's brother's Halloween party.

The thought of finding new roommates who did not dare him to do terrifying things did cross Thomas's mind, but he pushed it away. He did love his friends, even if they could be annoying at times.

Perhaps running through the house as quickly as possible would have been the smartest move, but Thomas was afraid of falling through the rotting floorboards, so he decided that being slow and quiet was his best bet.

He reached the top of the staircase, and paused as he looked around the shadow-filled hallway. Most of the doors were slightly ajar, showing glimpses dusty floors and broken furniture and not much else.

Thomas took a deep breath, clenching his hands into fists to steady himself and calm his nerves.

It did not work.

He sighed, and pushed open the closest door, which was the only one that had been closed.

The room was cold - somehow even colder than the rest of the house - and Thomas shivered despite the jacket he wore. The window was boarded up, but light still streamed in through the gaps in the boards, and Thomas was suddenly relieved that he wasn't doing this at night.

Thomas felt glued to the spot, like some unknown force was keeping him in place, despite his desire to move. There was something... off... about this room.

There had been something off about the whole house, in fact, but something in this room made him parcticularly uncomfortable. He both wanted to freeze in place and run far, far away, but he couldnt yet figure out why.

It took a moment for him to realise that there wasn't a single speck of dust in the room, whereas the rest of the house was covered in dust, including the floor. This room had been used. Recently.

But no one had walked up these stairs in a long, long time. And there was no way to climb through the boarded-up window.

No one had come in for a while. And no one had come out for just as long.

But someone had been there, someone had kept the dust from covering the floor and the furniture.

Were they still there?

Thomas's breath stuttered.

Screw the dare, screw taking something from the bedroom, Thomas was getting out of this house, right now.

He turned around, ready to run out through the doorway, but the door suddenly slammed in his face before he could.

Thomas leapt back, jolting and yelping in shock.

"What the-"

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I just-" a voice behind him sighed. "It's been so long since I had a visitor."

Thomas spun around, his eyes wide.

Right beside the bed, there was now stood a man who certainly had not been there before. He looked, well... he didn't actually look scary in the slightest.

He was wearing a cardigan and a pastel pink tie, and though his chest didn't move (like it would have if he was breathing), he was blinking and smiling cheerfully at Thomas. He wasn't intimidating, and he definitely didn't look like a threat.

Any words Thomas wanted to say stuck in his throat, and couldn't even reach his lips.

"Um... uh..."

The man tilted his head. "Is everything okay?" He asked softly, his brow creasing in concern.

Thomas swallowed.

"Who are you?"

The man's eyes brightened, and he straightened up, his smile returning.

"I'm Emile. Picani. Emile Picani. It's nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"Um... Thomas."

"It's nice to meet you, Thomas."

"Right, uh..." Thomas glanced around the room, searching for answers that he could not find. "So... you live here?"

Emile giggled, his laughs sounding more like bells than any sound that should have been able to come out of a person's mouth. It was off-putting, and didn't seem to match his handsome face and soft clothing.

There was a beat.

"Did- did I, um... did I say something funny?" Thomas asked awkwardly.

Emile smiled sympathetically. "Sorry," he apologised. "I didn't mean to laugh at you. I just... 'live' is a- uh, an interesting word choice."

Thomas blinked.

All of a sudden, Emile flickered, turning transparent for just a moment, before appearing solid again.

Thomas jumped and stumbled, his back hitting and rattling the closed door.

Emile's expression crumbled.

"Oh- oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry. I- I didn't mean to scare you, I just got excited." He flicked his wrist, and the door flew open again. Thomas only just managed not to fall through. "You can- you can leave, if you like."

Thomas stared at the man he was now pretty sure was a ghost. He almost wanted to ask, but he didn't know if asking would go against some kind of ghost etiquette.

"Um... do you... want me to leave?"

Emile blinked. "No, no! Of course not. I just... you seen kinda scared."

"Well, I mean, you're a ghost, right?"

Emile nodded. "Yeah? I've, um... I've kinda been here for a while. No one's come to visit me for a long time."

"That must get lonely."

"A- a little bit," Emile said, fiddling awkwardly with his sleeves. "But it's okay. It can't be helped, you know."

Thomas could already feel that he was about to make a decision that would probably end up badly for him. But, of course, his heart was too big, and he was already feeling sorry for this nice ghost guy, and couldn't stand the idea of leaving him so lonely.

"Can't you leave?" Thomas asked. "I mean, if you're lonely..."

"I can't. I wish I could, but..." Emile trailed off, his expression turning sad and wistful. "I can't. I'm stuck here for an eternity."

"Oh..."

There was a moment of silence.

"I could come back, if you like," Thomas offered, wondering if he would regret it, but already starting to grow fond of Emile. "Maybe we could be friends?"

Emile's eyes widened.

"Friends?" He exclaimed. "I haven't had a friend in a really long time."

"Yeah, friends."

"Ooh, do you like cartoons?" Emile asked him excitedly. "I used to watch them all the time when I was alive, but that was, oh, a few decades ago. I have no idea what new ones there are now."

"Oh, I like cartoons! I could-" Thomas began to reach for the phone that was in his jacket pocket, but he stopped himself. "I have some friends waiting for me outside, but... I could come back tomorrow, if you want. I could bring my phone, and we could watch some cartoons."

"Really? Oh, wow! Gosh, if I could hug you right now I would totally do that, Thomas. It's been a while since I last talked to someone as nice as you."

"Yeah. You're nice, too, Emile. I'm- I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Emile smiled softly. "Me, too."

Thomas's heart skipped a beat in his chest. This ghost... wasn't scary at all.

In fact, he was... cute. Very cute.

And Thomas couldn't wait to see him again.


	371. Virmile - Werewolf

"Ugh, I can't believe Halloween's on a full moon this year," Virgil scowled. "This sucks."

"Oh, it's not so bad, honey," Emile said reassuringly. "We were able to celebrate during the day! And, come on, I know you like snuggling with my wolf form just as much as wolf-me likes snuggling with you."

Virgil snorted. "Except for that one time you almost bit me."

Emile's nose wrinkled. "Yeah, that one was on me. I shouldn't have taken one of Remus's experimental potions right before the full moon. I promise it won't happen again, 'kay?"

"I know," Virgil said. "I was teasing."

Emile smiled. "Yep, I figured." He reached over, and ran his fingers through Virgil's dyed purple hair.

The couple were curled up together on their sofa, with Virgil's head resting in Emile's lap. Steven Universe was playing on the TV, but it was episode they had both watched a million times before, so they were both paying more attention to each other.

"How much longer?" Virgil asked.

"Few minutes."

"Should I get up?"

Emile hummed in thought. Before he had an answer, Virgil sat up, anyway. He shifted so he was right by Emile's side, taking his boyfriend's hand in his own and squeezing it.

"Probably a good idea," Emile admitted, squeezing back. "Maybe we should go wait outside, I don't wanna destroy a couch again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, it happened one time when I was a kid. It was kinda sucky."

"Mmm, I bet your father was annoyed."

"Yeah, I had to go to bed early for, like, a week, 'cos they'd told me to go outside to transform and I hadn't done as I was told. Dad fixed it up, though! So it wasn't so bad."

"Fair enough. And if you transform here you might shed on the carpet, and that's always a bitch to clean up."

"Language!" Emile scolded with a laugh, gently tapping Virgil's arm with his index finger.

Virgil snorted again. "Sorry."

"Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap," Emile teased.

Virgil's nose wrinkled. "Gross."

"Come on," Emile tapped Virgil's arm again, and motioned for the two of them to get up. "Let's go outside."

"We can play fetch," Virgil joked as the couple stood up.

Emile faked an exaggerated gasp, placing his free hand over his heart. His expression was full of a mixture of faux-offense and amusement.

"Honey! I'm a wolf, not a dog."

"Close enough."

"It is not close enough. Dogs are cute and fluffy. And wolves are _cuter_ and _fluffier_."


	372. Loceit - Broomstick

"Dear, have you seen my broomstick?"

Logan popped their head around the kitchen door, looking at Janus.

"What do you need it for?"

"Cleaning," Janus said in a flat and sarcastic voice. He placed his hand on his hip and gave his partner an equally flat look. "What do you think?"

Logan huffed. "There is no need to be sarcastic, I was simply asking."

"Sorry," Janus said, removing his hand from his hip, his expression turning slightly apologetic. "Habit."

"I know. There is no need to be concerned, you did not hurt my feelings."

"Right. Then, have you seen my broomstick? I want to fly to my brother and visit him before midnight."

Logan shook their head, stepping properly into the room. "I haven't seen it. Would you like assistance finding out?"

Janus waved off the suggestion.

"It's fine, I'll just do a summoning spell."

Logan visibly perked up. They looked like they wanted to say something, but they chose not speak up and share the words on the tip of their tongue.

Janus looked them over, and it only took a moment for him to realise what his partner was thinking.

"Would you like to watch?"

Logan smiled slightly, and then nodded enthusiastically. Few people got to see Logan openly show emotions, especially when it came to happiness and excitement, which made it all the more special when Janus got a glimpse of that smile.

Janus smiled back, and gestured for Logan to come over to him. His partner came over immediately, and watched as Janus turned and began to gather the ingredients for a quick summoning spell.

As he did that, he was aware of Logan's eager eyes on him. They had only found out about the existence of magic when they had first met Janus, so it still excited them, which Janus found downright adorable.

He glanced up from his ingredients, turning back to Logan, who gave him a confused look.

"Is everything alright?" Logan asked.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have invited you to watch," Janus commented.

Logan did their best to hide the fact that they visibly deflated, though it was impossible for Janus not to notice.

"Oh... how come?"

"Because you're adorable, darling, and it's getting distracting."


	373. Moceit - Horror Movie

A jumpscare suddenly appeared on the television, and Janus yelped, jolting, making popcorn fly everyway. Half of it landed back into the bowl, but the rest scattered across the couch, floor and their laps.

Patton - who had also yelped and jumped at the jumpscare - blinked at the popcorn that was now in his lap.

"Maybe we should clean this up," Patton said.

Janus jumped at the chance to stop watching the movie that was terrifying him far more than he really would have liked. He did not like horror movies, but he had a strong and intimidating and not-a-wip reputation to uphold, and he didn't particularly want Patton to know of his fear.

(Of course, Patton was equally afraid of the movie, and he was so focused on hiding his own fear, that he hardly noticed Janus's own.)

"Yes, let's. I'll pause the movie."

Janus got up, brushing the popcorn off of his lap and picking up the remote. He paused the movie, and made a face at the scary frame it was paused on.

He turned back to Patton. "I'll help you clear up."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." Patton responded with a slight smile. "You can keep watching, if you like."

"Um... no?"

Patton blinked, and Janus suddenly regretted answering like that. There was a moment of silence, a little awkward, though that wasn't all too common around the couple, before Patton suddenly seemed to have a realisation.

He laughed, and then covered his mouth with his hand at the bewildered expression on Janus's expression.

"Sorry, I just- neither of us like the movie, right?"

Janus relaxed. "Oh, thank god."

Patton laughed again. "Right?! It was so scary! And those jumpscares, gosh!"

Janus let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we watch something calm, instead?"


	374. Dukeceit - Ghost Story

"Then, she walked into the room, and lay her eyes on the body of her best friend, all gory and bloody, with his organs strewn all over the place. The body was fresh: the blood still warm and wet and pooling. And leant over the body, with hands coated in blood, and a too-big mouth with too many teeth, stood... a creature," Remus spoke, his eyes bright and excited.

The rest of the group were enraptured by the story. Patton looked terrified, and even a little disgusted, but he also looked like he desperately had to know what was going to happen next. And Roman and Virgil and Logan were all just the same.

As disgusting and crude as Remus often could be, he was a master at story-telling, especially when in his element like this. The group was huddled around a torch in Remus's bedroom - the main light switched off with an eery effect.

The story was tense and good and fascinating, the best ghost story that Janus had ever heard, though he was hardly paying attention to it.

Remus was just so wonderful like this, so gorgeous with such bright, happy eyes and that smile on his face. His voice was so full of joy and delight, though it simultaneously fit the story he told so perfectly.

Despite how into the story he was, he was still holding Janus's hand. In moments of silence - pauses for drama and tension - he would glance at Janus and smile at him: a special smile, just for Janus, himself. He would squeeze his hand and get a cute glimmer in his eye, before returning to the story.

And how could Janus think of anything but kissing him when he looked and sounded like that?


	375. Sleepceit - Haunted

Remy had a secret.

A big, big secret - one he couldn't tell even his closest friends. It was huge and amazing and Remy really wished he could share it with the world - oh, he'd get so many likes on Instagram if he posted about it - but he couldn't.

And, honestly, for once in Remy's life, he liked the privacy.

He made his way down the path, using the torch on his phone to light his way in the darkness.

At first, he had been afraid every single time he'd walked down the path: though the fear had always been absolutely worth it. But through it becoming a steady part of his routine, he had now become used to it.

He waved to the spooky hand-shaped branch on the tree, that had made him yelp the first time he'd laid eyes on it. He kicked a rock at the gravestone that definitely had not been there the night before.

Remy was used to the madness by now, and it no longer scared him.

When he reached the tall, ancient mansion, he didn't even stop to knock on the door. He already knew he was always welcome.

(A key was unnecessary, as any burglars or those invited would be scared out of the place before they could cause any problems.)

He stepped inside, and immediately the lights all turned on, giving him a nice, warm welcome.

Remy grinned. "Thanks, babe. Come and kiss me?"

There was a beat, and then a familiar man - with scars on the left side of his facen and long, bright blonde hair that always stood out, even when he was translucent - appeared just in front of Remy.

"You know it takes a lot of energy to touch you," Janus said.

"But isn't it worth it?"

Janus pretended to think about it. At the apparent hesitation, Remy pouted.

"It always is," Janus finally gave in, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Remy's neck.

They were cold, like ice, but as soft as they would have been if Janus wasn't a ghost. And, by now, Remy was long used to the cold, and almost found it comforting.

Then, Janus kissed him. It was just as cold and just as soft and just as comforting.

Remy sighed into the kiss, but just as it was starting to get good, Janus pulled back.

"Aw, but we were having fun!"

"Sorry, I don't have enough energy to kiss you for long," Janus apologised. "As much as I might like to."

Janus reached out, letting his gloved hand hover just beside Remy's cheek, unable to touch it. Remy reached up, too, hovering his hand just over Janus's.

The moment was soft, vulnerable, and something that, before Janus, Remy had always been uncomfortable with. It still scared him, a little, but Remy was slowly getting more and more used to it.


	376. Roceit - Make-Up

"Stay still!" Roman exclaimed, lifting the make-up brush off of Janus's face to glare at him. "You're gonna make me mess up."

Janus gave Roman a flat look. "It is a little difficult to concentrate with you sitting in my lap like this."

It was true, Roman was, in fact, straddling Janus's lap. He had sat down there without warning when he'd decided to do Janus's make-up.

Janus had been startled, of course, but not in the slightest upset, because Roman was his boyfriend and he had automatic permission to do things like that. But Janus wasn't sure how Roman expected him to concentrate when he was pressed up against him like that.

It was now Roman's turn to give Janus a flat look.

"Please, Janus, now is not time to flirt when there is a Halloween party in only two hours."

"Only two?" Janus said dryly.

Roman huffed. "Yes, only two," he said, in a voice that was only slightly annoyed, as he could never be truly irritated at Janus.

"And, oh, whatever should we do if we miss it," Janus said in an equally flat voice.

"We shall suffer, because we cannot miss this," Roman said. "Remus will make fun of us. And if we can't come with a better couple's costume than he and Patton, I shall lose my bet with Remy."

"Alright."

Roman blinked. "Alright?"

"Yes, alright. Is there something wrong with my answer?"

"I mean, no, but... I just wasn't expecting you to agree so quickly."

"Well, it clearly means a lot to you, and you mean a lot to me, so I would like to do this for you." Janus then smiled slightly, practically soon. "And, besides, I would also like to wipe the floor with Remus."


	377. Thomceit - Corpse

Thomas wasn't afraid to admit that he was scared.

In fact, he was terrified. Absolutely terrified - shaking and looking around with widened eyes, like anything at any moment was going to jump out and murder him.

Of course, there was no one to admit this out loud to. No one but he, himself and him.

He was alone, walking through the woods at midnight on Halloween of all nights. All by himself.

And not to mention the fact that he was lost, too.

Thomas was an idiot. He was not afraid to admit that either. He was an idiot, and if he somehow managed to make it out of this unscathed, he promised to himself he would never make such a foolish mistake again.

His phone was almost out of charge, and he knew he should shut it down and conserve power in case of emergencies, but he needed to use its light to be able to see anything in the forest. The branches and leaves were too thick to let any moonlight or starlight through, so he could hardly see anything even with his phone light.

Thomas could hear things, though. So many things. Terrifying things.

Like scurrying footsteps - animals, most likely, said a logical voice in his head, though every other part of him screamed that it was something about to leap out and kill him - or breathing that he would have realised was his own, if he'd been able to put together enough coherent thoughts.

Thomas turned, walking down a worn path that led between thorn bushes. This path was his only hope, the only thing that could possibly lead to an exit.

So far, it led to nothing, but that last shred of hope was the only thing keeping him from crumpling to pieces.

All of a sudden, Thomas heard a rustling from behind a thorn bush, making him jump and almost drop his phone. He stumbled with it, but caught it just in time.

He turned the light on the bush, and almost screamed when the first thing he noticed was a shoe: a black shoe, shiny with red. And it looked like it was still attached to something.

Thomas should have run away. He wanted to run away.

But... if there was a person laying in that bush, maybe they were alive. Maybe they were hurt. Maybe they needed help.

Thomas couldn't just leave them there.

Cursing his too-big heart and too-caring nature, Thomas took a step towards the bush. He walked around it slowly and carefully, pushing at the branches so he could get a better look at the body.

His stomach dropped, and he suddenly felt like puking his guts out.

It was blood-covered, and filled with gaping stab wounds. One eye was missing, and the left side of its face was covered in still-bleeding cuts.

And, worst of all, Thomas recognised the body.

Oh, god, he recognised the body.

It was Janus, his boyfriend. His boyfriend who he loved and adored with all of his heart. His boyfriend who hadn't answered his phone since that morning, who Thomas had been worried sick about.

(And, apparantly, he had been very, very right to be.)

Janus was dead.

Thomas bit back a sob and a scream and barely kept himself from falling to his knees in anguish. His whole body shook, and he had absolutely no idea what to do.

But then, suddenly, Janus sat up.

Janus, a very obvious corpse, who could not have been alive with that many organs spilling out, sat up and looked at Thomas, with an expression that showed that he absolutely did not feel any pain.

He was a corpse. He was fine.

He was a corpse, but he was fine.

Thomas passed out.


	378. Anxceit - Cape

"You are adorable," Janus said, placing his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand, looking at his fiancé with a fond, adoring look.

Virgil stopped halfway through spinning around. One of his hands had been holding up his cape, showing off the patchwork that had taken him hours, and he dropped it when Janus had spoken.

"Huh?" He exclaimed.

Janus seem unaffected by Virgil's surprise, as he just continued to stare at him with the same fond look. He was smiling slightly, and it was uncommon for Virgil to see Janus with a smile that wasn't even a little bit of a smirk.

(Only because Janus mostly looked at Virgil like that when Virgil wasn't looking.)

"You are adorable," Janus repeated, a little slower, but in an equally soft and fond tone of voice. "You spent so long working on this costume, and it came out just wonderful, and now you are excited and quite proud of yourself. I don't get to see you like this a lot, and it is adorable."

Virgil's face was turning red under his white foundation, and, of course, that only strengthened Janus's opinion that he was adorable.

"But- this costume is supposed to be scary," Virgil grumbled.

"And it is," Janus reassured. "It especially will be once you add all the fake blood. Everyone else will be afraid, but not me. I could never see you as anything but stunningly gorgeous or adorable, my dear."

Virgil opened and closed his mouth a few times, before he finally huffed and crossed his arms.

"Okay, then, I guess that's fine, if everyone else is scared of me."

"They will be," Janus nodded. "But I shall never be."

"Is that a promise?"

Janus's smile turned half-smirk at the challenge, and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Absolutely."


	379. Intrulogical - Vampire

"Lo-lo, I'm thirsty!"

Logan looked up from his book as his husband flopped onto the couch beside him. He gave Remus a short, confused look, his brow pinching together in thought.

"Remus," he said slowly. "If you're thirsty, maybe you should drink some water."

Remus flashed a grin at him.

"Not that kind of thirsty."

Logan paused, trying to decipher Remus's words and expression, to figure out just what kind of thirsty his husband had meant.

"Remus, I am the vampire and you are the human. You do not thirst for blood, that is just me."

Remus laughed. "Not that kinda thirsty either, babe."

He waggled his eyebrows at Logan, and Logan finally got the idea.

"Oh," Logan said, his face turning red. He coughed to clear his throat. "Well, uh... perhaps later. I am reading, right now."

Remus pouted. "Not that kinda thirsty, either!" He whined.

Logan sighed. "Remus, please clarify what exactly you mean. You are confusing me."

Remus sat up straight, looking into Logan's eyes with a serious look that definitely was not going to last.

"I am thirsty... for you to be thirsty! I want you to suck my blood."

Logan blinked. "What?"

"Come on, babe," Remus whined, flopping back onto the couch, spreading his arms out and looking up at the ceiling. "You haven't drank anything since yesterday! Aren't you thirsty?"

"Well, perhaps a little... but I don't understand how wanting me to have a drink could make you thirsty."

Remus sat up, grinning again.

"I'm thirsty - in that way," he waggled his eyebrows again. "For you to suck my-"

"Remus!"

"-blood! I was gonna say blood!"

Logan did not believe Remus - he knew his husband far too well for that - but that petty little detail didn't matter, and he was honestly still confused about the whole situation.

"Remus, that was very confusingly explained," Logan said slowly, but at Remus's huff, he continued. "But I think I understand. You are offering for me to suck your blood?"

Remus let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, before nodding eagerly.

"Uh-huh!"

"Well... as much as I don't understand your enthusiasm, I will accept your offer," Logan said. "Would you please come over here?"

Logan placed his book on the side table just next to him. The moment he finished doing this, Remus swung one of his leg's over both of Logan's, straddling his lap and grinning at his husband.

Remus's enthusiasm was, as always, quite contageous, and Logan smiled slightly at him in return.

As Remus tugged his shirt collar down, exposing his whole neck and making Logan feel quite thirsty - he could hear the blood pumping, and the sweet smell was practically calling to him - Logan continued to speak.

"I promise I will not take enough to tire you out," Logan said.

Remus pouted again. "Boo, boring!"


	380. Logicality - Demon

Logan cursed as he messed up the summoning spell again, spilling lamb's blood all over his fingers. He had gallons spare - he was well prepared for this, after all - but it was still inconvenient to clean up every time.

He had to get up, wash his hands, and wipe down the table and all of his contents, every single time he made this mistake. Then, he would have to restart the spell - which would take ten minutes to cast in its entirety.

If Logan wasn't absolutely certain that he needed this spell - and the deal that would follow it - he would have given up two tries again. It was a difficult spell, the hardest one he had ever tried, and it was almost giving him more trouble than it was worth.

"Wow, I'm pretty sure that's the fifth time you messed that part up!" Came a cheerful voice behind Logan, that definitely hadn't been there before.

Logan grabbed the knife off the table, spinning around and suddenly pointing it at the intruder. He knocked over the cup of blood again as he did so - and silently cursed in his head at the mistake - but the intruder had startled him, so that was expected.

The intruder was... clearly a demon. It was a short man, who likely would have looked unassuming - with a blue polo-shirt and a grey cardigan wrapped around his shoulders - if not for the solid black eyes, light blue horns and too-wide smile on his face.

He looked like a dad who had just been possessed, which is why that was what Logan immediately assumed he was.

Not what he'd expected, sure, as he hadn't even completed the summoning spell, yet. But a demon had been what he'd wanted, so he supposed this wasn't entirely bad news.

"I had not completed the summoning spell, yet," Logan said, lowering the knife a little, but not completely putting it down. "How are you here?"

The demon took a step closer to him, still with that cheery - probably supposed to be friendly-looking - smile settled on his face.

"I could tell someone was trying to summon me," he explained. "So I decided to save you the trouble and just come here, anyway!"

"So... you're Patton, then?"

"Yup!"

Logan was still a little unsettled at the sight of the demon, but, unfortunately, that had been what he had been aiming to summon, despite the probable stupidity of his plan.

"Right..." Logan said slowly.

He didn't put down the knife, but he did loosen his grip on it, letting it just hang by his side in a hopefully unthreatening gesture.

"So, what do you want, Logan?" Patton asked, his smile never falling.

Logan blinked, taking a step back.

"How do you know my name?"

Patton giggled, the laugh sounding completely unhuman, ringing through the air like too-loud bells and making Logan wince.

"I did my research before coming down here to see you," Patton said. "I hope that doesn't upset you, but it should speed this up!"

"Okay... so, do you know what I want?"

Patton nodded. "Yup!"

"But, then why did you ask?"

"To be polite," Patton smiled. "I didn't want to seem rude, or scare you off."

Logan's brow creased. This interaction was getting more and more confusing, very different from anything he had expected from a deal with a demon. He had thought it would be harder than this, and that maybe the demon would look more threatening than somehow who dressed like a dad.

Though, Logan supposed, his style contrasted greatly with his demon horns and demon eyes, and that was more unsettling than a regular demonic presence would have been.

"Is it too much to ask?" Logan questioned cautiously. "My... request?"

Patton shook his head. "Nope! I can do it, easy-peasy!"

Logan took a deep breath, not sure whether he was relieved or disappointed by the answer. Well, he certainly wasn't excited at the part that would come next.

"And my end of the deal would be giving you my soul, I presume?"

Patton laughed again, loud and unsettling, though not at all unfriendly, which was perhaps the most unsettling part of it all.

"Nope!"

Logan paused. "What?"

"Nope," Patton repeated, shaking his head. "I don't trade for souls."

Logan blinked. "But... I heard..."

"I do make deals," Patton corrected. "But never for souls, silly! I'm not that kinda demon, you know? I only trade with humans with goals I respect, and my end of the bargain is getting something other than souls."

Logan dreaded to ask. "What do you trade for, then?"

Patton smiled. "Friendship!"

There was a moment of confused silence.

"What?" Logan exclaimed.

"Friendship!" Patton repeated. "If I grant your wish, you have to spend time with me," he explained. "Hell is just so boring, and the demons there are so mean! I like humans much, much more, but you guys don't tend to like me very much. So, I trade for friendship!"

Logan was... even more confused than he had been before, which really was saying something. He almost felt... sympathy... for the demon, though he still wasn't sure if this was all a trick or not.

"Right..." Logan said slowly. "What does this... friendship... entail?"

Patton smiled. "For a year, we spend four hours a week together. I will show up whenever I please, though only for the set amount of time, and we get to do whatever you want!"

"On earth, though," Logan clarified. "Not hell."

Patton shook his head. "Not hell."

"And... though you choose the times, I get to decide what we do during those four hours a week?"

"Yup!"

That... didn't sound so bad. In fact, Logan was struggling to find any sort of reason to turn down or alter the deal. It seemed like he was getting a bargain: something he didn't totally despise in return for his greatest desire.

It sounded... almost too good to be true, but he'd read that demons were unable to outright lie when making deals, and it seemed like Patton was genuine.

He took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Patton repeated.

"Yes, okay," Logan nodded. "I accept the deal."

He held his hand out for Patton to shake to seal the deal, but the demon just burst out laughing again.

"That's not how you seal deals, silly!"

Logan felt his face heat, and he pulled his hand back suddenly.

"How do you do it, then?"

"With a kiss," Patton said.

Logan froze, and he felt his face somehow warm and redden even further, as Patton looked him over with an amused expression.

"Don't worry," Patton continued. "It's just a short one!"

"Oh- okay."

"Okay?" Patton asked to confirm.

Logan nodded. "Okay. If- if it's just a quick one."

Patton leant forward, cupping Logan's face with hands that were so warm it bordered on uncomfortable. Then, he pressed his lips to Logan's, for just a brief moment.

The kiss... wasn't bad. In fact, it was warm and soft and not at all unpleasant, like Logan had expected it to be.

The kiss was good.

When Patton pulled back, Logan felt a feeling that he certainly hadn't expected to feel in that moment.

Disappointment.

And that disappointment quickly turned into dread when Logan realised... the demon was cute.


	381. Losleep - Autumn

"You know, I don't care for Halloween, but this-" Remy held up his Pumpkin Spice Latte. "-this shit is amazing."

Logan hummed in agreement. "Well, I may not like that particular drink, but I will agree with you on your view of the holiday. It is - what's the phrasing? - not my cup of tea."

"Eyy, nice phrase!" Remy grinned proudly at his boyfriend. "Is that one on one of your vocab cards?"

Logan straightened up, not quite smiling but looking undeniably pleased with himself. This, of course, was adorable, and made Remy very much want to kiss him.

"Yes, it is. Did I use it correctly?"

"You did!" Remy said. "C'mere, celebration kiss time."

He made grabby hands towards Logan, and his boyfriend gave him a look that was a mixture of fondness and exasperation, and only really a tiny bit of the latter.

"I am not sure one correct use of a phrase requires a celebration," Logan said, already moving towards Remy.

Remy wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before properly kissing his lips. Logan melted into the kiss, as he almost always did, and Remy was suddenly struck by just so much love.

How was Logan just so cute, and so gorgeous, and so totally good at kissing, though he was completely unaware of it?

When Remy eventually pulled away from the kiss, his kept his arms around Logan's neck, staying close. Logan immediately rested his forehead against Remy's, soft and intimate, like he often was accidentally.

(One day, Remy would marry the shit out of Logan, and he would finally get to call this wonderful man his husband.)

"Are we still going for a walk?" Logan asked, his voice soft.

"Uh-huh," Remy confirmed. "In, like, an hour I think. There are some great selfie spots, I'm gonna get so many likes when I post pics there."

Logan hummed. "Well... perhaps I might join you in some of those pictures, if you don't mind."

Remy's eyes widened, and he perked uo with a grin. His forehead separated from Logan's, so he could look him in the eyes and smile at him properly.

"Really?"

Logan nodded, and Remy could already see the hints of a smile creeping into his expression.

"Yes. I know how much you like it when I join you in pictures," Logan said. "And I would not be opposed to taking some with you."

"And can I post them, too?" Remy asked, equally excitedly. "I wanna make people totes jealous of my gorgeous BF."

"I suppose, as long as I don't look too ridiculous."

Remy blew a raspberry, waving dismissively at the comment. "Babe, it's literally impossible to make _you_ look ridiculous."


	382. Logince - Curse

Logan was cursed.

And he didn't mean that in an exaggerated or figurative sense. He wasn't just spectacularly unlucky, or saying that for no good reason.

He was actually, literally cursed, and had been for almost five years now.

It was how he had discovered the existence of magic. He had accidentally pissed off a witch - in hindsight, yelling at a mysterious old person following him home had probably been a mistake: if it hadn't let to a curse, it might have led to a kidnapping.

And, now, well... he was cursed.

No one could ever fall in love with him, or even develop any sort of crush on him.

It had at first seemed like a useless curse, when he was 12 and had no desire for romance. But now that he was a teenager, having had crushes on a variety of people, it was really starting to feel like a burden.

Like all curses, it could be broken, of course. Only his true love was immune to the curse, and could break it at first kiss.

But a kiss from anyone else would lead them to despise him: to hate him so much they never wanted to see him again. He had never kissed anyone, though, far too afraid of the curse to risk that.

He didn't believe he would ever find a true love, anyway.

And, honestly, Logan was skeptical that such a thing even existed.

(Though he had once felt that way about magic and witches and curses, and he had been very, very wrong about that.)

"Hey, hey, specs!" A voice called out as hand waved in front of Logan's face.

Logan snapped out of his thoughts, and his eyes suddenly landed on one of his friends, Roman, who was sat right beside him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Roman continued with a teasing grin.

"My thoughts are worth much more than a penny," Logan huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. "You could not afford them."

Roman laughed, and Logan's heart skipped a beat in his chest.

(Oh, the joy of hearing the laughter of one who you adore. And, oh, the pain of a love thought unrequited.)

"It's your turn to spin," Roman said, gesturing to the bottle that was in the centre of their little group.

Remy - who was sat opposite Logan - let out an irritated huff, likely rolling his eyes behind his dark sunglasses.

"The bottle landed on you," Remy said, gesturing towards it. "So now you gotta spin it, and then kiss whoever it lands on, kay? C'mon, we haven't got all day. I haven't had a turn yet, hurry up."

Logan opened and closed his mouth a few times.

Roman turned and half-heartedly glared at Remy.

"Don't be a jerk, Rem. He doesn't have to play if he doesn't want to," Roman scolded. "Calm down."

"Well, why's he in the circle then?" Remy huffed, unaware of the fact that Logan had been so lost in thought, that he hadn't known what he'd agreed to. "Oh, whatever. I'll just spin for him."

Before Logan could stop him, Remy leant forward and spun the bottle. It spun and it spun and it spun and Logan was practically hypnotised by the long, turning movement, before it finally slowed to a stop...

... pointing at Roman.

There was a beat of silence, where Roman and Logan's eyes met, and both of their faces reddened as they stared at one another.

Then, Remus - who was sat right next to his brother - howled with laughter.

"Ha! Oh my god, that's hilarious."

Remy laughed, too, and Patton - who was sat between Remus and Remy - put his hand over his mouth to hide his own giggles out of politeness.

"You- you don't have to," Roman stumbled over his words. "If you don't want to. It's okay."

Logan had never wanted something more in his whole life. And he had never not wanted something more, either.

Kissing Roman... was something he dreamt about practically every night. He was head over heels - having so deeply fallen for Roman that it almost hurt to look at him.

He wanted to kiss him. He really, really wanted to kiss him.

But, if he did... then Roman would hate him. Roman would despise him.

He didn't want that.

He really, really didn't want that.

But... there was a small, totally illogical part of Logan's brain that told him that maybe it didn't matter. If Roman wasnt going to love him back anyway, maybe making him hate him would be easier.

And one kiss would be better than the nothing he would get otherwise.

Logan made his decision, and decided to act upon it before he could actually think it through and change his mind.

(Roman had been trying to get Logan to loosen up and be more impulsive for a while. Logan doubted that this was what Roman had intended, but he chose not to think about that any longer.)

"Okay," Logan said.

Roman's eyes widened. "Really? Okay?"

Logan nodded. "Yes, okay. I- I don't see the harm in just one kiss."

(Logan knew that Roman knew that he'd never kissed anyone before, quite unlike Roman himself. Perhaps that was why Roman was so hesitant.)

"Yes, okay! Do this quickly so I can have my turn," Remy said, clapping his hands together.

"You do realise that you do not decide when you have a turn, right?" Logan said flatly. "It is entirely random."

Remy blew a raspberry, waving his hand dismissively.

"Well, I'm never gonna get a turn if you two take so long. Now, c'mon, smooch so we can get this over with."

"Uh..." Roman trailed off, giving Logan a questioning look despite his earlier confirmation.

Logan nodded, taking a deep breath to prepare himself. Then, he shifted forward, closer to Roman.

He wasn't sure exactly what to do, especially since he had no experience kissing anybody, but, luckily, Roman seemed to understand this and took the first step. He reached up, gently taking Logan's face in his hands.

Roman paused for a moment, hesitating, before he leant in and kissed Logan.

The moment his warm, soft lips met Logan's, something shattered inside of him. For one, terrible moment, he thought it was his heart breaking.

But then he realised that he wasn't hurting. Instead, he was... happy.

So, so happy.

And when Roman pulled away, Logan didn't have time to feel any kind of dread.

He opened his eyes as Roman pulled back, looking into Roman's. He searched for any kind of hatred, but... there was nothing of the sort.

Roman was looking at him so fondly, so softly, that he couldn't possibly hate him.

Logan did not understand.

Until he did.

His eyes widened.

Before he could say anything - though he had absolutely no idea what he could even say - he was interrupted by Remus wolf-whistling.

"Ha! Get a room you two," he called out.

Roman turned and glared at his brother, breaking the moment between him and Logan.

"Shut it, Remus."

Logan... did not know what to think.

Roman didn't hate him. Roman did not hate him.

Roman... kissed him, and did not hate him.

Was the curse broken? If so, did that mean... did that mean...

Logan stared at Roman, and as the game continued - their friends moving on from the two of them - Roman turned to look back at him. He gave Logan a soft, fond smile that gave Logan wonderful butterflies in his stomach.

Roman... did Roman break Logan's curse?

Was Roman his true love?

Did Roman love Logan?

Logan reached forward, taking Roman's hand in his own and squeezing it.


	383. Thomgan - Costume

"Oh, wow, you look..." Logan trailed off as he looked Thomas over.

Thomas's mouth twisted into an amused smile at his husband's obvious loss for words. He looked Logan up and down.

"Everything alright, L?"

"I... can't seem to find a suitable adjective to compliment you with," he said. "My apologies, dear."

"Is that a good thing?" Thomas asked, still equally amused.

"Undeniably."

Thomas's smile widened. "So, you like my costume?"

"I do. It suits you very well."

Thomas spun around, showing off the entirety of his elaborate Halloween costume. Logan's matched Thomas's, as Roman always held a competition for couples' costumes at his Halloween parties.

Logan may have been a competitive in person in general, but he had never really cared about the holiday until his relationship with Thomas. Thomas's excitement was contagious, and Logan found that the things that made his boyfriend happy had begun to make him happy, too.

And, well, Logan's competitive nature certainly helped. They were going to defeat everyone else in this competition, and he was especially sure of this upon seeing how absolute gorgeous his boyfriend was.

"We are going to - figuratively - crush everybody else in this competition. Your costume will definitely be better than everyone else's."

Thomas laughed at Logan's comment.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome."


	384. Analogical - Boo!

"Boo!"

"Aah!" Logan jumped, the papers in his hands slipping through his fingers and falling to the floor, as he yelped and spun around.

He immediately came face-to-face with his boyfriend, Virgil, who was dressed up in his Halloween costume - some spider-witch hybrid that he'd been working on for weeks. Virgil was grinning at him, and clearly looked smug that he had managed to scared Logan, something that didn't often happen.

Logan blinked, and then glared at Virgil, though the glare was weak enough and only a little irritated.

"Virgil, that was very rude."

"Sorry," Virgil said, smiling sheepishly and awkwardly running his fingers through his hair. "I just couldn't help myself."

Logan huffed. "I am quite sure you could have."

"Sorry," Virgil apologised again.

"It's alright," Logan sighed. "Just as long as you do not do that again." He then looked down at the papers scattered across the floor. "You made me drop my paperwork."

Logan crouched down, and Virgil immediately followed. They started gathering the papers together.

"Sorry," Virgil apologised for the third time.

"You do not need to keep apologising to me," Logan said. "I am not actually too annoyed, and one apology sufficed."

"Sor-" Virgil began to apologise for apologising too much, before his mouth clicked shut and he stopped himself.

Logan gave Virgil a look that was halfway between flat and amused, which was a familiar expression on his face.

They finished collecting the papers off of the ground - both of them holding about half. Virgil then handed Logan the ones he was holding, and Logan put his paperwork back into one neat pile. He tucked it under his arm as they both stood up.

"Thank you," Logan said.


	385. Intruality - Fangs

"Pat! Pat, Pat, Pat," Remus called out as he rushed into the room, flopping half onto the couch and half into Patton's lap.

Patton looked down at Remus with a fond, soft look. He reached down, running his fingers through Remus's already-messy hair.

"What is it, honey?"

Remus grinned up at Patton.

"Bite me," he said simply, without anything else and any other context.

Patton blinked. "Huh?"

"Bite me," Remus repeated.

He reached up, running his thumb over Patton's lips and watching as they parted slightly. He caught a glimpse of Patton's sharp fangs - an obvious side effect of being a vampire.

Patton was a little insecure about them, but Remus thought they were incredibly, incredibly hot.

"Um... honey..." Patton said. "What do you mean?"

His expression and tone were both awkward and confused, but not uncomfortable in the slightest.

"Your teeth are sharp and that's hot, so bite me!" Remus exclaimed a little impatiently.

Patton paused, staring at his boyfriend for a moment, before he started giggling.

"You're funny," he said.

Remus huffed, but he was smiling, too.

"And hot?"

"And hot," Patton confirmed.

Remus sat up, grinning properly and pressing up against Patton's side.

"So, does that mean you will bite me?"

Patton laughed again. "Maybe we can try kissing first."


	386. Sleepality - Coffin

Remy yawned loudly, catching Patton's attention immediately.

Patton turned to him, giving his fiancé a concerned look. The two of them were currently both in the kitchen - Remy sat on a counter and drinking from a fresh blood bag, and Patton stirring a pan of pasta sauce that was cooking on the stove.

"Are you tired, honey?" Patton asked sympathetically. "When did you last get some sleep?"

Remy shrugged. "Dunno. Last week, maybe?"

Patton dropped his spoon, spinning around with widened eyes. He looked surprised and upset and Remy immediately regretted telling him the truth. The disappointed Patton look was enough to make anyone feel guilty.

"Honey," Patton said sadly.

"What?" Remy shrugged. "I don't need to sleep as much as a human does."

"But you need to sleep at least three times a week, right?" Patton said. "So, why haven't you?"

Remy shrugged. "Dunno."

Patton didn't look like he believed him.

"Do you really not know, or do you just not wanna tell me?"

"Uh..." Remy scratched the back of his head. "I dunno. I've kinda just... struggled with sleeping lately, I guess."

Patton gave him a sympathetic look.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked gently.

There was definitely something Patton could do to help, though Remy wasn't sure if he'd agreed to it if he asked.

"Um, maybe..." Remy trailed off.

Patton's brow creased with concern, and he reached forward to take Remy's free hand in both of his own. He squeezed it gently.

"What is it?"

"Uh, well, it's always easier to sleep when I've got someone with me," Remy answered, before rushing to continue and add: "But I know you don't like my coffin, which is fine, so..."

Patton gave Remy a confused look.

"Why wouldn't I like your coffin?"

Remy blinked. "'Cos it's, like, dark? I know you don't like the dark, and it's pitch black with the lid shut."

Patton hummed, seeming to think about it for a moment.

"I don't like the dark, but it's not so bad when I've got you to protect me." He squeezed Remy's hand. "How about I finish making my pasta sauce, and then we can go take a nap together. Your coffin's big enough for the two of us, right?"

Remy nodded, letting out a sigh of relief and smiling slightly.

"That sounds great, babe."


	387. Royality - Party

Roman usually loved parties, and especially when he was the one hosting them. He got to be the centre of attention, and he got to bask in the love of his friends - while dancing or talking or drinking - all night long.

But tonight, he was... tired.

He had spent weeks on creating the perfect, elaborate Halloween costume for his party. It was amazing, and he adored it - he would wear it every single day if he could - but only half an hour into the party, someone had spilled a drink on it.

They had apologised profusely, and he had told them it was okay, and wandered off before he could show how upset he was.

And the more interactions he had with people, the more tired he became. The music felt too loud, the lights felt too bright. The crowds of people around him felt like they were pressing in on him, and his breaths got quicker and shallower as he got more and more uncomfortable.

He could not find his boyfriend.

Patton, the love of his life, would make him feel better. Roman knew that, and he desperately, desperately wanted to find him.

Patton was dressed like a dragon witch, matching Roman's prince costume, which had excited the both of them for weeks before the party had begun. He shouldn't have been so difficult to find, and yet Roman just couldn't find him.

Roman pushed past the crowds of people, reaching the staircase and going upstairs. That area of the house was off-limits to the guests, so Roman was able to easily find the bathroom and duck inside.

He locked the door behind him, and then slumped against it, running his fingers through this - damp from sweat - hair.

He wanted to go home, to get away from all the people inside the house, except he was already home. The party was in his home, though he now thoroughly regretted hosting it.

He wanted everyone else to go home, but he knew that he couldn't just kick anyone out.

(There were still two hours left, he just had to wait it out.)

After almost a minute of hiding in the bathroom, Roman suddenly heard a knock at the door and his heart sunk.

"Ro, are you okay?" Came Patton's concerned voice from the other side of the door.

Roman relaxed, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Patton?"

There was a beat.

"Can I come in?"

"Um... is it just you?"

"Yup," Patton said. "Just me. And everyone else is downstairs. Can I come in?"

His voice was soft, caring and concerned, and Roman wanted nothing more than to see his face and hold him close.

Roman didn't answer the question, instead rushing to unlock and open the bathroom door.

He immediately came face-to-face with Patton, whose expression matched his tone of voice. When he saw Roman, he motioned for his boyfriend to step back to let him inside, and Roman did so straight away.

Patton shut the bathroom door behind him, and opened his arms. Roman immediately fell into them, resting his head against Patton's chest and wrapping his arms around his middle.

Roman finally relaxed.

He still didn't feel great. But, with Patton, he was starting to feel better.


	388. Thomality - Cat

"Oh, hello there!" Thomas cooed.

He bent down to look at the fluffy grey cat that had just wandered up to his front door. It had a light blue collar, and if cats could smile, Thomas would think it was smiling at him.

Its tail swished as it walked over to Thomas's open hand, nuzzling its nose against his palm.

"Okay, okay," Thomas laughed. "I'm petting you, I promise."

The cat purred as he stroked its head and down its back. Its tail curled around his wrist, and looked like the happiest cat Thomas had ever seen.

"You're adorable, aren't you?" Thomas said. "I wonder who you belong to."

The cat lifted its head, and Thomas caught sight of a silver tag hanging off of its collar. He gently took it in his hand, and read the name that was written across it in block capitals.

"Patton," Thomas read aloud. "Is that your name, or your owner's?"

The cat tilted its head, like it didn't know how to answer that. Thomas laughed, reaching out and petting it again.

"Yeah, you probably can't tell me that, huh? It's okay, you're cute, so I think that makes up for your inability to speak."

The cat made a purring sound that almost sounded like laughter.

"Do you live around here?" Thomas asked, despite the fact that he knew that the cat couldn't exactly answer him.

The cat swished its tail, before suddenly moving away.

Thomas let it go, placing his hands on his knees as he watched the cat wander off. It gave him once last look, back over its shoulder, before it walked behind a wall and disappeared.

Thomas stood up, preparing to leave and walk back into his place, when suddenly a man appeared from around the same corner the cat had gone.

He was wearing a light blue polo-shirt, with a grey cat hoodie wrapped around his shoulders. It took a moment for Thomas to recognise the man, but when he did, he realised that this was the cute guy who had just moved in next door.

"Hey there, neighbour!" The man greeted, smiling cheerfully at Thomas.

Thomas immediately smiled back.

"Hey! It's nice to see you again. How are you?"

"Good, good." The man nodded. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. I just saw a cute cat, so I think today's a pretty good day."

The man's smile widened.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I've seen him a few times, but only in the last week. He's super cute: grey, with a blue collar. I wonder who he belongs to."

The man's smile turned amused, though Thomas wasn't entirely sure why. He wanted to ask, but didn't want to seem like the weird, nosy neighbour. He really didn't want to scare him off.

"It's me," the man said.

Thomas perked up. "Oh, he's yours?"

"Yup!" The man smiled. He paused for a moment, before continuing. "Maybe you can come over sometime to see him. I'm sure he likes you."

"Aww, really?"

"Yeah, sure! And maybe... we could get coffee sometime, too?"

Thomas smiled. "I'd like that."

"Good, good." The man smiled back. "I have to go now - gotta pick up my kiddos from school, plus we're going trick-or-treating tonight, but... I'll see you around, Thomas?"

"Yeah, I'll- I'll see you."

And it was only when the man had left that Thomas realised he hadn't even asked him for his name.


	389. Moxiety - Couple's Costume

"Now turn around and- aah! You look so good!" Patton exclained, jumping up and down on the spot and beaming at his boyfriend.

Virgil half-smiled. "Thanks, Pat."

"Oh, wow, you are just so, so, so talented, honey!" Patton continued. "Just look at all these details!"

He ran his hand down Virgil's sleeve, feeling the soft material and all of the stitches and other little details. Patton's outfit matched Virgil's - it was the same costume, just in his size and blue instead of purple.

The couple had been working on their Halloween costumes since the month had first begun, though Virgil had done most of the details, as he was the talented one of the two when it came to making costumes. Patton did most of the moral support, though, and Halloween was their mutual favourite time of year because of this tradition.

Virgil laughed nervously, reaching up and running his fingers through his dyed purple hair. He glanced away awkwardly, a little startled by the sudden positive attention.

"Uh.. I mean, it's not that big of a deal."

Patton blew a raspberry. "I think it is! I love them, and they make me very, very happy."

Virgil met his eye, looking for any sign of insincerity. It saddened Patton that Virgil always felt the need to check that Patton's compliments were genuine, but he waited patiently for Virgil to check every time.

"Well, I am kinda proud of this one," Virgil admitted. "I think this is some of my best work, honestly."

"I love all of your work," Patton said. "But I think this is my fave of all the costumes we've worn together! You really outdid yourself this time, honey."

"Yeah, we are gonna crush Janus and Remus."

"A little mean, but I like the attitude!"


	390. Dukesleep - Blood

Remy screamed when a pair of hands suddenly landed on his waist from behind him. He jumped forward, pulling away and spinning around to get a good look at his attacker.

He realised immediately that it was not an attacker. Instead, if was his boyfriend, Remus, who was grinning victoriously at him, as he had just successfully scared Remy.

Remus's hands were covered in something sticky and red - it looked like blood, but was probably fake.

Remy looked down at himself. There were two bright red handprints staining his favourite white t-shirt, and he let out a loud, offended gasp.

"Remus, what the fuck?!" He exclaimed.

"It's Halloween, baby! I had to scare you!"

"You did not have to scare me," Remy hissed. "And you didn't have to get bloody handprints on my shirt, either!"

Remus looked down at his hands, then at Remy's shirt, and then back at Remy's face.

He gave him a smile that was half sheepish, and half still mischievous.

"It's fake?"

"Yeah, I know it's fake, dumbass. But the stains are real!"

"I mean, you can take off your shirt."

Remy glared at Remus, though it was as half-hearted as it always was when he tried to glare at his boyfriend. He still loved him, even when Remus tried his best to annoy him.

"You're being an asshole, so you don't get to see me shirtless."

"But what if _I_ took my shirt off?"

Remy thought about it for a moment, looking his boyfriend over and actually considering the offer.

"Maybe..."

Remus grinned. "And... what if I kissed you? Would you forgive me then?"

Remy also thought about that for a beat.

"If you wash your hands first," Remy finally decided.

"Deal."


	391. Creativitwins - Trick Or Treat

"Trick or treat!" Roman grinned, showing off the fact that one of his front teeth had just fallen out.

He was dressed in a bright red dragon costume - similar to a onesie, but a bit sturdier - with a black witch's hat on his head, and a broomstick in the hand that wasn't holding an orange basket.

"Aww," said the lady at the door. "And what are you supposed to be?"

Roman pouted at the fact that she couldn't immediately recognise what he was dressed up as. He looked down at his costume, and then back up at her.

"I'm the Dragon Witch!" He exclaimed.

Then, all of a sudden, an almost identical kid dressed in an octopus costume with a hat and broomstick, too, popped out from around the corner.

"And I'm the Octo-Witch!" He shouted, shoving his basket forward. "Gimme candy!"

Roman huffed, elbowing his twin brother in the ribs.

"That's not what you say! Be nice, jerk!"

"I'm not a jerk! You're a jerk."

The lady at the door cooed at the two young brothers.

"Aww, are you two twins? That's adorable. Here, you two can have two each, instead of one. I love your costumes!"

She reached out, dropping two pieces of candy into each of their baskets. The lady then waved goodbye, stepping back into her house and shutting the door behind her.

The twins blinked, looking down into the baskets and then back up at each other.

Roman beamed. "We gotta use the twin thing more! It gets us more candy!"

Remus grinned back.

"And if it doesn't work, we can egg their houses!"


	392. Dukemas - Monster

Thomas had a secret.

A big, terrible secret that made him feel terrible, even before taking the guilt of keeping the secret from his boyfriend into account. He wanted to tell him: really, really wanted to tell him.

But the secret was big. The secret was terrible. The secret was bad enough that it could break a relationship.

He loved Remus. He also wondered if maybe Remus would be okay if he found out the truth.

Remus was unique. He was funny and not afraid of anything.

And maybe, if he found out Thomas's deep, dark secret, he wouldn't be afraid of Thomas, either.

But Thomas wasn't ready to risk that.

Not yet.

"Baby," Remus whined, leaning against Thomas's side and pouting at him. "Why are you leaving me?"

"I'm not leaving you," Thomas explained, feeling overwhelmingly guilty but doing his best to hide it. "I just... can't be here tonight. I have somewhere to be."

"But it's Halloween! You can't leave me alone on Halloween."

Remus continued to pout. He did his best impression of puppy-dog eyes, which only ever worked on Thomas.

"I'm sorry. I really wish I could stay."

"You won't even tell me where you're going! Very rude."

"Sorry."

Remus frowned. "I don't want you to apologise. I want you to stay!"

"I wish I could," Thomas sighed. "But I really don't have a choice here."

"You won't even tell me what's going on!"

Thomas frowned. "I... I know... I'm sorry."

"Thomas," Remus frowned, too. "Come on. Please, why can't you tell me?"

"I just... I don't know if you'll believe me-"

"C'mon, I'll believe anything you tell me."

"And- and I really don't know how you'll react. You might... you might be scared of me."

Remus gave Thomas a look that was halfway between a startled confusion and amusment.

"Me?" Remus half-laughed. "Scared of you? C'mon, Thomas, you're adorable!"

"Not always..." Thomas mumbled under his breath.

(He certainly wasn't adorable in his monster form. At least, he didn't think he was. Too tall and fuzzy and with more sharp teeth and claws than he knew what to do with.)

Remus tilted his head.

"It's just..." Thomas sighed. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry. And I... I really have to go."

Remus frowned, but didn't do anything to stop Thomas when he got up off the couch. He looked... disappointed, and made an uncomfortable ball of guilt and anxiety form in the pit of his stomach.

He still left, though, and did his best to ignore his discomfort.


	393. Dukexiety - Spiderling

"My spiderling, where are you?"

"Here!" Virgil called out from the kitchen, in the middle of washing dishes.

He picked up the next dish to wash, and just as he finished, he felt a pair of hands land on his waist. Virgil automatically leant back against Remus's chest, and turned his head to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey," Virgil greeted.

"What'cha up to?"

Virgil gave Remus a flat look, before turning back to the dishes.

"What does it look like?" He said in an equally flat tone of voice, as he placed the dish he'd just finished washing to the side.

"Something boring," Remus huffed.

Before Virgil could reach for another dish to wash, Remus move backwards, tugging Virgil along with him. Virgil stumbled, almost falling over, but Remus caught him immediately, spinning him around and dipping him.

"Pay attention to me?" Remus continued with a grin.

Virgil rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but only coming across as just as fond as ever. He wrapped his arms around Remus's neck, and tugged his face slightly closer.

"I'll kiss you, but I have to finish doing dishes afterwards."

Remus pouted.

"Just one kiss?"

"Mhm, just one."

The moment Virgil reached up and kissed Remus, he realised that what he had just said was false. It was always very, very difficult to stop kissing Remus once they'd started - and equally difficult to think of anything but him, him, him while doing so.


	394. Rosleep - Graveyard

"Shh, c'mon," Remy whispered, tugging Roman down the path as quickly and quietly as possible.

"What are we doing?" Roman hissed back. "And why can't we do it inside, instead of outside in the dark on Halloween of all nights."

Remy squeezed Roman's hand. "You'll see!" He sang.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yup! In fact..." Remy paused speaking for a moment, before he stopped in his tracks, gesturing for Roman to do so, too. "We're here!"

Roman squinted into the darkness, and when he suddenly realised where they were, he turned to his boyfriend with widened eyes.

Remy was grinning, half excited and half mischievous. That look was often exciting for Roman, promising new and interesting and very, very fun things. But, right now, it just made him nervous.

"Remy," Roman said slowly. "Why are we at a graveyard, in the middle of the night on Halloween."

"For selfies!"

Roman blinked, before leaning forward and hissing.

"Selfies?"

Remy nodded. "Yup! Midnight selfies in a graveyard. I'm gonna get so many likes."

Roman sighed. "Probably."

"Right? This is gonna be so cool!"

Remy then took his first step into the graveyard, dragging his mostly-unwilling boyfriend along with him. As soom as Roman passed through the gates, a gust of wind blew over him, like icy fingers dancing all over his skin.

He shivered. "Oh, stars above. This is a very bad idea."

"I think you mean an amazing idea."

"You know, usually I would agree with you, that you have some very excellent ideas, but this one does not excite me."

"Aww," Remy cooed. "Are you chicken?"

Roman let out an exaggerated gasp, placing his free hand over his heart.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Remy teased. "Chicken!"

Roman leant in, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend, and getting close enough that he could almost kiss him, if he so desired.

"I can tell that you are baiting me, and it shall not work."

"So, you are chicken, then," Remy decided, before reaching up and cupping Roman's cheek with his free hand. "Baby, we can go home if you want to."

Roman paused.

Then, he sighed.

"Okay, fine, we can stay."

"Yay!"


	395. Sleepmas - Halloween

"Happy Halloween, Rem," Thomas said, rolling over in bed to look at his boyfriend.

Remy grumbled, squinting tiredly at him for a moment. After a second of sleepy staring, he reached out and patted Thomas's cheek. Then, he pulled his hand back, and wriggled closer to Thomas's chest.

"Mmm... whatever. It's sleepy time, so shhh..."

Thomas laughed, reaching out and running his fingers through Remy's sleep-messy hair. Remy leant into the touch, closing his eyes and humming tiredly.

"Sleepy time?" Thomas repeated, his voice amused and almost laughing.

Remy hummed in agreement.

"Mhm, so shhh..."

Remy wriggled forward, wrapping his arms around Thomas's middle and burying his face in Thomas's chest. He was warm, and his hair tickled Thomas's neck, though not enough to be really uncomfortable.

"It's Halloween, though," Thomas commented. "Shouldn't we get up early to celebrate?"

Remy grumbled. "Getting up early is a crime."

"Oh?" Thomas laughed. "What's the punishment for it?"

"Kisses."

Thomas snorted. "Kisses aren't a punishment."

Remy moved back enough to look Thomas in the eye, through his own half-lidded eyes.

"You're damn right. Kissing me is a gift."

"Hmm... well, then I'll give you that gift if you get up early with me, okay? I'll give you all the kisses you want."

Remy paused, humming in thought.

After a moment, he finally answered.

"Ten more minutes?"

"Ten more minutes," Thomas agreed.


	396. Sleepxiety - Skeleton

"Ha! Babe, come look at this."

Virgil glanced back over his shoulder at his boyfriend, Remy. He snorted when he noticed the plastic skeleton that Remy was holding. It was even taller than Remy, which wasn't saying much, as he was pretty short.

Remy lifted the skeleton's right hand, and used it to wave at his boyfriend.

"Are we gonna get that?" Virgil asked.

"Absolutely!" Remy said, grinning. "Do you think he'd suit my clothes?"

"They might be too small for him."

Remy let out an overly offended noise.

"Babe! He's a skeleton. He's, like, skinny AF. I'm pretty sure all clothes would be baggy on him."

"I dunno," Virgil teased. "You're pretty short."

"Babe!" Remy pouted. "Stop bullying me, or I'm gonna divorce you."

"We're not married."

"Not yet. But if we ever get married, I'm gonna divorce you just for being mean to me."

Virgil could have focused on the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of marrying Remy, but he decided to focus more on the teasing. Now, in the middle of a store, buying Halloween decorations to cover their apartment with, was not the moment to get sappy.

That could be saved for later.

"Sorry," Virgil said, a little seriously, but mostly still teasing. "I won't keep calling you short."

"Thank you."

"Even though you are."

Remy spluttered. "Wha- babe!"

Virgil flashed a grin at Remy: wide, teasing and not at all apologetic.

"Sorry," he said, in the least sorry tone of voice imaginable.

Remy huffed, before lifting the skeleton and shaking him in Virgil's direction. The plastic bones rattled noisily.

"You're rude, so the skeleton's my boyfriend, now."


	397. Thoman - Zombie

"Does it ever scare you?" Roman asked, staring up at the stars as he lay beside Thomas.

Their hands were touching - one pinky finger over the other - though they weren't quite holding hands. And the couple was staring up at the stars, watching the bright, twinkling lights in mostly silence.

"Does what ever scare me?" Thomas asked, turning his head to look at Roman.

Roman didn't look at him, just continuing to stare up at the sky with a thoughtful expression. It was... neutral, though almost bordering on unhappy.

Thomas's expression creased with concern, but he decided to wait for Roman to speak again before bringing it up.

"What I am," Roman said. "Does it ever scare you?"

Thomas thought about it for a moment, before he turned back to stare up at the sky.

"Not really," he decided. "Sometimes I'm scared for you, but I've never been scared of you."

"Never?"

"Never," Thomas said firmly.

"Oh." There was a beat. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Thomas said. He turned his head, finally meeting Roman's eyes, but his boyfriend seemed unconvinced. "I mean, come on, Roman. You're harmless."

"I could rip someone to pieces with my bare hands."

"Well, yeah, but you wouldn't."

"I'm not harmless."

Thomas sighed. "You could hurt people, but you wouldn't. And I don't think you ever have - not deliberately, at least."

"I would never," Roman said firmly.

"Exactly," Thomas said. "And that's my point. You're good, Roman. You would never hurt anyone. I mean, you dig up graves so you don't have to kill anyone to eat, and you do it regularly enough that you never even get close to going crazy."

There was a beat of silence.

It was... something. Not quite tense, but certainly not relaxed. It was the kind of silence that made Thomas want to say something to break it, but he didn't know what to say.

He didn't want to risk interrupting Roman, either. He had to know what his boyfriend was going to say.

"If I ever went crazy," Roman finally said, speaking slowly like he was choosing his words carefully. "Would you stop me?"

"What do you mean?"

Roman sighed. "If you had to do it, would you kill me? If- if I was no longer me. If I turned into one of those zombies that doesn't think anymore, that- that just hurts people."

"That won't happen."

Roman sat up. "But what if it did? What would you do?"

Thomas stared up at Roman. He searched his face, like he could find the right answer hidden somewhere in his facial features. But, of course, these things were never simple.

"No," Thomas decided finally, breaking the heavy silence. "No, I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't?"

Thomas shook his head. "No, never."

"Even if you had to?"

"I still wouldn't. I won't ever hurt you, Roman. Not now, and not ever."

"But... what if I wasn't me anymore."

"No. Never."

"Never," Roman repeated.

"Never," Thomas repeated, too.

"Oh." Roman swallowed.

Then, Roman let out a dark, humourless laugh that hurt Thomas's heart, tipping his head back and looking into the darkness that was the sky. He stared up into it like he couldn't see the stars anymore, like all he could see was just emptiness above.

Thomas sat up, too. He rested a gentle hand on Roman's shoulder, squeezing it softly.

"Are you okay?"

Roman let out another short, humourless laugh. "I'm a zombie, my dear. I wouldn't say I count as 'okay.'"

"Aside from that. Other than the zombie thing, are you okay?"

Roman paused.

"I don't know," he said slowly. "But... I'm glad. I'm glad you answered that. I- I know I shouldnt be, but..."

He sighed, covering Thomas's hand with his own. It was cold, like ice, but soft like it had been when he was still a human, which felt like eons ago, now.

Life had changed so much over the years, but their love had never wavered.

"It's probably not the right answer, honestly," Thomas admitted. "Morally, I mean. But it's my one."

"Yeah..." Roman trailed off. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything," Thomas said, trying his best to joke and smile slightly, though it just came off as slightly sad.

Roman's brow creased. He reached out, resting his palm against Thomas's cheek. It was cold, and probably should have felt uncomfortable to Thomas, but, to him, the feeling of Roman's hands on his skin was the most incredible feeling in the world.

"You have already given me everything, my dear," Roman said softly. "You need not give me anything more. Simply exist, and that shall be the greatest gift of them all."

Thomas smiled slightly - a real, genuine one this time, though it was still a little shaky.

"You, too. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you," Roman said softly.

"I love you, too."

And then, Roman leant forward, kissing Thomas with the gentleness of someone handling the most precious - and breakable - of gifts. It was cold, of course, sending shivers down Thomas's spine, but the warmth in Thomas's heart outweighed it entirely.


	398. Prinxiety - Candy Kiss

"Okay, okay, which Halloween candy did I eat, now?" Roman said.

He reached towards Virgil, sliding his hands under his fiancé's hoodie - though over the purple t-shirt - tugging him closer. Virgil followed immediately, resting his own hands on Roman's shoulders.

"You know," Virgil said. "If you want to kiss me, you can just kiss me. You don't have to make up some game as an excuse."

Roman pouted. "You don't want to play my game?"

"Of course I want to play. I'm just saying that I'd make out with you anyway. You don't have to make it complicated."

"Well, maybe if you win the game, you can get simple kisses instead."

Virgil snorted. "How do I win?"

"You have to guess what candy I ate just by kissing me. If you can guess all the ones I try, you win!"

"Sounds easy."

Roman grinned. "Cocky, aren't you?"

"When do we start?"

"Well, I did just eat the candy, so-"

Roman was cut off by Virgil moving his hands up to his face, leaning in and kissing him quickly. Roman melted immediately, sighing into the kiss and letting his lips part without a second thought.

The game slipped from Roman's mind only a few moments into the kiss. He was just so distracted by Virgil's lips and Virgil's hands and Virgil, Virgil, Virgil.

When Virgil finally pulled back - only to catch his breath - Roman pouted.

(He sometimes wondered if they would kiss for an eternity if neither of them had any need to breathe. It sounded like them.)

Virgil smirked. "Speechless, Princey?"

Roman gave Virgil the most half-hearted glare imaginable, with absolutely no force behind it. Then, Roman finally remembered the game, and he leant back before Virgil could kiss him again.

"So, you got a guess?" Roman asked.

Virgil blinked. "Huh?"

"For the game," Roman said. "What candy did I just eat?"

There was a beat.

"I forgot the game. Can I try again?"

Roman gave Virgil a smug look. "Nope! I think that's cheating."

"What do you mean: you think? You made up the game. I'm pretty sure you decide the rules."

"Yes, but I decided that the participent only gets one kiss to determine the candy."

Virgil huffed, crossing his arms. "I wasn't paying attention to the game."

Roman grinned smugly. "So, no idea what the candy is?"

"I dunno. It was... chocolate? With some caramel, too, I think."

"Not good enough. You lose!" Roman laughed, pumping his fist in the air. "Ha, that means the game gets to go on just as long as I like!"

Virgil rolled his eyes, but he really didn't seem too annoyed at the thought of getting to kiss Roman over and over and over again.

"Whatever."


	399. Thvi - Maze

"Ah, shit, I think we're lost," Virgil grumbled, as he and Thomas stopped at yet another dead end.

Thomas squeezed Virgil's hand. "I'm pretty sure that's the point of a maze."

Virgil gave Thomas a flat look.

"I think the point of a maze is to find your way out."

"Maybe," Thomas shrugged. "We'll find the exit eventually, so I'm pretty sure we'll be fine."

Virgil turned, squinting up at the sky with an irritated expression.

"How long have we been stuck here?"

Thomas took his phone from his jacket pocket, switching it on and checking the time. Then, he pocketed it again.

"Twenty minutes."

Virgil huffed. "Feels like hours."

Thomas shrugged. "That's just how time works, I guess."

Virgil scowled, looking at the walls of the maze, before glaring down the path they had just walked down. Thomas had been convinced that they'd been going the right way, but it turned out it had just been another dead end.

Thomas watched Virgil, his brow creasing. It took almost a minute for Virgil to realise his boyfriend's thoughtful expression, and he suddenly squeezed his hand to snap him out of it.

"You okay?" Virgil asked, trying to hide the slight worry that had crept into his voice, though it was impossible for Thomas not to notice it.

Thomas gave Virgil a sympathetic smile.

"I'm just sorry I dragged you here. I thought it would be fun, but I guess not."

He shrugged like it didn't matter, but Virgil could tell that he was a little disappointed.

"It's fine," Virgil said. "I'm annoyed at the stupid maze, not you. I... I guess it's not so bad being stuck here, as long as I'm stuck with you."

"Aww, Virge," Thomas said, squeezing Virgil's hand and then bumping shoulders affectionately with him. "You sweetheart."

Virgil spluttered, his face reddening under his white foundation. "Wha- I'm not-"

Thomas laughed. "Sorry, I forgot about your reputation. I'll try not to call you that so loudly next time."


	400. Everyone x Deceit - Obvious

It took a lot for Janus to finally realise what had been going on, but when he finally did, everything suddenly became obvious in hindsight.

They had all been flirting with him for a long, long time, and his denial about his own feelings, coupled with his inability to understand why any of them would like him romantically, had made him wholly and utterly oblivious to it. But now that he knew... oh, boy, the signs were _everywhere_.

Remus touched him more than he touched everyone else: slinging his arms around Janus's shoulders, hugging him, picking him up and occasionally pressing messy kisses to his cheeks and forehead. The comments he made towards Janus may have seemed like his usually disgusting statements - the sorts of things that often came out of Remus's mouth - but, in hindsight, Janus finally realised that they had just been him trying to flirt.

Patton asked Janus to try the food he baked more than he asked any other side - except perhaps Virgil, who Patton has started cooking with often as some kind of bonding activity - and seemed to take any opportunity he could to hold the lying side's hand.

Roman invited Janus to rehearse scenes with him practically every day. Almost all of them were romantic - though he had yet to ask him to partake in a kissing to scene, to Janus's simultaneous relief and disappointment.

Logan went out of his way to talk to Janus regularly, and he seemed to smile with him more than he smiled when around the other sides, too. The two of them had begun to watch documentaries together, too, though Janus often found himself staring at Logan's face just as much as he looked at the screen.

Virgil had started being more affectionate with Janus than he had been ever before their previous separation. It was little things, mostly, like touching Janus's arm when he didn't have to, or lending him his precious hoodie when Janus was cold and had forgotten his cape.

And Thomas... he summoned Janus to spend time with him even when he didn't need any advice from him. They watched movies together and even just sat and talked.

Thomas was the one who had _finally_ made Janus understand, everything finally clicked in his head and he could hardly even believe it

But, there was one way for Janus to know for sure if he was right about at least Thomas's feelings.

The sides all had access to every little part of Thomas's head - it made sense, as they were all parts of him, after all - though they only naturally knew the parts that were relevent to what they each represented. Usually, that was enough, and they left the other sides' parts alone.

But not today.

Janus settled on his bed, closing his eyes and letting his mind almost fully meld with Thomas's. He searched through it, sifting through every thought and feeling before he found exactly what he was looking for.

There, tucked away in a corner of Thomas's head - though certainly not in the denial portion, as Janus would have known about it without searching if that was the case - was a little ball of romantic feelings. After a moment of hesitation, Janus reached for and finally connected with it.

Immediately, images of his own face flashed across his vision - his smile, his hair, his voice, every little detail of him that was different from Thomas himself, each filling Thomas with a fondness and a love that was unmistakable.

Janus pulled back immediately, his eyes flying open as he returned to his room.

Oh.

_Oh_.


	401. Remile - First Date

"Oh gosh, you know, your coffee might be full of sugar, but I'm pretty sure it's not nearly as sweet as you."

Remy blinked, surprise, before he suddenly let out a short, startled laugh.

"Me? Sweet? You sure you got the right guy, babe?"

Emile laughed. "I'm pretty sure."

"Really?" Remy laughed, too. "Not many people would describe me as sweet. Hot, sexy, flirty. But, like, never sweet."

Emile smiled. "Well, you definitely are all those things, too. But you're also a sweetheart."

"Am I, though?"

"You are! C'mon, Rem, you have already complimented every part of my outfit."

"That's 'cos you look cute. It's not sweet to be honest, baby." Remy made a show of looking Emile up and down again, for what must have been the millionth time that day. "I mean, goddamn."

Emile giggled, this time a little louder, covering his mouth with his hand.

"See? You're sweet."

"Honest," Remy corrected.

"You can be both! Plus you also said my hair looks good."

"The pink suits you."

"And you said my eyes are pretty."

"Prettiest damn eyes I've ever seen," Remy said, placing his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand.

He gave Emile a sappy smile, one that gave him butterflies in his tummy and the definite desire to go on a date with Remy again.

"Like I said," Emile said fondly. "You're the sweetest."


	402. Moremile - Flirt

"Babe, there have gotta be more freckles on your face than there are stars in the damn sky," Remy said, with his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand.

His expression was one that could only really be described as sappy and a little bit longing, too. Of course, Patton was mostly oblivious to the way Remy (and Emile) felt about him, so he only saw the expression as friendly.

Emile stepped into the room just as Remy finished saying that, holding a mug of tea in each hand - with Remy's coffee already on the table, and already mostly drunk. He laughed as he handed Patton the mug, giving Remy a fond look.

"That may be logically impossible," Emile said with a smile. "But I will have to agree with you there, honey."

Emile then turned his smile back to Patton, and it never wavered even from the strength it had whenever he looked at Remy.

Patton laughed. "You two are so sweet. The bestest friends a guy could have!"

If he noticed that Emile and Remy both winced as subtly as they could at that, he certainly didn't show it.

"So," Remy said, leaning towards Patton and returning his winning smile to his face. "You been on any dates lately?"

Patton laughed. "No, no. I haven't really had the time, you know? And it's not likely any guy I know would _ever_ want to ask me out."

Emile's expression turned seriously, and he placed his mug on the table before putting his hand on Patton's shoulder.

"Honey, I know plenty of guys who would like to ask you out."

"Yeah!" Remy added. "You're a catch. You deserve a nice man - or, uh, _men_ \- to treat you right."

Emile gave Remy a look that said 'please dont give it away' but Patton seemed not to notice that or the real meaning behind Remy's statement. Instead, he just smiled fondly at his friends.

"Aww, you guys are the best!"


	403. Logince - Serious

"You can't be serious..."

Roman visibly wilted, and lowered the flowers he was holding in his hand. He seemed disappointed by the response, and Logan immediately regretted his words.

"Oh," Roman said, deflating. "Sorry. That's- that's okay, though."

He took a step back, starting to fully lower the bouquet to his side, but Logan caught his wrist just before he could. Roman gave him a startled look - wide-eyed - and Logan felt his face warm at the stare. He was embarrassed at his misunderstood words, but didn't back down.

"I'm sorry, Roman," he said in the firmest, but softest, voice he could manage. "That was not the reaction I was hoping to gain from you."

Roman blinked. "Oh- oh, I'm sorry, that's-"

"I didn't mean it to come across that I didn't return your affections," Logan said, still attempting to keep his voice level and calm so as to not alarm Roman any further. "When I do."

"You do?" Roman exclaimed.

Logan nodded. "Yes. I was simply surprised because I have absolutely no idea why someone like you would ever show interest in someone like me."

Roman huffed, crossing his arms and looking a mix of exasperated and so, so fond.

"Do you want the list?"


	404. Impostors

From Logan's perspective - as a ghost just watching the discussion with his microphone muted - the game was going poorly.

He had died first, which was also a bad sign, yet unfortunately common as he was the smartest person in the game. The surprise had been that Remus of all people had been the one to kill him - an incredibly smart move for someone usually so short-sighted - and that he'd somehow managed to get away with it.

And Roman had apparantly killed Emile around the time that Remus had killed Logan, meaning that there really wasn't a voice of reason left alive in the game.

So maybe, against all odds, Roman and Remus would actually win a game together.

"Lo's bod is in electrical," Remy announced as the meeting was called.

"Did you see anyone?" Patton asked.

"It was me!" Remus began to cackled. "I killed Logan, and I'll do it again!"

Roman sighed loudly. "I assume we are just ignoring him again?" He asked.

"Yup," Virgil said.

"Of course," Janus said. "Remy, did you see anyone near the body?"

"Nuh-uh. Just me and- oh, shit! Emi's dead, the hell? Babe, I swear I'll avenge you."

Logan could practically hear the way Virgil's brows knit together suspicously. He had been around his boyfriend to be able to tell when he was suspicious, even if they weren't currently face-to-face.

"Hey, isn't Remy always following Emile around every game?" Virgil spoke up. "So, if he didn't see the murder himself, he was probably the one who did it."

Remy let out a loud, overly offended noise, and Logan could already tell exactly what his face looked like in that moment.

"Excuse me? I would _never_ kill Emile.'

Roman let out an exaggerated gasp, one that was not unfamiliar to the rest of the group, but that Logan knew was fake. He also knew that the rest of them would not be able to tell that it was fake, and so he let out a resigned sigh at the realisation that the crewmates might lose that round.

"My gosh, you're right!" Roman exclaimed, in that same exaggerated tone of voice. "Remy must have killed Emile and vented away, then!"

"What? No!"

"I'll vote him," Thomas said, followed by the rustling of fabric that sounded like a shrug.

He voted.

"Sorry, Remy," Patton apologised.

He voted, too.

Virgil and Janus voted at about the same time, as Remy continued to sputter out complaints that no one - except those that were murderers or the murdered - believed.

Roman then voted, too.

"Wow, this is rude AF," Remy huffed. "I'm voting Virgil."

He voted, and that left only Remus remaining who had not yet voted.

Roman sighed. "Remus, please vote!"

"Why would I?" Remus cackled.

"To speed up the thirty seconds we have left to vote," Janus said flatly.

Remus continued to cackle like a madman, as if he had done something truly evil, instead of mildly inconvenient.

"Please, Remus?" Patton asked, in a voice that was like puppy-dog eyes as a sound.

There was a beat.

Then, Remus voted.

Thomas, Patton, Janus, Virgil and Roman had all voted for Remy. Remy had voted for Virgil, and Remus had - of course - voted for himself.

And as they watched Remy being thrown out of the airlock, revealing that he had not been an imposter - and as Logan realised he would be stuck in the dead chat with both Remy and Emile flirting - Logan sighed.

This would be a long game.


	405. Remileceit - Flirt

Trying to get his boyfriends up at any time before noon was always a long, difficult task for Emile. Perhaps it would even be one that he would have dreaded, if he didn't look forward to every single activity that could possibly include his boyfriends.

Neither Remy nor Janus were morning people, both prefering to stay up late into the night instead. Emile was the exact opposite, though he had to admit that falling asleep in his boyfriends' laps during movie nights that continued long into the night was always an enjoyable activity.

And, often, snuggling with his sleepy boyfriends early in the morning was a wonderful thing. But their tiredness was, well... _inconvenient_ when the three had places to be before midday.

Emile tried his best to wiggle out of bed, but Janus's grip on his waist tightened instinctively. Remy reached out over Janus's side to grab at Emile's shirt, too, and lifted his head just enough for Emile to see the sleepy pout on his face.

"Stay?" Remy said in the voice he usually used to flirt with, except when he was sleepy it just sounded adorable.

Janus grumbled a noise that sounded like he was agreeing, his eyes still tightly shut.

Emile sighed. "Honeys, we need to get up, remember? We have a thing at 11am."

Janus hissed. "Whose idea was it to get up this early?"

"Yours, I think," Emile said.

Janus pulled a face, wrinkling his nose adorably. "Past me sucks," he said, elongating the 's' sounds.

"Can't we just stay in bed?" Remy said, yawning and tugging gently on Emile's shirt sleeve. "That's more fun that whatever dumb plans we've got."

"Snuggling does sound fun," Emile agreed with a nod. "But we have to get up."

Now, this was the point where Janus and Remy would start slowly flirting with Emile until he conceded and got back into bed with them. They would convince him with kisses and sweet words that were always so, so difficult to say no to.

(Of course, they only did this when the thing Emile had to get up for wasn't work, like today, when all they had to go to was to Remy's brother's place for lunch.)

Emile, however, did not want to let that happen, so he made a decision.

He would flirt with them first.

Janus was slightly closer, so he would be Emile's first target.

Emile reached forward, placing two fingers under Janus's chin and simultaneously tilting his head up and leaning in closer so their lips were only inches apart. Janus opened his eyes just enough to peek at Emile through his eyelashes.

"I'll give you all the kisses you like if you get up, okay?" Emile offered sweetly.

He then leant in, kissing Janus softly and carefully. His boyfriend's lips were warm and gentle and eager for kisses and Emile very nearly got lost in it.

He only just managed to keep the plan from slipping from his mind, pulling back just before the kiss could get even better.

Janus pouted, and the expression was mirrored on their other boyfriend's face as he pushed himself up on his elbow.

"What about me?"

The corners of Emile's lips twitched upwards, and he smiled fondly at Remy.

"You're next," he said.

He leant over Janus and kissed Remy - who seemed to have woken up just a little bit more than Janus had, as the kiss was significantly more enthusiastic than Janus's sleepy one had been. But just before Remy could get really into it, Emile pulled back again.

Emile looked over his two boyfriends' expressions. Remy was pouting at the kiss that had ended far too soon, and Janus looked an adorable, blinking mixture of sleepy and flustered.

For a brief moment, Emile seriously considered just staying in bed and kissing them for the rest of the day, but they really needed to get up.

"I'll give you both as many kisses you like if you get up with me now," Emile said smoothly.

Remy huffed.

"You're such a flirt," he said in a voice that seemed simultaneously exasperated and like he was trying not to laugh.

Janus nodded in agreement, though he, too, did not look like he was complaining.

Emile laughed openly. "And you two aren't?"


	406. Deintruality - Skirt

It was a rarity to see, Patton in a skirt.

He liked them: said they were comfortable and fun to twirl him, though he usually preferred his ordinary casual outfit, with a polo-shirt, cat hoodie and khakis. But, occasionally, he felt confident and cute enough to put on some adorable skirt.

On those days, he twirled more around the mindscape than on any other day, liking the way the skirt moved as he spun. It was unclear whether or not he was aware of the eyes that were always on him when he was in the skirt, but he certainly never showed it if he was.

It was therefore unsurprising that the moment that Patton spun into the living area of the mindscape - in a grey skirt that matched his hoodie - both Janus and Remus's mouths snapped shut.

Patton smiled at them, seeming unaware of the fact that Remus's eyes had drifted downwards, and that he showed no sign of wanting to switch to looking at something _appropriate_ any time soon.

"Remus! Jan!" Patton said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Uh..."

The words stuck in Janus's throat. The only thing he could possibly think about right now was _skirt_ , _Patton_ , and _Patton in a skirt_.

He glanced at Remus, and then sighed. He lifted his hand, snapping once, right in front of Remus's eyes, to get his attention back.

"Huh?" Remus said.

Patton looked confused, and even more so at the look Janus tried to exchange with Remus, but he still didn't stop smiling.

"What are you two doing?" Patton repeated.

"Staring at you," Remus announced.

Patton laughed. "Before that, silly!"

"Evil plans."

Janus's head snapped to glare at Remus, though the dark creative side seemed completely unaware. He just continued to stare at Patton, with an expression on his face that probably should have unsettled Patton, but didn't actually seem to.

"Oh gosh," Patton responded. "Well, I sure do hope they're more _plans_ than _evil,_ but I'll support you either way!"


	407. Karrot Kings - Carrots

"Oh my god, I hate them so much!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Are you talking to yourself again?"

Thomas jumped, spinning around in his seat, his eyes widened in surprise as they landed on Nico, who was stood just behind him with an amused expression on his face. He had his laptop tucked under his arm, and thankfully didn't seem at all disturbed by Thomas _talking to the sides who Nico couldn't see while Nico was right there._

He decided not to scold himself for the slip-up, as that might perhaps be the last straw for Nico, though he had only seemed amused by Thomas's similar antics in the past.

Thomas laughed awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair as Nico sat down at the table, in the seat right beside him.

"Uh... no?" Thomas said.

Nico laughed, too. "Really? Who were you talking to, then?" He placed his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, making a short show of looking around. "I don't see your phone."

"Um... that's because I was talking to my... imaginary... friend?"

Thomas winced at his own response.

Roman let out an offended gasp, his hand landing over his heart.

"Imaginary?! Thomas, how dare you!"

"Thomas!" He's gonna think you're crazy now, Virgil hissed, berating.

"That's why you come to me for help lying, Thomas. You simply cannot do a decent job with only these two to help you."

Janus's flat voice was a surprise, and Thomas jumped again. The deceitful side hadn't been stood there only a moment ago, and whilst he had slowly started to become more and more welcome as Thomas developed a better understanding of him, this certainly wasn't the best timing.

Roman immediately turned to glare at Janus, hissing at him. "We don't need your help, Dr Jekyll and Mr _Lied_."

Janus opened his mouth, probably to snap back with an equally devastating response, but Virgil held out his hands and interrupted him just before he could.

"If we keep talking, Nico is gonna keep thinking Thomas is _insane_. Do you _want_ to scare him off?"

Roman and Janus both deflating, stopping their argument before it could really begin.

They both glanced at Thomas, and thankfully seemed to understand that he didn't really want them out at the moment.

"Fine," Janus said. "We'll be in your head if you need us."

"When aren't we?" Virgil muttered.

Then, the sides sunk out, and Thomas could finally turn his attention back to Nico.

Nico did look a little confused than before, though the amusement was still there, and he definitely didn't seem like he thought Thomas was crazy.

"So," Nico said, when he had Thomas's attention back. "What were you and your 'imaginary friend' talking about?"

"Uh... carrots."

"Oh, cool. I like carrots."

Thomas couldn't help himself from pulling a disgusted face at that comment.

"You like carrots?" Thomas exclaimed incredulously. "But they're so... carrot-y?!"

Nico laughed again, and those butterflies in Thomas's tummy that had appeared when he'd first laid eyes on the other man returned. They seemed to appear often whenever Thomas was around Nico.

"That's what I like about them! I think the carrot-y flavour taste good."

Thomas huffed, though it was impossible to really be any kind of annoyed or taken aback when Nico looked at him like _that:_ like he got just as many butterflies in his stomach as Thomas did looking at him.

"Well, I guess you can eat enough carrots for the both of us, then."


	408. Sides & Karrot Kings - Thoughts

"So," Logan begun, drumming his fingers against the surface of the table. "What are your thoughts on Thomas's most recent potential partner?"

Patton sighed happily, pressing his cheek against his hand with his elbow propped up on the table. He looked... well, lovestruck, in the most literal sense. The irises of his eyes had turned into a rosy pinkish red, and the pupils were now completely heart-shaped.

"He's perfect," he breathed with another loud sigh.

"Nobody is perfect," Janus said in a flat tone from across the room. He picked at his gloves. "Well, other than our dear Thomas, of course. But, I suppose, he shall have to do."

"He's hot!" Remus exclaimed, excited and bouncing up and down on the spot. "Oh, I'm gonna give Thomas _so_ many dreams about fu-"

Since Patton was too lovesick and lost in thought to attempt to rein in some of Remus's more excessive behaviour, Logan decided that he would have to keep the dark creative side from being too crude himself.

Logan coughed, cutting Remus off.

"Remus," he said calmly. "Is that appropriate?"

"Nope!" Remus continued, just as excitedly.

Logan sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Well, you know how Patton feels about such inappropriate language outside of the appropriate contexts," Logan paused as Remus pouted, before continuing. "So I am going to have to request that you refrain from such language whilst we are around you, okay?

Remus huffed, crossing his arms, leaning back against the wall and continuing to pout.

"Ugh, fine!" He whined. "But his butt _is_ hot, though."


	409. Sleepceit - Battle

"Oh, my darling, you look absolutely divine in that outfit."

Remy hummed, looking down at his clothes for a moment before returning his gaze to his boyfriend, Janus. He grinned, happy and teasing and mischievous all at once: a look that was common on his face, and one that Janus adored.

"I know," Remy said. He took a step closer, and oh-so slowly ran his hands down Janus's sides. "But, baby, you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you wanna fluster me."

"Oh?"

"Mhm," Remy nodded. "Don't worry, I can give you some examples." He paused, thinking about it for a short moment, before continuing with a slight smirk. "Babe, if you give me the word, I'll push you up that wall and kiss you so hard we'll both run out of breath."

Janus did his best to calm the energetic butterflies that flapped around inside his stomach. If his face turned red, he definitely would have lost - though losing wasn't so bad when it made Remy grin and kiss him like he always did - and Janus wanted to win.

He reached up, gently cradling his boyfriend's cheek with one gloved hand.

"Darling," he practically purred. "That lipstick looks absolutely divine on you."

"It does," Remy agreed with a grin.

"But you know what would look better on your lips?" Janus continued. "My lips."

Remy hummed.

After a beat, he said: "Wanna forget the flirt battle and just make out instead?"

A grin slowly began to spread across Janus's face.

"My dear, are you admitting defeat?"


	410. Dukemile & Patton - Park

"Pat! Say... fuck!"

"Park!"

Remus shook his head. "No, fuck!"

"Park!"

"Fuck!"

Emile looked around nervously, at the numerous other families wandering around the park they were in. Then, he leant in cloae and hissed at his husband.

"Remus! If people hear you trying to teach our baby to swear, they're going to think we're bad parents!"

"Ah," Remus waved his hand dismissively, blowing a raspberry. "Fuck them!"

"Fuck!" Patton finally repeated.

Both Remus and Emile's heads suddenly spun around to look at their baby again. The former's expression was delighted, whilst Emile's was more startled.

"Fuck yeah!" Remus cheered, quickly undoing the clasps that kept Patton in his seat.

He then picked up the baby, bouncing him in the air and prompting Patton to begin giggling loudly and adorably.

Remus turned his head and grinned at Emile.

"Our baby's amazing!"

Emile smiled fondly, reaching in and tickling Patton's side. The baby shrieked even louder with delighted laughter.

"He is," Emile agreed. "But can we maybe not swear in a park full of children?"


	411. Moceit - Hot Chocolate

"How do you drink that ridiculously sweet, cursed hot chocolate?" Janus asked, watching Patton take a sip from a mug that was piled high with whipped cream and marshmallows.

Patton lowered his mug, showing that there was a line of cream over his upper lip, like a white moustache. He smiled at his boyfriend and shrugged.

"'Cos it's just so good!" He said, before holding out the mug in front of him. "Do you want a sip?"

Janus shook his head.

"I think that would give me cavities."

Patton laughed, bringing the mug back in closer to his chest again.

"Well, more for me then!"

Janus watched as Patton took another slow sip from the mug. He then let out a happy, satisfied sigh, his eyes closing for just a moment. The cream was still on his face, and he clearly hadn't noticed it.

Janus sighed, too, though it was unmistakably fond. Patton opened his eyes and gave his boyfriend a confused look.

"Just let me..." Janus began, leaning in closer and reaching forward with his hand.

He swiped his thumb across Patton's upper lip, wiping away the cream and getting it on his hand instead. Patton blinked, confused, but then - seemingly without a second thought - licked it off of Janus's thumb.

There was a beat of silence.

Then, Janus pulled his hand back with a quiet huff.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yup!"

"You know, I don't think it was."


	412. Dukemile - Zombie

"You're still adorable, even if you're a zombie now," Remus said.

As always, there was no response.

Even though he did this little routine almost every hour, Remus still waited. He still watched Emile's rotting face. He still watched the lone eye that hung from the zombie's right socket. He still watched the cheeks that had been torn open from each corner of the mouth, turned into one giant, morbid smile.

And he still watched the large bite mark and missing chunks of flesh in the crook of Emile's neck - a place that Remus used to kiss everytime he got the opportunity.

Remus listened as Emile groaned, low and quiet and utterly inhuman. He ignored it, and pretended he was hearing something else instead.

Before all of this, Emile usually responded to compliments with a compliment back and kiss, so Remus pretended in his head that Emile was complicated his hair.

"Aww, babe," Remus cooed. "You're too sweet, like those gummy bears I like to bite the heads off of!"

The only response he got to that was another groan, and Emile trying his best to reach his hands out to grab Remus. They were shackled, of course, his waist tied to the wall, and Remus was smart enough to remain out of reach.

Remus laughed. "Wanna get handsy, huh? I get it, I'm a catch."

He reached forward, taking one of Emile's rotting hands into his own. He didn't squeeze it - he had made that mistake with the other hand, and two of the fingers can come right off - but he did lean forward and press the tiniest of kisses to the knuckle.

A piece of skin and a bit of goop came off onto his lips, but he wiped them away without even flinching.

It was all okay.

It was.

Just as long as Remus kept denying the truth.


	413. Thomnicoceit - Prince

"You look like you're having a difficult day, my prince," Janus said, coming up behind Thomas and slowly wrapping his arms around his neck.

Thomas groaned, tipping his head back and burying his face in his palms.

"Please don't call me that, I've had enough of being a prince for the day."

"Tired of your prince duties?" Nico asked, amusement filling his voice.

He sat down close beside Thomas, just as Janus did the same thing at the prince's other side. They exchanged an amused look as Thomas finally took his hands from his face.

"I am _this_ close to just quitting and letting Roman or Remus be next in line. It sounds so much simpler."

"Darling," Janus said. "I think you would regret giving it up, even if it can be stressful."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Nico offered.

Thomas sighed, before smiling - a mix of tiredness, appreciation and a small bit of teasing mischief.

"Kisses would help?"

And, of course, that was exactly what Thomas got.


	414. Sleepceit - Cute

"You look cute in my jacket."

Janus jumped, startled, spinning around with widened eyes. He hadn't know that Remy was watching him try on his jacket, and he certainly would not have admired himself so openly in the mirror if he had known that.

"No- I'm not-" Janus spluttered, feeling his face turn warm as Remy smirked at him.

"Not what?" Remy teased.

Janus huffed, crossing his arms. "Shut up."

"How could I ever shut up? You're adorable, babe, and that's gotta be announced to the world."

"Not really announcing to the world if I'm the only one here- hold on, are you setting up for a 'you're my world' joke?"

Remy looked incredibly smug.

"Maybe."

Janus huffed again, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, but seriously, babe," Remy continued, walking over to Janus and running his arms down the sides of the jacket. "You look super cute in my jacket. You should wear it more often."

"But you're always wearing."

"Not always. I have some variety in my closet, even if I'm not in the closet anymore."

Janus scoffed. "You only ever take your jacket off in the house."

"Then you can wear it in the house," Remy said, still smug. "But only if you're okay with me kissing you all the time, 'cos you look, like, super hot."

Janus rolled his eyes, and reached forward to tug on Remy's shirt, pulling him close enough that their lips were almost touching.

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind that."


	415. Remile - Birthday Morning

"Em, Emi!" Remy whispered loudly, poking his boyfriend's side and shaking him gently.

Emile mumbled, his nose scrunching up as he cracked one eye open. He immediately saw his boyfriend, Remy, who was half sat up and grinning down at him. Emile wriggled a little closer to him, finding Remy's hand and squeezing it as he closed his eyes again.

"What is it?" He mumbled, already getting comfortable again like he was trying to go back to sleep.

"It's your bday, babe!"

It took a few seconds for the words to process in Emile's head.

"Mmm, birthday?"

"Yeah!" Remy shifted closer, pressing a quick kiss on the centre of Emile's forehead, though he almost missed it.

Emile mumbled something that Remy couldn't quite make out, before continuing with: "What time is it?" He muttered. "I'm usually up before you."

Emile's eyes were partly open - squinting due to both the darkness and the lack of his glasses. Remy shrugged.

"Dunno. You wanna go back to sleep?"

Emile nodded, and then made grabby hands for Remy to come closer and snuggle with him. And, of course, Remy did so immediately.


	416. Prinxiemas - Decorate

There were boxes of decorations all over the floor: baubles, tinsel, strings of lights. They were scattered all about, and it was difficult to see the floor with the number of boxes in the living room.

Virgil carefully stepped between them, narrowly avoiding stomping on glass ornaments, approaching the Christmas tree that Roman was stood in front of with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, darling, I'm glad you're here!" Roman said, when he noticed Virgil's arrival. "What would look better on the tree: whites and golds or reds and greens? It must be as aesthetically pleasing as possible!"

He turned to look at Virgil, an expectant expression on his face, despite the fact that this was far out of Virgil's area of expertise.

"Uh..."

Thomas popped his head out of the doorway.

"Red and green," he said. "That's more festive."

Roman hummed in thought. "Perhaps, but it is less beautiful. And the tree is already green! Virgil, your thoughts?"

"Uh... I dunno. Maybe one set of colours in one room, and the other set on the mini-tree by the front door? Then you can have both."

Roman leant forward, and suddenly kissed Virgil squarely on the mouth. It was startling, and made Virgil freeze for a second before kissing back, but certainly not unwelcome.

When Roman pulled back, he cupped Virgil's face in both hands.

"You, my love, are a genius," he said.

"Do I get a kiss, too?" Thomas asked.

"Of course!" Roman said. "Kisses for both of my loves!"


	417. Thomsleepxiety - Warm

"Oh my god, I'm never getting up," Remy said, snuggling closer to Virgil and laying his head on his chest.

Virgil instinctively reached up and ran his fingers through Remy's hair.

Thomas moved closer at Virgil's other side, reaching over and intertwining the fingers of one of his hands with one of Remy's. He rested his head on the other side of Virgil's chest, and squeezed Remy's hand.

"Mmm, yeah," Thomas agreed, also getting comfortable.

"What if _I_ need to get up?" Virgil asked. "I'm the one trapped here."

"Too bad," Remy said. "We're comfy."

"The house is so cold," Thomas said. "And you're so warm."

"God, I wanna fall asleep," Remy said. He lifted his head ever-so-slightly to check the clock on the wall. "And it's only like 11pm. I usually don't even come to bed 'til past midnight. What the hell is up with me tonight?"

Despite his complaint, he didn't make any move to get up.

"We woke up too early," Thomas said, pulling the blanket up to cover himself up to almost his shoulders. "And we ate too much."

"It's Christmas, what did you expect?" Virgil said.

Remy yawned. "Shh..."

"What- are you shushing me?" Virgil asked.

"Shh... warm pillows don't talk."

Thomas laughed. "But cold pillows do?"

"Shh..."


	418. Rosleepxiety - Gingerbread House

"Ah, shit," Virgil said, as the gingerbread house collapsed underneath his hands.

Remy started cackling with laughter. He laughed so hard he almost fell over, and only just managed to catch himself by grabbing the edge of the table.

Roman let out an offended gasp. "Are you laughing at our peril, my love?"

"Sorry, sorry," Remy said, though he was still grinning. "It's just hilarious that we spent so long working on this, and it still fell apart."

"You call that hilarious?" Virgil deadpanned.

"Yup," Remy said, popping the 'p' sound. "We spent so long doing this and now it's broken. Kinda hilarious, in a sad, all-our-time-was-wasted way."

Roman poked at the nearest fallen wall of the gingerbread house, which had cracked into two pieces. The other walls were whole, though both roof pieces has broken. There were bits of icing and candy all over them, and the gingerbread house was overall unsalvageable.

He looked more and more disappointed the more he looked at the little, broken - but likely still delicious-tasting - house.

"Our poor gingerbread man," Roman said, gesturing to the expressionless gingerbread man, who lay beside the broken house, somehow seeming almost sad. "I had come up with a whole story for him and everything!"

"Well," Virgil said, picking it up and turning it over in his hands. "Now his story includes his house collapsing."

"And after his husband dropped onto the floor and broke, too," Remy said. "Poor man."

"A tragic tale," Roman said, shaking his head sadly.

His shoulders were slumped, and he looked genuinely disappointed by the accidental destruction of their gingerbread house.

Remy and Virgil exchanged a look over Roman's shoulder.

"Welp," Remy said. "Should we make a new one?"

"We don't have anymore gingerbread," Virgil said. "But... we could make more? What do you think, princey?"

Roman shrugged, still looking down.

"We don't have to," he said.

Remy and Virgil exchanged another look.

Remy clapped his hands together. "Yup! We're doing it, come on."


	419. Rosleepmas - Magic

Thomas watched - his expression full of awe and wonder - as Roman flicked his wrist, and the Christmas tree in the mindscape was suddenly decorated beautifully: white and red and gold ornaments, all perfectly spaced apart.

He never stopped being amazed, watching Roman create things in the blink of an eye: everything with so much thought put into them. And a focused Roman was a very, very lovely Roman to look at, too.

"It's like magic," Thomas said to Remy, who was sat next to him as they watched Roman do his thing.

They were sat on the couch - one of Thomas's arms around Remy's shoulders - as they watched Roman work. It was mesmerising, and they hardly even talked as Roman did his thing.

Remy snorted. "Babe, I'm pretty sure this does count as magic. Having sides isn't exactly _normal_." He shot Thomas a teasing grin. "Dating your Creativity and Sleep isn't exactly normal either, babe, just so you know."

Thomas laughed, and nudged him lightly with his elbow.

"Are you complaining?"

"Course not. It was the best decision you've ever made. Just making a point."

Thomas laughed. "You're not wrong. But it all looks more like magic when Roman does it."

"Aww, my love," Roman said adoringly, turning away from the tree to smile fondly at the two of his boyfriends. "Your beauty is the most magical thing of all."

"Aww, princey," Thomas said.

"Just his?" Remy teased. "Or mine, too."

"Oh, both of yours, of course. Both of you have beauty so divine it makes me fall in love with you again everytime I lay eyes on your gorgeous faces."

"I know, babe," Remy said.


	420. Dukexiemas - Strong

"Oh, jeez," Thomas said, struggling to carry the box he was trying to bring to the Christmas tree. "Uh, little help, guys?"

"I've got it," Virgil said.

He dropped his phone onto the couch and got up, moving around the sofa and quickly making his way over to Thomas. Virgil then effortlessly took the box from Thomas, despite the fact that Thomas had almost dropped it several times.

As Virgil turned to bring the box to the tree, Remus appeared at Thomas's side.

"Goddamn," Remus said, staring obviously at Virgil. "Look at those arms."

Thomas hummed in agreement, also watching Virgil easily carry the box to the Christmas tree.

Virgil snorted, though they couldn't see his face.

"I can hear you two thirsting over me."

"Good!" Remus said gleefully. "We're your boyfriends, we're supposed to."

"Yeah, sure," Virgil said as he bent down to put the box on the floor, just below the tree, and with the other presents that were there.

Remus whistled.

Virgil stood up, and gave Remus his best and least genuine unimpressed look.

"Really?" He said.

"What?" Remus said, in a faux-innocent tone of voice that was even less convincing than Virgil's unimpressed look. "It's not my fault you're hot. And it's not my fault I want you to pick me up and-"

"Okay, okay," Virgil interrupted him. "I get the idea."


	421. Dukesleepxiety - Mistletoe

Remy held up a piece of mistletoe above Virgil's head. He grinned.

"Babe, come on, you've gotta kiss me now."

Virgil looked up from his phone. He looked between Remy's face and the mistletoe, and then back at Remy's face again.

He was sat sideways on the couch, leaning back against the arm rest, and Remy was stood just beside him, dangling the mistletoe over Virgil's head.

"I think this is cheating," he deadpanned.

Remy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but, like, I know you wanna kiss me, too, so..."

Virgil snorted, but reached up and cupped Remy's cheek with his hand. He kissed him once - far too quickly, in Remy's opinion - and then leant back again.

Remy shook the mistletoe.

"More!" He said.

"I don't think this is how mistletoe is supposed to work."

"Babe, I'm pretty sure you wanna keep kissing me just as much as I want to kiss you."

"You've already used that line."

"Oh, hush."

Just as he said that, Remus walked into the room, and Remy straightened up upon seeing him.

"Remus! Virgil's refusing to kiss me." Remy pouted.

Virgil huffed. "I _just_ kissed you."

"But you won't do it again! He's disobeying the rules of the mistletoe."

Remus let out an exaggerated gasp.

"How dare he?" He exclaimed. "C'mere. Make out with me, and we'll show him what he's missing out on."

Remy dropped the mistletoe into Virgil's lap, before he bounced over to Remus and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I don't know why you guys think this would be a punishment," Virgil said.


	422. Dukesleepmas - Toys

"Shh!" Remy shushed his husbands. "Babes, if you're too loud you might wake the kids. If they come down and see their toys before they're wrapped, it'll be your fault."

Thomas put down the toy he was re-enacting a Disney song with. He laughed, though made an effort to keep the laugh slightly quieter than usual.

"Since when were you the reasonable one?"

"Ha! Since when were any of us boring and reasonable," Remus added.

Remy crossed his arms. "Since I was the one who put the damn kids to bed. Do you know how many stories I read before they fell asleep?"

"Aww, you love it," Thomas said. "They're adorable when they're totally into the story you're telling."

"Duh," Remy said. "But it took so long! I'm not doing it again tonight. If you play with their toys too loudly and they wake up, you're putting them to bed. It's not my turn anymore."

"Hey, I'll put them to bed," Remus offered, though his eyes were on the toy plane he was pretending was flying through the air.

Thomas lay his hand on Remus's arm.

"No offence," he said. "But you still don't know how to say no to them. They'll ask you to play with them and you'll say yes without thinking. It always takes longer to put them to bed when you try." He turned to Remy. "I swear, if we wake them up I'll put them to bed, okay?"

"Okay," Remy said, and he smiled after Thomas reached forward and kissed him once on the lips.

"Aww," Remus said. "What about me?"

Thomas kissed him next.

"Come on," Remy said. "Let's, like, finish this quickly and then we can watch a movie, kay?"


	423. Moxiemas - Scarf

Virgil tripled checked that he had everything with him that he needed.

Phone. Keys. Wallet.

Coat. Hat. Scarf. Gloves.

Once he was sure he had everything he needed, he reached for the handle of the front door. But before he could open it, he heard a voice behind him.

"Wait!"

Virgil turned his head. "What do you need, Pat?"

"You haven't even said goodbye."

Virgil gave Patton a confused look. "I thought I had. Didn't you hear me?"

"I did, but I didn't get any goodbye kisses."

Patton approached Virgil, running his hands up Virgil's arms, before settling them just by his scarf.

"Right, right, sorry," Virgil said. "Goodbye kisses are very important."

Patton smiled. "They are!"

Patton then tugged on the ends of the scarf, pulling Virgil into a kiss. It was warm and soft and everything Virgil could want when it came to a kiss, except that it ended too early.

"You know I'm only going to the store down the road, right?" Virgil said. "I won't be gone for long."

"But I'll still miss you," Patton said.

He then pulled back, turning his head in the direction of the living room door.

"Thomas!" Patton called out. "Come here, we're giving Virgil kisses."

"You know, you might end up keeping me here longer than it would take to get to the shop and back," Virgil said.

"Are you saying you don't want to kiss me, then?" Thomas joked.

"Of course not," Virgil answered immediately.

Thomas walked over to them. He noticed that the ends of the scarf were in Patton's hands, and they were wordlessly passed over to him like Patton was psychic.

Virgil snorted. "You guys know you don't have to pull me into kisses, right? I'll kiss you willingly."

"Of course," Thomas said, tugging Virgil in so their lips were barely apart. "But this is fun."


	424. Anroyality - Chocolate

"Jeez, why does everyone give us chocolate for Christmas?" Virgil asked, looking over the numerous chocolate boxes around him. "I think we've got enough to last us until _next_ Christmas."

"It's so good, though!" Patton said. Then, he laughed. "Or it will be good if Roman doesn't eat it all first."

Roman gasped - an odd sound with a mouth full of chocolate. "I would never!" He tried to say through the chocolate.

Patton laughed again, and Virgil's nose wrinkled at the mouth full of chewed chocolate.

"Princey, how much have you eaten so far?"

Roman swallowed the chocolate, and then answered the question.

"Hardly any!" He exclaimed, hiding the box he'd been eating from behind his back.

Virgil snorted. "I'm not judging you," he said. "I just don't want you getting sick. When was the last time you ate a vegetable?"

"When was the last time _you_ ate a vegetable Mr. Judgy."

"Not your best nickname," Virgil said.

"Hey, all my nicknames are perfect!"

"Honey, honey, stop your bickering," Patton said, placing his hands on his hips. "You could both eat more vegetables, so it's a good thing there's going to be plenty with dinner!"


	425. Royalimas - Gifts

"Oop, don't come in!" Patton called out as Thomas stepped into the room.

Thomas took a confused step back out of the living room - almost bumping into Roman, who had been walking just behind him - and listened as Patton scrambled to his feet. He quickly rushed through the door, shutting it behind him so Thomas and Roman couldn't see through.

"Is everything alright, my love?" Roman asked, confused and concerned.

Patton smiled at them: genuine, not one of those smiles that would indicate that anything was wrong. He kept his hand on the doorknob, making sure they couldn't open the door.

"Nothing's wrong! I'm just wrapping your Christmas presents in there," he said.

"Oh!" Roman straightened up. "Can I see?"

Thomas laughed. "Probably not. Right, Pat?"

"Right! No peeking," Patton said, wagging his finger at Roman. "No sneaking into the living room until I'm done, okay?"

Roman pouted. "Oh, but, my love! Isn't there anything I can do to convinced you otherwise."

Thomas stifled a laugh with the palm of his hand as Roman reached forward. He placed two of his fingers under Patton's chin, and tilted his head up to look right into Roman's eyes.

Roman's expression switched from the pout to one that was far more flirtatious. This move would usually make Patton - and Thomas - melt on the spot, but today Patton was unaffected.

He placed his hands on his hips.

"You won't be able to seduce me into giving in today, mister," Patton said.

Roman pouted again as Thomas laughed properly. He nudged Roman with his elbow.

"Good try," he said.

Patton turned to Thomas.

"Honey, please make sure Thomas doesn't take a peak at your Christmas presents," he said. "And don't take a peek yourself, either!"

"I won't, I promise."

Patton smiled, and then reached over to press a quick kiss to Thomas's cheek.

Roman made an offended noise, placing his hand over his heart.

"What, no kiss for me?"

Patton laughed, and reached up to kiss Roman's cheek, too.


	426. Mosleepxiety - New Year

"Babes," Remy whined, flopping onto the couch between Virgil and Patton. "We've got a problem."

They both looked up at him when he said that, Virgil from his phone and Patton from his book of 101 dad jokes. Virgil looked confused yet cautious, and Patton just looked concerned.

"What is it?" Patton asked.

Remy pouted. "I can't kiss both of you when it hits midnight! If only I had two pairs of lips, then I could make out with both of you at once."

"That sounds genuinely horrifying," Virgil said.

"Yeah, but, like," Remy waved around his phone, which was in his hand like they'd been permanently glued together. "More lips more kisses. Sounds worth it to me."

"You are right, though," Patton said. "We've gotta decide who kisses who on midnight."

"Does it matter?" Virgil asked.

"Of course, it matters!" Remy exclaimed. "It's super important!"

Patton nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well, then why don't you two kiss at midnight, if it matters to both of you," Virgil offered.

"Aww, but I wanna kiss you, too."

"Then, kiss me after," Virgil said, like it was the obvious solution.

"But the New Year's kiss is special! I wish I could kiss both of you at once." Then, Remy suddenly straightened up and grinned.

"What is it?" Patton asked.

"You two kiss at midnight," Remy said.

Virgil raised his eyebrows. "You sure you're good with missing it?"

"Yeah, 'cos then I get to watch you make out."

"You know," Virgil said. "When you say it like that it sounds creepy."

"Babe, don't act like it's not hot when me and Pat make out in front of you."


	427. Mosleepmas - Morning

"Remy, Remy!" Patton whispered loudly, nudging Remy's side as he mumbled sleepily.

"Mmm... what?" Remy grumbled.

He cracked his eyes just slightly open, looking tiredly and grumpily at his two awake-too-early boyfriends, who were both grinning.

The bed was warm - so soft and comfortable - and he was in just the right position, right between the two loves of his life, so Remy really didn't want to get up, right now. But he got the idea that that was exactly what his boyfriends wanted him to do.

"It's Christmas!" Thomas said. "Come on, we've gotta get up."

He began to move - towards the edge of the bed, like he was about to climb out. Remy caught his arm before he could, though.

"No," he said stubbornly. "It's sleep time."

Thomas laughed, and covered the hand on his arm with his own. Patton chuckled, too, and he placed his hand on Remy's other arm, running his fingers up and down it soothingly.

"We already had a lie-in, Rem," Thomas said, at a normal volume. "We should get up."

Remy shook his head. "It's Christmas. Can't you give me the gift of more sleep?"

"Wouldn't you prefer the gift of kisses?" Patton asked.

There was a moment of silence as Remy thought about it. His expression scrunched up in thought as he pondered the question.

"Sleep... and kisses?"

Thomas laughed. "You can't kiss when you're sleeping."

"I bet I could."

"Okay," Patton said. "How about... we stay in bed for fifteen more minutes, then we get up?"

Thomas nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Remy took a second.

Then, he sighed. "Fine. Now, cuddle!" He tugged on both of their arms, and pulled them in close to snuggle them back to sleep.


	428. Royalisleep - Garden

The garden was covered in Christmas decorations.

There was a wreath on the front door, a sign that said 'Santa stop here!' stuck in the ground, and pretty flickering lights hanging everywhere. It was by far the brightest front lawn in the neighbourhood, which made Remy grin.

"Ha!" He said, his hands on his hips as he looked over the fully-decorated garden. "Our garden's so much better than those losers."

Patton glanced back over his shoulder at Remy - away from the Christmas lights he was checking were secured properly - giving him a disapproving look.

"Be nice, honey."

"Sorry, sorry," Remy waved it off. "But just look at our garden, it's so cool!"

"It's not just cool," Roman added. "It's magnificent!"

"Hell yeah!" Remy agreed.

Patton smiled fondly at the two of them, before turning his gaze back to Remy in particular. His expression remained soft, and adoring.

"You don't usually get this into Christmas, what changed?" He asked.

Remy grinned at him. "This is my first Christmas with the two hottest people alive - three if I include myself, of course."

"We are hot! And divine," Roman said. "And our garden is far better than any of those peasants could hope for."

"Roman," Patton scolded, though it remained soft and fond, and like he was trying not to start laughing.


	429. Modukexiety - Cards

"And... done!"

Remus grinned, lifting his finished pile of cards up into the air and showing them off to his husbands. Both Patton and Virgil looked up as he said this, their eyes landing on his cards.

"Wow, you got them done so quickly!" Patton said. "I _card_ believe this!"

Remus laughed at the pun, as Virgil tried to hide the fact that he was laughing, too.

"Okay, but, seriously," Virgil said. "How? I'm not even halfway through mine."

Remus turned his grin on Virgil.

"I'm fast."

"Is it readable?" Virgil said, reaching for the top card in the pile in Remus's hands.

"Aww, I'm sure it is, honey."

Virgil opened the card, which had not yet been put into an envelope. He squinted at it, leaning in a bit closer as he tried to read the very messy handwriting.

"To Roman," he slowly read aloud. "I hope your Christmas is shit. Hate, Remus." Virgil snorted as he closed the card. "Really?"

"What? I'm being nice."

"Aww, Remus," Patton said. "You should be kinder to your brother!" He took the card from Virgil, laying it flat on the table.

Patton picked up one of the many pens scattered around him: a light blue sparkly one, which was his favourite.

"What are you doing?" Virgil asked, leaning over to get a better look.

"I hope your Christmas is... great," Patton read aloud as he wrote just under Remus's message. "Love, Patton!"

"And Virgil," Virgil added. "He forgot to add our names."


	430. Modukemas - Coal

"Do you think serial killers take a break for Christmas?" Remus asked suddenly, out of nowhere.

"I think it depends what they celebrate," said Thomas as he glanced up from his phone.

"I hope so," Patton said. "Though I would prefer they did no killing _all_ year long, you know?"

Remus hummed in thought. "If I was a killer, I think I'd kill _more_ people on Christmas. It would surprise them! And the cops would be too busy celebrating to catch me."

"Please, tell me you haven't thought about this that much," Patton said.

Remus grinned. "I have!"

Patton clicked his tongue.

He sighed. "Honey, if you keep talking like that, you might end up with coal in your stocking."

Remus sat up - pushing himself up on his hands - and grinned at that, his eyes lighting up in that way that always meant mischief.

"Then I could set fires!"

"No!" Patton said.

"Yes!" Thomas cheered, though with a clearly joking tone of voice - unlike Remus - as he pumped his fist in the air. "Be gay, do arson."

He laughed.

"Hell yeah!" Remus cheered back.

"How about: be gay, don't do arson," Patton suggested. "That sounds nicer to me."


	431. Modukesleep - Slip

Patton yelped, his arms flailing in the air, as he slipped on the ice. He expected to hit the ground with a painful thud, but instead a pair of arms suddenly caught him, pulling him against a sturdy chest.

He immediately recognised the body behind his as Remus's, and tilted his head back to look at him.

"Thanks, honey," he said. "I could've really hurt myself there."

"Guess you really fell for me, huh?"

Remus grinned, and Patton laughed. He finally stood up properly, keeping his balance by placing his hands on Remus's arms. He pulled back slightly, but stayed close.

"I was gonna make that joke!"

"Ha! I got there first."

Remy suddenly popped his head out of the open front door. He flashed a grin at his boyfriends.

"Are you flirting without me? Very rude, babes."

"Remy!" Patton turned his smile on their other boyfriend, Remy, as he joined them on their porch. "I just slipped on the ice and Remus caught me."

"Good," Remy said, reaching over and lightly tapping Patton's head with one finger. "We wouldn't want your head to crack open, babe."

"Ooh, what if your brain splattered all over the ice?" Remus said suddenly.

Patton pulled a face. "That does not sound fun."


	432. Anathogical - Ice Skating

Thomas was not the most co-ordinated of people. He was, therefore, not very good at ice skating, even though he tried to be.

When Thomas fell over for what had to be the dozenth time, he almost didn't want to get up again. But when Virgil and Logan - who were both somehow good at this - skated over to him, holding out a hand each to help him up.

They pulled Thomas up, and when Thomas almost slipped over immediately again, Virgil caught him by the waist.

"Do you need us to hold your hand?" Virgil joked.

"I know you're joking," Thomas said. "But probably."

Virgil snorted, but removed his hand from Thomas's waist and grabbed his hand instead, intertwining their fingers. Thomas still wobbled slightly, but he just about managed to keep himself upright.

"Would you like to take my hand, too, dear?" Logan said, offering his hand to Thomas.

Thomas took it, squeezing it and giving both of his boyfriends a grateful smile.

"Thanks," Thomas said, before laughing. "I am _really_ bad at this."

"Nonsense, you simply have not had enough practice," Logan said, at the same time as Virgil said:

"Yeah, but it's funny, though."

Logan have Virgil an unimpressed stare.

"Don't tease him, dear," he said.

"But then how will he know I love him?"

"By telling me?" Thomas laughed.

"Basic."


	433. Analogince - Walk

It was cold, but it was still nice taking a walk out in the snow.

The world was covered in a blanket of white, that was only disturbed by the numerous footprints in the snow, showing where people had walked. The trees were coated in white, and the sky was dark - speckled with stars and with a moon hung high above their heads.

There were strings of colourful, blinking lights on the houses and in the gardens that they passes.

The air was cold like ice, but Virgil was wrapped up warm - with his hoodie and a coat, and a hat, scarf and gloves. And he had two hands holding his: one on each side.

Logan's gloved hand was in Virgil's left, and Roman's gloved hand was in his right.

Roman swung their hands as he walked, and Logan squeezed Virgil's hand whenever he wanted to show him something - mostly to give him random facts about the things that surrounded them.

"Look," Logan said, pointing to a tree that they passed as they walked. "Do you know what type of tree that is?"

Virgil shook his head. "No."

Logan launched into a look explanation about that type of tree and the family it was a part of, and Roman and Virgil exchanged an incredibly fond look. Roman squeezed Virgil's hand affectionately, and Virgil continued it by squeezing Logan's hand.

He got a squeeze back, though it seemed to be more instinctive than anything else as Logan just continued to talk. His eyes were bright, as they often were when he got the chance to ramble, and it was adorable.

When he realised he was rambling, his mouth clicked shut and his face reddened.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologised. "I did not realise how much I was talking. Apologies, if it irritated you."

"It's never annoying," Virgil said, squeezing his hand again.

"My love, you're always adorable when you talk like that," Roman said, and Virgil nodded im agreement.

Logan opened and closed his mouth a few times: he never stopped being flustered when his boyfriends complimented him like that.

"Oh, um... thank you, really," he said. "It is... it is really quite wonderful to have people listen to me like the two of you do."


	434. Logincemas - Elf

"I cannot believe I agreed to do this," Logan said as he looked down at himself. "I look ridiculous."

"I dunno, I think you look good," Thomas said, flashing Logan a grin as he finished adjusting his own hat.

They - and Roman, though he wasn't currently in the same room - were dressed as Santa's elves as a favour to Logan's older brother, Emile. Their clothes were green and festive, and they had made their ears look pointed.

On top of that, Roman had done their makeup, too: sparkly eye shadow in red and green. Thomas thought they looked fun; Logan thought they looked like Christmas had thrown up on them.

But Logan had owed his brother a favour, so he had immediately - though with a sigh - agreed to the job. The fact that his boyfriends had joined him had made it slightly better, but he still wasn't happy with this.

Logan checked his reflection in the mirror again, and frowned at himself.

"Are you sure the children will believe that we are actually elves?" He said doubtfully. "Our ears are quite obviously fake."

Thomas came up behind Logan, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek - careful not to smudge any makeup.

"They're kids, they'll believe it. And they'll be focused more on Santa than on us."

Just as he said this, Roman re-entered the room. He clapped his hands together when he saw his boyfriends.

"Oh! You both look divine, my loves," he said.

Logan gave Roman a skeptical look.

"Thomas does," he corrected. "I look absolutely ridiculous. How am I supposed to be taken seriously when I'm dressed like this?"

"I'm pretty sure the kids will respect you more dressed like an elf than a teacher," Thomas said.

Logan gave Thomas an unimpressed look.

"Sorry, sorry," Thomas apologised, giving his boyfriend a sheepish smile. '"But don't worry, this'll only be for a few hours. Then, we can go home and watch that documentary you've wanted to watch for ages, okay?"

Logan relaxed slightly. "That... does sound nice."


	435. Analosleep - Red

Virgil had never been the biggest fan of the colour red.

It reminded him of blood - of pain, of death, of getting things wrong on important tests, of other terrible anxiety-inducing things. It was too harsh and too bright for his taste, too, even without the negative things he associated with it.

It was so unlike his favourite colours which were black and dark purple, so he did not like red.

But, right now, Logan was hanging red ornaments on the tree. He was wearing a red tie - Remy's suggestion, to match the holiday - and it suited him, though not quite as much as his favourites blue one did.

And Remy was wearing red tinsel around his neck like a scarf, having thrown it over his shoulders as a joke, though he'd decided to keep it on.

There were cookies on the coffee table - gifts from Virgil's older brother, Patton - decorated in white and green and red, red, red.

Remy had some red icing on the corner of his lip, from his last bite of what had to be his third one. He was unaware it, and it was ready to be kissed off his lips. Though Virgil was supposed to be hanging lights on the wall, he was focused on that more than anything else.

Virgil didn't usually like Christmas, but he had to admit that Christmas with his boyfriends he adored wasn't that bad.

And, maybe, the colour red wasn't so bad, too.


	436. Losleepmas - Charades

"Speed round!" Thomas said. "I'll do as many as I can in under two minutes, and we'll see how many you can guess!"

"Okay, go!" Remy said.

Thomas mimed taking a sip from something.

"Oh, oh, Starbucks!" Remy guessed immediately, and at Thomas's nod, he grinned widely. "Ha! I'm a genius."

Logan was too focused on the game to deadpan anything back.

Thomas mimed glasses around his eyes, and then mimed writing something down in an invisible notebook.

"Ooh, uh, Emile?" Remy guessed.

Thomas shook his head.

After a moment, Logan suddenly said. "Oh, you're a therapist."

Thomas gave him a thumbs up, and Remy huffed. He crossed his arms and his expression became more of a pout.

"Aww, come on, I basically got it."

"You did not," Logan said. "That is why I had the chance and _I_ got it. I will win this, Remy, you cannot defeat me."

Remy blew a raspberry at him.

"Nah, I've got this, Mr. Nerd."

"Uh, guys," Thomas added. "You're running out of time."

Remy shushed him. "Babe, you can't talk! It's your job, you gotta be silent."

"Right, right," Thomas said.

He mimed zipping his mouth shut.

"Oh, uh, secrets?" Remy guessed.

Thomas laughed. "No, that was, uh... that wasn't part of the game. That was just me- oh, nevermind."


	437. Rosleeplogical - Midnight

Logan was at his most cuddly when it was late into the night. Part of that was because of how tired he was, and the rest of it was because, at night, it was only him and his boyfriends left alone in their home.

He could snuggle with them, kiss them and melt when they kissed back, and say all sorts of things that he would be anxious to say during the day.

When it turned midnight on Christmas eve, the three of them were watching a Christmas movie that Roman had chosen. He was, of course, criticising it mercilessly, as he always did with the movies that he loved.

And, of course, Logan was half-asleep between them. He was partially in Roman's lap - with Roman's hand going slowly through his hair - and with his hands clutching at Remy's t-shirt to make sure he stayed close.

His glasses had long since been discarded, so he certainly wasn't watching the movie that was playing.

Remy wasn't either, but that was because he had been mostly watching the time for the past few minutes.

He watched the clock tick, until it finally, finally reached midnight, and he suddenly cheered.

Roman jolted in surprise, and Logan - who was almost asleep at this point - jolted, too, blinking at Remy, startled. Remy turned and grinned at them.

"It's midnight, babes," he grinned.

"Oh!" Roman said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Logan grumbled, tugging on Remy's shirt and pulling him closer to use his shoulder as a pillow. "Now, may I go back to sleep?"


	438. Intruanalogical - Wrapping

When Virgil and Logan returned home from their shopping trip - unlocking the front door and stepping into their apartment - there were scraps of wrapping paper strewn all over the floor. Just scraps of green and red, white and blue, scattered all over the carpet.

"What the-" Virgil began, kicking the nearest scrap with the toe of his boot. "Remus, what have you been doing?" He called out.

Remus popped his head out of the kitchen's doorway and grinned at his two boyfriends.

"Wrapping presents," he said simply.

Logan bent down, picking up a nearby scrap and holding it as he stood up again.

"Okay," he said slowly. "But why are there pieces of paper all over the floor."

"'Cos I thought it would be cooler to wrap presents like this instead," Remus said.

He stepped fully into the room, holding up a small box in his hand. It was wrapped, but instead of being covered by only one large piece of paper, it was covered by multiple scraps from many different pieces of wrapping paper: all held together but a thick layer of tape.

Remus was grinning, and looked very proud of himself.

"Okay, that does look good," Virgil admitted.

Remus looked even prouder of himself: straightening up with a widening grin. Logan still looked confused.

"But why is there still mess all over the floor, and why are you in the kitchen?" He asked.

Remus shrugged. "I got hungry."


	439. Intrulomas - Snow

"Hell yeah!" Remus shouted from the sitting room.

Logan and Thomas - who were just finishing washing up in the kitchen - exchanged a confused look, before they both silently decided to go see what Remus was excited about. Logan placed the plate he was washing back into the sink, and Thomas placed the glass he'd been drying back down onto the counter.

Thomas followed Logan out of the room and into the living room, and they both immediately noticed Remus kneeling on the couch, staring out of the window.

For a moment, Thomas was so distracted by the adorably excited expression on Remus's face, that he didn't even notice the snow falling outside. It seemed like Logan was having a similar experience, as he didn't say anything until around the time that Thomas _finally_ noticed the snow.

"Oh," Logan said. "I hadn't realised it was cold enough to snow."

Thomas walked over to the couch, and Logan followed immediately behind him. He knelt on the couch just beside Remus, whilst Logan decided to stay standing.

Remus turned and grinned - adorably - at Thomas.

"Can we have a snowball fight?"

"I think you'd win immediately," Thomas joked, though he wasn't really joking. "I suck at snowball fights. My aim is always all over the place."

"Patton and Emile used to start snowball fights all the time when we were young," Logan said. "I was always bad at them, too."

Thomas looked back over his shoulder and smiled at Logan.

"Maybe we can team up?" He offered. "We might have a chance against Remus if we work together."

"Sounds hot," Remus grinned.

"Well, actually, I think it sounds rather cold," Logan said.


	440. Intrulosleep - Party

Christmas parties were Remy's favourite part of the holday.

Of course, it was. He loved parties: getting to hang out with people - seeing old friends and meeting new ones - and drink alcohol. He could stay up all night and no one would tell him to go to bed, because everyone around him would be staying up, too.

And Christmas parties were no different.

Well, actually, they were a little different. They had more decorations and party games, and the drinks were always a little more Christmas-y, but Remy loved them all the samd.

And, of course, there was mistletoe to be stood under. Kissing friends and kissing strangers, those were excellent activities, in Remy's opinion.

But when Remy had stumbled under the mistletoe, it had been entirely accidental.

He looked up at the mistletoe, which hung right above his head, and then looked down at the person - no, _people_ \- stood in front of him, who both looked equally surprised.

Remus and Logan.

Two of Remy's friends who he vehemently denied having any sort of feelings for.

A strange mix of sudden anxiety and excitement swirled in the pit of Remy's stomach. He fixed a grin onto his face that was mostly genuine, and immediately mirrored by Remus.

"Wow, can't believe I got lucky enough to get _two_ mistletoe kisses," Remy said. "If you're both up for it, babes."

Logan swallowed. He adjusted his glasses, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt, as long as we are quick."

Remus looked between Logan and Remy, still grinning.

"Hell yeah!" He cheered.

The anxiety in Remy's stomach was almost entirely overtaken by the excitement, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest: just as loud as the Christmas music that played around them.

"Me first?" He asked.

Both Logan and Remus said words of agreement, and Remy looked between them, wondering who to kiss first.

Logan was ever-so-slightly closer, so he decided to choose him.

Remy leant in closer to Logan, cupping his cheek far gently than he usually would when initiating a kiss. Logan leant into the touch, and Remy suddenly wanted to start kissing him and never stop.

(Or, preferably, only ever stop to kiss Remus, or to watch Logan kiss Remus. Just an eternal cycle of kissed between the three of them.)

Remy could feel Remus's gaze on them as he leant in fully and pressed his lips to Logan's.

Logan's lips were warm and soft - parting eagerly and easily when Remy deepened the kiss. It was like the whole world had faded away, everyone other than he and Logan and Remus - who Remy heard sucking in a breath when they first kissed.

When Remy eventually pulled back - out of the need for breath, not because he wanted to, as he certainly did not - he stayed close, nose almost bumping against Logan's. Then, he remembered that this was a mistletoe kiss, not one where he would be able to kiss again.

He pulled back properly, and got a good look at Logan's face. It was bright red, with Logan's glasses just a little lopsided, and his eyes wide.

He looked... gorgeous. Just as gorgeous as usual, but tonight it really stood out.

"Wow," Remus said. "That was hot."

Remy let out a startled laugh, and Logan somehow turned an even brighter shade of red.

" _Remus_ ," Logan hissed.

Remus laughed. "What? It was."

Logan huffed, crossing his arms like he was trying to regain his dignity, though his glasses were still lopsided.

Before Remy could stop himself, he reached over and fixed Logan's glasses.

Logan stared at him, blinking in surprise when Remy pulled back and flashed him a grin.

"There," Remy said, before he turned back to Remus. "Can I?" he asker.

"Duh."

Remus leant in and kissed Remy before Remy could initiate it first, which Remy had absolutely no complains about. Remus also immediately used tongue - a much faster and messier kiss than the one with Logan had been, though no less enjoyable.

Reny wrapped his arms around Remus's neck and pulled him in closer. He yet again forgot about everyone else around them but Remus and Logan - though, fortunately, no one else was paying that much attention to them, either.

When Remus pulled back - breathing heavily - Remy almost wanted to chase his lips and keep kissing him, but he caught a glimpse of Logan out of the corner of his eyes, and remembered to stop.

"That was..." Logan began, before trailing off and swallowing.

Remus turned and grinned at him.

"Hot?"

Logan opened his mouth to say something, but clicked it shut again when he couldn't seem to find the right words.

Then, before any of them could say anything else, Logan reached forward and grabbed the front of Remus's shirt. He tugged him down and kissed him firmly, surprising both Remus and Remy, though Remus melted into the kiss almost instantly.

Somehow, Remy was even more breathless watching them kiss than he had been when he'd kissed them himself.


	441. Analogicality - Cake

"Damn, why didn't you ever tell us you were this good at decorating cakes, Pat?"

Patton smiled, reaching forward and affectionately patting Virgil on the cheek, leaving a little bit of icing behind that Virgil wiped away with his sleeve.

"Aww, thank you, honey! It's just a little hobby of mine. This'll be the first time I actually enter a competition with one," Patton said. "I don't know if I'll win, but I'm having fun!"

The cake had many layers, and was carefully decorated to look like a snowman: with arms, a nose and a hat, along with large black buttons. It looked good, and both Logan and Virgil were rather impressed by it.

Patton was just finishing the finishing touches: putting sparkly glitter on the parts of the cake made to look like snow. And Logan and Virgil had just finished washing up the numerous bowls and utensils that had been used to make the cake. Now, Logan leant on a counter beside the one Virgil was sat on.

"It does look good," Logan said. "Perfectly proportional and symmetrical, as well."

Patton laughed. "You two are quite the flatterers, huh?" He teased.

Virgil snorted. "Not really."

"I agree with Virgil, my dear," Logan said. "We aren't the flattering type, we are simply being honest."

"Aww," Patton cooed. "You two are sweethearts! Sweeter than sugar. Even sweeter than the icing on my cake!"

"That sounds like an exaggeration," Logan said.

"Nope!" Patton said with a smile. "It's true."


	442. Logicalimas - Cookies

"Cookies are done!" Patton called out.

Thomas immediately appeared in the doorway, so quickly that Patton almost hadn't seen him come in, like he'd been summoned by the word 'cookies.' He immediately reached towards the plate of cookies, but Patton caught his hand before he could touch one.

"These are for Christmas, honey," Patton said, intertwining his fingers with Thomas's. "For tomorrow, not tonight."

"Aww, but you made so many," Thomas said with a slight pout. "Can't I have one?"

"You would likely ruin your appetite for supper, Thomas," Logan said as he stepped into the room. "So I would not recommend it."

"You can have one after supper, if you really, really, _really_ want to," Patton allowed.

Thomas grinned, and leant in to press a quick kiss to Patton's cheek. Then, because he just couldn't help himself, he reached out and kissed the tip of Logan's nose, too.

Logan seemed startled, blinking once in surprise, before his expression turned fond.

Thomas - who was still holding Patton's hand in his left - reached for Logan's hand with his right, and the gesture was immediately returned. Logan squeezed Thomas's hand.

"Now," Patton says. "Who wants to help me make dinner while the cookies cool?"


	443. Logincality - Mr, Mr and Mr Claus

Logan, as the eldest son, was always going to be the one who would take over the role of Santa Claus when their father retired. He had been trained since he was young, and now the time had come.

It was his first Christmas as the official Santa Claus, and even though he didn't quite match the usual aesthetic of his job, he was doing his best to make it the most efficient Christmas of all time.

Logan was hunched over the desk as he looked over his list again. He'd checked it all once, twice, thrice, but a fourth try couldn't hurt, right?

He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice as his two husbands came up behind him, until one lay his hand on his shoulder, and Logan jumped.

He turned around, looking back over his shoulder with an alarmed look. But when Logan realised it was only Roman and Patton, he relaxed again.

"Oh," Logan said. "Apologies, my dears, I do not think I am quite ready to come to bed, yet. You will have to go on without me."

Patton's brow creased in concern.

"How many times have you checked that, honey? It's getting late, you should take a break."

"But it is the 23rd, I have to have everything done for tomorrow."

"And you _have_ gotten everything done, haven't you?" Roman said. "How many times have you checked your list for mistakes? You know, the song only says you need to check it twice."

Logan gave Roman an unimpressed look.

"That song is unrealistic and inaccurate."

"But we're right," Patton said. "Come on, you're all done here. Come to bed, please?"

He gave Logan his best pleading puppy-dog eyes, that he knew both his husbands had a hard time saying no to.

There was a beat, and then Logan sighed. He put his pen down.

"Alright."


	444. Logicalisleep - Soulmates

When Remy woke up - after midday, of course, as he stayed up half the night and liked to sleep in - one of the first things he noticed was the conversation on his arm.

'Happy Christmas!!!' was written first in large sparkly light blue writing.

Then, the same two words were written again just below it, in neat dark blue ink.

Then, there was a short conversation about Christmas gifts and Christmas dinners, all squeezed into the small space of Remy's arm, reaching up to almost his shoulder. It made Remy grin, as all writing from his soulmates always did.

He sat up, stretching and yawning, before leaning over and grabbing the shiny silver pen off of the bedside table. He uncapped it, dropping the cap into his lap and scribbling the words 'Merry Christmas babes' onto the wrist of his other arm.

It took only a minute for a response to come, in Patton's familiar handwriting.

'Remy!!!' it read. "You're awake!! Happy Christmas!!!"

Remy grinned, and grinned even more as other words appeared just undee Patton's greeting.

'I should hope so,' it read, in Logan's always-neat handwriting. 'It should be about 12:58pm in your timezone.'

'Nerd,' Remy wrote.

'I don't understand how knowing the time makes me a 'nerd'.'

'Be nice!!'

'Babe dw im just flirting'

'Flirt nicer!!!' Patton wrote.

Remy doodled a little sad face beside the words.

'Wowwwww babe r u srsly insulting my flirt skills? Rude what happened to the spirit of xmas?'

'I do not see how Christmas is relevant to this conversation,' Logan wrote.

'Its xmas so thats what makes it relevant'


	445. Intrulogicality - Snowman

Logan was, of course, confused when his boyfriend reached over and unzipped his coat halfway, but he didn't say anything, just let Remus continue what he was doing. But when Remus began to undo his tie, his confusion was too much to stay quiet about.

"Remus, dear, what are you doing?" Logan asked slowly, though he didn't try to stop him.

"You'll see!" Remus grinned cryptically.

Logan sighed, but didn't intervene as Remus finished undoing his tie and pulled it off. He zipped the coat back up, and then spun back around.

Remus bounced over to Patton, who was adding rocks for eyes and sticks for arms on the snowman that he and Remus had just finished building. Then, Remus lifted the tie, and tied it around the snowman's neck.

He then took a step back, placing his hands on his hips and grinning triumphantly.

"There! Now it's you, nerd!"

"Aww, don't be mean to Logan, honey," Patton said, though he was still smiling as he looked over the snowman.

"Hey, I'm not being mean!" Remus complained. "Nerds are hot!"

Logan sighed again, though his fondness was unmistakable.

"Thank you, dear."

Patton suddenly perked up. "Ooh, you know what this snowman needs?"

"What?"

Patton walked over to Logan, giving him a smile. He leant forward, reaching up and pressing a quick - soft, but cold - kiss to Logan's cheek, before he plucked the glasses right off of Logan's face.

Logan blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

Patton slid the glasses onto the snowman's face.

"There! Now it looks even more like you!"

Remus cackled. "Nice!"

Patton turned back to Logan.

"What do you think, honey?"

"Patton," Logan said slowly. "You took my glasses. I cannot see it."


	446. Thviceit - Blanket

The patterns on the blanket were similar to the ones on Virgil's hoodie, which was a detail he was really quite fond of. It was warm and soft - a texture that Virgil liked very much - and he hadn't moved it from his lap since the moment he'd unwrapped his gift.

"It appears you like your gift," Janus said smugly, giving Virgil a smile. "Is it comfortable enough for you?"

"It's great, thank you."

"Good!" Thomas flopped onto the couch beside Virgil, shifting closer and running his fingers over the blanket. "We spent a long time trying to find the perfect one. Can I?"

Virgil nodded, shifting slightly away from Thomas and letting him take the blanket to cover his lap, too. Thomas gave him a grin, and Janus immediately did the same thing on Virgil's other side.

Luckily, the blanket was big enough to cover all three of them.

"So," Thomas said. "What movie should we watch?"

"The Nightmare Before Christmas," Virgil answered immediately.

"Isn't that a Halloween movie?"

"It has Christmas in the title, Thomas," Janus said. "That means we can watch it during both holidays. You should know that, my darling."

Thomas laughed. "Sorry, sorry. My bad.'

"You may be a fool," Janus responded in a joking tone, his lips moving into a slight, teasing smile. "But you're a pretty fool."


	447. Prinxceit - Rings

The rings were heavy in Virgil's pocket.

No matter what, he couldn't forget about them, which was quite the distraction, but also useful. He didn't want to forget about his plan to propose, but it would have been practically impossible to do so, so that wasn't a worry.

(He had many worries, but at least worrying about forgetting his plans wasn't one of them.)

He was sure that his boyfriends - soon fiancés, if everything went well - had noticed that something was up, but they hadn't yet pointed it out.

Roman had used his usual distraction techniques - talking to Virgil, trying to keep his focus on the gifts he'd received the day before and talking about things that he knew usually cheered Virgil up. And Janus involved himself as much as he could, too, whilst simultaneously giving him concerned looks whenever he thought Virgil didn't notice.

It was only a matter of time before they asked what was wrong, and Virgil was hoping he would find the courage to ask them his question first before they brought it up.

The plan was simple: he would not propose in public, that would be too much for him. He would do it at home, where they were all most comfortable.

He would find the perfect moment, and he would get down on one knee and just ask.

...

If only he wasn't being such a _coward_ about it.

Every time he tried to finally speak up and start the little speech he'd been going over in his head, the words died in his throat, never even reaching his lips.

"My dear, you have been fidgeting all evening," Janus said suddenly, interrupting Virgil's thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

Virgil jumped, startled. "Oh, uh..."

"I did notice that, too," Roman chimed. "How is everything, my love? You keep beginning to say something, and then cutting yourself off. It is starting to concern us."

Janus nodded in agreement.

Virgil fidgeted in place, fiddling with the two rings in his pockets. He'd hardly removed his hands from there that whole evening, terrified of losing them.

"Uh..."

He shifted uncomfortably, and Roman and Janus's concerned expressions only grew.

Virgil felt his face warm.

"Virgil," Roman asked softly: the lack of a nickname showing his concern. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing _wrong_ ," Virgil said.

He pulled out his hand, aiming to gesture with it as he spoke, but instead a ring fell out as he removed his hand.

It clattered to the ground, and all three of them froze: staring at it, wide-eyed.

" _Oh_ ," Roman said.


	448. Thomanceit - Cuddle

Sometimes, cuddling with all three of them was a little awkward to figure out.

They all loved to be in the middle, and there was always time spent figuring out which of the three of them would get the best spot.

Janus loved being warm, and lying in the middle - between Roman and Thomas - was always the warmest spot. He often fell asleep when curled up between them, which was always adorable, though led to Roman and Thomas being unable to move from that spot for a while.

Roman loved to feel loved, especially when he wasn't feeling so good himself. And with Thomas's arm around him and Janus's hand in his hair, he never felt better.

And Thomas just loved being cuddled.

Tonight - on Christmas night, to be more specific - both Roman and Thomas managed to silently agree to let the half-asleep Janus take the place in the middle of the cuddle pile.

He was wrapped up warm - in a warm Christmas sweater that his brother had gifted him. The fireplace was on, and he had just finished a warm mug of hot chocolate.

The room was cozy, and the couch with its numerous blankets and pillows made it even cozier. At this point, it would have been literally impossible for Janus not to fall asleep, especially cuddled up in his boyfriends' arms.


	449. Anxsleepceit - Angel

"Do we really need an angel on the tree, babes?" Remy asked. "I mean, I've already got an angel in my lap."

Virgil gave Remy a flat look, looking up at him from where his head lay in Remy's lap. Janus snorted, and Virgil turned his flat look on him, too.

"What?" Remy asked innocently. "It's not like I'm wrong. You're literally an angel, and you're adorable, so I mean it in the nickname-y way, too."

"You're ridiculous," Virgil said.

"Oh, I don't know," Janus said.

He moved around the couch, leaning against the back of it - just to the right of Remy's shoulder, the side where Virgil's body was. He smiled down at Virgil, who had a general idea of what was coming and huffed.

"I think Remy might be right," Janus said. "You certainly are an angel in both ways, my dear."

"I might be physically an angel," Virgil said, though he certainly didn't look like one right now, with his human disguise. "But I'm not one in the lovey-dovey way you humans have decided the word means, too."

He crossed his arms, looking grumpy.

Remy and Janus exchanged an amused look.

"Really?" Remy said. "'Cos you seem like a swetheart to me, babe."

Virgil scoffed. "I don't know anyone who would agree with you there."

"You always offer to help when I'm cooking, even though I know you don't enjoy it," Janus said.

"Because I don't want you to burn yourself."

"See," Remy said. "You're an angel."


	450. Thomsleepceit - Secret Santa

Thomas was either the luckiest or the unluckiest teenager alive.

He and his friend group had decided to do a Secret Santa, instead of everyone buying everyone else a gift, and Thomas had ended up getting one of his two crushes, Remy.

He had deliberated and deliberated over what to get him - wondering if he should go all out, but knowing he probably should stick to the maximum price they'd decided. Thomas also didn't want his crush to be obvious, so he struggled when trying to figure out what to get.

In the end, he decided to gift Remy a gift card: for Starbucks, to be specific.

When he handed it to Remy, Remy had looked delighted - his eyes lighting up, for once visible as his sunglasses were up on his head - and Thomas's heart skipped a beat in his chest.

"Oh! Thanks, babe-" Thomas's heart skipped a beat yet again. "-this'll be used up by the end of the day."

He flashed Thomas a grin, and Thomas suddenly felt quite like kissing him, though he knew that he could not.

Then, suddenly, they head Janus - crush number two - clear his throat from just behind them. They both turned to face him, and he was looking at Remy with an expectant look.

"I believe you have me," Janus said.

"How the hell did you know that?" Remy asked, already reaching into his bag for a wrapped gift.

"I asked around," Janus said, before he turning his head towards. "And this is quite the coincidence, because I have you, Thomas."

He handed Thomas a small, squishy wrapped present as Thomas blinked at him in surprise.

"Wait, really?"

"Gurl, that's _wild_. Do you think it's rigged?"

Thomas glanced at their friends, and made momentary eye contact with Remus, who grinned triumphantly at him.

Now, Thomas definitely wondered if it was rigged.


	451. Rosleepceit - Parents

"Babe, do these pants make my ass look good?" Remy asked as he admired his reflection in the mirror.

Janus turned to Remy with an expression halfway between bewildered and exasperated.

"We're visiting Roman's parents, is that really necessary?"

"Uh, duh," Remy said like it was quite obvious. "I've gotta look hot at all times."

Roman popped his head through the doorway, his eyes going down and then up again as he looked Remy over.

"You look divine, my love, as always," he said with a quick smile. "But can we hurry? My parents have _high_ expectations, we need to be on time."

Remy plucked his phone from the bedside table he was stood beside. He pressed the on button and checked the time.

"Baby, I love you, but the dinner is in two hours."

"Yeah, and?"

"And your parents' house is only a half hour drive away. We don't have to leave for at least an hour," Janus said.

Roman relaxed, and then gave his boyfriends a slight, relieved yet sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I get a little anxious when it comes to my parents," he apologised.

"It's alright, babe," Remy said. "Just tell me, does this outfit make me look hot? I have gotta be the sexiest one at this Christmas dinner."


	452. Anxceitmus & Logan & Patton - Family

"Patton, Logan!" Janus called out. "Go get the gifts from your room, your Uncle Roman should be here any minute now."

Patton scrambled off of the couch, almost tripping to the ground but regaining his balance just in time. Logan, ever the reasonable of the two brothers, got off slowly and carefully.

"Race you!" Patton beamed.

Logan sighed, but when Patton started to run in the direction of the bedroom, he raced after him.

Virgil popped his head out of the kitchen door. "No running on the stairs!"

Remus popped his head out, too.

"First one back down gets extra pudding at dinner!"

"Remus!" Virgil hissed, as Janus snorted.

"What?" Remus said innocently.

"You can't do that," Virgil scolded. "They might trip and fall if they run too fast."

Remus put down the dish he was holding.

"I'll follow, and catch them if they fall!"

Virgil sighed as Remus raced out of the kitchen, most likely to follow their children up the stairs. He turned to Janus, who seemed amused, and gave him a flat look.

"What if they fall down the stairs?"

"They won't," Janus said. "And if they trip, Remus will catch them."

"And if Remus falls?"

Janus reached forward, taking Virgil's hands in his own and squeezing them reassuringly.

"It's Remus," Janus said. "He could fall off a cliff, and he'd probably just get up and walk away."


	453. Dukeceitmas - Night

Remus, Janus and Thomas didn't have the best sleep schedules. They all often stayed up long into the night - hardly noticing the time, even as it got later and later and later. Most of the time, they fell asleep some time past midnight.

And, of course, Christmas Eve was no different.

Janus fell asleep first - a little earlier than usual, but they had had a busy day, so it wasn't too surprising - curled up with his head on Remus's chest and his back against Thomas's. Remus ran his fingers repeatedly through Janus's hair: a slow, gentle motion, far softer than most other actions that Remus took.

"Is it already past Midnight?" Thomas whispered to Remus: careful to remain quiet enough to keep Janus from awakening.

He couldn't see their alarm clock as it was on the bedside table behind him, and he didn't want to move too much and risk waking up Janus. He could hardly see Remus, too, due to the darkness of the room: just the vague shape of his boyfriend, with the vague shape of Janus between them.

Remus pushed himself up just a little bit with his hand, moving slowly and as little as possible, keeping Janus's head on his chest. He quickly glanced at the alarm clock, before lowering himself back down again.

He somehow managed to do all of this without jostling Janus too much, and Janus just continued to sleep peacefully.

"Yeah," Remus whispered back, talking quietly for once. "Happy Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Thomas said back.

Then, he carefully leant over Janus's slumbering body. He aimed to kiss Remus's lips, but could hardly see his face in the darkness, and the kiss landed on Remus's cheek, instead.


	454. Dukesleepceit - Winter

"Ugh," Remy groaned, flopping onto the couch and tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling. "I hate Winter."

There was an annoyed scowl on his face, and his phone remained in his hand - where it almost always was - as he gestured vaguely along with his words. It almost looked like he might accidentally fling the phone to the floor, but he was always careful when it came to it, and he certainly wouldn't drop it so easily.

Janus gave a sympathetic hum. He was sat on the opposite couch, one leg crossed over the other, and he was drumming his fingers o his knee.

He nodded at Remy in agreement.

"It is the coldest time of year. And that is clearly _wonderful_ ," Janus spoke the last part in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Right?" Remy agreed. "Fall is so much better! Pumpkin spice lattes and a better aesthetic for selfies. Plus it's not freezing enough to turn me into a fucking snowman."

"And it has Halloween," Remus chimed in.

He was on the other end of the couch Janus was sat on, half lying down and fiddling with the loose buttons on his shirt.

"And it has Halloween!" Remy repeated, sitting up and leaning back on one of his hands. "I may not like the holiday, babes, but your enthusiasm for it is adorable. See, Fall is _so_ much better than Winter."

"I like Winter!" Remus added, from where he was sat just beside Janus. "It's got snow that's thick enough to hide a body in. And you can make a murder scene out of snowmen, _and_ you can have snowball fights!"

"Adorably morbid as usual, babe," Remy said, giving Remus a fond half-smile. "But if you ever throw a snowball at me I will kill you."

"Hot."

"You know it."


	455. Moxceit - Gloves

"Darlings, do you know where my gloves have gone?" Janus called out.

He shut the drawer he had just been searching through: all in vain, as his gloves hadn't been in there. They were his favourites, and he absolutely could not go out without them.

After a moment, he heard Patton's voice coming from the other room.

"Um... no?" The words came out more like a question than anything else, which was incredibly, incredibly suspicious.

There was a beat.

"My dear, you answered that incredibly suspiciously," Janus said, crossing his arms though no one could see him. "I'm coming to you."

"Oh no," Patton said back. "Umm..."

Janus stepped into the room, only to find Patton wearing Janus's favourite pair of yellow gloves. Virgil was there, too, and he had Janus's best hat on his head. Janus's capelet was half in Patton's lap, and Virgil's hand was holding it.

They both looked startled and a little sheepish, like they'd just been caught doing something bad.

There were a few moments of silence, where Janus just stared at his boyfriends, and his boyfriends just stared back.

Janus snorted, and covered his mouth with his (gloveless) hand.

"You know, you two could have just _asked_."


	456. Moceitmas - Icicle

"Do you think an icicle would make a good murder weapon?" Thomas pondered out loud out of nowhere.

Patton gave Thomas a disapproving look that was just a little fond. It was impossible for Patton to look at his boyfriends with anything but fondness in his gaze, even when there was disapproval there, too.

"Yes," Janus answered immediately.

Patton then turned his head towards Janus, his expression suddenly one full of concern and slight alarm.

"Um... how would you know that, Jan?" He asked cautiously.

Janus rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously I have never killed anyone, Patton," he said in response to the implied accusation. "And, if I had, I would never have given such obvious answers. I know how to lie much better than that. I would never kill anyone, anyway."

"Jan, honey," Patton said. "I love you, but that's the most suspicious thing you've ever said to us. Now I'm a little worried."

"No, no," Thomas said. "He has a point, I think he wouldn't have said that if he'd actually killed anyone."

" _Thank_ you."

"Okay, okay, you're probably right," Patton said. "I'm sorry, honey."

"Thank you," Janus repeated.

"But how _did_ you know that?" Thomas asked.

"Well, it would melt," Janus said like it was obvious. "And therefore leave no murder weapon or fingerprints behind. As long as you have no connection to the victim and leave no other evidence behind, you would likely get away with it."

"If I ever got murdered by an icicle," Thomas said. "I trust you guys to still be able to find my killer."

"Unless I was the killer," Janus said. "Then I believe I would get away with it."

"Jan!" Patton exclaimed. "You can't say that!"


	457. Royaliceit - Christmas Tree

"Oh! Oh no, Charming, please don't attack the Christmas tree," Roman exclaimed.

He scooped the little kitten off of the floor and away from the tree. Charming meowed at him - annoyed - but didn't try to squirm out of Roman's arms. Roman carefully lifted the kitten so he could make eye contact with him.

"You are no doubt the most adorable kitten in the world," Roman said. "But you are also very rude."

"No!" Patton said as he stepped into the room. "He's not rude, he's adorable." He walked over to Roman and Charming, and carefully petted the kitten's head. "A good boy!"

"He was attacking our poor, innocent Christmas tree! Very un-princely. We must teach him some manners!"

"No!" Patton complained. "He's a good boy, a perfect boy!"

"He's a little villain!"

Just as Roman finished saying that, Janus stepped into the room. He immediately made his way over to them and ran his finger down Charming's fluffy back.

"What are we discussing?" He asked.

"Charming attacked our poor Christmas tree, but Patton thinks he's still a good boy!"

"You can't be mean to him!" Patton exclaimed. "He's just a little baby!"

Janus hummed in thought.

"I think," Janus finally decided. "That he's an adorable little villain. A perfect, evil boy."


	458. Mosleepceit - Apocalypse

The three of them sat together in silence as often as they could.

It was rare that they got those calm little moments to themselves: ones devoid of ravenous zombies or any of the various other threats that now bothered them each and every day. The world was scary now - too big for the too little amount of people still left: the result of an apocalypse that had come far too quickly and far too suddenly.

An apocalypse that no one had seen coming.

Patton, Remy and Janus were all each other had left. Their relationship had been new when the zombies had first came: so sudden and so many that most had died at the very start. The three of them had hardly escaped that first encounter with their lives.

They had just so happened to have been together at the time, and stuck together while others around them died: the three of them remaining helpless to save them.

Occasionally, people would join their little group, but now it was only the three of them again. It was lonely, but it was all they had left.

They had hardly survived the world so far, and had no idea how much longer they would manage to stay alive.

But they'd found a home now, one safe enough that they could occasionally find the time to relax. They still had to go out to find food: the plants they had started to grow not being enough quite yet. And they still had to fight off the occasional zombie, but it was the best they could hope for.

The quiet was calm, peaceful. Patton had Remy's hand in his left and Janus's hand in his right, and every time he squeezed he got a reassuring squeeze back.

After minutes of this, Patton eventually spoke up.

"I've been keeping track of the days in my notebook," he spoke softly.

Janus still stared out of the window at the sunrise, but he squeezed Patton's hand to show he was listening, though he didn't turn to look. Remy turned to face him.

"What day is it now?" He asked.

"Christmas," Patton said. "It's Christmas day, I think."

He couldn't be certain that he hadn't miscounted the days, but there was no one around who would have been able to correct him.

"Oh."

"Merry Christmas," Janus said after a moment.

"Merry Christmas," Patton immediately said back.

"Happy Christmas, babes," Remy said. He paused for a moment. "What would you want, if the world wasn't shit?"

"Something sweet," Patton answered instantly. He sighed. "I miss cookies and cupcakes and chocolate. We're always so hungry nowadays, and so tired."

Remy hummed in agreement. He then turned to Janus, who finally glanced away from the window to face them.

"Clean clothes," he said. "Something neat and comfortable. I miss my gloves, and my hat."

Remy sighed. "I miss coffee. God, do you think the world will ever be better again?"

There was a pause.

"I hope so," Patton said.

Janus stayed quiet, biting his tongue to keep himself from talking, as he knew that his answer was not one that they needed to hear.


	459. Deintruality - Marshmallow

"Are you sure you're wearing quite enough, my dear?" Janus asked dryly as he looked over Patton's many, many layers of clothes.

Patton gave Janus his best attempt at a flat look, though it was never quite right, especially as he was smiling.

"I just want to make sure I don't freeze out there!"

"Pat!" Remus grinned, delighted. "You look like a marshmallow. A sexy marshmallow."

He winked, and Patton laughed.

Patton then looked down at himself - at the puffy white coat that was over the rest of his layers - and started to laugh.

"Oh my gosh, I do!" He paused. "I'm a patmallow!"

"Patmallow!" Remus cheered.

"Hmm, yes," Janus agreed. "That reminds me: do we have enough marshmallows in the cupboard for hot chocolates later?"

Patton shook his head. "That's on my shopping list," he said. "Do either of you want to come with me?"

Janus shook his head. "I have some decorating to finish."

"I will!" Remus said.

"Well, then make sure you wrap up warm, Remus," Janus said. "Perhaps not as many layers as Patton are necessary, but at least put on a coat."

Remus shook his head. "Nah, I'm immune to the cold."

Patton giggled into the palm of his hand, and Janus gave him a flat look, before turning it back to Remus.

"You most certainly are not. Put a coat on, Remus. If you're sick on Christmas, you will complain."


	460. Analoceit - Present

"Virgil, I believe it's your turn to open your present," Janus said, just as Logan passed their boyfriend his gift.

Virgil took it, immediately noticing that it was very squishy - something soft, clothes, maybe? - and he weighed it in his hands. It was large, too big to be just a t-shirt, though pernaps it could have been multiple.

It took a moment for him to realise that if he wanted to know what was inside the festive wrapping paper, he would have to open it.

He glanced up, and at the encouraging looks from both Logan and Janus, he finally opened his present. He unwrapped it slowly and carefully, as Logan always complained when there was dozens of small pieces of paper all over the floor.

The first thing he saw was the colour purple, and then the colour black, too. It was large and the material was soft: perfect, and very similar to the texture of his favourite hoodie.

Virgill pulled it out of the wrapping paper, holding it up and letting it unfold itself.

It was a hoodie: similarly coloured to his favourite one, all black and purple with hints of white and silver. And it was soft, too, which was perfect. He couldn't see a single tag, either - his boyfriends must have removed them - which was a relief.

"We made sure to get a similar texture to your favourite hoodie," Logan explained, reaching forward to run his fingers down the closest sleeve.

"And it's just a tad oversized," Janus leant forward and added. "Just the way you like it."

"Wow," Virgil said, placing the hoodie in his lap and giving his boyfriends a surprised look. "You guys really thought this through."

"Of course, we did," Logan said, as if it was obvious. "We love you, and we therefore wanted you to have the best gift possible."

"Thank you." Virgil paused, before the corner of his lips twitched upwards, and he gave his boyfriends a rather amused look. "Jeez, now there's two hoodies. One for each of you to steal."


	461. Loceitmas - Sneeze

Janus sneezed just as Thomas handed him a tissue, and then scowled at himself after it was done. He didn't notice his boyfriend's perfect timing, too annoyed by his cold to pay attention to anything else.

"You alright?" Thomas asked.

Janus continued to scowl unhappily. "My throat hurts," he complained in a strained voice.

"Well, Logan is making you a warm drink, so hopefully that will help."

Thomas patted Janus's leg to comfort him.

Janus sighed, leaning back against the couch cushion. He crossed his arms with an expression that he would not have described as a pout, though Thomas certainly would have if Janus hadn't been so grumpy and sick.

"I hate this," Janus complained. "Why did I have to get sick on Christmas?"

"Sorry," Thomas gave Janus a slight, sympathetic smile. "I wish I could make it better."

"I know. But you can't," Janus huffed with crossed arms.

Then, Janus started to shiver, and he pulled a face. Thomas immediately leant closer, taking the blanket that was in a pile at Janus's other side, and draping it over Janus's body.

"Do you want me to grab you another blanket, too?"

Janus shook his head. "I'm good."

He then sneezed again. And again.

Thomas grabbed another tissue, passing it to Janus's silently, giving him another sympathetic smile.

Then, Logan walked into the room, carrying a warm mug in his hands.

"Here," he said. "And I shall make you some soup, too. We must also make sure you stay hydrated."

Janus carefully took the mug in his hands, holding it against his chest.

"Thank you," he said, though he looked no less grumpy. He tipped his head back, and scowled once more. "This sucks," he hissed.


	462. Loginceit - Kisses

Every day in their apartment was full of kisses. Early morning kisses, post-breakfast kisses, between-work kisses and evening kisses.

Kisses to Logan's cheeks when he was marking his students' homework, kisses to distract Janus when he was cooking their dinner, kisses to bribe Roman to take a break from whatever his latest project was.

And, of course, Christmas was no different.

There were kisses when they woke up: a sleepy Roman missing Logan's lips and kissing his cheek instead, and an equally sleepy kiss to the back of Logan's neck from Janus.

There were kisses when Roman made Logan and Janus coffee - and himself a mug of tea - one on each of his cheeks.

There were kisses of gratitude between every single gift: on the cheeks, lips, forehead and nose - whatever part of the face was closest.

There were kisses when they worked on dinner together: distractions that made them cook much slower, but nothing could have stopped them from kissing each other.

And there were kisses in the evening, when the excitement of Christmas had turned into a soft, calmer joy. They snuggled up on the couch, watching a documentary of Logan's choice and drinking hot chocolates of various sweetness.

(Logan's drink was the sweetest, as he had a secret sweet tooth that only his boyfriends and closest friends knew about.)

The last two kisses of the night were from Logan, who was the last to fall asleep. One to Janus's cheek, and one to Roman's forehead.

Sweet, and soft.


	463. Losleepceit - Ribbon

"Babes, how does this ribbon look in my hair?" Remy asked, having tied up his long hair with the glittery green ribbon that had been closest to him.

Logan glanced up from the gift he was wrapping. He gave Remy a flat look.

"Remy, we are supposed to be using those ribbons for wrapping these presents."

"But do I look cute?"

Janus leant around Logan, resting his hand on Remy's leg.

"You look divine, my darling."

"Aww, baby!"

Logan sighed. "Yes, you look as handsome as ever, dear, but my I please have the ribbon? It is the only one that matches this gift, and it has to look just right."

"Babe, your wrapping skills are unmatched. Superb. Wonderful. The gift is almost a gorgeous as you are."

Remy took the ribbon out of his hair, leaving shiny green glitter amongst the brown strands of hair. He passed it to Logan, who began to tie it around the gift.

"Must you turn everything into a compliment?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I've gotta. I've got no choice."

"I am quite certain you have choice in the matter."

Janus rested his hand on Logan's shoulder, his fingers almost brushing against his boyfriend's neck.

"Well, you do make it so easy to compliment you," he said. "So gorgeous and wonderful."

Logan's face started to turn red, and Remy and Janus exchanged an amused look.

"You know," Remy said. "I think you'd look even more adorable with a ribbon in your hair."


	464. Intruloceit - Aesthetic

"Do you think something green and blood-splattered - like a plant stained by a corpse - would suit the Christmas aesthetic, my dears?" Janus asked out of nowhere.

Remus immediately sat up, his back straightening and his eyes light up.

"Yes," he instantly responded.

Logan took a moment to think about it.

"That depends," he answered finally, gaining the attention of both of his boyfriends. "Are you basing it on colours alone, or on the objects themselves?"

"Either."

"Well, if you are basing this 'aesthetic' on colours, then yes. Green and red are the two colours associated most with Christmas," Logan explained. "So, therefore, based on colours alone, this description suits the Christmas aesthetic."

"And the other option?"

"Then it depends on the plant. A bloodstained Christmas tree is undeniably 'Christmas-y', or perhaps mistletoe, but a common leaf would not be. It might also depend on the amount of blood. Too much or too little might not have enough of both colours to count."

Remus suddenly reached forward, cupping Logan's face with both hands and squeezing the cheeks.

"I love you," he said, completely seriously.


	465. Logicaliceit - Snowflake

"Ooh! Jan, Lo, come look!"

Logan and Janus both came over to the window when they heard Patton call out their names. It was dark outside - a bit difficult to see - but it only took a little squinting for Logan and Janus to realise that it was snowing.

"I wonder if it will stick," Logan said, leaning back from the window and turning to Patton.

"I hope so," Janus said. "Then maybe I won't have to go into work."

"I'm gonna go outside!" Patton announced.

"In this weather?" Logan said incredulously.

"Mhm!"

"Don't forget your coat, dear," Janus said.

"And make sure to wear your hat, scarf and gloves," Logan added. "We don't want you to freeze out there."

"We prefer our boyfriend warm and unfrozen."

"I will!" Patton called back.

He hurried to put all of those things on, before he opened the front door and stepoed outside. Patton didn't shut the door behind himself, though that was fine as Logan and Janus - shivering slightly - remained watching in the doorway.

Patton tilted his head up to look at the sky, and let a snowflake land on his tongue.


	466. Thvirmile - Tinsel

The tinsel was silver and shiny, and matched the rest of the Christmas-coloured decorations that were hung all over the house. Emile wanted to hang it somewhere, but wasn't sure where it would fit.

He lifted it in his hands, looking it over and then looking between it and the rest of the living room. He hummed in thought.

"Need a hand?" Thomas offered.

"I'm not sure where to put this," Emile said.

Thomas held out his hands, and Emile passed him the tinsel. There was a moment, where Thomas hummed in thought, too, also looking around the room, before he seemed to get an idea.

He then, before Emile could ask him what he was about to do, draped the tinsel around Emile's neck like a scarf.

"Can I get a kiss?" He asked as he tugged Emile slightly closer.

Emile laughed, and leant in.

"You don't need the tinsel to kiss me, but yes," he said.

However, before Thomas could kiss him, Emile kissed Thomas first: pressing his lips to his boyfriends, warm and soft and perfect. The kiss didn't last long, though, as Virgil walked in.

"Oh, shit, sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" He asked awkwardly.

"Of course not," Thomas said. "C'mere."

He and Emile reached for Virgil in unison, and he immediately stepped over to him like he had been pulled by a magnet. Instinct.

It seemed that Emile and Thomas had had the same idea, as they both kissed one of Virgil's cheeks each the moment he was close enough.


	467. Prinxiemile - Hot Chocolate

Emile was the best in their house at making hot chocolate. Virgil's never had enough chocolate, and Roman's was always far too sweet. So, during the Winter months, Emile was the one who made all the hot chocolates.

(Roman did most of the decorating, and Virgil took a shovel outside to make sure snow didn't block the driveway.)

He added whipped cream and marshmallows on all of them - sprinkles on Roman's, too - though much less for Virgil who had less of a sweet tooth.

All three of them had Disney-themed mugs: the majority of their mugs had cartoons or colourful pictures printed on them, which even Virgil had to admit he adored.

"Hey, honey, sweetheart, come get your hot chocolates!"

Roman entered the kitchen first, gliding in as his fluffy socks slid against the smooth floor. He grinned immediately, making grabby hands at Emile as his boyfriend passed him the hot chocolate.

"Thank you, my love, your generosity is noticed and adored."

Emile laughed. "Oh, it's just hot chocolate, honey. But you're welcome!"

Just as he said this, Virgil walked in normally. He gave Roman a small affectionate smile and a nod before taking his mug from the counter, and letting it warm up his cold hands.

"Thanks."

Emile smiled. Then, he leant over, pressing a quick kiss to Virgil's cheek.

Roman faked a pout. "Aww, don't I get a kiss, too?"

Emile giggled, and pressed a kiss to Roman's cheek, too.


	468. Romilemas - White

Outside of the window was a garden full of almost entirely white. It was beautiful, but it was also so very cold.

White was everywhere on Christmas: in the snow, the decorations, the marshmallows and whipped cream on the hot chocolate Emile was handing him. It was a pretty colour, working well with the red and the green and it was one of Roman's favourites.

Roman smiled as he carefully took the mug that immediately handed to him. He thanked him, and the turned back to the window, before what Emile was wearing suddenly registered in his head and he turned back to Emile.

"Oh my gosh! Is that your new dress? It looks divine on you, my love!"

Emile smiled. "Aww, thank you, honey! I don't usually wear white, but I think I like it. I like the way the skirt moves."

"You look gorgeous, as you always do, my dear, but that dress looks particularly lovely on you."

"You are the lovely one," Emile said. "I'm just surprised I haven't spilled anything on it yet," he joked.

Roman laughed. "I am sure you won't. I believe in you." His gaze then shifted to the door, and he leant close to it and called out: "Thomas, darling, have you seen Emile's new dress?"

It took a moment, but then Thomas popped his head through the doorway, his eyes immediately landing on Emile's new dress.

"Oh, wow, you look great!"


	469. Viremile - Game

"Uh... teacher!" Emile guessed.

Virgil shook his head, continuing to go back and forth between miming writing something down, and making glasses on his face with his fingers.

"Nerd," Remy called out.

He was leaning back on his chair, so it was just on its back to legs, and if Emile hadn't been so engrossed by the game, he probably would have been worried about Remy possibly falling over.

Virgil shook his head again, continuing to go back and forth between those same two actions.

"Um, Logan?" Emile offered.

As Virgil shook his head again, Remy snorted. He turned his head to face Emile with a grin.

"Hey, that was the same as my guess."

"Aww, don't be mean."

"Nah, nah, I mean nerd as a compliment, babe. Like, you're a nerd and I love you."

"I love you, too," Emile responded immediately. "And be careful, you might fall off that chair and hit your head."

Remy rolled his eyes, but did as he was told and put his chair back on all four feet. He looked like he was about to say something, but then something clicked in his head and he straightened up.

"Emi!" He called out to Virgil and guessed. "That's who you are."

Virgil snorted. "Finally, I thought you were never gonna guess it."


	470. Thoremile - Cuddles

Early morning cuddles were nice, but - in Emile's opinion - end of the day cuddles were even nicer.

When they were all done with work for the day, and only just starting to get sleep. When there was nothing else to do, and they could just fall into each others' arms and rest for the rest of the night.

And it had been a very tiring day.

Christmas always was - full of gift giving and gift receiving, calling family and friends and wishing them happy days, and eating so much food that you felt stuffed (and then eating just a little bit more.)

And now, Emile and his boyfriends could cuddle. They could curl up on the sofa, a movie playing in the background: Emile half in Thomas's lap, with arms wrapped around him, and with Remy's face buried in Emile's neck.

Remy couldn't see the movie in the place he was curled up, but he could feel the warmth of Emile's body and the softness of his new Christmas sweated. And he'd seen the movie last Christmas and the one before that.

It wasn't often that Remy fell asleep in the evening - usually he stayed up until sometime past midnight - but he was just so comfortable. And just so sleepy.

Thomas had reached his hand around Emile, and was playing gently with Remy' hair: running his fingers through it, a soft and repetitive motion. And Emile's breathing was soft and barely audible, mostly just visible through the movement of his chest.

It was enough to send Remy straight to sleep. And, of course, both of his boyfriends noticed.

Thomas turned down the volume of the TV, and Emile made sure to stay as still as possible.

Cuddles were good, but cuddles where one if them was comfortable enough to fall asleep were on another level of wonderful.


	471. Roremile - Sugar

"Why does candy always taste so much better on Christmas?" Roman said, swallowing his mouthful of chocolate.

He had, perhaps, been eating a little too much sugar today, but that didn't really matter. It was Christmas, the time for doing and eating anything that brought you the most joy.

"Mhm," Emile nodded, his mouth full of the cookie he'd taken a bite out of.

Remy snorted. "You guys might've eaten too much candy today," he half-joked.

Roman scoffed. "Oh, like you're one to talk, my love! How much coffee have you drunk today?"

Remy took a sip of the mug of coffee that he held in his hands. It was white, with the word 'sleep' written across it in all caps.

"Irrelevant."

"I don't know, that sounds pretty relevant to me. And, come on, you've got tons of sugar in your coffee."

"That doesn't count. And what do you know about coffee, pretty boy?"

"Apparently more than you!"

"Honey, sweetheart," Emile interjected, placing his cookie on the table. "There's no need to fight."

"We're not fighting," Roman protested.

"We're flirting," Remy corrected.


	472. Dukexiemile - Cold

"Oh, wow, it is so cold in here," Emile said, shivering as he sat down on the couch. "Gosh."

Virgil immediately sat up, placing his phone to the side and starting to take off his hoodie. Emile blinked.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to-"

He was interrupted by Virgil tossing his hoodie to him. It landed on Emile's lap and was very, very tempting: warm and soft and smelling just like Virgil's cologne.

(It was one of Emile's favourite things to wear, and he knew for a fact that Remus shared that opinion, too.)

"There," Virgil said. "Put that on."

He crossed his arms, and he had that expression on his face that he always had when he was trying not to show how much he actually cared. It was sweet, and Emile was about to comment on his kindness when something suddenly hit him in the face.

It was soft - not hurting in the slightest, though it did startle him - and landed in his lap almost silently. After a moment, Emile realised that it was a blanket.

He looked up at Remus's grinning face.

"Oops, threw it too hard."

Virgil snorted.

Emile gave both of his boyfriends a fond look.

"You guys know I could've just gotten my cardigan, right?"


	473. Dukemilemas - Lights

"Alright!" Emile said, clapping his hands together. "All done! How's your side of the room going?"

He turned around, only to find Remus's arms tangled in the Christmas lights, and Thomas doing his best to untangle him.

Emile blinked, surprised that he hadn't noticed their dilemma: too lost in his decorating, and the Steven Universe theme that he had been singing under his breath.

Thomas gave Emile a sheepish smile.

"Uhh... a little help, please?"

"I'm stuck," Remus said, trying to wave but unable to do so properly due to the lights.

"I can see that," Emile said as he stepped over to his two boyfriends.

It took a while, but eventually Thomas and Emile managed to untangle the lights from Remus's limbs. When Remus was free, he threw his arms around Thomas's neck first, pressing a messy kiss to his cheek.

Then, he kissed Emile: a little messy and a little slobbery, but still a good kiss nevertheless, because it was from Remus.

"I think I'll hang these on the tree," Emile said. "So you won't get tangled again."

"Dibs on the star!" Remus exclaimed.


	474. Dukeremile - Weather

Remus crept towards the front door, looking around carefully - more carefully than he ever did anything - as he snuck over to it. He reached out for the door handle, but the moment he lay his hand on it, he heard a noise that made him jump.

"Honey, if you're going to go out in this weather, you should at least put on a coat."

Remus spun around, groaning and then pouting at Emile - and Remy, too, as he was stood right beside Emile in the doorway to the kitchen.

"But why?" He whined, gesturing to the green and black Christmas sweater he wore on his torso. "This is enough."

Remy snorted. "Probs not, babe."

"Yeah! You'll freeze out there, sweetie, and we don't want that."

"I'll be fine," Remus said, dragging out the last syllable for emphasis.

"Remus, please?" Emile said.

Remus shook his head grumpily.

Remy laughed, turning to Emile with a teasing smile on his face.

"Emi, babe, I love you, but you're not convincing enough. Allow me."

Emile gave Remy a questioning look, but didn't say anything as Remy stepped over to Remus. He immediately wrapped his arms around Remus's neck, which was confusing, but not something Remus would ever, ever complain about.

Remy gave Remus a flirtatious look.

"Please? Put on a coat?"

Before Remus could answer Remy, Remy leant in and kissed him: and not a quick, soft kiss but a proper one, one that immediately cleared Remus's head of any thought but Remy.

Then, when Remy eventually pulled back, to the dismay of everyone else in the room, Remus pouted.

"Put on a coat, please?" Remy asked, looking quite smug.

Remus nodded, and Remy turned to Emile with a triumphant grin.

"See? That's how you do it."


	475. Moxiemile - Dinner

"Oh, wow, this smells great," Virgil said, coming up behind Patton with a surprised look on his face. "Those cooking lessons with L must've been really good."

Patton looked back over his shoulder at Virgil, smiling at him, as he always did, though this time is a little teasing.

"Aww, honey, are you telling me my cooking was bad before?"

"It wasn't bad it was just..."

"Slightly inedible?" Emile offered, with a half joking tone of voice.

Patton pretended to pout, which was a little ruined by the fact that he was also trying not to laugh.

"Aww, it wasn't that bad."

"Your baking has always been good, honey," Emile said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, your cookies are perfect."

Virgil hopped up into the counter, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged and leaning back on one of his hands.

Patton smiled. "Thank you, sweethearts, you're the best! Now shoo, I have cooking to do, and your adorable faces are distracting me!"


	476. Patmilemas - Singing

Patton and Emile adored Thomas's voice. No matter what he sang and when he sang, they always adored it, and they always stopped to listen, often forgetting whatever it was they had been doing before.

It did get... distracting at times, which was a little inconvenient, but not enough to make Patton or Emile ever ask him to stop. No matter what he sang, even when he was out of time or didn't really know the lyrics, they always loved it.

Even when the thing he sang was the same verse of the same song - that was clearly just stuck in his head - again and again and again.

At least it was a Christmas song, fitting the season.

Patton stifled a laugh with his palm as Thomas started singing the verse again, under his breath but still loud enough to be heard in the otherwise-quiet room. He exchanged a quick look with Emile, before they turned back to Thomas.

"Is that stuck in your head, honey?" Emile asked: sympathetic, though it was clear he was almost laughing.

They had been trying to decorate their Christmas tree, but Thomas's singing had been quite distracting.

Thomas gave his boyfriends a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Have I been singing it this whole time?"

"Just a little bit," Patton said. "It's fine, though, we don't mind. Your voice is wonderful."

"Thank you."

"But we don't want to miss-tletoe out on decorating our Christmas tree! We can't keep getting distracted," Patton continued with a playful grin.

Thomas snorted. "Okay, that one was a little weak, but I get the idea."


	477. Royalimile - Joy

Christmas was the time for joy.

It was the time for joy and giving and spending time with those closest to you.

And, well, Roman had hardly ever been happier. He and his boyfriends had spent the day together and with family and with friends.

And now it was evening, the sky black and speckled with stars: the moon hanging high, like it gently watched over them.

The three of them were relaxing in the living room - the main light turned off, just the lamp and the television lighting up the room - and all was calm. The movie playing on TV was one Roman had seen at least a dozen times before, so he was paying far more attention to his boyfriends than to the screen.

Emile was curled up in the middle of Roman and Patton, wearing the warm, fuzzy sweater that Patton had gifted him: it was pink and cosy and matched Emile's dyed hair. In his arms, there was the Steven Universe stuffed toy that Roman had gotten.

(Those gifts had led to many grateful kisses from Emile, which had perhaps been greater gifts than anything else they'd gotten that day.)

And Patton had changed into warm pyjamas, half asleep at Emile's other side. He occasionally mumbled puns related to the movie that played on the television, getting a few fond chuckles from both Emile and Roman each time.

They were wonderful: gorgeous and adorable - Patton half asleep and Emile enraptured by the movie - and Roman couldn't take his eyes off of them.

Everything was good, and Roman was full of joy.


	478. Moremile - Bow

"Babe, I think this bow would look better on you than on the present."

Patton laughed, taking the little silver bow that Remy held in his hands and placing it on the gift that he had just finished wrapping.

"I think it would look better on you," he countered. "'Cos you're a gift."

Remy laughed. "God, you're gonna give me cavities from all that sugar, babe."

Patton giggled again. "I'm only as sweet as you two deserve."

Remy grinned. "Can't argue with you there. Em's just as much of a sweetheart as you are, and I'm gorgeous, clearly."

Remy's tone was half-joking, as it often was, but Patton's remained genuine and sweet as he continued to speak.

"You are gorgeous, honey. The most gorgeous man in the world! Tied with Emi, of course."

"Of course."

Remy looked down at the box of wrapping paper and bows, and then grinned when his eyes landed on a specific one. He reached in, grabbing it and turning it over in his hands.

"What's that?" Patton asked.

Remy lifted the pastel pink bow in his hand.

"I'm gonna put this on Em," he said, getting up from the couch quickly. Then, he gave Patton a playful grin. "He'll be my gift for you," he teased.

Just as he said this, like he had just been summoned, Emile stepped through the doorway and entered the room. He smiled at his boyfriends the moment that he saw them.

"Hi! Are you almost done wrapping, Pat?"

Before Patton could say anything - and without Remy saying even a word - Remy stood up, stepping towards Emile. He then placed the little pink bow in the centre of Emile's forehead.

There was a beat.

Emile looked bewildered, but also like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Um... thank you?"


	479. Modukemile - Bed

When Emile awoke on Christmas morning, it was to a messy kiss on his cheek, one that he recognised as Remus after only a few seconds of tired confusion. He cracked his eyes open, and immediately saw both Patton and Remus, who were snuggled together and watching him.

Remus was grinning, and Patton gave Emile a soft smile, before he turned back to Remus, giving him a fond-but-disapproving look.

Patton clicked his tongue. "You didn't have to wake him up," he said.

"But it's Christmas!"

"So, we should've let him sleep in."

Emile yawned, wriggling closer to Remus's side. He reached over him, taking Patton's hand in his own and squeezing it, as Remus lifted his arm and wrapped it around Emile.

"It's okay," Emile mumbled, his eyes closing again as he got comfortable. "I don't mind."

He yawned again, and snuggled against Remus's chest.

"Can we get up?" Remus asked excitedly. "I wanna open my presents!"

Patton bumped his nose against Remus's neck, squeezing Emile's hand.

"Soon," Patton said. "Let's stay in bed a little longer."

And soon - so warm and comfortable, snuggled up with his boyfriends - Emile fell back to sleep.


	480. Analomile - Mistletoe

It had been Emile's idea to hang mistletoe around the house - of course, it had - and at first Virgil hadn't seen the point in it, though he certainly hadn't argued, but now he was very, very glad it was there.

He already kissed his boyfriends a lot, but now he had an excuse for it.

He could wait under the mistletoe, pretending that that wasn't what he was doing, and when Emile or Logan crossed his path, he could kiss them.

A quick peck on Logan's cheek as Logan made his way from the kitchen to the office.

A soft kiss to Emile's nose that had had Emile giggling - a wonderful, adorable, and highly contagious sound.

A proper kiss when Logan was done with work, that had led to Logan's back hitting the wall and them not moving from that spot for a long, long time.

Of course, Virgil had thought that he was being subtle - switching to the different spots that the mistletoe hung in, and pretending to not be aware of it, just playing games on his phone. He had not been, though, and if Logan and Emile deliberately made their way to those areas, too, then, well...

No one was complaining.


	481. Lomilemas - Perfect

"Perfect," Logan spoke quietly to himself. "This has to be perfect."

"It already looks perfect, L," Thomas piped up from the couch.

He had offered to help Logan decorate the tree, but he had said that he would have rather finished it alone. It had to be perfect, especially as Logan's parents were visiting in just a few days.

Emile walked in just as Thomas finished saying that, holding a tray of newly-decorated cookies in his hands. He placed it on the table, and Thomas immediately grabbed one to take a bite.

"I agree with Thomas, honey," Emile added. "It already looks perfect!"

Logan still looked unsatisfied. He stared at the tree, his brow creased in thought.

"I don't know..." he trailed off. "It feels like something's missing..."

There was a beat.

"The star?" Thomas suggested.

Logan snapped his fingers.

"That's it," he said.

He suddenly turned around leaning towards Thomas - who instinctively leaned in, too - pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Logan then kissed Emile, too, before turning back to the tree.

"Thank you, dear," Logan said.


	482. Logincemile - Puppy

"Okay, Emi, I know we said we were done with the presents, but..." Roman gave Logan an excited look, which was returned by a calmer one, though it was no less happy. "We have one more gift for you!"

Emile blinked, surprised, and then beamed. He bounced in his seat, wiggling in that way he always did when he was happy. It distracted Roman and Logan for a moment, as it was very, very adorable.

"Aww, my gosh! Honey, sweetheart, you shouldn't have," Emile said.

Roman got up, brushing scraps of wrapping paper off of his legs as he stood.

"Lo, you must make sure he keeps his eyes closed," he called back as he left the room.

Emile immediately squeezed his eyes tight shut, and covered them, too, just to make sure he couldn't see a thing. Logan gave him a fond look, though Emile couldn't see it.

"I'm sure that will be quite unnecessary, I trust that Emile will keep his eyes closed without looking."

"I promise!" Emile added. "Is this what you've been hiding in the spare room?"

"Yes," Logan nodded, though Emile couldn't see the gesture. "It is why we kept you from entering it last night and this morning. Was that obvious? I believe we attempted to be subtle."

Emile giggled. "It was very obvious, honey, but that's okay! I've been very excited to see what's in there, but I promise I didn't look."

"I trust you," Logan said, just as Roman walked in, carefully cradling a small, fluffy puppy in his arms.

Before Roman could say anything, the puppy yapped loudly, and Emile froze in a place.

"Is that-" Emile cut himself off, tearing his hands from his face. When he saw the puppy, he gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

"Do you like him?" Roman asked excitedly.

"I love him! Oh- oh, what's his name?"

"That is up to you to decide," Logan said. "He is your gift, after all."

"Steven," Emile said immediately. "His name is Steven."


	483. Loremile - Distraction

Logan sighed, putting down the box that he was trying to wrap.

"You two both know that I love you, right?" He said, looking between Remy and Emile, who were sat on either side of him.

"Of course!"

"Duh."

"Good, because I am trying to wrap gifts for our families, and I am unable to do so with the two of you distracting me."

Remy's expression immediately turned incredibly amused. He smirked, leaning in closer to Logan.

"Oh? We're distracting you?"

Emile giggled as Logan turned to Remy with a flat look.

"You were just kissing my face, Remy, I think that qualifies as a distraction," he said equally flatly, before turning to Emile, too. "And you aren't innocent, either."

Emile, to his credit, looked actually sheepish at that. He gave Logan an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, honey. I'll give you kisses after you're done with that."

"Thank you."

Remy grinned, this time at Emile.

"Hey, babe, wanna make out 'til L's done?"

Before Emile could answer that question, most likely with a definite yes, Logan sighed.

"Remy," he said. "That would be even more of a distraction."


	484. Intrulomile - Villain

A hero's work was never done, even on Christmas day.

Logan and Remus had spent the morning together: opening each other's gifts, eating the Christmas cookies that Logan's older brother, Patton, had sent to him, and doing various other Christmas things.

But now, it was time for their secret job, as the heroes that protected their city.

Logic, with his telekinetic powers and ability to teleport, and The Duke, with his ability to control water and manifest tentacles from his back.

They were their city's heroes, and they fought crime day and night, whenever they were needed. They fought regular criminals - muggers, bank robbers and all kinds of mundane villains - but, most of all, they fought him.

Their greatest enemy, a villain with the powers of illusion: the Cartoonist.

"Do you think we will see him tonight, as well?" Logan asked.

Remus shrugged. "Dunno, maybe?"

Logan hummed. He turned his head, slowly surveying the city from their view up on the roof of a building. They went there a lot, it was their favourite spot: the place they went to most to watch the city.

(They'd even had a few dates there: picnics where no one else would ever find them.)

"He might not show up," Logan said after a moment. "It is Christmas, after all."

Remus flashed a grin at him. "Does that mean we can go home and-"

"Not yet," Logan interrupted him, his eyes flicking to Remus once, before returning to the view of the city. "We should wait a little longer, just in case."

Remus pouted. "Aww."

"Do not fret, dear, I assure you that we will return home soo-"

"The fuck is that?" Remus asked suddenly.

Logan's head snapped towards Remus, and he immediately saw that his partner was pointing at something. He followed Remus's gaze, and his eyes quickly landed on something large and glowing in the sky.

It was the words 'Merry Christmas' in bright red and green letters, floating in the sky. There were similarly-coloured hearts bouncing in the air around the words.

Illusions. They were illusions.

Logan leant forward, looking closely at the rooftop below the large glowing letters. After a moment, he noticed the small figure standing below them, that looked to be... waving.

Logan's eyes narrowed, and his hand found Remus's arm immediately.

"There he is," he said.

And without any further statements, he teleported the both of them over to where the Cartoonist stood.

The Cartoonist - dressed in his usually pastel pinks and blues, with a large mask over his face that hid his identity from them - smiled the moment he saw them, as he always did.

He waved again, and - to Logan's disappointment - Remus immediately waved back.

"How's your Christmas going?" The Cartoonist asked with a sweet smile, like he wasn't talking to the two heroes who had been trying to capture him for months.

"Good! We-" Remus began, before Logan squeezed his arm and interrupted him.

"Duke," Logan hissed. "Stop conversing with the enemy."

Remus gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," he said, in a tone of voice that wasn't very apologetic.

"Aww," the Cartoonist pouted. "But I'm not doing anything! No crimes on Christmas, I promise."

He lay his hand over his heart, like that made his promise more likely to be true.

"That does not undo all of the crimes you have committed before today," Logan spoke firmly. "We are still under obligation to apprehend you."

The Cartoonist pouted, too, as did Remus.

"Aww, but, babe! It's Christmas!"

Logan felt his face warm.

"Duke," he hissed. "You can't call me that, not in front of him."

Remus laughed, and the Cartoonist giggled, too.

"You can call me that if you want to, Duke," the Cartoonist teased.

Remus laughed harder, and only because both he and Logan had whispered confessions of attraction to the Cartoonist to each other, though only in the dead of night, when there were no secrets between them.

Logan crossed his arms and did his best to glare at the Cartoonist, though it was weak and without sincerity.

The Cartoonist smiled, and then blew Logan a kiss. A tiny red heart burst from his lips, floating towards Logan and only disappearing when it was barely an inch from Logan's own lips.

Logan's face turned an even brighter red, which wasn't as hidden by his mask as he would have liked.

The Cartoonist giggled, and then waggled his fingers at Logan and Remus.

"Well! I must be off, before the two of you arrest me. I have things to do, places to be," the Cartoonist said.

Logan took a step closer to him. "Wait."

But the Cartoonist took a step back, mirroring Logan's step forward. He smiled.

"That's all, folks!" He exclaimed, waving his hand and prompting the giant letters in the sky to disappear. "And Merry Christmas!"


	485. Logicalimile - Snuggle

Logan yawned. "Shouldn't we be getting up? It's Christmas, we have things to be doing."

Emile and Patton - who were currently on either side of him: warm and soft and snuggling him so comfortably - both shook their heads.

Emile buried his face in Logan's neck, his eyes remaining firmly closed. His cheek was a little cold, but not enough to be truly uncomfortable. His hands were buried half in the duvet and half in Logan's shirt.

Patton was still right against Logan's side, but he pulled back just enough to crack his eyes open. He squinted at him, half because of the darkness and half because of the lack of his glasses, which were on the bedside table with both Emile's and Logan's, too.

(This led to confusion almost every morning, as they tried to figure out which pair was which.)

"Not yet," Patton mumbled, before yawning. "It's snuggle time."

Logan sighed, but didn't complain as Patton returning to laying his head on his chest.

"Okay," Logan finally relented. "We may 'snuggle' for a little longer, as it is Christmas morning, but we should be getting up relatively soon."

Emile and Patton made mumbled half-asleep noises of agreement, though Logan got the idea that they would end up staying in bed much longer than he would have liked.

(But he was lying to himself. He much preferred staying in bed with his boyfriends over getting up.)


	486. Virmileceit - Gingerbread

Virgil sat down on the counter, just high enough that his legs didn't quite reach the floor. He lifted the gingerbread man he held to his lips, and bit off its head.

"Virgil, honey!" Emile called out from the other room. "You're not eating one of the gingerbread people, are you? They're for after dinner."

The now-headless gingerbread man stopped in mid-air, just before Virgil's lips, as he froze in place. His eyes flicked between the treat in his hand and the door.

"Uh..." he answered back. "No?"

Just as he said that, Janus stepped into the room. His eyes immediately landed on Virgil. He looked at his face, then the cookie, and then back at the face again.

Janus then chuckled, and he raised his hands, miming zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

Virgil could hear Emile humming in thought from the other room.

"I don't know if I believe you, dear," he said. "I'm coming to check."

Janus snorted, and leant back against the kitchen wall like he was excited to spectate Emile catching Virgil in the act of stealing a cookie.

Virgil quickly stuffed the cookie into his pocket, just as Emile stepped into the room.

Immediately after Emile entered the kitchen, he looked Virgil over: his eyes narrowed in concentration, but the hints of a smile still played on his face.

Virgil gave Emile an awkward smile.

Emile leant in, his eyes flicking specifically to Virgil's lips, before they flicked back up again. He looked amused.

"You have crumbs on your mouth."


	487. Thomemceit - Distance

Thomas sighed as he stared into the computer screen. His elbow was rested on the desk, and his chin was resting in his hand.

His sigh was half one of fondness, as his boyfriends were adorable, and half one of sadness.

He loved his boyfriends and he loved spending Christmas with them, but he hated that it had to be spent over the computer. He could see their faces, but they were blurrier than they would have been in person: lacking Emile's freckles and the green in Janus's eyes. He could hear their voices, but they weren't as clear as they would've been if they hadn't had to use microphones.

But he still got to see them, and perhaps, for now, that was enough.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" Emile asked suddenly, his voice and expression concerned.

"Yep!" Thomas responded almost immediately. "It's perfect, 'cos I'm talking to you two."

"Oh, you flatterer," Janus said.

Thomas clapped his hands together.

"Come on, are we gonna open our presents, or what? I want to see your reactions to the things I've sent you!"


	488. Romileceit - Candy Cane

"Do you think if I lick this candy cane enough, it'll go sharp and pointy like a sword?" Roman asked, lifting the candy cane in his hand and showing it to his boyfriends.

"Try it," Janus said.

"But try not to stab anything," Emile added quickly. "Or anyone. Or yourself."

Roman lay his hand over his heart.

"My love, I have had enough practise with pointed blades to be skilled at not injuring myself," he said seriously. "I am sure I will be quite alright."

"Oh, but, my darling," Janus said to Emile. "What is the point of a candy cane weapon, if he cannot use it to fight anyone?"

Emile gave Janus a faux-stern look, which was spoiled by the fact that he looked like he was trying not to giggle.

"No fighting," he said.

Roman sighed: dramatic and exaggerated.

"My love, you wound me, but I will obey you, because my love for you is greater than any temptation to defeat my most evil of enemies."

Janus laughed. "Enemies? Do we know them?"

"Well, Remus, of course, and The Dragon Witch! She is the most evil of enemies."


	489. Remileceit - Santa

"You better watch out, you better not cry," Emile mumbled under his breath as he scrolled down a webpage on his laptop. "You better not pout, I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town."

Remy snorted, not looking up from his phone as he texted his friends.

"That song is creepy AF, babe."

"It's not!" Emile protested. "It's about Santa!"

"Yeah, and Santa sounds creepy AF."

"That song does make him sound like quite the stalker," Janus agrees. "He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. That all sounds very illegal."

Remy looked up from his phone, pointing at Janus in agreement and giving Emile a triumphant look.

Emile pouted. "He gives kids gifts! He's not creepy, he's nice."

"Yeah, gifts of coal."

"That's only to the bad kids."

"Oh, yes," Janus said. "But what gives him the right to determine which kids are good and which kids are bad?"

"His- his magic lists?"

"Creepy!" Remy sang.


	490. Dukemileceit - Shiver

Janus rubbed his hands up and down his arms as he shivered in the coldness of their house. His teeth chattered, and he now wished more than anything that the heating worked properly in his home.

Or, he wished that his boyfriends would come back from whatever they were doing and warm him with cuddles. Both would have been preferable.

He sat down on the couch, continuing to rub his hands up and down his arms as he scowled at the pillows: not warm enough. In fact, they were cold.

"Need cuddles?"

Janus looked up as Emile walked into the room, asking the question and smiling at Janus as he did so.

Janus nodded immediately, and reached out in Emile's direction, making grabby hands as he continued to shiver.

"It's freezing in here," Janus said. "And where's Remus?"

"He's coming," Emile said as he sat down on the couch beside Janus.

Janus immediately slid closer, slotting himself under the arm that Emile raised and sighing contently at the warmth that radiated from his boyfriend's body.

Emile ran his fingers through Janus's hair, and Janus sighed happily again.

He begun to close his eyes, but opened them again as Remus barged into the room. In his arms was a pile of blankets and pillows that were balanced precariously, and looked like they would fall over and the slightest wrong movement.

"I got the stuff!" Remus exclaimed.

Janus immediately made grabby hands in Remus's direction to: both for Remus, and for the pillows and blankets.


	491. Patmileceit - Hat

"Honey, you know how much we love your hat," Emile said gently.

Janus eyed him suspiciously. "Yes, but?"

"But it's just so cold outside!" Patton added. "Are you sure you're going to be warm enough? Can you wear a woolly hat instead?"

Janus huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"I'll be fine, stop mothering me, both of you."

"Well, if anything we'd be fathering you."

Emile gave Patton a look that read 'not helping' and Patton mouthed 'sorry' at him. Janus huffed again.

Patton and Emile turned back to Janus, giving him matching pleading looks.

Janus sighed. "Look, I'll be fine. I have a scarf, gloves and a coat. I'm sure I won't need a hat."

"Are you double sure?" Patton asked.

"Are you triple sure?" Emile added.

Janus sighed. "If I switch to the stupid woolly hat, will you stop giving me those looks?"

At the nods from both of his partners, he finally took the hat from Patton's hand, and placed it on his head.

"Better?"

At that, Patton and Emile placed a kiss on each of his cheeks in sync. They then pulled back, smiling at him.

"Better," Emile confirmed. "Now you'll be all warm and toasty."


	492. Lomileceit - Studying

It might have been Christmas - or, more specifically, late on Christmas eve - but that wasn't going to stop Logan from studying. He had already finished all of his homework that had been set over Christmas break, but there was always revision to be done.

Logan turned a page in his textbook, refusing to admit to himself that he was getting quite bored. He loved science, all elements of it, but he had been at this for hours.

Even he wasn't immune to boredom.

Then, all of a sudden, Logan heard a knock on his window. He yelped, and almost slipped right out of his chair from surprise.

He spun around, turning to the window, and his eyes immediately landed on the grinning face of one of his boyfriends through the glass. Somehow, Janus had climbed up to Logan's definitely-not-ground-floor window.

Logan's heart skipped a beat at the smile on Janus's face, before his brain could figure out what exactly was going on.

Janus waved like all of this was totally normal, and Logan instinctively waved back.

It took him a moment to realise that he probably should open the window, and he jumped up to do so the second that he did. He fumbled with it for a second, before sliding it open.

Cold wind blew through, and Logan shivered.

Janus glanced around Logan, taking a look at his desk and the papers and textbooks that covered it. Then, he turned back to Logan and gave him a disapproving look.

"Dear," Janus said. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Do you?" Logan exclaimed. "You're the one trying to break into my house at- at who knows how late this is!"

Suddenly, a voice came from the ground behind Janus.

"It's not technically breaking in, if you opened the window for him!" Emile shouted helpfully.

Logan peered around Janus - an incredulous expression on his face - at Emile, who wore a hat, scarf and gloves, all various pastel shades, and a puffy pink coat that almost made him look like a marshmallow. He waved cheerfully at Logan, and though Logan couldn't quite see his expression in the darkness, he assumed Emile was probably smiling.

"How did you even get up here?" Logan asked, his voice as incredulous as his expression.

Janus gave Logan an amused smile, tilting his head to one side.

"The ladder," he said, tapping the ladder that Logan now noticed he was standing on. "Now, are you coming willingly, or are we going to have to drag you away from your books by your tie?"

"Coming? Where are we going?"

"On a walk," Janus said. "You are going to take a break from your studying - which, by the way, is a ridiculous thing to be doing on Christmas eve - and you are going to come on a walk with us."

Logan stared at Janus for a moment, debating internally whether to say yes or no. Then, his eyes slid over to Emile, who he knew probably looked just as cute as ever - despite the fact that Logan could not quite see it in the dark - and he made his mind up.

Logan sighed. "Alright, but I shall be leaving through the front door, as that ladder looks unstable."

"Good," Janus nodded, looking satisfied.

Janus leant in, pressing a quick, ice-cold kiss to Logan's cheek that he could feel even after Janus pulled back.

"Honey! Bring me kisses when you come down!" Emile called up.

"Kisses are not objects that can be brought, a kiss is an action," Logan said, but after a moment he added: "But... I will give you some when I get to you."


	493. Thvi - Anniversary

"Okay, who thought it was a good idea to have our anniversary be on Christmas?"

Virgil didn't look up from his phone. "You did, apparently. Weren't you the one who asked me out?"

"Oh, right."

Virgil snorted. "Did you forget?"

"I didn't forget, I was just very, very drunk when impulsively confessed my crush on you, so my memory's a little fuzzy."

"You know, I think I should be offended by that."

"Wait, no, I'm sorry," Thomas said, though his apology was a tad spoiled by his laughter."

Virgil snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Kidding, kidding," he said. "You literally couldn't ever offend me, you're too nice." He paused. "C'mere."

He gestured with one hand for Thomas to come over to the couch he was sat on, using the other to pocket his phone. Thomas came immediately, flopping at Virgil's side and slotting himself under Virgil's arm the moment he lifted it.

Thomas then flashed his boyfriend a grin.

"Are you gonna let me buy you two presents this year?"

Virgil huffed. "You don't need to. Both are on the same day, you only need to give me one."

Thomas thought about it for a moment.

"Nah, you deserve all the gifts in the world. The least I could do is give you three."


	494. Prinxiety - Movie

"God, these Christmas movies are always cheesy as hell," Virgil commented while they watched the characters dance across the television screen.

"But that's the best part, my purple-coloured prince charming," Roman glanced away from the screen to smile at Virgil. "The true love, the music, the festivities. These movies are all part of the ideal Christmas experience."

Virgil sighed. "Well, I guess you're not wrong."

"I am never wrong about anything!"

"Ehh..." Virgil said, before laughing at the exaggeratedly offended expression that appeared on Roman's face. "Kidding, kidding."

"You had better be," Roman huffed, crossing his arms and pouting (not that he would ever call if that aloud).

"I am, I am."

Virgil squeezed Roman's shoulders with the arm that had been wrapped around him since the moment they had begun their movie night. Virgil claimed that the reason why he always did this was that it was comfortable, as he was the taller of the couple and needed somewhere to put his arm, but the both of them knew that it was just an excuse to hold Roman.

Roman's expression turned into bright-eyed delight the moment the protagonists of the movie they were watching kissed for the first time. He beamed, and Virgil immediately wanted to kiss him.

(He would have, but then he wouldn't have been able to watch Roman's reaction to the ending of the movie. Oh, the dilemma.)

"Aww, true love's kiss," Roman cooed. "A classic."


	495. Thoman - Celebration

"Wow, this is some celebration you've got here, princey," Thomas said, looking around the huge, elaborately decorated room in awe.

There were people - fake people, all conjured up by Roman himself - walking around the hall, looking and sounding just as real as any actual person. They were all dressed in festive suits and gowns, in reds and greens and whites and golds.

The party was in full swing, and it was something that perhaps would have been overwhelming for Thomas, if he wasn't so used to the parties Roman held in his part of the imagination.

It was all perfect, and had all been made by Roman himself.

(Though, technically, it had been made by Thomas, as Roman was a part of him, but Thomas refused to take credit for something Roman had worked so hard on.)

Roman spun around, his eyes lighting up as they landed on Thomas.

"My darling, you came!"

Thomas laughed as Roman threw his arms around his neck, pulling him in close.

"Of course, I came. I wouldn't miss your Christmas party for the world!"


	496. Sleepxiety - Ice

"Careful," Virgil began to warn his boyfriend, Remy. "Don't slip on the-"

Just as he started saying that, Remy slipped on the ice. He toppled over, and the only thing that stopped him from falling to the ice with a thud was Virgil, who caught him immediately.

Remy fell against Virgil's chest with a yelp, but remained completely unharmed.

He pulled back - though remained in his boyfriend's arms, just moving back enough to meet his eyes - and found that Virgil was giving him a flat look that read 'I told you so'. Remy gave Virgil a grin that tried to be sheepish and apologetic, but quickly turned smug.

"Guess I really fell for you, huh, babe?"

Virgil groaned, rolling his eyes.

"That was terrible."

"Excuse you, that was hilarious."

"That was the least creative line you could've come up with."

"No, the least creative thing would've been something dumb like 'ice to meet you' or whatever."

Virgil snorted, and Remy guffawed at him.

"Did you seriously just laugh at that terrible pun? Pat's been a bad influence on you."

"I did not laugh."

"You snorted! I heard it!"

"I did not."


	497. Sleepmas - Fireplace

Remy yawned as he snuggled up at Thomas's side. He blinked sleepily, and Thomas was suddenly hit by such a strong feeling of fondness that he was almost overwhelmed.

After a moment, he smiled, and reached out to run his fingers through Remy's hair. Remy closed his eyes and leant into the touch - like an adorable cat getting head pats - and Thomas would have wanted to kiss him if he wasn't half falling asleep, too.

"Mmm, warm," was the only thing that Remy said.

Thomas chuckled. "Me or the fireplace?"

Remy snuggled even closer to Thomas's side, keeping his eyes closed, his expression laid back and totally relaxed.

"Mmm... both," Remy mumbled. "Outside cold and hard. Boyfriend warm and soft."

"And the fireplace."

"And the fireplace," Remy repeated.

Remy yawned again, and finally opened his eyes enough to blink sleepily at Thomas. It was so adorable that he couldn't help but lean forward, and press a kiss to the centre of Remy's forehead.

Remy hummed contently.

"Mmm, let's go to bed," he said.

"You? Wanting to go to bed at a reasonable time? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"


	498. Rosleep - Snowball

Roman yelped as the snowball hit him right in the centre of his back. It didn't hurt, but it had startled him so much he almost slipped on the snow.

He caught himself on the side of the house before he could hit the ground, and turned to get a good look at his attacker.

Remy - his boyfriend - just grinned at him with an innocent smile that was entirely uneffective, as there was no one else nearby who could have thrown the snowball. He gave Roman a small wave.

Roman gasped, laying one hand over his heart and the knuckle of the other against his forehead.

"I cannot believe the love of my life - my prince charming - has betrayed me like this! I will never recover."

Remy snorted. "Babe, I'm no prince charming."

Roman made another offended noise, but for a very different reason than before.

"Excuse you!" He exclaimed. "You are the most charming of all the princes in all the lands. The most gorgeous of knights in shining armour."

"And I'm hot, too."

"Ah, yes, and we cannot forget that."

"Does that mean you forgive me for throwing a snowball at you?"

"Absolutely not, you fiend!"


	499. Dukexiety - Snow Angel

"Scare bear, look!" Remus exclaimed, tapping his finger repeatedly on the window. "It snowed last night!"

Virgil, who had only taken his first sip of his morning coffee, was not yet awake enough for Remus's enthusiasm. He still looked, though, squinting at the window and confirming that the ground was in fact covered in a thick blanket of snow.

"It did," Virgil grumbled, lifting his mug and taking another sip of his coffee that was almost hot enough to burn his tongue.

Remus suddenly pulled back from the window, and Virgil watched as he quickly bounced over to the hallway that led to the front door. It took a moment for it to process in Virgil's head that Remus intended on leaving and going outside.

In his pyjamas.

With no shirt, just pyjama pants.

Barefoot.

Virgil let out a loud half-sigh and half-groan. He placed his coffee down on the counter and hurried after Remus.

Remus threw open the front door before Virgil could stop him, letting in a freezing cold breeze that made Virgil stop in his tracks and shiver.

"Godammit, Remus, at least put shoes on!" Virgil shouted after him.

Remus did not listen.

He stepped out of the door, seeming wholly unbothered by the cold, even as the snow crunched under his bare feet.

His hands were on his hips, and he surveyed their front garden with a large grin on his face. After a moment of searching, he seemed to find the spot he was looking for.

Remus hurried over to it just after Virgil stopped behind him - staying inside the house, though, as he was not nearly as reckless and immune to the cold as his boyfriend. He found a large, thick patch of snow.

Then, he spun around, grinning at Virgil for just a moment before falling backwards.

It was then that it clicked in Virgil's head what Remus was doing. He sighed again.

"Remus, are you seriously making snow angels right now?"

Virgil would have been fond at his boyfriend's antics, if he hadn't been so anxious about Remus freezing to death in the cold.


	500. Dukemas - Horns

"Look, they have horns, just like me!" Remus exclaimed, leaning forward with widened eyes to get a better look at the television screen. "What are they?"

"Reindeer," Thomas answered.

"I love them," Remus spoke seriously.

He reached up, touching the pointed tip of his left horn, before turning to Thomas with a happy grin. It always surprised Thomas that Remus had never accidentally cut himself from the sharpness of the horns, as Thomas had accidentally done that the one time he'd tried to touch the sharp point.

Thomas couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm pretty sure they're actually called antlers," he said. "Demons have horns, reindeers have antlers."

Remus shook his hands. "Nah, those are horns, too. I'm the horn expert."

"Are you now?" Thomas laughed.

"Yup! I'm the horn expert, and those are horns," Remus repeated. Then, all of a sudden, his eyes lit up. "Ooh, can we decorate my horns like a Christmas tree?" He exclaimed.

Thomas straightened on. "Yes! Oh my gosh, that would look so cool!"

"Yeah!" Remus grinned, bouncing in his feet and looking far more adorable than any demon really had the right to look.

"What are you thinking, tinsel, baubles, mistletoe?"

Thomas laughed. "Mistletoe? Are you looking for an excuse to kiss me, Rem?"

Remus grinned. "Always."


	501. Creativitwins - Stockings

"Ro!" Remus hissed, aggressively shaking his brother awake.

Roman groaned, rolling over and scowling sleepily at his twin brother. He squinted at him, only cracking his eyes open a little bit.

"What?" He hissed back.

"It's Christmas!" Remus whispered excitedly, just a little too loud and making Roman wince at the noise.

Roman shifted, lifting his head and glancing at the clock. It read 1am, and Roman turned back to his brother.

"It's too early, go back to bed."

He tried to tug the blanket back from Remus, who had part of it clutched in his hands, but failed as he was sleepy and weak. Remus was wide awake, with equally wide eyed and an excited expression.

"Santa's been here! Come on, our stockings are full!"

And that got Roman's attention.

He opened his eyes properly, staring at his brother with an expression that was quickly getting more and more excited, too.

"Woah!" Roman breathed. "Really?"

Remus nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

He reached out again, grabbing Roman's arm and tugging on it.

"Wanna come open them with me?"

"Yes! Let's go!"

Roman jumped out of bed, grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him in the direction of their open bedroom door.


	502. Dukesleep - Naughty List

"Babe, I bet you're on Santa's naughty list," Remy said suddenly, for no apparent reason, as the couple watched TV together.

Remus turned his head away from the television to grin at Remy. This was always either a terrible sign or a really good one, though Remy immediately knew that it would be the former, given the context.

"Sounds sexy."

Remy huffed, elbowing Remus's side, not nearly enough to hurt: just a small nudge.

"It does not," Remy said. "Come on, do you have to be so dirty about everything?"

"Hey, you're my boyfriend! You should've known I'd make a joke there, my little blood drop."

Remy sighed, giving Remus a flat look.

"Do you have to give me all the weirdest nicknames? Like can't you, I dunno, use a normal one for once?"

"Nah. Sounds too boring."


	503. Moxiety - Christmas

Christmas was not Virgil's favourite time of year, not in the slightest.

Sure, he liked that he was able to wear his hoodie pretty much 24/7 - the cold air giving him an excuse to wrap up warm - but the red and green aesthetic really wasn't his thing.

He much preferred Halloween, to the surprise of absolutely no one.

It had the best aesthetic, and was also cold enough for him to wear his hoodie - except for when he was wearing a costume, of course.

But his husband, Patton, preferred Christmas over every other holiday; he loved the music, the decorations, the sweet treats and the presents. It was the time of year for giving, and Patton loved to give everything to everyone else he knew, to the point of it almost becoming a flaw.

And so, Christmas wasn't that bad, when it made Patton so excited.

Patton smiled at almost everything, but the delighted smile at Christmas was one thing that warmed Virgil more than his hoodie did.

The moment that Patton finished hanging up the mistletoe, Virgil appeared behind him, placing his hands on his boyfriend's waist and pressing a kiss to the back of Patton's neck. Patton immediately leant back against him, turning his head to smile softly - not the big, wide grin that he usually wore, but the smaller, softer one that was specifically for his husband.

"Oh, hey, honey! You done with work?"

"I am," Virgil said. "Do you need any help with the decorations?"

"Nope! I'm about done."

Virgil glanced around at the elaborate decorations, before his gaze quickly returned to his smiling husband.

Patton pulled away just enough to turn around. He wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck, reaching up on his tiptoes - which was just as adorable as it always was - to press a kiss to his lips.

It was as warm and soft and cozy as the room they were stood in, which Patton had spent so long perfecting. Just the wonderful slide of Patton's lips against Virgil's.

"Christmas is wonderful, isn't it?" Patton sighed happily when the kiss eventually ended.

Virgil hummed in agreement.

Sure, Christmas might not have been Virgil's favourite time of year, but Patton's love for it made him quite fond of the season, too.


	504. Thomality - Halloween?

"Um... hey, Pat?" Thomas said as he took a step into the room, looking around in confusion with his brow creased. "What's with all the decorations?"

Patton looked back over his shoulder to smile at Thomas - a gentle, but slightly bewildered smile.

"It's Christmas! We always decorate the house for Christmas."

"Yeah, but..." Thomas walked over to the tree, taking off the nearest decoration and holding it up. "These are Halloween decorations."

All of the ornaments on the tree were from their box of Halloween decorations: spiders and skeletons and fluffy white webs. There were no baubles and candy canes, no green and red and white, just orange and black and any colour other than the Christmas ones.

There was a string of plastic skeletons hanging in the window, replacing the usually colourful lights. There was a stuffed toy bat on the fireplace, one that was usually kept in their room when it wasn't Halloween.

Patton gave Thomas a small, slightly sheepish smile. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Um... I might've... lost our Christmas decorations," he spoke hesitantly. "So, now it's Halloween!"

Thomas blinked, staring at Patton for a few seconds, before he lifted his hand and muffled his laughter with his palm.

"You lost the Christmas decorations, the ones we keep in the same box in the attic all year long?"

"Yeah... sorry about that," Patton apologised, though he was still smiling. "I just have no idea where they went! I guess they went Christ-missing."

Thomas snorted. "Oh, that one was _bad_."


	505. Royality - Pantomime

Patton watched as Roman bounced excitedly across the stage. He swung the plastic sword he held tightly in his grip, but didn't hit anything, being the only one left on stage.

His outfit was white, red and gold: similar to his favourite prince costume that they kept at home. It fit Roman perfectly - making him somehow look even more handsome than usual - and suited him as well.

Patton smiled, watching closely as he placed his elbow on his lap and his chin in his hand.

The kids around Patton seemed mesmerised by the pantomime, though some of their parents had given him strange looks for arriving alone. But Patton didn't care - and even hardly noticed - simply captivated by his husband's perfomance.

Roman adored acting, and it was clear just by watching him. His songs were perfect, his actions large and exaggerated. He had been practising in character since he'd first gotten his role: wearing a prince-like outfit whenever possible.

And it had paid off.

Patton sighed happily as he watched his husband moved around the stage. He was going to give him so many kisses when this pantomime was done.

He would drag him under the mistletoe that hung in their living room, and use that as an excuse to give him a million kisses.

Roman turned his head, and for one brief moment, he caught Patton's eye - which was the exact reason why Patton had stood at the front - and flashed an in-character grin. Then, he looked away again, continuing with his performance.

Patton smiled: despite how long they'd been together - since high school, so many years ago! - that smile never failed to make his day.


	506. Sleepality - Miss

"I miss you," Remy sighed into the phone.

"I miss you, too, honey," Patton spoke sadly back. "I really, really wish I could be there to spend Christmas with you."

Remy pouted, slumping on the couch and resting his chin in his hand. He knew that Patton couldn't see the exaggerated motions, yet did them anyway for his own sake.

"Are you sure you won't be able to make it, babe? Super sure?" Like, extra, extra sure?"

He could hear the frown in Patton's voice, though, for a moment, he could almost hear something else, though it was gone as soon as it came.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, honey, I can't leave! I really wish I could, though." Patton paused for a moment. "Um-"

Then, suddenly, the doorbell rung and Remy jumped, almost slipping right off of the sofa he was slumped on. He caught himself, and then scowled in the direction of the front door.

(If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed that he could hear the same doorbell through the phone, too, but Remy did notice.)

"Wait a sec, babe," Remy said with an annoyed huff. "Some dumbass is ringing my doorbell at 11 at night. Lemme go tell this bitch off. I could've been sleeping!"

Patton giggled. "Well, maybe they knew you would still be awake?"

"How the hell would they know that?"

Patton laughed again, but didn't say anything else. Remy heard a rustling of fabric through the phone that sounded like a shrug.

Remy jumped up, scowling as he made his away across the room and over to the front door. He threw it open, ready to berate whoever thought it was a good idea to disturb him at that time of night, but when he saw who it was, he froze in place.

(Of course. Of course, it was the one person who knew he was awake all through the night and slept all through the morning. The one person he wanted to see most, right now.)

Remy stared, wide-eyed at Patton, who still had the phone held up against his ear. He lowered it, hanging up and pocketing it, and gave Remy a little wave.

"Surprise!"

Remy shrieked with delighted laughter and suddenly launched himself right at Patton, almost knocking his boyfriend over and into the snow. Patton caught him immediately, only just managing to keep his balance.

"Baby!" Remy exclaimed, throwing his arms around Patton's neck.

He buried his face in Patton's scarf, pulling him so close, like he was trying to fuse their bodies together. Patton immediately wrapped his own arms around Remy's waist.

Patton laughed.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Of course- of course, I fucking missed you, babe. What are you talking about?" Remy's voice was too excited for him to successfully act annoyed.

Patton giggled again. "Sorry." He pulled back enough to give Remy a soft smile "I missed you, too."


	507. Intruality - Curiosity

"Woah, what's this?" Remus, the green and black alien with too many limbs - arms and hands and tentacles - asked excitedly.

He reached out, batting one of the branches of the tree with a tentacle. It shook, but somehow none of the decorations slipped off, falling to the floorboards.

"A Christmas tree," Patton responded, patient and smiling.

Remus's curiosity was, frankly, adorable.

"And these?" Remus reached out to touch one of the baubles.

It was red and shiny and he could almost see his reflection in it.

It slipped from the branch it had been hanging from the moment Remus's hand collided with it, and shattered the moment it hit the floor. Patton winced.

"Oh dear."

He reached out, taking the closest of Remus's limbs and tugging him away from the sharp shards that were now scattered across the floor. Remus followed immediately, letting Patton tug him across the room.

He hardly seemed to notice the moment as his head continued to swivel around - his eyes bright. He took in all of the colourful, Christmas-themed decorations, and looked bright-eyed and amazed by every single one.

"Wow!" He gasped, as Patton carefully stopped him in a corner.

"Okay," Patton said firmly. "You stay there, I'll clean up the mess."

"Ooh, what's this?" Remus reached for another thing - this time the stocking that hung over the fireplace.

It was red and green, with the name 'Emile' written across it in large white letters. That was, of course, the name of Patton's son, who was currently at a friend's house for a sleepover.

(This was so Emile wouldn't find out about the alien his father had fallen in love with, who currently took up residence in their mostly-unused attic. Patton was still trying to figure out how to break it for him.)

"A stocking," Patton explained. "You put presents in it. Now, can you-"

Remus reached for the stocking, snatching it from the fireplace and opening it. He stuck his head into the large opening, and then straightened up with the stocking fully over his head.

"I don't see anything."

"You put them in on Christmas eve, to be opened on Christmas morning. It's empty now," Patton explained, only a little impatiently. "Now, please stay here, so you don't get hurt."


	508. Analogical - Last Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Murder, implied (unclear) major character death

Virgil shivered in the cold, squeezing Logan's hand and tugging him slightly closer. The snow on the streets was pretty, sure - in the areas that it hadn't turned to slush - but it wasn't a great environment for a walk home.

"God, I regret turning down Roman and Pat's offer to let us stay the night," Virgil complained.

"Virgil, dear, you can't sleep anywhere but in our own bed. This was for the best," Logan responded. Then, suddenly, a gust of wind blew past, making the both of them shiver. "Though, I will admit, this walk is quite unpleasant."

Virgil huffed, pulling his thick coat tighter around himself.

"We should've taken the car."

"Perhaps, but the traffic is horrendous. I am quite sure that if we had driven, we would still be on the road on our way to dinner now."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't be freezing half to death out here."

"The cold won't kill us, Virgil, it'll just be unpleasent for a little way longer."

Before Virgil could open his mouth and respond to that, they both heard a sudden noise - something that sounded almost like a cry of pain - from the entrance of the alleyway they were about to pass. They stopped, giving each other startled looks, before Logan took a step into the alleyway.

Virgil immediately tugged him back.

"What are you doing? There could be something dangerous in there," he hissed.

"Virgil, it sounds like someone could be hurt in there," Logan responded in a calm tone of voice. "It would be irresponsible of us to keep walking."

Virgil sighed, looking between the alleyway and Logan, before he dropped Logan's hand and held his own up in surrender.

"Fine, just be careful."

Logan moved into the alleyway as Virgil followed closley behind him.

"Hello?" Logan asked cautiously, movint slowly. "Is everything alright? Is anybody injured?"

They approached the source of the noise, which was something just behind a large dumpster. Virgil bit his thumb, and Logan's expression was creased with focus.

Then, suddenly, a man jumped out from behind the dumpster, swinging a large knife.

Before Logan could react, Virgil did, pushing Logan out of the way and into a wall and leaping between Logan and the blade without a second thought.

It embedded itself in his chest.

In the awful moments of Virgil falling that felt like they were happening in slow motion, the man with the knife turned and ran away, leaving the blade in Virgil's chest.

For a moment, Logan was frozen still, almost certain that this was just a dream - a nightmare - but he couldn't wake up.

It was real.

Logan scrambled for his phone - to call for help, Virgil needed help - before remembering that it had run out of power.

He dropped to his knees, and frantically searched the half-conscious Virgil's pockets for his phone. Virgil's eyelids were half-closed and he was breathing heavily.

"L-" he croaked.

"Shh, shh, save your energy. And leave the knife in, it'll keep you from bleeding out."

Logan's hand stopped on something hard and solid in Virgil's pocket. He pulled it out, expecting it to be a phone, but he found a little box instead.

It took a moment for it to click in his head that it was a ring box.

Logan swallowed thickly.

He opened it impulsively, and there it was, a ring. An engagement ring.

Logan snapped the box shut and shoved it into his own pocket. Now was not the time to think about such things.

He needed to get Virgil help, or this would be their last Christmas spent together. The last Christmas of Virgil's life.


	509. Thomgan - Warmth

"Oh, boy," Thomas said as he stepped through the front door, shivering and shutting it tight behind him. "It's freezing out there."

"I would think so," Logan said flatly, glancing up from his laptop and eyeing his fiancé carefully. "It is snowing."

"No need to be sarcastic," Thomas shut back as he took off his coat, hat and gloves.

"Apologies."

Thomas shivered again. He quickly put his coat, hat and gloves aside, before joining Logan on the couch. Logan watched him, before turning back to his laptop as Thomas sat down.

Thomas immediately curled up at Logan's side, sighing contently.

"Oh, you are warm."

Logan pulled a face as Thomas placed a hand on his arm. It was ice cold, and Thomas's cheek was ice cold, too, as he nuzzled his nose against Logan's neck.

"Must you do that?" Logan sighed, though he made no effort to push Thomas away.

"Shh... heaters don't talk."

"I am not a heater. I am your fiancé."

Thomas hummed, closing his eyes and snuggling even closer to Logan. Logan sighed again, but lifted his arm and faux-reluctantly wrapped it around Thomas's shoulders.

"You can be both."


	510. Logince - Rudolph

"Rudolph, the red-nose reindeer, had a very shiny nose," Roman sang to himself for what had to be the 50th time that evening.

Logan raised his head, giving Roman a flat, unimpressed look and showing his husband exactly what he thought about his continuous singing of that Christmas song. He could hardly focus on his reading, with the song never stopping.

Roman's mouth clicked shut and he gave Logan a sheepish, apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

Logan sighed. "Please, Roman. You know I love your voice, but could you perhaps sing something other than that ridiculous tune."

"Aww, it's not ridiculous. It's festive!"

"It is ridiculous," Logan argued. "A reindeer with a glowing red nose? And bullying resolved once the bullied becomes 'useful'? What a terrible message to teach youths."

Roman snorted. "Well, you're not exactly wrong, my love," he said. "But it's a classic!"

"Classics can still be ridiculous and bad."

Roman suddenly gave Logan a serious look that simultaneously seemed like he was trying not to smile.

"Specs, I may not understand your vendetta about Rudolph the red-nose reindeer, but you are the love of my life and I therefore support you."

Logan sighed again. "Must you be overly dramatic about everything?"

"Yes!"


	511. Losleep - Reading

"Baby," Remy whines. "It's Christmas, so you're legally obligated to pay attention to me."

Logan flipped a page in his book, not even looking up at Remy. He could tell just from his boyfriend's voice, though, that Remy was pouting at him.

"I do not think that any such law exists."

"Nah, it does."

"It does not."

"But it should!"

Logan finally looked up from his book, giving Remy a flat look. He adjusted his glasses, pushing them further up his nose.

"Remy, if you wanted me to pay attention to you, you would not have gotten me such a fascinating book as a gift."

Remy pouted. "Damn, I should've given you myself as a gift instead."

Logan turned back to his book and flipped another page. He didn't read the new page yet, though, and instead responded to Remy.

"Remy, I already have you," he said.

"Do you?" Remy said, flopping onto the couch beside him.

He placed his chin on Logan's shoulder, taking a glance at the book as he reached up and played with Logan's hair.

"I do. And I do also appreciate your gift, this book is incredibly fascinating."


	512. Intrulogical - Husbands

"Lo! Lo, Lo, Lo!"

Remus flopped onto the couch, slumping against Logan's side and making his husband drop the wrapping paper and scissors in his hands. Logan blinked, taking a moment, before sighing and turning to the grinning Remus.

"Dear, I was holding scissors. It was dangerous to jump onto me like that, you could have gotten hurt."

"You should've stabbed me, that would be hot."

"It would not be hot. You would have been injured and we would have had to go to the hospital. You would be injured on Christmas, would you want that?"

Remus pouted. "No," he whined.

"Good." Logan nodded. "Now, what is it that you need, Remus?"

"You're my husband," Remus announced.

Logan's mouth twitched into a slight, fond smile.

"Yes, I believe I am. What is your point?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Logan blinked, giving Remus a confused look. "I don't understand the correlation."

"'Cos I want my husband for Christmas."

Logan rolled his eyes, though fond, and he reached out to cover Remus's hand on his leg with his own.

"Remus, you already have me."


	513. Logicality - Wish

"Lo?"

"Yes, dear?" Logan responded, looking up from his book and at his boyfriend, who was staring wistfully at the night sky out the window.

"Do you think wishes can come true?"

"Well, as I don't believe in any kind of 'magic', I do doubt it. For your wishes to come true, you must work for them, and you can only ever achieve the possible."

Patton visibly deflated and Logan immediately realised his mistake.

"Oh."

Logan's brow creased.

After a moment, he coughed and awkwardly continued to speak.

"Well, I suppose... it is not entirely impossible that I am wrong. I have not been right about every single thing in the past, and this very much could be another thing I am wrong about." He paused. "Perhaps... wishes can come true."

Patton perked up again, and gave Logan a warm smile that never failed to make butterflies flutter in his stomach: a metaphor he did not quite understand, except in the moments that Patton looked at him like that.

"Yeah! And wishes on Christmas have gotta be more likely to come true, right?"

Logan adjusted his glasses. "I don't know. I am quite uneducated when it comes to wishes, I'm afraid. But... I trust your judgement."

Patton's smile softened. "Thank you, Lo."


	514. Anxceit - Storm

"There's going to be a lot of snow in the streets tomorrow," Virgil said, sitting on the windowsill and staring out at the dark, storm-filled sky.

Janus joined him, placing a hand on Virgil's shoulder and looking through the window alongside him. Thunder rumbled in the sky, lightning struck on the horizon, and snow came down quickly and in huge quantities, covering the ground with a thick blanket of white.

"Well, that would be a good excuse to stay inside all Christmas," Janus added.

Virgil glanced at Janus, away from the window. There was a slight smirk-like smile on his face.

"You know me so well."

"Well, I would hope so," Janus teased.

Virgil rolled his eyes, though fondly, and nudged Janus's side with his elbow.

Before he could say something, thunder rumbled again, and the couple both turned back to the window. Virgil reached out, placing his hand on the glass of the window and sighed contently.

Janus smiled fondly at Virgil, instead of at the storm outside. It took a minute for Virgil to realise that Janus was staring at him, and he turned back to him.

Janus's smile widened. "You're adorable."

"I am _not_."


	515. Thomceit - Mindscape

When Thomas was done with his work, he yawned, pushing his laptop away from him and stretching. He stared across the room for a moment - at the Christmas tree and other decorations he had set up with his sides - not sure what he was going to do for the rest of the evening, before an idea finally struck him.

Thomas quickly moved to the couch, flopping onto the cushions and getting comfortable. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to sink into the mindscape - or, well, technically he remained on the sofa, but his mind sunk out.

He reappeared in the living area, between the two sofas that held Logan and Virgil, who were hanging out together. There were Christmas decorations all over this room, too, set up mostly by Patton, despite the fact that Logan had said they could snap their fingers to do it all at once.

Both Logan and Virgil looked up in unison as Thomas appeared in the room.

The corner of Virgil's mouth twitched upwards into a smirk almost immediately.

"You looking for Janus?" He said.

Thomas laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, he is the one you spend time with the most outside of episodes," Logan said. "As the two of you are romantically involved. It was a valid assumption on Virgil's part."

"He's in his room," Virgil said, gesturing in that direction with one hand.

"Thanks, guys," Thomas said. "We should totally hang out later, though."

"Sure."

"Of course."

Thomas hurried over to Janus's bedroom door, which was black and yellow with a sign over the front, reading his title 'Deceit'. He knocked immediately, and waited - almost bouncing up and down on the spot - for his boyfriend's response.

The door swung open almost immediately, and the annoyed expression on Janus's face switched to surprise when his eyes landed on Thomas.

"Oh, Thomas, darling, I wasn't expecting to see you yet."

"Can't you literally see and hear through my eyes and ears?" Thomas teased.

"Well, I don't always need to pay attention, dear. Your work is Logan's area of expertise, I was taking a break."

"Sorry, did I interrupt it?"

"You could never interrupt me," Janus said smoothly. "I eagerly await any time we get to spend together."

"Aww, you're too sweet to me."

"I could never be sweet enough, my dear," Janus responded. He leant against the doorway. "Now, was there a reason for your visit?"

Thomas laughed. "Do I need one?"

"Of course not." Janus stepped to the side and allowed Thomas to walk into his room.

Thomas looked around the room, one that mirrored his own room, just covered with black and yellow and with numerous snake-themed decorations. It suited Janus perfectly, and Thomas loved it.

Janus wrapped his arms around Thomas's waist from behind, resting his chin on Thomas's shoulder.

"Looking for something?" He asked.

"Just looking for ideas for what to get you for Christmas. What am I supposed to get someone who can summon any object at the snap of their fingers?"

Janus laughed. "Well, darling, I could give you some ideas, but I get the feeling you want it to be a surprise."


	516. Roceit - December

"Janus!" Roman whispered excitedly, placing his hands on his boyfriend's arm and shaking him. "Janus, Janus, Janus!"

Janus gruntes, rolling over to look at Roman and squinting at him.

"What is it?" He grumbled. "And why are you waking me up at-" he checked the alarm clock by the bed, and saw that it read 00:02. "-midnight? It had better be worth it."

"It's December!" Roman continued to whisper excitedly, with wide, enthusiastic eyes. "Christmas time!"

"Oh." Janus's nose wrinkled. "It's December first."

"It is!"

Roman was practically vibrating with excitement. The grin on his face and the brightness in his eyes - his face lit up by the fairy lights hung on the wall that kept the room from being pitch black - was just enough to smother the annoyance Janus felt from being woken up.

He sighed, and reached out with one hand, clumsily - and sleepily - patting Roman's cheek.

"Okay, okay. Christmas," he said, still grumbling. "Can we go back to sleep now?"


	517. Sleepceit - Cupid

There was a sudden knock on Janus's glass doors, and he jolted in surprise. He dropped the box he was holding and turned to look at the source of the sound with wide, startled eyes.

Then, he relaxed again, as he realised it was only his boyfriend, Remy, who was folding his wings into nothingness against his back. He must have landed on the balcony after flight, and in the back of his mind Janus hoped none of the neighbours had seen him.

Remy grinned and waved at Janus, before gesturing vaguely towards the glass in the hopes that Janus would open the door for him and let him inside.

Janus smiled, and stepped over to open the door without a second thought.

The moment it swing open, Remy moved inside: dropping his bow and arrows on the nearest surface and reaching down to cup Janus's cheeks with his hands.

Before he could kiss Janus, however, Janus kissed him first: a warm, gentle kiss that heated up and heated up until they only pulled apart because Janus needed to breathe. As he caught his breath, Remy rested his forehead against Janus's and hummed quietly.

"Had a good day?" Janus asked, barely above a whisper.

"Mhm!" Remy grinned. "Christmas is a time for lovers and lovers-to-be. The perfect season for Cupid's arrows to fly, not counting Valentine's day, of course."

Janus hummed in agreement. "How many people did you get?"

"Oh, just reminded a few couples of their love," Remy said, gesturing vaguely with his hand as he spoke. "Tripped a few people to get them caught by the future loves of their lives. You know, normal stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, normal Cupid stuff."

"Cupid's assistant, babe," Remy corrected. "The big man's too busy to do all the little shit. That's my job."

"Well," Janus huffed loudly, crossing his arms. "I don't see why he couldn't let you have Christmas off. We didn't even get to spend it together. It's almost midnight."

"Sorry, babe," Remy apologised. And then, after a beat, he seemed to get an idea and grinned. "Can I make it up to you?"


	518. Dukeceit - Hot Chocolate

"You're going to drop them," Janus said flatly as he watched Remus carry the two mugs of hot chocolate across the room.

"I'm not gonna drop them!" Remus exclaimed.

"You're going to spill hot chocolate and whipped cream all over the carpet. Do you want help carrying them?"

"I got it. I got it!"

One of the mugs had a small amount of cream and no marshmallows - exactly how Janus liked it - whilst the other was piled high with toppings, including sprinkles and a splash of green food colouring. Remus balanced them in his arms and had not spilled any yet, though Janus was sure that he would.

But then, Remus reached the table by the windowsill, which Janus was sat at, watching the night sky and the snow and the stars. He placed both mugs on the table with a grin.

Janus raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow," he said. "Well done."

His voice was only a little sarcastic, and mostly just teasing. It made Remus's grin widen, and he leant forward to press a messy kiss to Janus's cheek before sitting down beside him.

"Do you think in the morning there's gonna be enough snow to bury a body under it?" Remus suddenly asked with bright eyes.

Janus hummed, taking the spoon that had been in the mug and stirring slowly, seeming completely unphased by the sudden, odd question.

"Doubtful, but that would be useful."

He then placed the spoon on the table, and lifted the mug to his lips to take a sip.

Janus immediately yelped, and slammed the mug back down onto the table: a little of the hot chocolate sloshing over the edge and spilling. He reached up, touching his burnt tongue with his finger.

"Remus," he hissed. "You made it too hot!"

"Can I kiss it better?" Remus asked excitedly.

"No, you cannot kiss it better. This is your fault!"

"But it's Christmas! The time for forgiveness and kisses!"


	519. Moceit - Star

Janus sighed. "Oh, we are going to get glitter all over the carpet."

"It's okay," Patton said. "We can clean it up!"

"Can we? It's glitter."

"We can if we have positive attitudes, Mr Grumpy-Grump!"

Janus gave Patton a flat look. "I am your husband. If I am a 'Mr Grump-Grump', then so are you."

Patton laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for picking on you. But I'm sure it'll be fine, this star doesn't even have that much glitter on it, anyway!"

He held up the star-shaped ornament that was to be placed at the top of the Christmas tree. Its edges were pointy, and Patton had already pricked himself multiple times, and it had originally been coated in shiny silver paint, though that had dulled significantly since Patton first bought it.

"That's because most of the glitter is now in the carpet."

Patton looked down at the previously-white carpet, that was now speckled with sparkly silver glitter. There was a lot more than Patton had expected, and he blinked in surprise.

"Oh, um... okay, you might be right." He lifted the star in his hand, and gave his husband a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Janus sighed, but waved one gloved hand dismissively. "I suppose it's all right, dear. The damage has already been done. Now, why don't you place the star on the tree, and I'll clear up as much of the glitter as I can."

"Then we can watch Christmas movies?"

"Only if you let me decide," Janus conceded. "Your taste in movies is atrocious."

"Aww, honey. You're being mean!"

Patton pouted, and Janus patted him once on the shoulder.

"Ah, well, your taste in movies might be atrocious, but your taste in men is superior to all others'."


	520. Loceit - Shopping

"Dear, which of these do you think Emile would like most?"

Logan held up two different stuffed animals, weighing them in his hands and inspecting them carefully. One was a soft, grey elephant and the other was a fluffy brown teddy bear.

"I don't know," Janus responded from rhe other end of the aisle. "He's your nephew."

"Technically, he is your nephew, too, as you are my husband."

"He was your nephew first."

"That is also incorrect. He was adopted two months after our wedding, remember?"

Janus finally glanced up from the toys he had been looking through. He looked between the two toys, and then shook his head.

"Neither, get him something from a cartoon."

Logan's brow creased. "A cartoon?"

"Yes. Don't you remember Patton mentioning that Emile is really interested in cartoons and the moment? If you get him a toy from a cartoon for Christmas, I'm sure he would be delighted."

"Hmm... well, I am quite unfamiliar with cartoons, I'm afraid. I would not know what to pick."

"Steven Universe, I think. We might have to order them online, though."

"Oh."

Logan lowered the toys he was holding, looking them over with his brow still creased. Janus watched him for a moment, before the corners of his lips twitched ever-so-slightly upwards.

He moved towards his husband, and rested on hand on Logan's arm and the other on the small of his back.

"We could get him two things, if you wish to, darling," Janus said. "There is no harm in spoiling Emile - heaven knows the rest of the family is going to be doing that as well."

Logan still seemed unsure.

"Would that not be too much? I wouldn't want to get him too much and upset his parents."

Janus snorted. "Upset Patton and Roman? Logan, honey, they adore Emile, they'll have nothing against multiple Christmas gifts from his two favourite uncles."

Logan rolled his eyes, though his expression remained fond. "Do not let Remus hear you saying that."


	521. Virmile - Candles

"Babe?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Do you think that maybe, I don't know, this is too many candles?"

Emile blinked like he had absolutely no idea what Virgil was talking about. He glanced at the many, many candles on the coffee table, and then back at Virgil.

"It's not that many."

"They're taking up literally the entire table."

Emile gave Virgil a sheepish smile.

"Sorry?"

Virgil sighed. "Just please tell me we won't be lighting all of these at once. I don't want to set another house on fire."

"Oh, we won't- wait, you've set a house on fire before?" Emile exclaimed.

Virgil shrugged. "Remus is a weird friend."

He left it at that, and Emile just stared at him. Virgil stared back, and after almost a minute of this, he broke and snorted.

Virgil covered his mouth with his hand, trying his best to smother his laugh with his palm. That caused Emile to crack, too, and he burst into giggles that reminded Virgil of just how adorable his husband's laugh was.

"You know," Emile attempted to speak between giggles. "I really can't tell if you're serious or not."

Virgil grinned. "And you will never know."


	522. Thomile - Ornaments

"Oh, hey, Em!" Thomas called out from the front door. "Come see what my mom dropped off."

Emile looked up from the box of ornaments he had been slowly sifting through - carefully handling baubles and untangling tinsel and lights. He and his fiancé both loved Christmas, so they were going all-out when it came to decorations this year.

"What is it?" Emile asked just as Thomas stepped into the room.

Thomas lifted the box he held in his hands. It was large and cupboard, but seemed to have been light as Thomas carried it easily.

"A box," Thomas said with a grin.

Emile snorted. "Yeah, but what's in the box, you silly goose?"

Thomas sat down on the couch, but before Emile could slide closer to him, he placed the box between them. Then, he reached towards the flaps and opened it.

Inside, there was more ornaments, but made of paper and felt and cardboard, all looking like they'd been hand-crafted, but by a child.

"Aww, are these yours?" Emile said, picking out a cardboard angel covered in multi-coloured scribbles.

"Yup! I made all of these when I was a kid. Mom thought we would like to have them, since this is our first Christmas at our new place."

Emile looked up from the box to beam at Thomas. "We've gotta put these all over our tree," he said.

"I was hoping you'd say that."


	523. Romile - Christmas Eve

"My love?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight," Roman whispered.

Emile rolled over, squinting at the vague shape of his husband lying beside him in the darkness. He wriggled clower, and his hand found its way onto Roman's arm.

"Why not?" Emile whispered back as he gently squeezed Roman's forearm.

Roman's hand landed over Emile's - a nice, warm comfort that made Emile smiled slightly, though he knew that Roman likely couldn't see it.

"I'm just so excited! I am so happy and jittery and my beauty sleep remains just out of reach, like a dragon fleeing a knight, far too fast for the hero to catch up." Roman sighed, covering his eyes with the back of his free hand. "I wish it were morning, now."

Emile couldn't really see Roman's movement - it was far too dark and he didn't have his glasses on - but he was familiar enough with Roman that he got the idea.

He hummed. "Well, you sure are pretty enough that you don't need the beauty part of beauty rest, but you do need to sleep!"

"I know, but I do wish I did not have to. It is quite an inconvenience to have to pause my daily adventures for something as unimportant as sleep."

"You know, I'm actually pretty sure sleep is important."

"Eh," Roman dismissively waved the hand that had covered Emile's, before returning it back to its place. "Tomato, tomato."

"Would it help if I snuggled you to sleep?" Emile asked.

Roman responded immediately.

"Well, even if it does not, I always feel comfortable in your arms, my dear, so I would love to."

It took only a few seconds of wiggling in the dark for Roman to find his place in Emile's arms. He rested his head on Emile's chest, and it did not take long for him to fall asleep.

And when they finally awoke, it was Christmas.


	524. Remile - First Christmas

"Babe, you look like you're gonna, like, explode or something. What's up?" Remy looked up from his phone, speaking in a voice halfway between teasing and fond.

Emile was practically bouncing in his seat - completely unable to stay still, even as he was in the middle of ordering Christmas gifts online on his laptop. He turned and beamed at Remy, which immediately removed all of the teasing from Remy's expression and turned it into pure, loving fondness.

"This is gonna be our first Christmas together!" Emile beamed. "And I'm so, so, so excited!"

Remy laughed. "I'm pretty sure we were together last Christmas, too. And the one before."

"Well, yeah, but we didn't live together then! We didn't get to go to bed together on Christmas eve or wake up together on Christmas morning."

Emile somehow seemed to get even more and more excited as he continued to speak, happily flapping his hands with every word. Remy placed his elbow in his lap and his chin in his hand, with a sappy look on his face that he knew his brothers would never let go if they ever saw it.

"And, of course, we'll get to spend every other Christmas together, too." Emile continued. "But this one's gonna be extra, extra special 'cos it's our first Christmas living together!"

It took a moment for his brain to catch up with his mouth, and then his face turned pink.

"Umm..." Emile trailed off, running his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, that was quite the assumption. Um..."

Remy suddenly realised he should probably speak, even though he knew he could keep listening to Emile forever."

"Babe," he said, reaching out and taking Emile's hand. "I love you, and you're adorable. I'm hyped for Christmas with you. And I can't wait to spend every other Christmas with you, too."

"Really?" Emile asked softly.

"Really."


	525. Dukemile - Green

Green. Green. Green.

The tree was green, the wreath that hung on their front door was green, and many of the baubles - resting in the box or hanging from the tree - were various shades of green, too.

And, of course, Remus was green, too.

His eyes were green. His hair - all except for the streak of white - was green. The paint that seemed to always stain his hands was green (and other colours, too, but green most of all.)

His Christmas sweater was green, too.

It was one that would only be described by all others as horrendous, though Emile found it endearing and adorable on him. It was full of rips and tears: mostly green with red splotches that looked almost like blood splatters, though they thankfully were not.

Emile's favourite colour used to be a tie between light pink and light blue, but since falling head over heels in love with Remus, he had found that the colour green had wormed its way into his heart.

Remus loved it, and therefore Emile loved it, too.

"Emi, are you staring at my ass?" Remus suddenly asked, looking away from the decorations to grin at Emile.

Emile let out a startled laugh, covering his mouth with his hand.

"No, you goof! I was looking at your sweater!"

"Aww," Remus tried to pout but was instead unable to stop grinning. This in-between expression was common on his face. "I've got a great ass, though!"

Emile did his best to give Remus a flat, unimpressed - but teasing - look that he failed miserably at. He could never get it quite right, but he still tried his best.

He stood up.

"Do you need help with decorating the tree? I'm done untangling the lights," he said, carefully placing them on the couch cushions beside him.

"Nah, I got it, I got it!"

"Are you sure?" Emile said, a hint of teasing creeping into his voice. "I don't think you can reach the top of the tree."

"Boo, you're mean! Bullying, this is bullying."

Emile spluttered. "This isn't bullying!"


	526. Patmile - Kisses

"Pat, sweetheart, what do you want for Christmas?" Emile asked as he sat down on the couch. "I have a few ideas for you, but I just wanna make sure I get it right!"

He carefully balanced his laptop in his lap, before turning to Patton - who was sat just beside him - and giving him a smile. He had many, many tabs open, and all of them were shopping for Christmas presents for all of their various friends and family members.

Emile was a dedicated Christmas shopper, and somehow always seemed to get exactly what everyone wanted.

"Hmm..." Patton thought about it, tapping his chin with his finger in obvious thought. "I dunno."

He shrugged.

"Unhelpful, but I do appreciate the honesty."

Patton laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll try to think of something."

"Try not to take so long, dear," Emile said with a teasing smile. "I'm doing my Christmas shopping now."

Patton paused, humming again and thinking about it. Then, he seemed to get an idea, and he straightened up with a cheerful, but slightly mischievous, smile.

"I know what I want!"

Emile reflected Patton's smile with his own teasing one.

"Oh? Is it me."

Patton laughed, shaking his head.

"Nope!"

"What is it then?"

"Kisses! All the kisses." He paused for a moment. "

Emile laughed.

"Honey," he said. "I don't think that counts as a gift, but I can give you your kisses now if you like."

"Kisses make the best gifts."

"They do," Emile conceded. "But I wanna give your a proper gift, too."

Despite that, he - of course - still wanted to kiss Patton. He always did, really, but he especially did in that moment.

Patton reached towards him before Emile could first, clumsily cupping his cheeks with both hands and leaning in close. Their noses bumped first, but then Patton adjusted his position and kissed him properly and softly.

He then kissed him again and again and again - sweet and chaste and happy and loving - until they were both happy giggling messes - their kisses more smiles than kisses.

They were so distracted that the laptop began to tip off of Emile's lap, which he almost didn't notice. But he did notice, and caught it just in time, pulling it back into his lap between the two of them.

Patton's expression remained cheerful and mischievous when he eventually pulled back.

"Do I get kisses on Christmas, too?"

"Of course."


	527. Lomile - Music

Logan sighed, lowering his book. He took the bookmark, slipped it between the pages he was one and closed it carefully. He placed it on the coffee table, and then pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Emile," he said carefully, just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear from the other room.

"Yup?" Emile responded, popping his head around the door. "What do you need, honey?"

"It is November."

Emile let out a confused little laugh.

"Yeah? I think so. What's up?"

"It is November," Logan repeated. "And you are playing Christmas music."

"Oh!"

Emile laughed again, this time louder and giving Logan the same bubbly feeling - that he would never admit to aloud - which he had been getting every time without fail since they had first met, years ago. He smile at Logan, that same smile that made Logan temporarily forget about every other thing in the world.

"Well, we finished listening to Halloween music when October ended, right?" Emile continued to speak. "So, ergo, now is Christmas time!"

"You will not win my approval simply by using the word 'ergo'," Logan said flatly.

Emile giggled. "It was worth a try."

"It was," Logan conceded. "But it will not work on me."

He finally stepped properly into the room, abandoning the kitchen to plop down onto the couch beside Logan.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" Emile asked, suddenly switching from amused to more concerned. "I can if it's bothering you, honey."

He sounded so genuine and so sweet that Logan immediately wanted to give him every good thing in the world.

And, well, he wasn't really complaining about the Christmas music, when he got to listen to Emile sing along so cheerfully. His boyfriend was a little out of tune, but he was happy and sweet and laughed whenever he messed up, and that was not something Logan really wanted to give up.

Logan exaggerated a sigh - something he would never admit to aloud - which Emile immediately caught on to.

He adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I suppose it would do no harm for you to continue to play it. Just, perhaps, could you turn it down slightly? I am trying to read."

Emile leant forward, pressing a quick kiss to Logan's cheek.

"Got it!"


	528. Emceit - Reindeers

"Oh my gosh. Honey, come outside! You have gotta see this!"

Janus heard his husband's shouts from where he stood in the kitchen, making the cookies that Emile had requested that morning. The back door was wide open - despite Janus's many protests about the snow and cold wind getting inside - and Emile was in the garden.

Janus didn't particularly want to abandon the cookie dough he was making, just in case Steven - their cat, named by Emile - came in and ate some when he wasn't looking. But he also did not want to simply ignore his husband.

After a moment, he decided that whatever Emile wanted to show him probably wouldn't take too long, anyway.

He sighed, putting the mixing bowl down on the counter and smoothing out the wrinkles in his - what Emile had jokingly called un-festive - yellow shirt.

For a moment, he debated putting on a coat first, but decided against it as he assumed he wouldn't be outside for too long. And Emile hadn't put on a coat when he had gone outside, either.

Janus shivered as he stepped through the door, rubbing his hands up and down his arms as he joined his husband. Emile was stood facing the roof, and the moment Janus turned to look where he was pointing, his mouth fell open.

"What the fuck?"

"Language."

"No, nope, nuh-uh," Janus turned to stare, wide-eyed at Emile. "There are animals on our roof, you do not get to pull the language card on me. This is a perfectly suitable time to say 'fuck.'"

Emile shushed him. "He might hear you!"

"Who might hear me?"

"Santa!"

Janus gave Emile a disbelieving look and stayed silent for a second. Then, he threw his hands up into the air.

"Santa doesn't exist!" He exclaimed.

Emile finally tore his eyes from the roof to give Janus a disbelieving look of his own. Janus quirked an eyebrow at him, challenging Emile to challenge him.

"There are reindeers on our roof," Emile exclaimed. "And you still don't believe in Santa?!"


	529. Intrulogical - Hold

"Can you hold me... please?" Logan asked slowly, cautiously, like he was nervous that the answer would be no.

He fidgeted in place - unused to asking for affection - especially as Remus tilted his head at him, looking at Logan in slight confusion.

"Duh," Remus said.

He reached towards Logan - making grabby hands - and Logan immediately reached back, his shoulders relaxing in relief. Then Logan yelped, as Remus pulled him right into his lap.

Remus wrapped his arms around Logan, and placed his head on Logan's shoulder.

"You good?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Logan admitted, leaning back against Remus's back. "I am still not yet good enough at understanding feelings to understand my own. But I know I don't feel... good." He paused. "But this helps, I think."

"Good," Remus said. "Do you want kisses, too?"


	530. Analogical - Hide

Virgil sprinted around a corner, followed closely behind by Logan, and followed not-so-far behind by the group of men that chased them.

His hand was in Logan's, tugging him along as he run and making sure he didn't fall behind. Still, he kept glancing back regularly, making sure Logan was still there, even with his warm hand holding onto Virgil's own.

They turned another corner, and Virgil suddenly spotted an alleyway. His mind was going even faster than he was, so he immediately knew what to do, and he quickly pulled Logan into the alleyway.

He looked around, and swore under his breath.

"They will see us," Logan said, also looking around frantically.

Then, something seemed to click in his head, and Virgil knew just by looking at him that Logan had a plan.

He dropped Virgil's hand, which shouldn't have been as much of a disappointment as it was. Then, Logan took off his glasses, reaching up to mess up his always-neat hair.

"Take off your jacket," Logan said, and Virgil obeyed the command without question. "It stands out too much. Drop it behind one of those boxes."

Virgil dropped it behind a box.

"What now?" He asked, glancing warily at the entrance of the alleyway as he listened to the footsteps getting closer.

Logan reached up, cupping Virgil's face with one hand and standing up on his tiptoes so their heads were about the same height.

"Forgive me for this," Logan said. "It might be uncomfortable, but I believe this is our best chance."

Then, before Virgil could ask him what he was doing, Logan leant in and kissed him.

For a moment, as Logan's lips moved against his own, Virgil was frozen. His brain seemed to be malfunctioning, as this was the last thing he'd expected Logan to do.

And then he kissed back: his hands landing on Logan's waist and instinctively pulling him in closer.

As his back hit the wall and the kiss deepened in a way that was completely unnecessary for the situation at hand, Virgil hardly noticed as the people who had chased them ran right past the alleyway.

And even though the kiss was now no longer necessary, neither of them decided to stop.


	531. Moceit - Comfort

"Patton," Janus spoke in a soft, soothing tone of voice. "Patton, just breathe. You can do it darling, just breathe in and out and try to relax."

He gently placed his hand on Patton's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

Patton's face was half green, and the amount of frog-like skin changed the more or less distressed he was. The more anxious about the change he became, the more it spread across his body. And the more he could calm himself down, the more it retreated: his regular skin taking its place.

It was a little difficult to stay calm in this situation, which was why Janus was there trying to soothe him.

"I- I can't," Patton managed to say in a shaky voice. "I can't-"

"You can," Janus said firmly. He paused for a moment, before continuing. "Would you like a hug, dearest?"

Patton nodded shakily.

Janus opened his arms, and Patton immediately moved into them, burying his face in Janus's neck. The mix of human and frog skin was a little strange against Janus's neck, but he was hardly unused to the feeling of inhuman skin.

(Patton loved every part of him - human and snake alike - so it made sense that Janus loved every part of him back, even the parts that Patton didn't have full control over yet.)

Janus began to rub soothing circles into Patton's back, and Patton relaxed slightly.

"It'll be okay soon, my dear," Janus said. "I promise."


	532. Prinxiety - Movie

Virgil was having trouble focusing on the movie, with Roman's arm around him. And it was extra, extra hard to concentrate on anything but Roman when he hummed happily along with the music.

Of course, Virgil had seen this movie about a dozen times before - and at least half of those times had been with Roman, though all before they were in a relationship.

But it was different now.

Now, this was a _date_. Not their first date, but they hadn't switched from friendship to dating that long ago.

This was new, and they were still figuring this out.

(What if it didn't work out?)

(What if Roman noticed Virgil wasn't paying attention to the movie and thought he was weird?)

Virgil lifted his hand to his mouth and bit down lightly on his thumb - nothing that would actually hurt, just more of a soothing gesture he did when he was anxious. His eyes remained on the television screen, though he wasn't paying any attention to it.

Unfortunately, Roman noticed immediately.

He turned to Virgil, a concerned expression appearing on his face.

"Are you all right, my dearest?"

Butterflies formed in Virgil's stomach the moment the nickname came out of Roman's lips, and they mixed strangely with the anxiety that sat there, too.

"Yeah, I'm good," Virgil lied.

Roman leant in slightly. "Are you sure? You look... anxious."

"Princey, I'm always anxious."

"But what are you anxious about?"

"I dunno," Virgil shrugged. "Stuff."

"Very specific."

Virgil snorted. "It doesn't matter. Can we just keep watching the movie? Isn't it almost your favourite part?"

Roman perked up. "Oh! You remembered?"

"Duh. We've watched this a mllion times. Why would I forget?"


	533. Analogical - Shirt

"Is that my shirt?" Logan asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

That wasn't supposed to be the first thing he said - usually he would greet his boyfriend first - but that was the first thing he noticed: Virgil in one of his own t-shirts, that he usually only wore to sleep in. Virgil certainly hadn't worn it to sleep in - Logan would have noticed that - but he had just taken a shower before going to the kitchen to make them coffee.

"Sorry," Virgil flashed Logan a slightly sheepish grin. "Do you want it back?"

"No, no, it's quite alright, Virgil," Logan said, walking up to him. "I am mostly just confused. Would you not prefer to wear your own shirt?"

Virgil looked down at the worn t-shirt, and then back up at Logan. He shrugged.

"It's comfy."

He then picked up a mug of coffee from the counter - the one beside Virgil's own Disney-themed one - and held it out to Logan. Logan took it immediately.

"Thank you, dear," he said, reaching over and pressing a kiss to Virgil's cheek.

Virgil smiled, and leant in close for a proper kiss.


	534. Moceit - Vampire

Patton looked over his reflection in the mirror, making sure he didn't have anything on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, neatening it, and adjusted his glasses with his other hand.

He looked good! His shirt was fancy, and he was all ready for his date with his boyfriend later that night.

He didn't notice that Janus was coming up behind him - with his lack of a reflection and silent footsteps - until a pair of gloved hands landed on his waist.

Patton smiled, and leant back against Janus's chest.

"You ready for dinner?" He asked.

Janus hummed, and nudged his nose against the back of Patton's neck.

Patton laughed, and turned around. He ran his hands up Janus's arms, stopping at his shoulders.

"Not _that_ kind of dinner, honey," Patton said with an amused smile. "You can get as much blood as you like _after_ I get some pasta in me, okay?" He patted his belly to emphasise his point.

Janus smiled at him. "Of course." His smile turned into something just a tad more mischievous. "It's a good thing that garlic doesn't actually harm me, my dear, or I am quite sure that your blood would have poisoned me years ago."

Patton laughed again. "Well, you know how much I love my garlic bread."

"Sometimes I think you love it more than you love me."

"Aww, that's not true!" Patton said. "I love you more than anything, honey."

"More than... cats?"

Patton paused to think, and Janus chuckled.

"You're up there with cats," Patton decided finally, with the hints of mischief in the smile on his face. "About the same level!"


	535. Logicaliceit - Flustered

It hadn't been very long since Logan had switched from being Janus and Patton's friend into being their boyfriend, and he was still unused to kisses.

He loved them, of course - though he had trouble admitting aloud just how happy affection made him - and they made him flustered every single time he received them, without fail. And, of course, Janus and Patton had noticed this ages ago.

Patton reached over the back of the couch, pressing a quick kiss to Logan's cheek and interrupting his reading.

Logan blinked, looking up from his book with startled eyes and cheeks turning redder.

"Oh," he said. "Hello, dearest."

He turned his head to look at Patton, and Patton smiled at him.

"Hi! How's your book?"

"Good, good," Logan said. He lifted the book in his hands. "I have read this one quite a few times, but it is always enjoyable."

"What's it about?"

"Astronomy," he said. "There are some rather interesting facts and diagrams about stars and constellations in here, and-" he cut himself off.

"You okay, honey?" Patton asked.

Logan gave Patton a sheepish look. "I almost began to ramble there, apologies."

"Aww, don't apologise, honey. I think you're adorable!"

"I agree," Janus said as he stepped into the room. He moved over to the couch. "I don't know what exactly we're talking about, but every part of you is adorable, my dear."

He said that last part to Logan specifically, and Logan's face began to redden more.

Janus smiled, sitting down beside Logan, resting his hand on his shoulder and leaning in closer.

"You're even more adorable when you're flustered, darling."


	536. LAMP - Cuddle Pile

"Mmm, you're warm," Patton hummed, wriggling closer to Virgil and moving to place his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"The blanket helps," Virgil said, lifting his arm and wrapping it around Patton's shoulders.

"Yeah, but you're warm, too! Perfect to cuddle with. I could stay in this spot forever."

Patton snuggled closer, just as Roman - now dressed in his pyjamas - stepped over to the bed. He smiled down at his boyfriends, a fond expression on his face.

"May I join you two, my loves?"

"Well, it would be a bit weird not to," Virgil said, reaching towards Roman and taking his hand. "This is your bed, too."

"I only thought it would be polite to ask."

Roman sat down at Virgil's other side, and slid down under the covers to lay just beside him. Virgil let go of his hand and raised that arm, and Roman immediately sank into it, sighing happily as he got comfortable.

"We just need Lo, and then our cuddle pile will be complete," Patton said. He then sat up, leaning in the direction of the open bedroom door. "Lo!" He called out. "You coming?"

There was a moment of silence, before a reply came from the other room.

"Just a few more minutes, dears, I still have some work to complete," Logan called back.

Virgil, Patton and Roman exchanged looks.

"Didn't he already finish everything on his to-do list, today?" Roman asked.

"I think so," Virgil said.

Patton huffed and crossed his arms.

"Then he's overworking himself!"

Patton slid out of bed and quickly put on the slippers that lay at the foot of the wardrobe.

Roman and Virgil watched him do this, and the former pushed himself up on his arm to see Patton properly.

"Are you going to bug him into coming to cuddle with us?"

"Of course!" Patton said. "It's late. We should be sleeping soon, anyway! I'll go get him."

He then left the room, and Roman turned back to Virgil.

"How long do you think it'll take for him to convince our dearest to come to bed?" He asked.

Virgil shrugged. "I dunno. Two minutes?"

"Only two?" Roman said. "I think you underestimate Logan's determination to work."

Virgil nudged Roman with his elbow. "And I think _you_ underestimate Patton's puppy-dog eyes."

Roman smiled, and leant in closer so his lips were almost touching Virgil's.

"Well, I suppose we shall have to see who's right then?"

"I guess we will."

He leant in, and just as they were about to kiss, Patton returned to the room. They turned to him in unison, and saw the smug look on his face and Logan trailing behind him, sighing but holding his hand.

"Ha!" Virgil said. "I win."

Roman huffed. "You don't win, it took less than two minutes! And you specifically specified two minutes."

"My guess was closer than yours."

Logan sighed. "Must the two of you turn everything into a competition?"

"Not _everything_ ," Virgil said.

At the same time, Roman said: "My love, it is simply how we flirt!"

"I think it's cute," Patton said, sitting down on the bed. "Don't you, sweetie?"

"I suppose it can be endearing," Logan admitted.

"Aww," Roman said. "Do you have a crush on us?"

Logan gave Roman an unimpressed look.

"Roman, we have all been in a relationship for almost two years now."

"Is that a yes, then?" Virgil asked, his tone of voice teasing as he pushed himself up on one of his elbows.

"Aww," Patton chimed in. "You like us!"

Logan sighed again. "Perhaps."

"Yes!" Roman pumped his fist in the air. "He admits it!"

Virgil snorted, and Patton started to laugh.

"Really to join the cuddle pile, honey?" He asked.

"Of course," Logan said. "Just give me a moment. Allow me to get changed."


	537. Remile - Compliments

When Emile reached up to run his fingers through Remy's hair, Remy almost literally melted on the spot.

He was used to affection - he had dated around quite a bit - but with Emile it had always felt different. Whenever Emile touched him, it was always soft and gentle, like Remy was something so precious to him, and somehow everything Emile said to him came out even sweeter.

Emile smiled at him, soft and sweet and making Remy's heart skip a beat in his chest: something that seemed to happen every time Emile looked at him like that.

"You look so handsome today, honey," Emile said with a voice so genuine and kind that Remy wanted to kiss his lips and never pull back.

"You say that everyday," Remy said, when he managed to find his words.

Emile leant in close and pressed a quick, soft kiss to Remy's nose. He ran his fingers through Remy's hair again, but then - to Remy's disappointment - he pulled his hand back.

"Well," Emile said, continuing to smile. "You look handsome everyday! And gorgeous and cute and stunning."

He counted the number of compliments with his fingers on one hand, glancing down for a second, before he looked back up at Remy.

"Babe, you're gonna literally kill me if you keep complimenting me like that."

Emile laughed, and Remy was reminded of the fact that that was his favourite sound in the whole world.

"Well, that sure would be a shame," Emile teased. "Who would I kiss if my wonderful boyfriend was gone?"

Remy hummed, leaning in closer and placing his hand on Emile's arm.

"Mm, I'm pretty sure I'm the one with the wonderful boyfriend, 'kay?"

Emile gasped, though the mock surprise was a little less effective because of his ever-present smile.

"How dare you!" He exclaimed. "My boyfriend is the most wonderful of them all! He's gorgeous and funny, sweet and-"

"Sweet?" Remy interrupted him with a slight laugh. "Babe, I don't know many people who'd describe me as that."

"Well, anyone who wouldn't is wrong! You're _so_ sweet. You gave me flowers last week for no reason!"

"They were pink and blue, like your favourite ties!"

"Exactly," Emile said, grabbing Remy's hand and squeezing it. "That's so sweet!"

Remy shrugged. "I dunno, babe, you're still the sweetheart here."

Emile suddenly reached forward, cupping Remy's face with the hand that was free.

"Honey," he said seriously. "Don't make me keep kissing you until you admit that you're sweet."

Remy laughed. "Babe, I don't think you understand how much that isn't a threat."


	538. Patmile - Call

The moment Patton's finger pressed send on the 'good morning' text, the notification for Emile video calling him popped up onto the screen.

Patton immediately beamed, and pressed accept without a second thought. When Emile's smiling face appeared on his screen, Patton's smile widened even more, and his heart did a flip in his chest.

Emile was still in his pyjamas - ones that Patton recognised from just a glimpse of his collar: pink Steven Universe ones. His hair was a mess, and he appeared to be in his bedroom, based on the wallpaper that Patton could see in the background of Emile's video.

"Happy birthday, honey!" Emile said, looking excited just to see Patton's face. "I hope you have a wonderful day!"

"It's already wonderful, 'cos I get to see your face," Patton flirted immediately.

Emile laughed. "Oh, you flatterer."

"I'm no flatterer!" Patton countered. "I'm simply honest. My wonderful boyfriend is the most handsomest man alive."

"Oh, I don't know," Emile said, pretending to think about it with a smile. "I'm pretty sure _my_ boyfriend is the most handsome man alive."

Patton gasped. "No! You take that back, or I'm gonna fight you!"

"Fight me?" Emile laughed. "Really?"

"I'll fight you with hugs!"

"Hugs?" Emile teased. "That sounds ineffective."

"Oh, trust me, honey. It's very effective!"

"Well, your hugs _are_ the best hugs," Emile admitted. "And I'll be lucky to have them when you come over later!" He paused. "Ooh, that reminds me: I have a few presents ready for you to open!"

"Aww, a few? Honey, you're the best." Patton smiled, and Emile smiled back: a wonderful sight, even over the phone. Then, after a moment, his smile turned slightly mischievous. "Are kisses one of my gifts?"

Emile laughed. "Of course!"

"Well, then I'm very, very excited to see you later!"


	539. Moceit - Secret

"Happy birthday, Pat!" Roman cheered, presenting the cake that he, Virgil and Logan had worked on together.

It was a chocolate cake with messy icing and the words 'Happy Birthday, Patton' written in messy writing across the top. The words were blue, and there was an equally messy heart drawn just beside his name.

(They could have just summoned a perfect cake for him, but hand-made food was always the best, even to beings who could snap their fingers and have anything they wanted.)

"Aww, you guys did this for me?" Patton said, surprised and with a smile on his face. "I love you guys. You're the best family a dad could ask for."

"It's nothing," Virgil said. "You do things for us all the time. The least we could do is make you a cake for your birthday."

"I agree," Logan added. "Whilst I might not understand the need to celebrate birthdays, when we were never technically 'birthed', I do know that it means a lot to you."

Roman laughed, reaching over and clapping Logan on the back. "Don't act like you didn't like the poems I wrote you for _your_ birthday."

Logan crossed his arms. "I am emotionless, I do not love anything."

"Bullshit," Virgil said.

"Language," Patton added. Then, he clapped his hands together. "Kiddos, go sit at the table. I'll go get us some ice cream to have with the cake."

"No, no," Roman said. "Allow me."

"Kiddo," Patton said, in the sternest voice he could manage. "You guys made this wonderful cake for me, so I'll go get the ice cream. It's only fair! Now, sit down."

Somewhat reluctantly, Roman, Logan and Virgil went over to and sat down at the table, and Patton headed over to the kitchen, humming as he moved.

The moment he stepped into the room, the door shut behind him. He jumped, and then jumped again when Janus suddenly appeared in front of him.

Patton blinked, and then he smiled and threw his arms around Janus.

"Jan! You're here!"

"I couldn't miss my darling's birthday, could I?" Janus said, before he spared a glance at the closed kitchen door. "I just had to wait for a moment when you were alone."

Patton's smile turned slightly sad. "One day we'll tell them, but..."

"Not yet," Janus finished. He then reached out, and gently cupped Patton's cheek with one gloved hand. "Are you having a good birthday, dearest?"

Patton perked up again. "Oh, it's been the best! Have you seen the cake they made me?"

"I got a glimpse of it when I came into the kitchen last night. Of course, Virgil and Roman weren't too happy to see me, but the cake did look delicious."

Patton frowned at that. "I hope you guys sort things out soon."

Janus caressed Patton's cheek with his thumb. The gesture was soft and gentle, like how Janus always touched Patton, and it did brighten his mood just a little bit.

"This is too negative of a conversation to be having on your birthday, my dear," Janus said firmly. "So it is my responsibility as your beloved partner to make you feel happier."

He then leant in, and - just as gentle as his touch had been before - kissed Patton. His lips were soft, warm, and Patton immediately felt like melting into a happy pile of goo on the floor.

But puddles of goo couldn't kiss boyfriends, so Patton was happy that that didn't literally happen.

When Janus pulled back, Patton smiled at him.

"Is that my gift from you?" He asked.

Janus smiled back. "Of course not," he said, and then he waved his hand.

Something wrapped in light blue wrapping paper appeared in his other gloved hand. It was small and lumpy, and Patton found it to be squishy when Janus handed it to him.

"Happy birthday, my dearest," Janus said.


	540. Logicality - Ring

Patton had noticed that Logan was acting strangely from the moment they got out of bed in the morning. He had seemed anxious from the start of the day, though never admitted to it even when Patton asked him if he was okay.

He'd opened and closed his mouth multiple times throughout the day: starting to say things, but then stopping himself before the words could come out. He fidgeted nervously with his tie almost constantly, and didn't seem nearly as composed as he usually was.

And, well, it was really starting to worry Patton, too.

Of course, he couldn't ask nearly as many times as he'd wanted to, as they'd spent the majority of the day with family and friends, celebrating Patton's birthday. He couldn't ask in front of them, and every time he tried to ask when they were alone, Logan denied that anything was wrong.

Eventually, Patton decided to himself that he would wait until Logan volunteered the information willingly, but the moment they shut their front door behind them - when they arrived home at the end of the day - he gave in.

"Honey," he said desperately, reaching out and taking both of Logan's hands in his own. "I know something's bothering you. Please, please tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

Logan stared at him for a moment, before he looked down at their hands and cleared his throat.

"Well," he said awkwardly. "I suppose now is as good a time as any other."

"To do what?"

Logan took a step back, dropping Patton's hands to his disappointment. He then placed one hand in one of his pockets, and placed the other back in Patton's hand.

"Patton," he said in a serious tone of voice.

"Yes?"

"You are the most important person in the world to me."

That was not what Patton had expected to hear in that moment, though his heart did a flip at the words.

"I love you," Logan continued. "And you... understand me, even in moments I don't fully understand myself or my own feelings."

"Aww, honey," Patton gave Logan a soft smile, squeezing his hand. "I love you, too. So much."

Logan gave him a slight smile back, and seemed to gain a little more confidence. His back straightened up, and Patton was relieved to see him not as nervous as before.

"I had this whole speech planned," Logan continued. "I had been working on it for weeks, but... perhaps it would be better to- to do this from the heart, even if I'm not quite adept at it yet." He took a deep breath. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, dearest."

Then, he let go off Patton's hand, and got down on one knee.

Patton's heart stopped.

Then, Logan finally took his hand out of his pocket, and brought a small box out with it.

Patton leapt forward, and threw his arms around Logan.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh my gosh, this is the best birthday ever!"

Logan let out a startled laugh.

"Do you, um... do you want the ring?"


	541. Intruality - Kiss

Patton almost didn't notice the loud, aggressive knocking at his front door, as his music was turned up loud as he baked his own birthday cake, but he only just managed to hear it above the other sound. When he did, he turned down the music, just in time to hear the shouting that accompanied the knocking.

"Pat! I'm here!" Remus yelled through the front door: the sound loud enough to be heard all the way in the kitchen.

Patton laughed, and quickly put down his mixing bowl and spoon, before he hurried over to the front door. He then threw it open, and smiled at his boyfriend.

Remus grinned immediately upon seeing him.

"Pat! Happy birthday!" He cheered, almost as loud as his yelling had been before.

Patton half shushed him and half laughed.

"Honey, all the neighbours can probably hear you!"

"Don't care," Remus said.

He then reached forward and grabbed Patton's face in his hands - a little aggressive, but gentle for Remus - and pulled him into an immediately-deep kiss. There was no build up, just Remus's lips slotting perfectly into Patton's: a deep, loving kiss that made Patton melt into Remus's arms and immediately forget about everything else in the world.

When Remus pulled back, Patton was not ready for it, and he stumbled, falling right into Remus's arms.

Of course, Remus grinned at that.

"Wow, that was some hello kiss."

"It's a Happy Birthday kiss," Remus corrected, still grinning triumphantly. "Want more?"


	542. Sleepality - Surprise

"Shh!" Remy hissed, poking Remus's shoulder. "Shut up! He could be right outside, stop yelling!"

"Uh, aren't we _supposed_ to yell?"

"Not until he walks in, dumbass!"

"How would Patton react if he knew you were being rude?" Janus added, leaning in and looking at Remy smugly.

Remus grinned and nodded along. "Yeah, bitch!"

"Hey, Patton wouldn't like that either," Remy said, crossing his arms. "You can't talk."

"He's not my _boyfriend_ , though."

Remy opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the turning on the front door's door knob. His eyes widened and he looked around frantically.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked.

Virgil, who was stood by the door with Roman and Logan, holding a bag of confetti in his hand, gave Remy a thumbs up.

Then, the door swung open, and Remy got a glimpse of his boyfriend's - gorgeous, handsome, absolutely wonderful, and also a little bewildered - face. Patton blinked at him, opening his mouth to say something, but everyone in their home interrupted him.

"Surprise!" They cheered.

Virgil, Roman and Logan all threw handfuls of confetti on Patton.

Patton jumped when they shouted, and then after a moment, a large smile spread over his face. He looked amazed, and absolutely delighted.

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" He looked around at all of his friends, before his gaze settled on Remy. "Did you plan this?"

"Duh," Remy said. "I'm amazing."

"You _are_ amazing," Patton agreed, walking over to him and throwing his arms around Remy's neck. He then pressed a quick kiss to Remy's cheek. "I love you."

"Gross!" Janus called out. "Get a room!"

"Nah," Remus grinned. "It's hot."

Remy glanced back at them, rolling his eyes, though it was impossible to stop smiling, when Patton was touching him.


	543. Royality - Royal Birthday

"Happy birthday, your majesty," a servant said with a bow as Patton walked past her.

"Aww, thank you! I hope you have a wonderful day, Jonathon."

"Thank you, sir."

The servant bowed again, before he walked off in the opposite direction.

Patton smiled as he went, and then turned to leave, too, once the servant was out of his sight. He made his way through the hallways of his castle, looking for his husband, who he hadn't seen since they'd awoken together that morning.

That was odd, as it was Patton's birthday, today. It wasn't like Roman to avoid him, especially on days like that.

So, of course, Patton figured that Roman was up to something.

Every time he passed a knight, a maid, or any other kind of servant, they all pleasantly wished him a happy birthday. This slowed him down slightly, though he didn't particularly mind.

Eventually - after he had checked the library and all other places his husband tended to visit - he asked a knight for help, and was pointed in the direction of the great hall.

When Patton stepped into the large room, he stopped in his tracks, looking around with wide eyes.

There were colourful decorations hung up all over the place. There were large tables set up, and delicious plates of food - all of Patton's favourites - were being placed across them.

There were servants all over the place, setting everything up, and Roman was stood in the middle of a group, giving them instructions. His back was to Patton, and he didn't seem to notice when he came in.

The servants around him did, though, and moved away from Roman as Patton began to approach. Before Roman could turn around and notice him, Patton placed his hands on his husband's waist and lay his chin on his shoulder.

"Did you set this all up for me?" He asked.

Roman pulled away just enough to turn around and smile at him.

"Of course, my love! It's your birthday, we must have the most wonderful of celebrations!"

"Because I'm king?" Patton asked.

"Because you're my love," Roman corrected, taking Patton's hands in his own. "And I must make sure you have the most spectacular birthday of all."


	544. Moxiety - Gift

Patton jumped when he shut his locker, and suddenly saw that Virgil was standing right beside him. He was good at moving around silently and seemingly appearing out of nowhere, and their friends had made jokes about making Virgil wear a bell multiple times in the past.

A sheepish expression immediately appeared on Virgil's face.

"Sorry," he said, running the fingers of the hand not in his pocket through his hair. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, honey," Patton said, smiling at Virgil as he put his backpack back on his shoulders.

Then, he reached forward and took Virgil's free hand, squeezing it.

"Happy birthday," Virgil suddenly said, taking his other hand out of his pocket and bringing a small wrapped gift with it. "I, uh... I got something for you."

"Aww, really?" Patton said. "Sweetheart, you're so sweet!"

"It's nothing," Virgil said. "I mean, you made me cupcakes on my birthday, so this was the least I could do. It's nothing big, but... I hope you like it."

"Of course, I will!" Patton beamed. "It's from my adorable boyfriend, so I'll definitely love it."

Then, he reached forward on his tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to Virgil's cheek. Virgil looked startled when he did that, his face turning red as he glanced around to make sure no one saw them.

Patton pulled back, letting go of Virgil's hand just to unwrap the present. He pulled it apart, scrunching it up in his hand as it was revealed that the gift was a small stuffed animal: a little golden retriever.

"Aww, oh my gosh, he's adorable!" Patton beamed at Virgil. "I love him!"


	545. Analogical & Patton - Toddler

"Nope," Virgil said, jumping up from the couch. "No, no, no."

He quickly hurried over to toddler Patton, grabbing him gently and lifting him into his arms. Patton immediately giggled, and got comfortable against his father's chest.

"Is everything alright, dears?" Logan called out from the other room.

"Yeah," Virgil said. "He got too close to the bookshelf. I don't want him pulling it down onto himself, so I got him."

He sat back down on the couch, settling Patton in his lap. Patton babbled words that didn't make any sense, and Virgil hummed along like he understood.

Logan popped his head through the doorway.

"Dear," he said. "I doubt he would be strong enough to pull an entire bookshelf down on himself, though I appreciate your efforts to protect him."

Virgil began to bounce Patton on his knee.

"I'm not risking it."

Logan stepped properly into the room. He walked into the room, and sat down right beside Virgil on the sofa.

Immediately, Patton reached for him, and Logan gave his hand to Patton for him to fiddle with. Patton made a happy sound, and began to fiddle with the wedding ring on Logan's finger.

"One day he'll be too old for us to protect him," Virgil said suddenly, his brow furrowed in a concerned expression.

"Yes," Logan said. "But, at that point, he would be old enough to protect himself."

Virgil reached out, and gently took one of Patton's tiny hands in his own.

"He's just so small, I can't even imagine that."


	546. Creativitwins - Reunion

"Remus!" Roman exclaimed, finally spotting his brother at the end of the road.

"Roman!" Remus shouted back.

He opened his arms wide, like he wanted his brother to come give him a hug. This would have been incredibly suspicious to Roman, if he hadn't missed his brother so much that he forgot what Remus was like.

Roman ran towards Remus, but when he was close enough to hug his brother, Remus swung his leg and tripped him up. Roman fell to the ground with a thump, dropping the bag he held in his hand.

"Ow!" Roman said, rubbing the leg that hit the ground. "You fiend! I come to hug you, and you repay me in this manner?"

Remus cackled, pointing at Roman with a grin on his face.

"Ha! Loser!"

Roman glared at his brother. "I bet you didn't even _miss_ me."

Remus finally held his hand out to help Roman up. "Of course I missed you, bitch."

Roman gave the hand held out to him a suspicious glare. He looked between the hand and Remus's face a few times, before he sighed and placed his hand in his brother's.

To Roman's surprise, Remus actually helped him up.

Roman huffed, releasing his brother's hand when he stood up. He then brushed dirt from his previously-clean clothes.

"Well, you have an irritating way of showing it."

"But if I don't trip you over, how will you know you're my favourite brother?"

"By telling me, you beast," Roman countered, crossing his arms. "And I'm your _only_ brother."


	547. Loceit - Books

"How about this one, dearest?" Janus said, pulling a book off of the shelf and showing it to his boyfriend. "It's about space."

Logan glanced up from the shelf he was looking through. He stared at the book Janus held for just a moment, before he shook his head.

"No, I believe I have read that one before."

Janus sighed, putting the book back onto the shelf, between two other books that Logan claimed he had also read before.

"Darling, I love you, but you have read every book on space there is. It is impossible to shop for you."

"I believe it would be impossible for me to have read _every_ book on space," Logan corrected. "But I appreciate what you are saying. I can simply pick out my own book, if you like. Perhaps that would be easier."

Janus shook his head. "No, no. My darling, the point of this is for us to find books for each other. It isn't the same if we find books for ourselves."

Logan sighed. "Whose idea was this?"

"Roman's," Janus answered. "He suggested this date idea to me. He thought you would enjoy it." He paused. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes, but... I do not want to burden you with having to search through dozens of books just to find the right one."

Janus reached forward and took one of Logan's hands in both of his own.

"Not a burden, my dear," he corrected. "I'll find you one soon, and then we can go home and drink tea while we read together. Doesn't that sound pleasant?"


	548. Lomile - Sick

"Honey!" Emile called out as he stepped into their house, shutting and locking the door behind him. "I'm home!"

"Good evening, darling," Logan called back. "I am in the kitchen."

Then, he started coughing, and Emile paused in place.

The kitchen... Logan wasn't supposed to be in the kitchen. He was sick, so he was therefore _supposed_ to be resting. And, in fact, he had told Emile that morning that he would be resting today.

Of course, there could have been a perfectly innocent reason for him to be in the kitchen, so Emile decided not to judge too quickly.

He kicked off his shoes and hung the keys on the hook by the door. Then, he hurried over to the kitchen.

As he pushed the door open, he was immediately greeted by the sight of Logan halfway through washing the dishes.

Emile sighed. "Sweetheart, you're supposed to be resting."

Logan's expression turned sheepish.

"The dishes needed cleaning," he explained.

"But you're sick! You should be resting."

"I am quite fine. In fact, I am already feeling better-" he cut himself off by coughing into his hand.

"Well, excuse me if I don't believe you," Emile said. "You're gonna have to try a bit harder if you want to convince me that you're all better." He gently rested his hand on the small of Logan's back. "How's your head?"

"Fine," Logan immediately responded once he was done coughing.

Emile gave him a look that showed that he absolutely did not believe him.

Logan sighed. "Alright, fine, it hurts a bit, but I did already take painkillers."

"Come on," Emile said. "Let's lie down."

He placed his hand on Logan's arm and gently tugged him in the direction of the living room. Reluctantly, Logan placed the dish he had been washing back into the sink, and he followed his fiancé out of the room.

Emile took him into the living room, and carefully helped him sit down on the sofa.

"Now, I'll go finish the dishes while you rest."

"No!" Logan complained before he could stop himself. His face that reddened and he closed his mouth again.

Emile's expression softened. "You want me to stay?"

Logan nodded. "If that is alright."

Emile sat down on the sofa beside him. "I always want to stay with you, honey."


	549. Analogical - First Meetings

"Thank you for inviting me, Patton," Logan said as he stepped through his friend's front door.

"Why wouldn't I invite you, silly?" Patton responded, shutting the door behind him and smiling at him. "You're one of my best friends!"

"And you are mine, as well."

"Aww, Lo! Can I hug you?"

Logan thought about it for a moment, before be nodded. "I suppose."

Patton threw his arms around Logan, hugging him. Logan carefully hugged him back, and that was when he saw something over Patton's shoulder.

Or, more accurately, he saw _someone_ over Patton's shoulder: someone who Logan had never seen before.

He was tall and pale, with dark makeup and purple hair. And he was very, very attractive.

"Who is that?" Logan asked, before he could hold in the words.

Patton pulled away, turning to follow Logan's gaze.

"Oh! That's Virgil. He's my neighbour and he's so cool! Want me to introduce him to you?"

"Uh, well..."

Before he could come up with an answer to that, Patton waved at Virgil, catching his attention.

"Virgil, come here!"

Virgil said something to the men he had been talking to, before he walked over to Patton and the slowly-starting-to-blush Logan.

"Hey, Pat. What's up?"

"Virge, this is Logan," Patton said, gesturing to Logan with one hand. Then, he gestured to Virgil. "Lo, this is Virgil."

Logan stuck his hand out for Virgil to shake.

"It is nice to meet you," he said, in an awkward tone of voice, though he tried to hide the fact that he was flustered by how _incredibly attractive_ this man was.

"Likewise," Virgil said, shaking his hand.


	550. Analogical - Ship

Logan could recognise Virgil's ship from any distance. Of course, he had far better eyesight than any human's - though it was rather weak compared to other merfolk - but that was only part of the reason.

He visited that ship as often as he could, and though he rarely actually climbed into it, he spent a lot of time around it. To be specific, he spent a lot of time talking to _him_ , the Captain of this ship.

It was never too difficult to find - he had magic, of course, all merfolk did - and he could swim even faster than that ship could sail: with a large, shiny, dark blue tail, more beautiful than most others. And he sought it out often.

He whistled loudly when he reached the ship, and it only took a few moments for Virgil to peer over the side of the ship.

"Logan," he said, placing his elbow on the edge and his chin in his hand. "You're here early."

"I... I wanted to see you," Logan admitted, feeling his face warm. "My apologies if it is inconvenient."

Virgil shook his head. "Not inconvenient. Do you wanna come up?"

"Alright," Logan said. "Give me a moment."

He reached for his necklace, feeling the charm between his thumb and finger, before he twisted it. His tail began to warm and tingle: a little uncomfortable, though the transformation was worth it.

Soon, his tail was replaced by a pair of legs.

Then, he flicked his wrist, and suddenly he was on board the ship. He stumbled, still unused to having legs instead of a tail, and he would have fallen to the ground if he hadn't been caught by Virgil.

"You good?" Virgil asked, helping him regain his balance.

When Logan was finally standing properly, without risk of falling over, Virgil let go of his arms. But instead of moving back, he took Logan's hands in his own and squeezed them.

"It is good to see you, Virgil," Logan said, with a small, fond smile.

Virgil smiled back. "Likewise."

For a momemt, the smile turned almost into a smirk, and then he lifted Logan's hand to his lips and kissed it.

Logan could immediately feel his face warm, and by the amused expression on Virgil's face, he was sure that his cheeks were reddening, too. Some other member of Virgil's crew wolf-whistled, and it made Logan even more flustered.

"Virgil," he hissed. "You cannot be so affectionate with me in public," he said, despite the fact that internally he was not complaining.

"Can't I?"


	551. Patton & Remus - Frog

Remus whistled cheerfully as he walked down the hallway of the mindscape, his morningstar resting against his shoulder. He had no idea what he was going to do today, which was the fun part.

Maybe he would bother Roman, that was always enjoyable. Or maybe he'd bother one of the others: their responses to his antics were always delightful.

He stopped mid-step when he heard a strange sound as he passed Patton's door: a croak, maybe, or something similar, he couldn't quite tell. Then, the sound came again, and Remus decided he wanted to find the source.

Instead of knocking and waiting for a response - which would have been boring, of course - Remus kicked the door open.

"Hey, Pat! What's up?" He called out as he entered the room.

Remus looked around, and at first he could not find Patton. Then, he noticed the small green frog in the centre of the floor, looking up at him.

He croaked at Remus.

Remus took a moment to stare at the little frog - Patton, he realised - before he dropped his morningstar to the ground and crouched down.

"Damn, are you into being a frog now? Is it, like, a fetish or something?"

If frogs could look disapproving, Remus was sure that little frog Patton would be looking at him like that. He croaked again.

"Okay, if it's not sexual then... why are you a frog?" Remus asked.

Unsurprisingly, given the fact that frogs could not talk, Patton did not respond to that. He just gave a little shrug, which looked odd for a frog to do.

"Hmm... wanna come hang out with me today?"

Patton took a moment, before nodding.

Remus held out a hand and Patton immediately hopped into it. He then raised his hand and let Patton hop onto his shoulder, before he stood up again.

"C'mon! Let's go wreak havoc!"

Patton gave a disapproving croak.


	552. Intruality - Cat

Remus's magic didn't often come in handy in their day-to-day life. He could bring plants back to life, make dead bugs clean themselves up, but that was about it.

He loved his magic, sure - animating dead things was fun - but there wasn't much use for it daily.

That was, until he found a dead cat on the side of the road, and an idea came to him.

"Hey, daddy, I'm home!" Remus called out when he arrived home, kicking the door shut behind him.

"I've told you to stop calling me that!" Patton called back. "Honey or darling work just fine!"

He exited the kitchen and stepped into the hallway and smiling at his husband. Remus grinned back, but as Patton leant in for a kiss, he heard a strange sound from inside Remus's bag.

Patton leant back, looking down at the bag.

"Um, sweetheart," he spoke slowly. "What's in your bag?" After a moment, he sighed. "It's not another raccoon, is it? Please tell me it's not another raccoon."

"Not a raccoon," Remus said, continuing to grin. He leant in. "It's something _better_."

"Well, that's not very specific. There's a lot of things better than raccoons!"

Remus crouched down, laying his bag on the floor. He gave Patton one last excited grin, before he reached for the zipper and slowly opened the bag.

A small skeletal head popped out, making Patton jump. They stared at each other for a few moments, before the skeleton cat let out a quiet, cute meow.

Patton melted on the spot.

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed, crouching down, too. "You got me a cat?"

"Uh-huh! One that won't kill you."

Patton carefully stroked the skull of the cat, a little unsure of how properly to pet an animal with no fur, and the cat leant into his touch.

"Normal cats won't kill me," Patton corrected, not taking his eyes off of the animal. "They just make me suffer. A lot."

"Well, this one won't!"

Patton finally lifted his gaze from the skeleton cat, giving Remus a soft appreciative look.

"I love you," he said.

Remus grinned again. "I know. Love you, too."


	553. Analogical - Crush

Virgil had no idea why he was so interested in what Logan was saying.

Sure, he had always liked listening to his best friend talk, but this was different. He was hanging on to every word, listening so intently as Logan talked about a subject that Virgil didn't even understand.

Logan was speaking so passionately, it was impossible _not_ to feel so strongly when listening to him talk.

But Virgil had never felt like _this_ before, never been so interested in listening to Logan speak. This was new. This was... confusing.

Logan was passionate and it was... attractive.

Wait...

Attractive?

It all suddenly clicked in Virgil's head, and he couldn't stop himself from freezing in place at the realisation that he was finding Logan's passion and intelligence _attractive_.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Oh no.

"Is everything alright, Virgil?" Logan asked immediately, his expression shifting into one of concern.

"Uh..." Virgil trailed off, at a complete loss for words.

(Did he have a crush on Logan?)

"Virgil?" Logan prompted.

"I- just- uh... I just... realised that I... like... listening to you talk?" Virgil said awkwardly.

He cringed the moment the words left his mouth. His eyes darted to the floor, as he couldn't bear the thought of seeing Logan's expression, right now.

But... he couldn't _not_ look.

Virgil swallowed, and took a peek at Logan's face.

Logan looked... startled.

And, when Virgil looked closer, he even looked a little... flustered. His face was going red, even Virgil could see that.

Logan coughed a little awkwardly.

"Well, um... thank you, Virgil," he said, also awkwardly, but genuine. "That- that means a lot."


	554. Logince - Morning

Roman yawned loudly, lifting his hand to his face to cover his mouth as he walked down the staircase. He was tired - exhausted, really - as he had hardly gotten any sleep the night before, but he could not stay in bed much longer, no matter how much he might want to. He had to get up, he had things he needed to do today.

When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he immediately headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Coffee. He needed coffee. That would help him wake up better.

He stepped into the kitchen, and was immediately greeted by the sight of his husband, Logan, who had his back to him.

When Logan heard him enter, he turned around, revealing the two mugs he held in his hands. Roman instantly let out a sigh of relief and he made grabby hands.

"Here, dearest," Logan said, handing him the Disney-themed mug. "I know you did not sleep well last night."

"I did not," Roman agreed, lifting the mug to his lips and taking a sip. Then, he let out a happy sigh. "Ah, this is perfect. Thank you for the coffee, my darling, I did not get the beauty sleep I desired last night, but you are, as always my knight in shining armour."

"It is only coffee, Roman, but you are quite welcome."

Then, Logan leant in and pressed a kiss to Roman's cheek.

Roman smiled, and responded with a kiss to Logan's lips.


	555. Intrulogical - Ocean

Logan lived by the ocean, and that was something that he adored.

The ocean was just so vast - seeming infinite when you stood on the beach and stared out at it. It was full of so many wonderful creatures, and so much of it remained unexplored.

There was so much knowledge there, so much left to be discovered.

But that was not the only reason why Logan loved the ocean.

When he finally found an empty patch of beach, he said down on the sand, just out of reach of the waves. The sky was slowly turning a gorgeous display of orange, yellow, pink, and Logan could hardly take his eyes off of the sunset's reflection in the waves.

It was gorgeous. _He_ was gorgeous, even in his most inhuman form.

Logan waited.

He watched the waves and the beach and the sunset, until the water finally started to shift and swirl strangely. It lifted, making strange shapes in the air, until it formed itself into a more human-like shape.

Then, it solidified into. And after that, the ice turned into a man.

He was dressed in black, green and dark blue robes with tentacle-like patterns across them. His hair was wet and decorated with sea shells.

His face looked oh-so human, though far more gorgeous than any other Logan had ever seen.

His eyes had been closed when he first formed from the waves. When they opened, the first thing he did was grin at Logan. His teeth were sharp, shark-like, but the smile itself was friendly.

"Good evening, Remus," Logan greeted.

Remus flopped down onto the sand beside him.

"How's my favourite human?" He asked, still grinning at Logan from where he lay on his back beside him.

"Are you referring to me?"

"Duh."

"Then I am quite well," Logan answered. "I started reading a new book on oceanography today."

Remus laughed, and as he did so, waves crashed noisily against the shore.

"Reading about me again? You can just ask me anything you wanna know."

"Well, you are not always around me. You have a busy life, taking care of all the world's oceans at once."

"I _am_ all the world's oceans at once."

"Yes, and that makes you quite busy."

Remus pushed himself up with his hands so he was sitting properly.

"Nah, not too busy for you."

"Sweet, but a falsehood."

Remus gave Logan a serious look. "I would do anything for you. I would kill anyone for you. God or mortal."

"Concerning, though I do appreciate the sentiment."


	556. DLAMPSE - Crush

"Wow," Patton sighed, his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands, as he stared dreamily in Remy and Emile's direction. "Just look at them."

Janus hummed in agreement. "They are quite fetching, aren't they?"

"Just as fetching as you, my loves," Roman added, taking his eyes off of Emile and Remy for a moment to smile at Janus and Patton.

Patton laughed. "Oh, you flatterer."

"Only the best for my darlings," Roman said, before he turned his head back to look at Remy and Emile, who were unaware of the eyes on them, as they chatted together at the other end of the room. "And, hopefully, soon they will be my darlings, too."

" _Our_ darlings," Janus corrected.

"Our darlings," Roman repeated with a nod.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and all three of them turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was Virgil, holding a drink in one hand with a disapproving look on his face.

"You guys had better not be talking about telling them," he said, sitting down at the table beside Patton. "I thought we agreed not to, yet."

"'Yet' being the key word here, Virgil," Logan said, joining them. "We will tell them, we just have to find the perfect method, first. I believe we should be direct: tell them our feelings in a straightforward manner, and see if they are reciprocated."

Roman suddenly took both of Logan's hands in his own. He lay a kiss to each one, before he looked up again and smiled softly at the now-blushing Logan.

"My love, look how far you've come! You can talk about feelings without denying their existence. You amaze me."

"We must be a good influence on you," Patton smiled.

"Perhaps," Logan said.

"Uh, guys?" Virgil said suddenly. "They're coming over."

Their heads all snapped to look as Emile and Remy started to make their way towards them. Emile smiled at them, waving his hand, stopping just beside Remy as Remy stopped in front of them.

"Babes, the point of a party is to socialise with _other_ people, not just yourselves."

"Remy!" Roman greeted. "Delightful party, as always. How do you do it?"

"Ha! If I tell you what makes my parties killer, you'll steal my strategy, and I won't have the best parties around anymore." Remy grinned at him. "Now come on, you're all too pretty to keep that all to yourselves. Socialize!"


	557. LAMP - Flirt

"What'cha reading?" Patton asked.

He leant over the couch and peered over Logan's shoulder, looking at the open book he was reading. Many of the words on the pages were very long and scientific, and Patton didn't understand much of what the book was saying.

"A book on astronomy," Logan answered.

"Nice!" Patton smiled. "Sounds science-y."

Logan looked up from his book. He turned slightly in his seat, meeting Patton's eyes.

"It is quite interesting. Most of these facts I already knew before, but some of this new information is quite fascinating."

Patton's smile widened. "You're so smart, Lo, my favourite genius."

"Thank you, Patton," Logan said, returning Patton's bright smile with a smaller one of his own. "That means a lot."

Logan then turned his head back to his book, flipping the page and reading on.

For a moment, Patton watched him read, before he suddenly leant in, his hands clutching the back of the sofa, and he pressed a quick, soft kiss to Logan's cheek.

He pulled back, and watched as Logan paused. His face began to redden, and Patton smiled again.

"Honey, you're gorgeous when you blush like that," Patton said.

***

"Virgil, honey, can you please grab this glass for me?" Patton called out. "I can't reach it."

"Coming!" Virgil called back.

It only took a few moments for Virgil to walk through the door and enter the kitchen. He stepped over to where Patton was.

He reached up, grabbing the glass that Patton couldn't quite reach and handing it to him. Patton took it with a smile.

"Thank you, honey," he said. "You're my hero."

Virgil snorted. "It's just a glass."

"That doesn't make you any less my hero," Patton said firmly.

He then reached up on his tiptoes and preased a warm kiss to Virgil's lips. It was reciprocated immediately and without hesitation, and Patton smiled when he eventually pulled back.

"I love you," Patton said.

"I love you, too," Virgil responded immediately.

***

"How are you doing, handsome?" Patton smiled as he came up behind Roman.

Roman immediately smile back, turning around in his chair to greet Patton.

"My love! I am perfect, especially now that you are here," he said.

He gestured for Patton to come over to him, and when Patton did, Roman pulled him into his lap. Roman wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him affectionately.

"How's writing going?" Patton asked, wrapping his arms around Roman's shoulders.

"Splendidly! I have made much progress with my characters," Roman said. "It's not quite perfect just yet, but it is wonderful."

"I'm sure it's perfect," Patton said. "Wonderful and perfect, just like you."

"Oh, my love, you flatter me."

"Perfect and wonderful and stunning," Patton began to count the compliments on his fingers as he spoke. "And handsome and amazing and _gorgeous_. So gorgeous."


	558. Roceit - Voice

Roman's voice was the most beautiful thing in the whole lands, second only to his appearance.

Every word was music, literal music to the ears of everyone who heard it.

Of course, for most who heard it, it was the last sound they ever would hear, apart from their own screams. But Janus was different.

When he heard Roman's singing - from the beach, though Janus was in the town just beside it - Janus immediately abandoned what he had been doing. He turned and ran in the direction of the beach - knowing he must look like a mad man, given the fact that he was the only one who could hear the wonderful voice - and kept running, running, running until he reached the waves and caught side of the beautiful Roman.

His red and gold tail reflected the sunlight beautifully and he wore nothing, his chest exposed. It drew Janus's eyes for a moment, before his gaze settled on Roman's face.

He waited patiently as Roman finished his gorgeous song, and then Roman smiled at him.

"My love, did you enjoy my music?"

"Always," Janus answered immediately.

Roman was laying in the waves, partially submerged. Janus took a step towards him, not caring that his boots were getting wet.

"Did you miss me, darling?" Janus asked, giving Roman a smile.

"Always," Roman answered back.

"How was visiting your family under the sea?"

"Remus strived to be the most annoying little brother in all of existence, but other than that it was delightful to see my parents again."

"Little brother? Aren't you twins?"

"I am the firstborn," Roman explained. "Ergo, he is the little brother. Now, my dearest, allow me to gift myself legs, so I can join you on the land and finally receive a kiss from my beloved."


	559. Emceit - Movie Night

Emile adored every movie night with his best friend, Janus. They came weekly, and he looked forward to them in all the days before then.

(Of course, he could never tell anyone that the main reason he looked forward to these nights was that he had a huge, massive, larger-than-the-sun crush on Janus Sanders.)

They were always fun: filled with popcorn and movie marathons and discussions about anything and everything.

And, usually, they stayed up all night during them - which was why they happened when neither of them had work the next day - but this time it was different. Emile had gotten hardly any sleep the night before, and therefore he fell asleep halfway through the second movie.

When he woke up, the credits were rolling and the television was muted. He had a warm blanket covering himself, and it took him almost a whole minute to realise that his head was in Janus's lap. And that Janus was running his fingers through his hair.

Emile felt his face go hot and he froze in place. After a moment, the fingers moving through his hair stopped.

"Emile?" Janus asked, his voice soft and quiet, just a whisper.

Emile would much rather stay in the same comfortable place, but he also didn't know if he would manage to do that without melting into a puddle on the floor. He slowly sat up, disapointed by Janus pulling his hand back, yawning as he did so.

"Sorry," he apologised when he was done yawning, blinking sleepily. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's alright," Janus answered immediately, voice still soft and gentle. "I don't mind. You were tired."

If the room wasn't so dark - only illuminated by the light of the television - Emile would have noticed that Janus's face was red. But he was too focused on the redness and warmth of his own face that he didn't realise that Janus was just as flustered as he was.

"Still, I'm sorry," Emile apologised again. "It can't have been very comfortable."

"It was fine. You were warm, like a heavy blanket," Janus said. He then smiled warmly at Emile. "And feeling comfortable enough to sleep around me isn't something to apologise for, darling."

Emile was going to melt on the spot.


End file.
